She Wolf
by Mrs Gr33n
Summary: Belle faz um acordo com o Senhor Das Trevas, para trazer de volta sua amada que sofreu um grave acidente devido à queda de um meteoro. Acontece que o meteoro era uma Estrela Cadente, que caiu na cidade sendo atraída pelas maiores forças que regem o mundo: A busca pela Felicidade e pelo Amor Verdadeiro. - [Red Beauty] - [Swan Queen]
1. Falling To Pieces

**Nota:** Essa fanfic é femslash: Red Beauty e Swan Queen. Pode conter cenas +18, se isso de alguma forma te incomoda ou te ofende, por favor nem leia. O universo que exploro pertence a série Once Upon a Time e a Disney/ABC, com algumas referencias ao folklore e a mitologia Grega. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, de modo que não estou ganhando nada com isso, apenas a satisfação de escrever.

Os eventos aqui retratados se passam depois dos episódios "Crocodile" e "Child Of The Moon" e não seguem a cronologia e a historia da segunda temporada, sendo assim é um Universo Alternativo.

Neal e Baelfire não são as mesmas pessoas e Neal não será apresentado a história da mesma forma que foi contado na serie.

Essa fanfic é uma obra de ficção, que não tem compromisso algum com a verdade, então qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas ou com fatos reais terá sido mera coincidência.

Os créditos da capa pertencem a: you-are-crazy-beautiful*tumblr*com/post/47061573288/what-can-you-say-about-this-just-wow

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Falling To Pieces**

Ela encarou o relógio pela segunda vez em menos de dois minutos. Estava claro que os ponteiros do relógio não correriam mais rápidos pelo fato dela encara-los, mas isso não a impedia de mesmo assim fazer isso. Ainda eram sete e meia da manha, não fazia nem uma hora que o _Café_ estava aberto e ela já se encontrava entediada. Bem, era sexta feira: _**"Dia de ficar entediada"**_ , ela pensou consigo mesma, já prevendo o quão chata seria sua noite. Porém, seus pensamentos foram logo quebrados assim que um senhor entrou no Café. Era apenas um cliente de sempre, mas não foi isso que deixou Ruby em alerta, mas sim o perfume que entrou junto com ele.

Obviamente o perfume não pertencia ao senhor, ela sabia bem disso, já estava acostumada com aquele perfume que precedia a chegada de Belle. Bem, vantagens de ser uma " _Criança da Lua"._ E como uma tradição que ela começara sozinha, assim que ela sentia que Belle estava chegando ela já fazia o pedido do que ela iria comer. Era sempre a mesma coisa: panquecas com suco de laranja ou com chá gelado. Então, ela não tinha como errar. E mesmo que ela errasse e escolhesse algo diferente do cardápio que Belle ainda não havia provado, ainda assim ela sabia que Belle iria experimentar sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Ruby nunca admitiria isso a ninguém, mas ela adorava o fato de tudo ser novo para Belle. Adorava também o fato de que era ela quem mostrava e falava sobre todas as coisas que Belle nunca poderia imaginar que sequer existiam. Era por isso - e por vários outros motivos - que ela gostava tanto da companhia dela pela manhã. E apesar de adorar todos os clientes que passavam por ali, ela não podia negar que sua cliente favorita era Belle. Bem, talvez porque ela não fosse apenas uma cliente.

"Bom dia!" – Disse Belle sentando-se no balcão e sorrindo para Ruby. Ela retribuiu o sorriso, o _bom dia_ e depositou uma xícara na frente de Belle, pegando a cafeteira logo em seguida e despejando o café na xícara. - "Ah, muito obrigada. Sem chá gelado pra mim hoje?" – Belle perguntou dando um pequeno sorriso enquanto pegava a xícara de café e tomava um pequeno gole da bebida.

"Nossa, desculpa. Não gosta de café? Se não, eu posso trocar sem problema algum." – Respondeu Ruby, um pouco constrangida. Na verdade, ela iria de fato servir o chá gelado, mas por algum motivo ela acabou se distraindo e em um minuto ela estava atrás do balcão esperando Belle entrar e no outro ela já estava despejando o café na xícara. Foi como se o tempo tivesse acelerado quando Belle entrou. De fato era assim que ela se sentia com Belle por perto. A presença dela era simplesmente muito agradável a ponto de acelerar o tempo. Ruby fingia não entender o porquê isso acontecia.

"O café está ótimo, Ruby. Mas eu gostaria muito daquelas panquecas, se for possível." – Ela respondeu entre um gole e outro e foi só ela terminar a frase que Ruby já estava a caminho da cozinha, trazendo as panquecas logo em seguida. Ela nem se surpreendeu das panquecas estarem prontas antes mesmo dela decidir fazer o pedido, já que Ruby sempre fazia isso por ela. - "O que vai ser de mim quando você não quiser mais trabalhar aqui?!" – ela continuou com um tom de falso desespero. – "Eu realmente estou me acostumando a ser mimada por aqui." – continuou e foi logo atacando as panquecas. Ruby a observou comer por um instante antes de finalmente responder.

"Bem, se quiser eu posso suspender esse servicinho extra que a gente oferece." – Brincou Ruby, fingindo logo em seguida tirar o prato dela.

"Não! Jamais! Pode trazer todas as panquecas que vocês tiverem! Não abro mão desse mimo!"

"Pode deixar." – Respondeu Ruby sorrindo pra ela. – "O que vai fazer hoje à noite?"

Belle pareceu pensativa, não era muito de planejar o que ia fazer, mesmo porque não tinha muita opção do que fazer a noite.

"Acho que vou ficar em casa lendo alguma coisa. Por quê? Tem algum evento importante na cidade?"

"Ah, por favor! Evento importante em Storybrooke? Só se o Sr. Gold aprontar algo a ponto de nos deixar ocupados por algum tempo." – Ela disse, se arrependendo logo em seguida de citar o nome de Rumple na frente de Belle. Mas aparentemente esse nome não surtia efeito algum nela, pois ela apenas continuou comendo e prestando atenção em Ruby durante uma garfada e outra. - "É que tem esse lugar que abre nos finais de semana. Uma boate. É incrível! A musica é ótima. Muita gente bonita. Acontece que eu realmente não sei sair sozinha e eu adoraria que você fosse comigo! Acho que eu estou te devendo novas experiências! O que acha?"

"Eu topo!" – Belle respondeu, sem ao menos pensar direito na proposta. – "Quer dizer, música? Tipo um baile?".

"Bem. Eu nunca fui a um baile antes. Mas creio que seja muito diferente, então não vá com essa expectativa! E nem com aqueles vestidos armados de princesa, porque acho que vai ocupar metade da pista de dança!" – Ela respondeu, imaginando logo em seguida Belle em um vestido de princesa. Belle apenas riu com a resposta dela, fazia tanto tempo que ela não ia a um baile ou que usava um vestido de baile, não poderia negar que adoraria poder reviver isso novamente, mas esperaria pela ocasião certa. - "Posso te buscar na sua casa, então?" – Continuou Ruby.

"Claro. Já estou te esperando!" – Belle respondeu animada. Queria muito conhecer todos os pontos possíveis da cidade, embora ela não tivesse dúvidas de que sua biblioteca e o _Café da Vovó_ sempre seriam seus lugares favoritos em Storybrooke. Ruby também ficou animada, confirmou mais uma vez que a buscaria em sua casa por volta das dez da noite, e saiu em seguida para atender um cliente, deixando Belle sozinha para terminar seu café da manha.

Belle ficou observando enquanto ela se afastava e por algum motivo ela elevou todas suas expectativas para esse encontro: não fazia a menor ideia do que encontraria por lá, mas entrou na _vibe_ de Ruby sem ao menos perceber. _Talvez a noite de fato fosse ser ótima_ , ela pensou. E sem querer transformou a animação em ansiedade e a vontade de se divertir em medo de odiar o lugar a ponto de decepcionar Ruby. Tentou então deixar esses pensamentos de lado assim que percebeu que estava muito atrasada para abrir a biblioteca. Deu um ultimo gole no seu café e foi embora, se despedindo de Ruby apenas com uma troca de olhares.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Acho que eu não escolhi bem meu vestido." – Belle disse, assim que entrou no carro de Ruby. Ela havia escolhido um vestido preto, um pouco mais curto do que usualmente ela escolheria. Pensou que o preto combinasse mais com a ocasião, mas odiou a cor, não tinha nada a ver com ela. Deixou seus cabelos soltos e passou apenas um batom vermelho não muito escuro. Ruby olhou para ela, assim que ela se acomodou no banco do passageiro, analisando bem cada detalhe, guardou para si alguns comentários e apenas respondeu que ela estava ótima.

"Tem certeza?" – Belle perguntou preocupada. Não que ela tivesse algum problema com a sua aparência, mas ela realmente não estava sentindo-se nada à vontade com aquele vestido. Principalmente agora que ela estava sentada e percebeu que assim que cruzasse as pernas tudo ficaria muito mais constrangedor. Ruby apenas confirmou que sim com a cabeça, saindo em seguida com o carro. - "Você está ótima também." - Belle disse reparando bem em Ruby agora e percebeu que a palavra _ótima_ não conseguia descrever nem 5% do quanto ela estava linda naquela noite.

"Ah, qual é! Não se preocupe com isso. Você está linda! Nós duas arrasaríamos até sem roupa! A única coisa com o que você deveria se preocupar esta noite é com o fato de que eu sou uma péssima motorista, não com as suas pernas!" – Ruby disse, rindo na ultima parte. Ela disse isso, pois queria que Belle se sentisse à vontade, porque a verdade era que Ruby conseguia ser péssima em muitas coisas, mas não na direção.

"Na próxima vez a gente tenta sem roupa, então, acho que eu me sentiria mais à vontade do que com esse vestido." – Belle respondeu, desistindo de tentar ajeitar seu vestido e tentando curtir a vista pela janela do carro. - "Quer dizer, eu já estou me sentindo quase sem roupa mesmo" – Ela continuou, brincando.

Mas Ruby não conseguiu levar apenas na brincadeira, ela realmente pensou a respeito. Chegou até a imaginar a cena e logo em seguida sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Sabia que isso seria algo que Belle poderia notar. Então tentou rapidamente apagar esses pensamentos, passando a mão pelo rosto logo em seguida, como se isso fosse deixa-la menos vermelha.

A viagem então se seguiu assim: com as duas em silencio o caminho inteiro. Não era tão longe a ponto de tornar o silencio muito constrangedor entre elas, mas era longe o suficiente para que as duas começassem a sentir falta uma da voz da outra. Porém, nenhumas das duas resolveram quebrar o silêncio. Belle não disse nada, pois estava adorando poder ver todos os lugares que ainda não tinha visto em Storybrooke e Ruby porque se ouvisse a voz de Belle novamente, provavelmente aqueles pensamentos de antes voltariam à tona. E ela estava tendo muito trabalho pra não pensar naquela cena.

Não demorou muito e elas já estavam na porta do _Clube_. Ruby estacionou o carro e caminhou com Belle para a porta de entrada. Não tiveram problema nenhum pra entrar, apesar da grande fila que se formava na entrada. Aparentemente, Ruby era uma velha conhecida da casa e simplesmente foi entrando como se dominasse completamente o local. Antes de chegar próximo ao segurança, que estava controlando a entrada das pessoas, Ruby segurou a mão de Belle. Caminharam então de mãos dadas e assim que Ruby chegou próximo ao segurança ele se afastou, permitindo que as duas entrassem.

O lugar estava lotado, a pista de dança ficava no piso inferior, de modo que as duas teriam de descer uma escada. O saguão de entrada era uma espécie de sacada com duas escadas laterais com acesso ao andar inferior, onde ficavam: o bar, a pista de dança e ao fundo um palco onde o _DJ_ comandava a festa. Era tudo escuro e ao mesmo tempo colorido, havia um jogo de luzes que fazia esse efeito na pista de dança. Para Belle era tudo muito esquisito, mas aparentemente estavam todos se divertindo, inclusive Ruby, embora tivessem acabado de chegar. As duas ainda nem tinham se mexido, estavam no saguão de entrada olhando tudo que acontecia lá de cima, Ruby estava esperando com que Belle se acostumasse ao local.

"E então?" – Ruby perguntou, virando-se para Belle.

"Realmente não é nada igual a um baile!" – Ela respondeu.

"Mas acho que você vai se divertir. Que tal agora você soltar minha mão e a gente descer até o bar?" – Ela disse sorrindo, olhando para a mão das duas. Belle não estava apenas segurando a mão dela, estava apertando tão forte como se Ruby estivesse caindo de um penhasco ou algo do tipo, e a única pessoa que poderia salvá-la era ela.

Na verdade, ela segurava a mão dela dessa forma porque ainda estava sentindo-se muito insegura desde que entrara no carro. E quando Ruby segurou sua mão, de repente toda a insegurança desapareceu. E apesar do lugar em que elas estavam fosse completamente estranho para ela, naquele instante não era mais. Enquanto Ruby segurava sua mão tudo parecia normal novamente.

Segurar a mão de Ruby a fazia se sentir em casa, se sentir segura. Como se elas nunca tivessem saído do _Café_ , como se esse simples gesto fosse capaz de quebrar até mesmo a maldição mais forte. E talvez se as duas nunca se soltassem, poderiam até sair de Storybrooke sem que nenhuma das duas perdesse a memoria. E mesmo que perdessem, Belle tinha a certeza de que sua mente daria um jeito de trazer Ruby de volta para ela. De volta para sua mente e para seu corpo, que agora já não sabia mais como era ficar longe dela.

Mas mesmo assim Belle soltou sua mão e a observou enquanto ela descia as escadas indo em direção ao bar. E no primeiro instante Belle não conseguiu ir atrás dela, parecia que seu corpo já não mais obedecia a suas vontades. Ela também já não ouvia mais nada ao redor e ela sabia o quão barulhento estava aquele local. Ainda assim tudo que ela ouvia era um som abafado. Seu corpo já não mais pertencia a ela. Seus sentidos já não mais pertenciam a ela. Ela queria pensar em outras coisas, queria ouvir os sons ao seu redor, queria poder caminhar novamente.

Mas só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: _"_ ** _O que é isso que eu sinto por Ruby?"_**

Em algum momento ela conseguiu retomar o controle de seu corpo e a seguiu, acompanhando-a até o bar. Sentou-se no banco próximo a ela e a ouviu enquanto Ruby falava. Mas apenas concordava com tudo o que ela dizia sem prestar muita atenção de fato, pois na verdade ela não conseguia mais se focar em nada. Pegou uma taça de uma bebida de cor muito suspeita que foi colocada para ela pelo _barman_ , deu um primeiro gole e cuspiu a bebida logo em seguida, fazendo com que Ruby risse dela por um instante. Mas no instante seguinte Ruby estava em pé ao lado dela com um ar de preocupação.

"Desculpa." – Ruby disse com um tom de voz extremamente arrependida. – "Eu devia ter dito que era muito forte." – Ela tirou em seguida à taça da mão de Belle e pegou um guardanapo do balcão, o levando na direção dos lábios de Belle, que a impediu assim que percebeu a intenção dela.

"Você não precisa fazer isso." – Belle disse gentilmente, segurando o braço dela e o afastando de sua boca. Ruby então trouxe o braço para si, fazendo com que ela o soltasse.

"Sei que não **_preciso_**. Mas eu **_quero_**." – E dizendo isso, Ruby se aproximou dela, de uma forma tão abrupta que ela não soube como reagir. A única reação que ela teve foi de se virar no banco em que estava, de modo que ficasse de frente com Ruby.

O que aconteceu em seguida Belle nunca conseguiria descrever ao certo, porque o que antes já estava muito confuso ficou cada vez mais. Ruby havia se aproximado completamente de Belle, parando apenas quando as pernas dela criaram uma barreira física, impedindo que ela se aproximasse mais. Mas Ruby fez com essa barreira fosse quebrada, colocou uma de suas mãos sobre o joelho de Belle e o empurrou gentilmente, fazendo com Belle cedesse.

Ruby então se encaixou perfeitamente entre as pernas dela, que se abriam lentamente a medida que ela se aproximava. Ruby a olhava tão profundamente que Belle sentia-se como se tudo a sua volta se fundisse naqueles olhos verdes. E então tudo ao redor se tornou _**vermelho**_ e Belle já não mais sabia se queria que o mundo voltasse a ser da cor que era antes.

Com a mão que ainda segurava o guardanapo, Ruby foi em direção aos lábios dela. E percorreu cada centímetro daqueles lábios, embora não houvesse necessidade alguma. Belle havia apenas respingado um pouco da bebida no canto da boca, mas ela não conseguiu parar uma vez que havia começado. Ela estava tão concentrada naquilo, passando gentilmente aquele pedaço de papel nos lábios de Belle, como se fosse possível sentir o sabor que eles tinham apenas com esse gesto. Enquanto ela fazia isso não tirou os olhos daquela boca por nenhum segundo, nem percebeu que Belle fazia o mesmo.

Quando Ruby então se deu conta do que estava fazendo, já havia tirado por completo o batom que Belle usava, mas ainda assim não queria parar. Na verdade parecia que ela nem havia começado. Mas de qualquer forma ela abaixou o braço e se afastou de Belle, quebrando aquele perfeito encaixe. E agora não era só nos lábios de Belle que ela reparava, mas sim em seu rosto inteiro. Ruby então pensou na primeira vez que a viu, de como ela parecia sozinha, de como ela parecia perdida. De como ela sentiu vontade de simplesmente correr até ela e a abraçar, pois simplesmente parecia que ela precisava de um abraço. De alguém. E talvez ainda precisasse, mas será que Ruby poderia ser esse alguém?

Belle foi a primeira a quebrar o contato visual, abaixou o olhar por um instante enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos. Ruby se afastou mais então, tão desconcertada quanto ela, mas permaneceu parada onde estava ainda olhando para Belle, que mantinha a cabeça um pouco abaixada, olhando fixamente para o chão.

Fitava o chão por vergonha, criando coragem ou talvez até pensando. Pensando se era muito errado sentir toda essa confusão de sentimentos, desejos e vontades que passavam por ela tão rápido como um trem chegando a sua estação final. E que se ela não se segurasse no pequeno fio de razão que ainda restava na sua mente repleta de pensamentos plantados sem querer por Ruby, ela seria levada para esse mundo que uma vez ela conheceu tão bem.

Um mundo o qual Rumple lhe apresentou, mas que pra chegar até esse mundo ela teve de enfrentar todos os seus medos, toda sua solidão e uma _**fera.**_ Acontece que agora ela se perguntava se teria valido a pena todo o sofrimento apenas para ganhar um _ticket_ para esse mundo tão incerto chamado: **_Amor_**. Perguntou-se se o que sentiu uma vez por Rumple foi amor de fato. Se a fera que uma vez ela pensou ter domado era de fato a fera destinada a ela. Talvez não fosse. Ela desejou que não fosse. Elevou o olhar e encontrou uma Ruby confusa e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo. E o olhar de Ruby entregava que aquele toque e aquela aproximação não tinham sido de todo modo impensado.

De fato não foi. Talvez Ruby não tivesse a intenção de alguma forma provocar Belle, ou muito menos _a loba_ dentro dela teve essa intenção. Mas feras são assim. Movidas por instintos e vontades das quais não são capazes de controlar totalmente. Ruby podia pensar que controlava totalmente a fera dentro de sim, mas não o suficiente pra conseguir controlar cada vontade, principalmente quando tanto ela quanto a fera queriam a mesma coisa.

E foi por isso que ela se aproximou tanto de Belle, buscando por algo que há muito tempo sua fera buscava: alguém que a entendesse. Que acalmasse as duas almas que a habitavam, que dissesse mais do que frases do tipo: _"Estarei do seu lado."_. Mas que ficasse de fato, que ficasse com ela em seu _castelo_ tão escuro e sombrio. Mesmo nas horas mais difíceis em que até sua própria aparência natural de fera chegasse a ser repugnante para ela mesma. Mas que mesmo assim ficasse.

Então ela lembrou quando a cidade inteira estava atrás dela, caçando-a, tentando acabar de vez com o monstro que ela era. Mas mesmo assim ela quis ficar ao seu lado e teria ficado quantas vezes fosse necessária se ela tivesse permitido. E Ruby nem tinha a certeza se seria capaz de controlar sua própria fera, mas ainda assim ela quis ficar. Talvez por que ela tivesse muita confiança em Ruby, ou talvez por que ela soubesse algo que ela só percebeu agora: que sua fera já estava completamente dominada por Belle e sempre esteve. E por esse motivo a fera dentro de si jamais poderia machucá-la.

Pode ser que tudo isso tenha começado na primeira troca de sorriso, ou na primeira troca de olhares. Talvez. Mas o fato é que era a _Lua_ que havia traçado o caminho daquelas duas almas. E mesmo que houvesse mais uma maldição entre elas e mil anos de espera, a Lua ainda assim acharia um jeito de unir as duas.

"Desculpa." – Ruby começou a falar, pedindo desculpas pela terceira vez no dia. – "Mas há muita beleza na sua alma e muita inocência. E eu não posso jamais fazer isso com você." – E dizendo isso ela foi embora, deixando Belle confusa sentada no bar a vendo subir as escadas e desaparecer pela porta de saída. Belle levou alguns minutos pra criar coragem e ir embora também, e enquanto subia as escadas em direção à saída ficou imaginando se ela estaria esperando-a para ir embora. Mas ela não estava lá. Ela havia indo embora sem ela.

Havia um táxi a alguns metros dali, ela caminhou até ele. O taxista estava em pé encostado no carro, abriu uma das portas traseiras para ela assim que ela se aproximou, ela agradeceu e entrou no carro. - "O senhor poderia me deixar-" – Belle começou a falar, mexendo na pequena bolsa que levava consigo, porém não completou a frase. O taxista completou para ela: - "Sei onde fica. Ruby já havia me dado o endereço um pouco antes da senhorita sair. E não se preocupe, já está paga a corrida." - Belle agradeceu. Ela não queria que a noite tivesse terminado dessa forma, mas ela simplesmente não podia sequer imaginar que de uma hora pra outra Ruby se tornaria algo tão forte dentro dela. Pela manhã a ansiedade que ela sentia quando se encontrava com Ruby no _Café_ era porque ela era capaz de preencher o vazio que ela sentia ao acordar. Mas agora já não era mais ansiedade, era quase uma necessidade, pois agora ela sabia que não era só sua solidão matinal que Ruby podia curar e sim a solidão de uma vida inteira.


	2. Damaged

**Capítulo 2 – Damaged**

 _"Mas há muita beleza na sua alma e muita inocência. E eu não posso jamais fazer isso com você."_ – Talvez ela não tenha pensado muito no que estava dizendo, apenas disse, meio que por impulso, sem pensar muito nas consequências. Apesar de que isso era bem de seu feitio, falar ou fazer algo sem pensar muito nas consequências.

A tal frase dava a entender que Ruby achava Belle uma pessoa frágil. Embora Ruby melhor que ninguém, sabia o quão forte aquela mulher era. De modo que, posso afirmar com muita certeza de que essa era a ultima coisa que Ruby teve a intenção de dizer.

Depois de proferir tais palavras, Ruby a encarou, de uma forma que nunca havia feito antes. Foi ai então que ela teve a certeza, de que o que ela sentia por Belle não era apenas uma ilusão. Ou apenas um desejo de alguma forma se satisfazer com uma mulher. Não que ela nunca tivesse ficado com uma garota. Incontáveis foram às vezes que ela tinha feito isso, e muitas delas ali mesmo naquele bar, naquela pista de dança e até mesmo do lado de fora da boate.

Mas em nenhuma dessas vezes, ela sentiu o que sentiu naquele leve toque em Belle. Acredito que de certa forma, ela nunca tenha se sentindo assim por ninguém, nem mesmo por Peter e talvez fosse por isso que ela se afastou aquela noite. Dando um passo pra trás e não só abandonando Belle naquela boate como também abandonando qualquer chance de ter algo com ela.

Sua cabeça nunca estivera tão cheia e seus pensamentos tão confusos, como naquela noite enquanto ela andava por entre as pessoas em seu caminho. Tudo o que ela pensava era em como ela havia sido estúpida. Em todos os sentidos. Primeiramente, havia sido muito infantil da parta dela ter abandonado Belle daquela forma. E em segundo lugar, havia sido estupidez não a ter beijado. Quer dizer, o que havia a perder? Talvez apenas a amizade de Belle, mas isso provavelmente ela já havia perdido. Pelo menos era o que ela pensava, enquanto passava pelas pessoas que ainda formava uma fila do lado de fora da boate.

Por que ela não podia ter isso? Ela pensava, olhando para trás, passando por um casal que se beijava com tamanha paixão que chegava a dar nojo. Mas ela queria isso? Ela se questionou, enquanto abria a porta do carro, olhou novamente para o prédio, agora um pouco distante. Naquele momento então, ela não mais pensava em Belle. Pensava em sua vida, passado, presente, futuro, _Ruby_ e _**Red**_. Que querendo ou não, eram duas pessoas diferentes que de algum modo se completavam.

Será que em algum momento da vida de Red, ela quis casar e ter filhos? Será que em algum momento ela desejou ter um Príncipe e um castelo só seu? Ela sabia que a resposta era _sim_. Eu não posso te dizer o quanto ela amou Peter, mas sei o que eles tiveram foi forte o suficiente a ponto de marcar Ruby. Marca-la de tal modo que se aproximar de outra pessoa como fez com ele, era impossível.

E talvez esse fosse o segundo motivo pelo qual ela deixou Belle para trás. Então ficamos com duas teorias para tal evento: A primeira diz que Ruby foi embora por medo de se apaixonar novamente e a segunda diz que ela foi embora por medo de machucar Belle como machucou Peter. Provavelmente as duas teorias se completam.

Ela então ligou o carro e saiu dali, parou próximo a um taxista (que já a conhecia muito bem) e pediu que ele esperasse por Belle e a levasse para casa, pagando-o logo em seguida. O taxista gentilmente concordou e Ruby o agradeceu arrancando com o carro logo em seguida.

Apertou gentilmente o volante de couro, enquanto se ajeitava no banco do carro, colocando o cinto de segurança logo em seguida. Aquela não era uma noite comum, ela pensou enquanto arrancava com o carro novamente.

Devido ao seu lado de _loba,_ ela era capaz de sentir o mundo de uma forma mais intensa. Provavelmente você já deve ter tido um daqueles pressentimentos onde parece que seu dia vai dar todo errado (ou certo), então você passa o dia inteiro esperando por essa quebra de expectativa que às vezes nunca vem. Com Ruby era assim, ela era sensível o bastante para saber quando algo daria errado e geralmente estava certa. Porém agora ela ignorava tal pressentimento, embora cada célula de seu corpo a avisava de que algo ruim estava a caminho, ainda assim, ela ignorou.

Pois afinal, o que mais poderia dar errado essa noite?

A estrava estava deserta, apenas o carro de Ruby deslizava por aquela estrada solitária. O silêncio no carro fazia com que ela refletisse cada vez mais sobre sua vida, e a cada novo pensamento ela sentia-se cada vez mais um lixo. Não ousou ligar o rádio, pois sempre acreditou que músicas apenas eram capazes de piorar o estado de espírito da pessoa numa hora como essa. Dirigiu então envolvida no próprio silêncio, um silêncio cheio de culpa, arrependimento e uma vontade enorme de voltar ao passado.

Porém em qual de seus passados a vida foi mais fácil? O passado de Red, cheio de mentiras, culpa e uma serie de assassinato nas costas? Ou o passado de Ruby? Onde só havia vazio, promiscuidade e de novo mais vazio?

De qualquer modo os dois passados de alguma forma se completavam, Ruby jamais poderia lavar as mãos de sangue de Red e esta por sua vez jamais poderia preencher ou extinguir o vazio da vida de Ruby. Ela era _ambas_ , sempre seria. Não importava o quanto ela tentasse fugir, ou ignorar, ela sempre seria as duas. Então por que ainda assim era tão difícil aprender a seguir a vida dessa forma? Por que era tão difícil acreditar que nunca chegaria um momento em sua vida, em que o universo daria um jeito e ela acharia uma forma de ser feliz?

Ela questionava demais a felicidade, – a própria felicidade - pois conviveu durante toda a sua vida com Princesas, e todas elas tinham sonhos de um dia conhecer o tal do Príncipe Encantado. E talvez o problema fosse esse: Ela não queria um príncipe encantado ou um castelo. Mas ela queria sim o _'Felizes para sempre'_ , a diferença era que ela trocaria o castelo pela casa mais simples do mundo, portando que ao invés do príncipe, ela tivesse uma princesa.

Estava quase chegando em casa, estava a uma distancia de apenas dois quarteirões, quando então resolveu olhar para o céu. E o céu daquela noite era espetacular, anos se passaram e ainda se falavam dessa noite, da noite das estrelas que não brilhavam em Storybrooke e sim _resplandeciam._ E foi inevitável não sorrir com essa visão, pois era de longe a coisa mais linda e intensa que ela já havia presenciado.

Até a Lua – que esta noite era minguante - estava perfeita. E geralmente ninguém presta muita atenção para Lua Minguante. Geralmente a Lua Cheia sempre é a protagonista do céu. Mas não para Ruby, pois ela sabia apreciar todas as luas e com essa não foi diferente. Porém algo além das estrelas e da Lua chamou mais atenção, algo que deixava um rastro no céu, um rastro de fogo. Algo desgovernado, que mais parecia sem rumo, voando em chamas no céu, como uma _fênix_.

Um meteoro - ou estrela cadente, como preferir -. Ruby sabia pouco sobre estrelas cadentes, mas sabia que elas concediam desejos. No caso dela, o que ajudaria mesmo era um milagre, porém ainda assim ela fez um pedido. E então, assim que viu a tal bola de fogo, fechou os olhos, sem se preocupar muito com a estrada a sua frente e então pediu, em um tom mais baixo que um sussurro, que mais parecia um pensamento. Pediu baixinho, talvez por vergonha, pois parecia tão idiota fazer um pedido a uma estrela. Ou talvez porque não acreditasse que merecia que o pedido fosse realizado

 _"Por favor, me traga a_ ** _felicidade_** _!"_

E o que aconteceu em seguida, ninguém nunca pôde contar com exatidão, pois aconteceu mais rápido que um piscar de olhos. Tão rápido que Ruby nunca chegou a abrir os olhos, de modo que aquele céu estrelado foi a ultima coisa que ela viu aquela noite. Permita-me dizer, mesmo embora eu não tenha visto o tal céu, acredito que se ela tivesse morrido aquela noite, e a ultima coisa que ela tivesse visto fosse aquela imagem, a vida inteira dela já teria valido a pena. Apenas fico feliz por ela não ter morrido, caso contrário não faria sentido algum contar essa historia.

Acontece que aquele meteoro não estava sem rumo, e em um piscar de olhos o que antes cortava o céu como uma fênix, agora caia como uma bomba em direção a Storybrooke. Ninguém nunca conseguiu descrever tal evento tão bem, de modo que por falta de fatos e provas, pularei tal descrição e vou partir para as consequências do evento.

O meteoro não deixou apenas um rastro no céu, mas como também foi responsável pela destruição de uma rua inteira de Storybrooke. Anos mais tarde, a rua seria conhecia como: ' _Rua da_ _Estrela caída_ '. Não foi só aquela rua que teve sua historia mudada, o impacto que o meteoro causou, destruiu não apenas as vidraças das lojas e causou um pequeno incêndio. Mas arrastou também o carro de Ruby por alguns metros. O carro girou inúmeras vezes, com uma Ruby inconsciente dentro dele, parando apenas quando atingiu um poste derrubando-o sobre o carro e causando um efeito dominó no poste seguinte.

O cenário era de destruição em toda aquela rua – agora sem energia devido à queda do poste – se via apenas cacos de vidro por toda a parte e pequenos rastros de fogo pela extensão do asfalto. Uma cratera enorme que exalava fumaça, um _Camaro 1975_ ao longe completamente destruído e uma Ruby que havia sido jogada do carro completava o cenário de destruição.

Ela se encontrava deitada há poucos metros do carro, com o rosto coberto de sangue e sabe-se lá Deus quantos ossos fora do lugar. A garota abriu os olhos por alguns breves segundos, estava completamente confusa, e sentia cada um de seus ossos moídos. Ela não conseguia entender onde estava ou o que havia acontecido.

O pouco tempo que permaneceu acordada, antes de perder novamente a consciência foi tão breve que ela apenas teve tempo de olhar novamente para aquele céu. E sabe quando as pessoas dizem que quando a gente esta morrendo nossa vida inteira passa pelos nossos olhos? Bem, isso é mentira. Quando estamos morrendo, tudo o que vemos e pensamos é em todas as coisas que nunca tivemos ou fizemos. E naquele breve instante que Ruby olhou para aquele céu, tudo o que ela viu foi Belle. Seu rosto contornado nas estrelas, e de fato ela concordaria comigo se pudesse: a vida inteira dela tinha valido a pena. E até o céu sabia disso.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O taxista puxou assunto uma ou duas vezes e quando percebeu que não teria nenhuma resposta calou-se, permitindo que Belle se afundasse em seu próprio silêncio. E então ela nem notou quando a estrela cadente cruzou aquele céu, embora o taxista tenha chamado à atenção dela. A garota estava muito concentrada no próprio silêncio, em um transe tão profundo que só foi despertada quando sentiu o chão estremecer, como se tivessem batido em algo. Mas a verdade era que o impacto da estrela com o chão há algumas quadras dali havia sido tão forte, que mesmo eles estando distantes foram capazes de senti-lo. O carro ziguezagueou um pouco na estrada, mas rapidamente o taxista retomou o controle da direção, botando o carro novamente na estrada.

"O que foi isso?" – Belle perguntou um pouco assustada.

"Não sei bem." – Respondeu o taxista. – "Foi como se tivéssemos passado por um pequeno terremoto. Acho que vou encostar para ver o que aconteceu. Parece que foi algo mais a frente." – Ele continuou, parando no encostamento logo em seguida.

Saiu do carro logo, deixando Belle sozinha imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido. E milhares de coisas passaram pela cabeça dela, menos o que de fato havia acontecido. Passaram-se alguns minutos e o taxista não havia voltado ainda, eles estavam um pouco distantes do acidente, de modo que ele teve que caminhar um pouco para poder ter certeza do que tinha acontecido.

Belle começou então a ficar preocupada e talvez ate um pouco entediada, saiu do carro, sentindo o impacto do vento gelado em seu corpo e caminhou sozinha, indo na mesma direção que o taxista havia ido. A rua estava deserta e silenciosa, mas à medida que ela avançava era possível ouvir vozes e uma sirene um pouco distante, mas não distante o suficiente para não ser ouvida. Ela sentiu então seu coração apertar na medida em que avançada cada vez mais, virou em uma rua, agora já conhecida por ela e pôde ver a destruição que o meteoro causara.

Ali era uma rua comercial, de modo que não havia nenhuma casa, apenas lojas. E as vidraças de todas as lojas encontravam-se detonadas, andou mais um pouco e então parou, a próxima rua que entraria seria a dela, e a da lanchonete da vovó. E então seu coração ficou mais apertado, e a respiração mais curta, e a cada passo que ela dava era possível ver mais destruição. Sua mente então automaticamente preencheu o que havia na rua seguinte e ela não gostou nada disso, não sabia explicar o que estava acontecendo. Apenas sentia e via tudo o que havia acontecido ali alguns minutos antes, ela nem precisou chegar próximo ao local para saber exatamente o que havia se passado com Ruby.

Anos mais tarde alguém perguntaria a ela, como ela sabia que Ruby havia sofrido um acidente aquela noite, mesmo antes dela saber que um acidente havia acontecido de fato. E ela responderia que não sabia explicar, apenas sentiu. E no fundo era verdade, ela não sabia explicar, mas ela não apenas 'sentiu' que havia algo de errado com Ruby. Ela sentiu de fato que Ruby não estava bem, foi por isso que ela parou antes mesmo de virar a rua, e se tivesse virado teria visto o acidente, teria visto as pessoas próximas ao carro de Ruby, teria visto o corpo dela que foi atirado a vários metros dali. Teria visto a cratera que havia se formado naquela rua, teria visto mais vidros quebrados, postes derrubados e a escuridão causada devido a isso.

Ou talvez não tivesse visto mais nada, pois sua atenção estaria voltada ao corpo de Ruby completamente machucado, para a quantidade de sangue espalhada pelo seu rosto cobrindo seus olhos e descendo até sua boca. Para o braço em uma posição anormal, já deixando claro que o havia quebrado. Mas ela não precisava ter visto a cena, ela não queria ter visto a cena, porém não teve escolha, a cena foi inevitavelmente pintada em sua mente à medida que ela se ajoelhava no chão sentindo-se enjoada, sem controle alguns de suas pernas.

Permitiu-se obedecer a vontade do seu corpo de se entregar, quando percebeu, já se encontrava completamente ajoelhada, enquanto lagrimas lavavam todo o seu rosto, e ela nem notou que elas escorriam. Nem notou que ela chorava copiosamente, um choro de desespero, sentindo seu coração tão apertado que provavelmente havia se perdido dentro de seu peito.

Ela também não notou que o frio aumentava e que agora ela tremia. Não só de frio, mas de medo. Seus lábios agora se encontravam roxo e seus joelhos doíam em contato com o asfalto. Porém essa dor era a ultima que ela sentia e a que ela menos se importava. Como eu disse antes ela sentiu tudo, e quando eu digo tudo eu me refiro a cada dor que Ruby sentiu. Por isso a dor do joelho era quase imperceptível, embora as pequenas pedras do asfalto agora adentrassem na sua pele branca a tornando vermelha, talvez mais um pouco fosse possível fazê-la sangrar.

Ela sentiu os joelhos arderem, sentiu uma pontada forte na cabeça, como se algo a tivesse atingindo, sentiu sangue quente escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Porém não havia nada disso, ela apenas sentiu, quando o gosto do sangue por fim atingiu a sua boca, sentiu todo o corpo dolorido e sua pele congelar. Tudo o que ela sentia era frio e dor, e o frio só aumentava até que se tornou tão insuportável, como se o corpo dela fosse a qualquer momento entrar em colapso. Sua mente girou mais do que devia, a visão se tornou turva e então ela caiu, ali mesmo no asfalto gelado, sendo encontrada minutos depois pela Xerife Swan, que passava por ali em direção ao acidente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Belle só acordou muito tempo depois, em uma cama de hospital, com Rumple ao seu lado, que agora tentava acalmá-la a fazendo ficar na cama. Mas tudo que ela queria fazer era tirar o acesso venoso de sua mão e ir atrás de Ruby. Rumple então a segurou mais forte na cama. Ele esperou que ela se acalmasse e então a soltou, chamando um enfermeiro em seguida, que tirou o acesso venoso dela e deixou novamente os dois sozinhos. Belle olhou para a mão agora sem nenhuma agulha a furando e percebeu então que não sentia mais dor, quer dizer, só nos joelhos, se perguntou quanto tempo ela havia permanecido ajoelhada e por quando tempo estivera naquele quarto.

"Um pouco mais de duas horas." – disse Rumple, parecendo ler os pensamentos dela.

"E enquanto a Ruby?" – Ela perguntou, se preparando para levantar da cama. – "Como ela está?" – Seu tom de voz ultrapassava as barreiras da preocupação, tomando um tom de tristeza com um pouco de desespero. Rumple, porém nada disse, apenas repetiu o que estava dizendo desde o começo.

"Você precisa descansar."

"Não eu não preciso!"- Ela bradou. –"Eu preciso é ver como ela está! Eu preciso me certificar que ela esteja bem, você não entende!"- Ela continuou se afundando naquele travesseiro. Sentindo-se tão exausta e deixando isso transparecer muito bem.

"É claro que eu entendo." – Rumple respondeu, porém não fazia ideia do quando ele não havia entendido. Ainda assim ele continuou: - "Ela é sua amiga e você está preocupada." – Continuou, acariciando os cabelos castanhos da garota que o impediu de continuar. E chateado não era bem a palavra certa pra descrever Rumple nesse momento, pois ele estava furioso.

"Você não entende!" – ela disse o fazendo então perceber que de fato ele não entendia.

"Então me explique." - A voz dele era seca, tentando ao máximo não deixar claro que ele estava profundamente irritado, embora não houvesse necessidade, já que Belle não estava muito preocupada com ele. Na verdade ela não estava preocupada de forma alguma. E ele notara, o que o deixou mais furioso.

Quando Emma havia ligado para ele horas atrás, avisando sobre Belle, ele pensara que seria uma ótima oportunidade de tentar reconquistá-la. Mas agora com ela acordada e deixando bem claro que a sua única preocupação era Ruby, ele percebeu então que seu plano de reconquistá-la não havia tomado o rumo que ele esperava. E talvez nunca tomasse, ela estava diferente, ele notou, não o notava mais como antes. Não falava mais com ele como antes. Já não era mais a mesma.

Era isso que ele pensava, mas a verdade era que ela ainda era a mesma, o que mudou mesmo era o que ela sentia por ele. Ela já não sentia mais nada por ele, era essa a verdade e pra ser sincera, tenho certeza que ele já notava isso há muito tempo. Só não conseguia admitir, só não conseguia deixá-la ir. Ele não era acostumado a perder, não queria se acostumar a isso. Belle era dele por direito e seria até o fim de seus dias. E vale lembrar que ele é um ser imortal, de modo que para ele, ela seria dele para sempre.

Era isso que se passava dentro da cabeça doentia de Rumple. E nada tiraria isso de sua mente, e nada ficaria entre eles. Ele só não contava que Belle deixaria de amá-lo de uma hora pra outra. Acontece que ninguém simplesmente deixa de amar uma pessoa de uma hora pra outra, isso não acontece, as pessoas dão sinais de que o amor aos poucos vai se acabado. Entenda, não existe amor eterno. Não existe magia para fazer um relacionamento dar certo, mas existem meios de prolongá-lo.

Isto é, se você souber perceber que ele está enfraquecendo. Talvez Rumple tivesse perdido os sinais, talvez eles não sejam tão explícitos, talvez sejam sutis. No caso de Rumple, infelizmente devo lhe dizer que foi ele o pivô de tudo, ele devia saber melhor. Devia ter imaginando que quando mandou Belle embora de seu palácio, ela talvez não voltasse. Mas ela o amou uma vez, isso eu sei. Assim como eu sei que _amar_ é um verbo e no caso deles esse verbo está conjugado no passado.

"Não sei se consigo."- Belle disse, sentando-se na cama sentindo que os joelhos ainda doíam. Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos, e então o encarou, ele estava em pé ao lado de sua cama, e logo em seguida sentou-se no espaço vazio da cama na medida em que ela cruzou as pernas para lhe dar espaço. Ela parecia estar muito confusa. Mas estava mais preocupada, queria logo se livrar de Rumple e ver como estava Ruby, ainda sentia seu coração apertado, de modo que então sabia que as coisas não estavam 100%.

"Tente." – Rumple insistiu, tentando controlar o ódio que crescia dentro dele. Pois agora ele sentia que ela não só não mais o amava, como havia outra pessoa em sua mente. Ele estava um pouco errado, devo dizer, não havia só alguém na mente dela, como também alguém em seu coração. E ter consciência disso tornavam as coisas muito difíceis.

Entretanto não é tão fácil assim, admitir que esta gostando de alguém. Pelo menos é isso que eu acho que passava na mente de Belle. Talvez por isso a confusão, talvez por isso a cabeça dela doesse tanto ao pensar a respeito. Talvez doesse mais porque, agora ela pensando mais a respeito, ela tinha a certeza de que não começou de uma hora para outra e definitivamente não se tratava apenas de atração física.

"Eu acho..."- Ela começou a dizer, olhando bem dentro dos olhos de Rumple – "Quer dizer-" – Continuou, tendo que voltar ao começo da historia. - "Você sabe que já não existe mais nada entre a gente, não é?"- Ela deu uma pequena pausa, não porque precisava da confirmação dele, pois não precisava. Ainda assim deu uma pausa, para se certificar de que ele havia entendido. Não queria deixar nada inacabado.

"Eu pensei que -" – Ele a interrompeu, quando ela já ia começar a falar outra vez.

"Eu sei que pensou" - Continuou. – "Mas não, não existe mais nada entre a gente. Não vou negar que uma vez existiu. Como também não vou negar que já cheguei a pensar como teria sido se você tivesse me permitido entrar na sua vida." – Então ela deu outra pausa e se perguntou se foi ai que ela começou a pensar em Ruby de outra forma. Se foi quando ela teve consciência de que o que sentia por Rumple havia de fato acabado, que ela então permitiu que Ruby invadisse sua mente.

Talvez ela nunca soubesse a resposta disso. Ela sabia, porém que de fato ela pensava muito em Ruby, pensou nela algumas vezes em situações muito íntimas e sentia se envergonhada logo depois. Evitava cada pensamento que ela tinha por Ruby, se sentia suja quando os tinha, mas às vezes era inevitável. Ela gostava de pensar nela, não sentia vergonha ou sentia-se suja todas às vezes. Na maioria das vezes ela se sentia bem, se sentia feliz, se sentia completa. Porém não se sentia normal. Então ela tentava pensar em Rumple, pensar em quando eles estavam juntos, em como ela sentia quando estava com ele. Imaginava-se junto dele como se imaginava com Ruby, e a resposta foi _não_. Ela nunca pensou nele da mesma forma e quanto mais ela se martirizava com essa ideia, mais a vida que eles haviam tido desvanecia em sua mente, dando então mais espaço pra Ruby.

Foi ai então que ela percebeu que Rumple era só uma memória em sua vida, quando de fato ele se tornou só isso. E quanto mais ela se esforçava em pensar se um dia eles podiam dar certo novamente, mais ele se tornava uma antiga memória. Um tipo de memoria que se esquece com o tempo. E se por acaso algo traz essa memoria de volta, em um dia qualquer, você apenas sorrir, pensa na pessoa e continua sua vida. O triste é quanto tal memoria não te faz sorrir e ao invés de continuar sua vida, você volta a se questionar novamente e começa a se perguntar em qual momento do relacionamento tudo começou a dar errado...

Belle então tentou não esquecer Ruby, já não mais tentou ignorar os pensamentos que vinham durante o dia, principalmente à noite. E não se sentia envergonhada de pensar nela de tal forma e também já não se sentia suja em relação a isso. Mesmo quando os pensamentos eram muito fortes, a ponto de não apenas fazer a sua cabeça doer, como também fazer seu corpo pulsar com a ideia de sentir seu corpo no dela.

Inúmeras foram às vezes que ela atendeu essa urgência de seu corpo e de sua mente, permitindo que seus dedos fizessem o trabalho que ela tanto queria que Ruby fizesse e quando ela então acabava ela não se sentia anormal, apenas sozinha. E quanto então via Ruby no dia seguinte, isso então passava e ela se sentia completa novamente. Ela pensou que nunca precisaria contar isso a ninguém, pensava que era só uma fase, que um dia talvez outro _príncipe_ entrasse em sua vida e tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Mas ela não queria que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes, ela gostava de como se sentia agora, gostava de como Ruby a fazia se sentir. Ela não precisava que outro príncipe entrasse em sua vida, ela só precisava de coragem para admitir que o que ela precisava mesmo era de uma _princesa_.

"Eu acho que eu demorei muito pra botar meus pensamos e desejos em ordem." - Ela começou novamente a dizer – "Mas agora eu sei exatamente o que eu devo fazer e dizer. Sei exatamente o que quero. Não sei por que neguei tanto, quer dizer... Eu não precisava deixar obvio pra ninguém, apenas pra mim mesma. Mas quanto mais eu pensava, mas eu negava." – Deu uma pausa, estava claro que Rumple não estava entendo muita coisa, mas também estava claro que havia de fato outra pessoa na vida dela, ela nem precisava dizer mais nada, mas mesmo assim ela disse.

"Acontece que eu não preciso mais negar nada."- Continuou, a essa altura, ela falava mais para si mesma do que para Rumple. – "Eu realmente gosto dela, não da forma que eu gosto de você. De uma forma mais intensa. De uma forma mais verdadeira e desculpa se isso te machuca. E eu pensei que talvez esse pensamento sumisse com o tempo, mas não... Apenas aumentou. E eu já estava acostumada a ignorar o que eu sentia, apenas seguia meus dias, então ela me surpreende e me convida pra sair. E eu que até então não tinha nenhuma expectativa pra esta noite. Eu só não queria passar mais uma noite sozinha, lendo um livro qualquer."

"E passar a noite com ela, me parecia uma ideia incrível, talvez eu devesse ter pensado melhor, talvez eu devesse ter dito **'** _ **não'**_ e então ela teria ido só, teria encontrado alguém no bar e passado a noite por lá. Não teria se machucado, mas pensando melhor, ela não teria se aproximado de mim naquela forma, não teria me tocado. E eu não teria jamais sentindo todo meu corpo se estremecer com apenas um simples toque."

"Meus pensamentos então não teriam parado por um segundo ou dois, sei lá. Eu nunca teria me sentindo tão bem em toda a minha vida. Ela me fazia bem antes, só o fato de pensar nela, já era o bastante. E agora que eu senti seu toque, seu hálito em meu rosto. Bem, agora eu quero mais. Agora eu quero me sentir bem todos os dias, agora eu quero que ela sinta o mesmo. E eu sei que ela quer o mesmo."

"Não sei por que ela ficou tão confusa, não sei por que ela saiu e me deixou lá sozinha... Só sei que eu preciso dela mais do que já precisei de alguém antes. Só sei que ela precisa acordar, porque tem tanta coisa que ficou sem ser dita-" – Então ela parou, em algum momento do qual ela não mais se lembrava, lágrimas começaram a surgir em seu rosto.

E em algum momento do qual ela nunca saberia, o ódio tomou conta de Rumple de uma forma que nunca tinha tomado antes. Ele nunca a tinha feito sentir daquela forma. Ele nunca havia se sentindo dessa forma e talvez nunca fosse sentir tal sentimento. Prometeu a si mesmo então, que faria de tudo pra impedir esse amor, que Belle seria dele e que o amaria novamente. E ele iria até o fim com isso, Belle não podia sentir o ódio, ou ler os pensamentos dele, pois se pudesse não teria lhe dito mais nada. Mas já que ela não podia sentir o ódio ou ler seus pensamentos, ela então continuou a falar e o que disse fez o ódio dele crescer a tal ponto que agora nada o faria voltar atrás.

"E eu realmente preciso dizer." – Continuou enxugando as lagrimas dos olhos. – "Eu realmente preciso dizer que a amo."


	3. Second Chances

**Capítulo 3 - Second Chances**

O homem saiu tão enfurecido daquele hospital, que nem notou que sua perna latejava de dor na medida em que ele jogava o peso de seu corpo sobre ela. Não tinha tempo pra pensar nisso, na verdade, ele nem mesmo a sentia, pois o ódio em seu peito o consumia de tal forma que só existia algo em seus pensamentos: possuir Belle novamente.

Entrou em seu carro, jogando sua bengala no banco do passageiro e saiu rapidamente dali. Ignorou todas as buzinas dos carros que ele cortara e todas as pessoas que ele quase atropelara, só queria chegar em casa, só queria botar seu plano em prática. Só não sabia bem como faria isso. Não foi muito longe, foi obrigado a parar, havia entrado sem querer na rua do acidente, que estava completamente interditada.

Botou a cabeça para fora da janela do carro, se amaldiçoando por ter esquecido esse pequeno detalhe, e então desceu do carro, só havia uma via livre e pelo jeito iria demorar mais do que ele gostaria para ser liberada. Andou até a faixa de proteção que impedia as pessoas de se aproximar e ficou a observar os anões trabalhando na reconstrução da rua, até que algo o chamou atenção.

A cratera que havia sido formada na rua estava completamente vazia, havia apenas um buraco enorme e mais nada. Ele não sabia muito sobre meteoros, mas isso o chamou atenção, imaginou que deveria haver algo ali, uma pedra gigante ou algo do tipo. Chamou um dos anões que parou o que estava fazendo e se aproximou dele.

"Onde está a pedra?" – Perguntou Rumple.

"Pedra?" – O anão parecia confuso, mas depois de poucos segundos ele entendeu a pergunta. - "Não havia nenhuma pedra, acredita? O senhor não é o primeiro a questionar isso. Mas vou repetir o que eu já disse a Prefeita: Não havia nenhuma pedra, na verdade nunca houve. Os primeiros moradores que chegaram aqui disseram que havia uma bola de fogo no local, mas só isso, quando ela se apagou não havia mais nada."

"E o que você acha que causou esse estrago todo?" – Questionou irritado. – "Um nada?!"

"Não mesmo!" – Respondeu o anão. – "Algo caiu aqui, não um meteoro, como estão dizendo. Mas..." – O anão parou um instante, olhou ao redor e se aproximou mais de Rumple, fazendo com que o Senhor das Trevas se aproximasse mais também.

"Mas o que?" – Perguntou Rumple impaciente. – "O que caiu aqui?"

"Uma estrela!"

"Uma estrela?"

"É! Quer dizer, uma estrela cadente cruzou nosso céu ontem, muita gente pôde vê-la. Pode ser que ela tenha se perdido e caído em Storybrooke. É claro que é só uma teoria, mas acontece, sabe? Acontecia muito na Floresta Encantada. Eu nunca vi uma estrela antes, mas é o que dizem nas historias, não é mesmo?

"É... É o que dizem nas historias."

"Bem, eu tenho que voltar ao meu trabalho." – Disse o anão bocejando. – "Tenha um ótimo dia!"

"Ah, eu terei sim um ótimo dia." – Respondeu Rumple enquanto olhava para a cratera, agradecendo aos céus por ter dado uma solução ao seu problema.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Entrou rapidamente no porão de sua casa, vasculhando os livros da pequena biblioteca que possuía. Não tinha muitos livros ali, de modo que não foi difícil achar o que procurava. Era um antigo livro de magia, roubado de uma velha bruxa há muitos anos atrás, as folhas já se encontravam desgastadas e amareladas. Porém a costura era forte e a capa de couro dava mais firmeza às páginas, levou o livro consigo para fora dali.

Estava tão cansado, o corpo ainda tenso devido ao ataque de ódio que havia passado algumas horas atrás, ainda não havia dormido desde então e nem queria. Estava muito focado no que iria fazer.

Ainda com o livro embaixo do braço, Rumple entrou em seu carro e dirigiu-se até sua loja, já havia passado da hora do almoço e todas as lojas que não haviam sido atingidas pelo meteoro estavam abertas. Mas ele não ligava para isso, não estava indo na loja atrás de clientes, mas sim para procurar algumas poções. Abriu a loja e entrou em seguida, certificando-se antes de conferir se a placa de _'Fechado'_ ainda estava fixada na porta.

Dirigiu-se até o balcão, mas parou antes, assim que passou pela xícara lascada, olhou fixamente para ela e toda a memória da noite passada voltou à tona em sua mente. E novamente o ataque de raiva. Ele não conseguiu se controlar, não como havia se controlado antes no hospital, pois ali em sua loja ele podia colocar todo o ódio para fora. E foi o que ele fez, se apoiou em sua perna ruim, e colocando o livro que ainda carregava consigo em uma prateleira qualquer, ele simplesmente saiu destruindo toda a loja com a sua bengala.

E a cada objeto quebrado, e a cada golpe dado ás cegas com a sua bengala, ele se lembrava das palavras que Belle disse a ele sobre Ruby. E como ele sentiu ódio de Ruby e do mundo inteiro naquele momento. Como ele sentia vontade de destruir todos da cidade, pois ele não podia aceitar que Belle não fosse sua. Ou pior, que não quisesse ser sua. E ainda pior que isso, que o coração de Belle já pertencesse à outra.

E quanto mais ele pensava nisso, mais ele dava golpes em todas as prateleiras, objetos e vidros que encontrava pela frente, enquanto urrava de ódio. Parou apenas quando restou apenas a xícara lascada, olhou para ela fixamente, sentindo enfim a dor na perna ruim, devido a todo esforço que havia colocado nela.

Pegou então a xícara, deixando que sua bengala caísse no chão. Ele estava exausto, tomado por uma fúria nunca antes vista, seu peito se encheu de ar, tentou se recompor aos poucos, seus olhos haviam se tornado de um vermelho intenso e suas mãos tremiam de raiva, pensou que deixaria a xícara cair, mas a segurou com toda a firmeza que pôde. Olhou para ela por alguns instantes, observando cada detalhe dela e então prometeu a si mesmo que teria Belle de volta. Ela seria novamente dele, nem que isso custasse à vida de alguém, portanto que essa vida não fosse à dele.

Uma vez recuperado e com o fôlego retomado, ele colocou novamente a xícara em sua redoma de vidro. Passou a mão que não mais tremia pelos cabelos suados e pegou novamente o livro, pegando antes sua bengala no chão.

Seguiu então para o balcão do caixa, abriu o livro ali mesmo ignorando o fato de sua perna e seu corpo suplicarem por descanso e começou a folheá-lo. Procurava por algo, que nem tinha a certeza de que existia, ou pior, de que funcionaria. Parou em uma página, conferiu as poções que estavam ali anotadas e dirigiu-se ao fundo loja, foi até a prateleira onde guardava as poções e em seguida esmurrou a mesa de madeira a sua frente.

Não tinha todas as poções que precisava e fazê-las requeria algumas horas. E ele tinha pressa. O mal sempre tem pressa.

Então ignorou o fato de não possuir as poções e se conformou com o fato de que teria que fazê-las, se quisesse botar o feitiço em prática. Então pegou tudo que precisava e foi prepará-las. Talvez essas horas de concentração fossem tudo que ele precisava, talvez quando tudo estivesse finalizado, ele não mais sentiria todo o ódio que tinha antes. Nessa parte ele sabia que estava certo, pois se tudo desse certo, ele teria Belle de volta.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A noite já havia caído quando ela entrou naquela loja, andou com cuidado desviando dos vidros no chão. Dirigiu-se até o caixa, enquanto se perguntava o que diabos havia acontecido ali. Embora ela pudesse suspeitar o motivo. Olhou para o livro que estava no balcão, virando-o para si, encarando a página aberta e passando o dedo por entre as palavras ali escritas.

Tudo havia sido escrito á mão, o que dava uma certa magia a mais para aquele feitiço, leu o título e voltou a ler o que estava escrito na página, dando um pequeno riso assim que terminou. Sabia muito bem quais eram as intenções de Rumple e sabia que ele falharia miseravelmente em sua busca.

Ele não tinha o que era necessário para que o feitiço desse certo. _"Bem, nem eu tenho."_ , ela pensou, virando novamente o livro pra sua posição original, assim que ouviu um barulho vindo da porta que levava ao cômodo dos fundos. Era Rumple, ele carregava consigo uma pequena maleta, andava com dificuldade, pois não estava com a sua bengala e parecia exausto.

"O que faz aqui?" – Perguntou ele, depositando a pequena maleta no chão, olhou para o livro e depois para Regina, que o encarava com certo interesse. Ele fechou o livro logo em seguida e o guardou na maleta.

"Vim lhe pedir um favor." – Respondeu ela. – "Mas parece que quem precisa de um favor é você." – Continuou, se referindo à bagunça da loja. – "Na verdade antes quero lhe contar algo que me acaba de acontecer."

"E o que foi?" – Perguntou ele, não parecendo nada interessado na conversa.

"Acabei de voltar do hospital-"

"Aconteceu algo com Belle?" Ela está bem?"

"Não, Rumple. Não aconteceu nada com a sua adorável Belle, ela está ótima. Muito preocupada com o estado de saúde de Ruby, mas ainda assim está bem."

"Ótimo. Então o que te traz aqui? E por que sinto que o que você está prestes a dizer não vai me agradar ou me interessar de alguma forma?"

Regina apenas revirou os olhos antes de responder: - "Bem, eu acabo de voltar do hospital, como eu disse. E eu tentei curar Ruby. Acontece que não funcionou."

"Não funcionou?" – Perguntou ele, arqueando a sobrancelha mostrando um real interesse agora. – "Conte-me mais. Está perdendo seus poderes?"

"Não." – Respondeu ela. - "Não é isso. Há algo naquela garota. Algo que impediu que magia fosse usada nela. Algo que repele a magia nela, ou sei lá, a protege."

"Entendo. Mas permita-me perguntar: por que você queria curá-la?"

"Bem, ela é muito amiga de Henry. Ele me pediu aos prantos para que fizesse isso. E como eu não tenho nada contra aquela loba e eu jamais poderia negar um pedido dele..." – E dizendo isso ela se virou para a porta de saída da loja e pelo vidro da janela era possível ver o carro dela estacionado e dentro dele Henry sendo consolado por Emma.

"Você está amolecendo seu coração." – Disse Rumple com um tom um pouco provocador na voz. Regina ignorou tal comentário.

"Você não pode então?" – Ela voltou a falar. – "Não pode tentar despertá-la? Porque se até você não conseguir, então eu estou realmente certa. Existe algo naquela garota que está repelindo mágica."

"Não acho que eu deva fazer isso"- Respondeu ele. - "E se puder me dar licença, já está tarde e eu tenho coisas a fazer." – Disse ele pegando novamente a maleta e caminhando em direção à saída, fazendo um gesto com a mão para que Regina saísse.

"Eu sei o que você pretende fazer, Rumple." – Continuou Regina. – "Mas desculpa quebrar suas expectativas-"

"Ah, sabe?" – cortou ele, começando a ficar realmente irritado.

"Sei sim. Você vai caçar a estrela. A que caiu ontem à noite." – Disse ela e esperou a reação dele. Que não foi a que ela esperava. Ele apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas e então ela continuou: - "Você vai caçá-la, ai então eu te pergunto: O que vai fazer em seguida? Porque eu espero que você saiba que poucos conseguiram pegar uma estrela usando esse feitiço e os que conseguiram ganharam nada com isso. Muito pelo contrário, apenas perderam tempo."

"Não sou nenhum desses fracassados." – Foi o que ele respondeu.

"Me desculpe, mas você é sim. Ninguém pode possuir uma estrela, não para os propósitos que você quer, pelo menos. Quer dizer, você pode até conseguir captura-la, mas como fará o pedido? Só uma pessoa de coração puro pode fazer isso. E permita-me dizer, nem um coração você possui, quanto mais um puro."

A resposta de Rumple foi uma risada, cheia de segundas intenções e parecia que duraria uma eternidade.

"Certo." – Falou, dando uma pequena pausa e outra breve risada. – "E veja só quem está me dizendo isso... A pessoa de coração mais dominado pela escuridão dessa cidade. A última coisa que você pode me dar é conselhos desse tipo, Regina. E, por favor, você já tomou muito do meu tempo." – Disse isso alterando um pouco a voz, deixando bem óbvia sua irritação, não que Regina se incomodasse com isso. Ele estendeu novamente o braço, mostrando para ela a saída, ela deu uma pequena risada e se preparou para sair, se virando antes para Rumple.

"Essa estrela não lhe dará o que você quer, Rumple. Não vim aqui para te provocar de alguma forma. Vim pra te oferecer uma chance de acertar as coisas com Belle."

Rumple não reagiu de nenhuma forma agora, apenas esperou que ela continuasse.

"Ela estava lá quando eu tentei trazer Ruby de volta." – Continuou ela. – "E eu vi a forma que ela olhava para Ruby. Não era nem de perto o tipo de olhar que uma amiga dá a outra. Vi algo ali que vi poucas vezes na vida. É claro que não sou uma expert no assunto, mas ainda assim consigo reconhecer amor verdadeiro quando vejo um." – Ela deu uma pequena pausa, viu o rosto de Rumple se contorcer um pouco e soube então que havia tocado em um assunto delicado. De modo que voltou onde estava, ficando próxima a ele novamente. Estava claro que ela queria algo dele, ele só não sabia ao certo o que era. - "É claro que o dela ainda está só começando, então ainda dá tempo de você intervir."

"Intervir?" – Perguntou ele.

"Bem, não é isso que você quer? Belle de volta? Acredite, o único jeito de conseguir isso é fazendo um acordo com ela. Ela jamais voltará pra você por conta própria. Ela já te esqueceu há algum tempo, Rumple."

"Por que está fazendo isso? Quer dizer, o que você ganha com isso? Tenho certeza que a última coisa que você quer é me ver feliz. Então me diga logo quais são suas verdadeiras intenções."

Ela olhou novamente para a porta e então Rumple entendeu do que se tratava.

"Henry." – Disse ele. – "Você quer seu filho de volta." - Soltou uma pequena risada, quando notou que o rosto de Regina agora tomava um aspecto preocupado.

"Sim."- Respondeu ela, embora já não precisasse dizer mais nada, ela já havia deixado muito claro. - "Ele me suplicou que a trouxesse de volta. E como eu disse antes, eu não fui capaz. Mas se eu conseguir, eu o terei de volta. É minha chance de mostrar a ele que eu mudei, e é por isso que eu estou aqui no meio da noite me humilhando pra você."- Concluiu, deixando seu tom de voz se sobressair mais do que realmente gostaria.

Mas era sua última chance e talvez única. Ela não sabia mais o que fazer para recuperar Henry e a cada dia longe dele, ela sentia cada vez mais seu coração se tornando mais sombrio, diminuindo dentro de seu peito. Talvez Henry não fizesse ideia do quanto ele significa para Regina, do quanto ela o amava e do que ela era capaz de fazer para fazê-lo feliz.

Tudo que ele conseguia ver era a Rainha Má que uma vez ela foi, mas não nessa terra, nessa terra ela não passava de uma mãe solteira que era capaz de tudo para fazer seu filho feliz. Tinha sido assim durante 11 anos, até que Emma chegou. Ela trouxe consigo esperança para toda a cidade de Storybrooke, foi capaz de quebrar a maldição, levou Henry dela e fez algo pior que isso: tocou em algo dentro dela que há muito tempo não era tocado.

E toda vez que Regina pensava nisso, ela sentia-se cada vez mais confusa. Não sabia descrever o que sentia em relação à Emma, e para ela isso não passava de ódio. Mas a verdade era que ela não sabia se era realmente isso. De qualquer forma, ela tentava não pensar em Emma, mas Henry tornava isso quase impossível.

Era inevitável não se afastar de Henry e inevitável não ficar longe de Emma, como consequência. Mas as coisas não estavam indo muito bem com Henry e em parte a culpa era de Emma. Regina não conseguia lidar com o que sentia por Emma, de modo que então a afastava de si e isso afastava Henry dela.

Cada confronto dela com Emma, apenas fazia com que Henry tivesse a certeza de que Regina ainda era a Rainha Má. Mas confrontar Emma era o único modo que Regina conhecia de lidar com esse falso _'ódio'_. Então ela nem percebeu quando tinha ido longe demais, fazendo com que Henry se afastasse dela de tal modo que era difícil para ele querer ficar mais de 5 minutos com a mãe.

Ela então permitiu que ele se afastasse, deu um tempo a ele, já que todas as tentativas de aproximação dela apenas piorava a relação dos dois. Ela já estava quase perdendo as esperanças de recuperar o amor e a confiança de Henry, quando então aconteceu o acidente de Ruby. E ela viu nessa tragédia a chance perfeita de tentar remediar tudo de ruim que havia feito.

Quando ela chegou ao hospital àquela tarde, Henry estava sentado no banco da sala de espera, as bochechas e os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Quando ele a viu, correu até ela e não disse nada, apenas a abraçou bem forte, chorando em seu ombro as lágrimas que ainda restavam.

"Podia ser qualquer um, sabia? Podia ser você!" – Disse ele, e então chorou mais ainda. - "Eu como eu ficaria sem você, mãe?" - E dessa vez quem chorou foi Regina, porque ela percebeu então que não havia perdido o amor dele.

"Calma, querido. Eu estou aqui. E Ruby vai se recuperar." – Disse Regina, enxugando as lágrimas dele com o polegar. – "E se fosse você ali, eu evocaria toda a força desse mundo e te traria de volta." – Continuou ela, Henry a abraçou novamente e ficou nesse abraço por alguns segundos.

Havia sido muito difícil ver o estado de Ruby, ela estava em coma induzido, mas não parecia nada bem. Disseram a ele que ela iria se recuperar bem, que a coisa de loba que ela tinha faria com que ela se recuperasse rápido e que em breve ela estaria de volta, servindo o chocolate quente com canela que ele tanto adorava.

Mas isso foi o que disseram assim que ele a viu entrando no hospital e quando algumas horas se passaram, as noticias já não eram mais assim tão boas e Henry aos poucos sentia que sua melhor amiga agora estava indo embora. E tudo que ele podia fazer, era chorar em um banco numa sala de espera.

Ele estava quase perdendo a fé quando então sua mãe Regina apareceu e lhe disse aquelas coisas. Se ela podia fazer com que ele se recuperasse, então talvez ela pudesse fazer com que Ruby voltasse. Então ele pediu a ela, suplicou na verdade, enquanto mais lágrimas desciam de seu rosto.

"Posso tentar." – Disse ela logo em seguida, tentando acalmar o filho que parecia que não pararia de chorar nem tão cedo. E então ela tentou e ficou muito frustrada quando não conseguiu. Não mais frustrada que Henry que havia depositado todas as suas esperanças na mãe.

Ela então se ajoelhou perto dele, tentando fazer com que ele não voltasse a chorar – "Posso conversar com Gold. A magia dele é mais forte, ou talvez ele conheça alguma poção, não sei." - Disse ela, Henry se acalmou, e então eles foram juntos a loja do Gold encontrando com Emma na saída do quarto de Ruby, que pediu para ir junto com eles. Regina concordou, embora tenha passado o caminho inteiro tentando evita-la. Era difícil ficar próximo a ela e mais difícil ainda ignora-la. E inúmeras foram as vezes que Regina se pegou olhando pra Emma enquanto dirigia para loja de Gold e ela podia jurar que Emma fazia o mesmo.

"Mesmo que Belle volte a morar comigo, ela jamais vai voltar a me amar de uma hora pra outra. Agora com a estrela, eu tenho a garantia de que eu vou ter o que quero."

Regina parecia confusa quando ele disse isso e um pouco frustrada.

"Veja bem, querida. Estrelas não são regidas pela lei da magia. Elas fazem o que querem e uma vez capturada, eu posso simplesmente pedir que Belle se apaixone por mim novamente." – Continuou ele e sua voz se encheu de orgulho quando ele concluiu.

"Mas acho que você se esqueceu, que apenas uma pessoa de coração puro pode fazer um pedido a uma estrela." – Repetiu Regina o que já havia dito antes, trazendo Rumple de volta a realidade. – "Veja só, cure Ruby, vá atrás da estrela e eu lhe garanto que você terá seu pedido realizado."

Rumple pensou a respeito, não sabia se Regina de fato poderia cumprir com o que estava dizendo, porém o tom de voz dela não era de brincadeira.

"E como vai fazer isso?"

"Simples. Conheço alguém com um coração puro e tenho certeza que com um pouquinho de enrolação ele fará o pedido para a sua estrela." – E dizendo isso se virou para ir embora, se virando antes para dizer: – "Me ligue, assim que tiver a estrela, e se apresse, o estado de Ruby não é nada bom." – Fechou a porta atrás de si e Rumple ficou a observar enquanto o carro dela desaparecia pela sua janela. Agora sozinho, ele sentia as dores do cansaço que a privação de sono lhe causara.

Mas não iria dormir, pelo menos não agora. Não conseguia parar de pensar no plano de Regina, pois ela estava certa. Ele não havia pensado em todos os _'porém'_ de possuir uma estrela. A única coisa que ele sabia sobre estrelas era que: fora do céu elas duravam apenas algumas centenas de anos, antes de virar pó. E pó de estrela era algo mais poderoso que pó de fada.

E qualquer um podia usá-lo, porém ele não podia se dar ao luxo de esperar centenas de anos pra isso. Belle não viveria tanto tempo. E pensando nisso, ele percebeu que ele sim viveria. Ele viveria uma eternidade e como ele ficaria depois que Belle fosse embora? Ele seria capaz de desistir de todo o seu poder e viver como um mero mortal ao lado dela?

Ele não sabia responder a essa pergunta, quer dizer, na verdade ele não queria respondê-la em voz alta, mas a verdade era que ele não desistiria, não conseguiria. A magia tomava conta de seu corpo, alma e pensamentos como uma doença sem cura. E ele não era capaz de abrir mão disso por ela. Talvez ele não a amasse de fato, ou talvez esse amor não fosse o suficiente.

E então o que séria?

Pegou a maleta e voltou para pegar sua bengala, antes de se dirigir ao seu carro, olhou para céu negro. Para as estrelas do céu brilhando para ele, e se perguntou se elas sabiam de seu plano, mas logo esqueceu tal pensamento.

Entrou no carro e abriu a maleta, certificou-se de que tinha todas as poções que precisava e tirou um vidrinho dali. Olhou para o vidrinho em suas mãos, com um líquido de cor violeta e o guardou de volta. Era uma poção de cura, a mais poderosa delas, capaz até de curar a ferida mais profunda. Capaz até de curar sua perna, mas isso ele optava por não curar.

Pois mancar diariamente lhe fazia lembrar o porquê ele estava ali, o porquê havia feito Regina lançar a maldição, havia feito isso por Bae, por seu filho e a dor da perna era um lembrete constante disso. Então ele preferia viver com a dor, a simplesmente esquecer-se de Bae e esquecer-se dele era permitir que tudo o que restava da sua humanidade morresse. E ainda existia dentro dele algo que lutava diariamente por essa humanidade.

Porém ele não conseguia se prender a isso.

Seguiu em direção ao hospital, chegou à sala de espera próximo ao quarto de Ruby, que já não havia mais ninguém e entrou no quarto. A luz estava fraca, mas ele pôde ver claramente que vovó dormia em sofá e Belle em outro. Ele olhou para Belle, para sua aparência tão cansada e mesmo dormindo era possível ver sua expressão de preocupação.

E desejou que ela não tivesse que ter passado por isso, desejou que toda aquela preocupação e todo aquele amor fossem direcionados a ele. Resolveu não acorda-la, andou até a cama de Ruby, e a imagem dela era assustadora, quase irreconhecível e uma vez ela foi linda, ele pensou, não podia negar a beleza da garota.

Agora tudo o que ele conseguia ver era o roxo dos hematomas por toda a extensão do seu rosto e corpo, os olhos inchados que provavelmente ela não conseguiria abrir nem tão cedo, um cano que entravam pela sua boca permitindo que ela respirasse, o braço e a perna quebrados. Ela estava irreconhecível.

Ele precisava confirmar se o que Regina havia dito era verdade, e então ele tirou o vidrinho de conteúdo violeta do bolso. Com o dosador, ele pegou uma pequena gota do conteúdo e despejou no rosto da garota, esperando logo em seguida. Nada aconteceu, quando a gota entrou em contato com o rosto da morena, ele apenas fez o local onde a gota havia caído brilhar por um segundo e escorrer pelo rosto da garota. Porém não curou nenhuma ferida sequer. A garota permaneceu do jeito que estava antes.

Ele não conseguia acreditar no que havia acabado de ver, era impossível, a mais forte das poções não fora capaz de curá-la. Desesperado então, ele resolveu injetar todo o conteúdo do frasco no acesso venoso da garota. Procurou por uma agulha, encontrando por uma em um dos armários. Tirou o conteúdo do vidro e injetou na garota, vendo o liquido violeta entrar pelo manguito. E então esperou, talvez assim funcionasse. Não funcionou.

Rumple se aproximou novamente dela, se perguntando o que teria dado errado, talvez não devesse ter dado de forma injetável, não soube o que fazer. Franziu o cenho, colocou a bengala encostada na cama e fechou os olhos, colocando suas duas mãos sobre Ruby, se concentrou ao máximo que pôde no que estava fazendo.

Sentiu seu poder ser emanado de suas mãos, sentiu todo seu corpo sendo consumido por isso e então abriu os olhos, passando sua mão por toda a extensão do corpo de Ruby, viu quando o corpo dela foi tomada por uma luz branca que durou apenas alguns segundos até desaparecer por completo, Rumple então abaixou as mãos e pôde confirmar então o quanto Regina estava certa.

Havia algo em Ruby, que impedia a magia de agir sobre ela. Ele nunca esteve tão confuso nunca tinha visto ninguém sendo capaz de não ser atingindo por magia, principalmente alguém que nem era mágico. Pegou sua bengala e se afastou novamente dela, não seria capaz de curá-la. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Quando chegou a porta, ouviu uma voz conhecida chamar pelo seu nome, era Belle.

"O que faz aqui?" – Perguntou ela num sussurro, levantando-se e indo na direção dele.

"Fiquei sabendo que Ruby não estava melhorando e vim ver se você estava precisando de algo." – Respondeu ele, tentando parecer o mais sincero possível. Belle sorriu para ele sentindo-se verdadeiramente agradecida pela preocupação dele.

Ela olhou para Ruby e então respondeu: - "Infelizmente é bem complicada a situação dela." – Disse ela, secando uma pequena lágrima do rosto e continuou: - "Eles disseram que não podem dar nenhum prognóstico ainda, que vamos ter que esperar."

Rumple queria ter dito algo, mas não sabia como e o que dizer, ela nunca pareceu tão quebrada.

"Regina esteve aqui." – Continuou ela. – "Mas não foi capaz de fazer nada por ela. E com você aqui agora, eu me pergunto se você não pode fazer algo..."

"Eu não sei, Belle. Não sei se minha magia é capaz de cura-la."

"Não pode ao menos tentar?"

"Não quero ser o responsável pela sua frustação, Belle." – E dizendo isso, ele se preparou para ir embora, sendo impedido por Belle que ficou entre ele a porta.

"Por favor."- Disse ela. – "Sei que você me amou uma vez, então talvez eu ainda signifique algo pra você, caso contrario você não teria vindo aqui saber como eu estava." – Concluiu ela, tentando ser forte o bastante e não desabar em lágrimas.

"Eu não te amei, Belle. Eu ainda te amo. E você sempre vai significar o mundo pra mim." – Respondeu ele e os dois ficaram em silêncio, um esperando pela resposta do outro, Belle olhou para Ruby e depois para Rumple.

"Por favor, ela também significa o mundo pra mim e eu a amo muito. Se você fizer isso por mim, se você a trouxer de volta, eu prometo abrir mão desse amor, eu prometo te dar uma segunda chance e tentar consertar o que quer tenha restado de nós dois." – E então ela se calou, já não havia mais o que ser dito.

Afastou-se da porta, deixando de ser uma barreira entre Rumple e a saída e esperou pela resposta dele. Rumple estava em conflito, não podia trazê-la de volta, já sabia disso. Ele não sabia o que responder a ela, e como ele queria poder curar Ruby e sair dali com Belle em seus braços com a promessa de ter sua segunda chance. Quer dizer, dessa vez ele iria lutar por ela com todas as suas forças. Ele não soube como responder, pensou um pouco, fazendo o possível para que ela não notasse que havia algo errado.

"Eu vou precisar buscar algumas coisas." – Respondeu ele.

"Então temos um acordo?" – Perguntou Belle, sua voz se enchendo de esperança.

"Temos sim." - Respondeu ele, enquanto pensava como ele faria para trazê-la de volta, ela o abraçou bem forte, dizendo repetidas vezes um _'obrigada'_ , enquanto chorava em seu ombro. Ele se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo, ou seja, sentiu-se como ele mesmo.

Quebrou o abraço e foi embora, dizendo a ela que voltaria mais tarde. Saiu do hospital, e entrou em seu carro e esmurrou inúmeras vezes o volante, enquanto xingava a si mesmo. – "Como eu farei isso?" – Gritou ele a todos pulmões. – "Como?!" – Não havia mais nenhuma poção de cura, não havia mais nada a ser feito. Ele tinha uma chance de ouro nas mãos de ter Belle de volta e via essa chance indo embora entre seus dedos.

Não sabia como diria a Belle que ele não seria capaz de cumprir com sua parte do acordo e pior: ele não conseguia parar de pensar que Ruby podia simplesmente acordar sozinha e então o acordo entre ele e Belle estaria quebrado, esmurrou mais uma vez o volante, ligou o carro e saiu dali, freando bruscamente logo em seguida, quando se deu conta de algo.

Olhou para o céu estrelado da janela do carro, tirou o celular do bolso e discou um numero, esperou que Regina atendesse e quando ouviu um _'alô'_ do outro lado da linha ele disse a frase que estava martelando em sua cabeça: "Se prepare, Regina. Nós vamos caçar uma estrela essa noite."


	4. Once Upon A Wish

**Capítulo 4 - Once Upon A Wish**

O cansaço ainda tomava conta de todo o seu corpo e ele já não mais sabia como conseguia manter seu corpo funcionando. Na verdade já não era mais o cansaço físico que o consumia daquela forma e sim o ódio que crescia dentro dele. De alguma forma, a urgência de possuir Belle era a única coisa que o mantinha na trilha do que pretendia fazer essa noite.

Ele se encontrava agora dentro da floresta, seu carro tinha tido muita dificuldade de chegar ali, devido ás condições do solo que não eram das melhores. Parou quando já não havia mais para aonde seguir, desceu do carro, xingando a si próprio quando seus pés afundaram na lama e seguiu com seu plano. Pegou a pequena maleta e caminhou com mais dificuldade do que de costume, era difícil conciliar o peso que carregava e se apoiar em sua bengala.

Parou por alguns instantes, olhando tudo ao redor, passou a mão pelo bolso da calça como se procurasse por algo e achou o que buscava: sua arma. Não sabia se precisaria dela, mas jamais entraria na floresta aquela hora da noite desarmado.

Adentrou então a floresta, entrando cada vez mais fundo na mata de árvores altas, a luz natural não era das melhores, de modo que precisou parar em certo ponto do percurso e tirar da maleta uma pequena lanterna. Iluminou o local onde estava e decidiu então que ali estava perfeito.

Depositou a maleta no chão, se abaixou diante dela e começou a tirar dali as poucas coisas que precisaria. Parou quando então ouviu barulho de galhos quebrando, tirou rapidamente a arma do bolso e se levantou, apontando a arma para o vazio da floresta atrás de si. Não viu nada, mas ainda não estava convencido de que estava sozinho, de modo que continuou segurando a arma.

Quando por fim se conformou que não havia nada ali, guardou a arma e voltou à atenção novamente para o que estava fazendo antes. Foi interrompido, porém, por outro barulho, mas dessa não teve tempo de sacar sua arma e foi surpreendido por Regina que estava a alguns metros diante dele.

"O que pretendia fazer com aquela arma?" – Perguntou ela em um tom de deboche, Rumple apenas retorceu o rosto e voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo, não tinha tempo a perder. – "É bom saber que me ouviu."- Continuou ela. – "Sabia que eventualmente me ouviria. E então? Você foi até ela, não foi? Até Ruby? O que acha que tem de errado com ela?"- Perguntou Regina, se aproximando de Rumple que se encontrava agachado terminando de retirar o que havia na maleta.

"Sinceramente? Eu não sei te responder. Não é magia negra ou qualquer outro tipo de magia que eu já tenha visto antes. A fada... Ela chegou a tentar? Sabe dizer?"

"É claro que ela tentou. Foi a primeira a tentar."

"E nada?" – Questionou Rumple, se levantando para encara-la.

"Nada." – Respondeu a Rainha. – "Não foi capaz de curar nem a ferida mais superficial." – Continuou ela, Rumple respirou fundo. Em seguida começou a bater o pé no chão a sua frente para sentir a terra, certificando-se que era o melhor local para fazer o que pretendia, uma vez convencido, voltou até a maleta e pegou uma pequena caixinha de madeira.

"Esse feitiço." – A voz de Regina soou por trás dele. – "Ele tornará essa estrela sua escrava, certo?"

"De certo modo, sim. Não minha escrava, é claro. Pois a última coisa que eu preciso é de alguém pra cuidar." – Disse ele, passando a caixa para ela. – "Evoque-a você, querida." – Regina pegou a caixa das mãos dele, abrindo-a logo em seguida e descobrindo que a caixinha se encontrava vazia.

"Não há nada aqui." – Observou ela se virando para Rumple que estava agora a alguns metros distante dela, apontando na direção dela com a lanterna.

"É claro que não há. É invisível, um pó invisível. Use-o para fazer um círculo no chão. Não o faça muito pequeno, nem gaste todo o pó. É muito trabalhoso de prepara-lo."

Regina encarou o interior da caixa, perguntando-se como saberia se teria usado muito já que nem podia ver o conteúdo da caixa. Fez então o que foi pedido, fazendo um círculo, o que ela julgava estar perfeito, embora não pudesse ver nada a sua frente.

Fechou a caixinha e foi em direção a Rumple, devolvendo a caixa a ele.

"Pronto?" – Perguntou ela, batendo as mãos no casaco, no intuito de limpá-la, embora não tivesse nenhum vestígio de que elas estavam sujas.

"Não, minha querida." – Respondeu ele, entregando a ela um pequeno frasquinho com um líquido prateado. – "Você tem que despejar o conteúdo desse frasco no centro do círculo, enquanto faz um pedido."

"Um pedido?" – Questionou Regina parecendo um pouco cética a respeito.

"Sim. Estrelas são atraídas por desejos das pessoas. De modo que você vai ter que fazer o pedido mais sincero possível. O círculo que você desenhou vai mantê-la aprisionada. E então ela só poderá obedecer aos seus comandos depois disso."

"Certo." – Respondeu Regina por fim, pegando o frasco de suas mãos e indo até o centro do círculo. Pelo menos ela esperava que estivesse dentro do círculo, pois já não tinha tanta certeza de onde o havia desenhado. Ajoelhou-se na terra, sentindo o barro gelado em seus joelhos, pois a meia calça que usava não a protegia do frio. Segurou o frasco por alguns segundos encarando o líquido ali dentro e então olhou para Rumple.

"Você está no lugar certo, querida. Não se preocupe. Faça o pedido em voz alta, enquanto despeja o líquido. Lembre-se: o mais sincero dos pedidos. Vamos ver o que tem dentro desse coração." – Concluiu ele, deixando um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto se formar. Regina abriu o pequeno frasco, fechou os olhos e despejou o liquido na terra à sua frente enquanto dizia as seguintes palavras:

"Eu quero ser amada." – Disse ela e trouxe o frasco para si, permaneceu onde estava, permaneceu de olhos fechados, enquanto aquelas palavras permaneciam em sua mente.

Ela não fazia ideia do quanto precisava sentir que era amada, só percebeu agora quando disse isso em voz alta, quando de fato assumiu que o que mais precisava era de amor. E de fato ela nunca quis outra coisa, sempre soube que esse era o único caminho para a felicidade.

Mas também sempre soube que não havia nascido para ser feliz, não havia nascido para amar. Pelo menos era o que ela pensava, até que conheceu Daniel. Que a ensinou o que era amor, que a ensinou como era se sentir amada e então a vida o levou, mas pensando melhor agora, talvez ela o tenha deixado ir.

Ela elevou o olhar para Rumple, mas sua atenção foi desviada para o que acontecia a sua frente. O líquido prateado tomou todo o círculo, parando apenas quando atingiu as bordas dele. Em seguida foi formado um grande círculo prateado. Regina se levantou rapidamente, indo na direção de Rumple ainda com sua atenção voltada ao círculo de prata.

O circulo foi então tomado por uma espécie de cortina, algo o circundando como uma parede, a Rainha ficou apenas observando enquanto aquela barreira aos poucos ia se formando. Por fim todo o círculo já estava envolto por aquela cortina transparente, que reluzia trazendo luz para tudo a sua volta.

"Uma Rainha não devia chorar na frente de seus súditos." – Observou Rumple, encarado o círculo a sua frente. Regina enxugou as lágrimas, antes de então respondê-lo.

"Uma Rainha também não devia suplicar por amor." – Respondeu ela. – "Eu estou fazendo isso apenas para provar ao meu filho que eu posso fazer algo bom. Acredite, não era assim que eu queria que as coisas funcionassem."

"Não há necessidade de se justificar, Regina. Nós dois queremos a mesma coisa. É por isso que estamos aqui esta noite."

"Ah, por favor. Não me compare a você. Pelo menos eu não estou obrigando Henry a ficar comigo, eu só quero provar que eu posso ser boa."

"E ainda assim, aqui está você! Escravizando uma estrela. Que ironia."

"Não é como se eu fosse matá-la ou algo do tipo." – Retrucou Regina.

"Ah, minha querida. Você não sabe? Não sabe das consequências desse feitiço?" – Perguntou Rumple se virando para ela. Ela não respondeu, não havia necessidade, ele sabia bem que a Rainha não fazia a menor ideia do que aconteceria depois que capturassem a estrela.

"Esse feitiço a enfraquecesse. De modo que quanto mais tempo ela ficar presa, mais rápido ela morre, virando pó logo em seguida! Pó de estrela é a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. De todos os mundos. Uma fada pode viver uma eternidade e nunca será capaz de ter pó de fada o suficiente para se comparar ao que um único grãozinho de pó de estrela é capaz de fazer." – Ele deu uma pausa, olhou para Regina que parecia estar perplexa e irritada ao mesmo tempo.

"Mas relaxe, minha querida. Estrelas não são imortais, porém demoram uma eternidade para morrer. Então se por acaso Henry não te amar novamente, pelo menos você vai ter uma companhia pra vida toda." – E dizendo isso ele se calou, não porque quis, pois poderia provocar Regina à vida inteira, se calou porque o círculo mágico estava completo.

A parede transparente que o circundava, agora se movia como fogo sendo provocado pelos ventos. Era possível ver pequenos fios de prata saindo do círculo, voando em direção as copas das árvores. Centenas de fios prateados, que à medida que ganhavam as alturas se dispersavam pela floresta.

Os fios iam a todas as direções, quanto mais fios saiam do círculo mais fina ia ficando a parede que o circulava. Por fim, sobrou apenas o desenho no chão, que ainda brilhava tão forte quanto antes, um dos últimos fios passou bem perto de Regina e ela jurou ter escutado sua própria voz quando ele passou.

E de fato era a sua voz, cada fio daquele voava em uma direção. Cada fio daquele iria atrás da estrela e levaria até ela o pedido de Regina. E assim ela seria atraída para o círculo.

Quando enfim só sobrou o círculo, Regina e Rumple esperaram. Durante essa espera nenhum dos dois disseram nada. E embora houvesse muita coisa a ser dita, a beleza da visão daqueles fios ganhando os céus, calou os dois. E tudo que antes tinha que ser dito ou questionado virou apenas poeira. Virou silêncio. E no silêncio os dois se entenderam. Não por completo, pois isso seria impossível, mas se entenderam o suficiente para saber que os dois buscavam pela mesma coisa. E que de fato os dois estavam dispostos a fazer o que fosse preciso para ter o que tanto ansiavam.

"É um feitiço muito forte." – Disse Rumple eventualmente, eles já estavam ali há alguns minutos, encarando o círculo de prata que brilhava há poucos metros deles. Regina não respondeu, apenas aguardou a explicação que ela sabia que viria. – "Muito difícil de ser realizado, pois apesar de qualquer um poder fazer o pedido, nem todos os perdidos são capazes de atrair uma estrela. Elas costumam ser bem seletivas." – Disse ele por fim e um uivo distante foi ouvido.

"Um lobo?" – Perguntou Regina olhando ao redor.

"Não se preocupe. O som está muito distante." – Respondeu Rumple, se arrependendo logo em seguida, pois um lobo de fato surgiu a alguns metros dali próximo ao círculo. O lobo parecia estar alheio a eles, cambaleava enquanto andava, farejando algo no ar e depois na terra.

Rumple e Regina permaneceram onde estavam, olhando para a criatura enquanto Rumple lentamente retirava a arma do bolso apontando em seguida para o lobo.

"Espera." – Disse Regina num sussurro, fazendo com que ele abaixasse a arma. Os dois continuaram então a encarar o lobo que ainda farejava o chão. O lobo era enorme, com grandes olhos amarelos e pelagem branca que parecia brilhar à medida que ele se aproximava do círculo prateado.

"Ele vai estragar o feitiço se desfazer o círculo!" – Disse Rumple irritado, enquanto o lobo adentrava o círculo, parando logo em seguida, como se por fim tivesse achado o que estava procurando.

Cheirou o ar pela ultima vez, e então novamente a terra sobre suas patas, estava exatamente na linha do círculo, Rumple então se preparou para atirar, mas seu tiro nunca acertou o animal, pois ele foi impedido por Regina. A bala passou de raspão pelo lobo, fazendo-o então notar a presença dos dois.

"Não foi uma atitude muito inteligente de sua parte." – Disse Rumple, apontando novamente a arma para o lobo que agora mostrava os dentes em sinal de ataque, o lobo se preparou para ataca-los. Regina se posicionou atrás de Rumple que se preparou para dar um segundo tiro, mas nunca o fez.

O lobo nunca atacou, na verdade o lobo nunca chegou a sair do círculo. Quando ele se preparou para avançar nos dois, acabou entrando no círculo e depois disso não conseguiu mais se mexer. Ele parecia extremamente confuso, tentava a cada segundo sair de onde estava, rosnando e tentando alcança-los com a pata.

Regina saiu então de trás de Rumple e se aproximou do círculo, encarando de perto o animal que tentava exaustivamente atacá-los, falhando em cada tentativa. Por fim o animal pareceu desistir e deitou-se na terra, exausto. Não estava exausto de lutar para escapar do círculo, imaginou Regina, mas sim por outros motivos, talvez.

A Rainha ficou parada por alguns instantes observando a respiração cansada do lobo, desejou poder ler os pensamentos do animal, desejou ajudá-lo. Só não sabia bem o porquê ou como. _Era apenas um animal_ , ela disse para si mesma. Mas por que parecia tão humano?

"Você me prometeu uma estrela."- Disse Regina se ajoelhando diante da criatura a sua frente.

"E ai está ela." – Respondeu Rumple, mas não havia muita confiança em sua voz. Regina notou uma risada, se virou para encara-lo.

"Isso é um lobo!" – Disse ela, como quem diz a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Não, minha querida." – Continuou Rumple, se aproximando dela e com a ponta da bengala tocando no animal adormecido. - "Isso é uma loba! Alias, um transmorfo." – Disse ele olhando para o céu para verificar a lua. – "Com certeza um transmorfo." – Continuou, trazendo de volta sua bengala.

Regina tentou acompanhar o raciocínio dele, mas estava muito difícil. Levantou-se, olhando para o animal, se perguntando o que faria com uma loba.

"Revele-se." – Exigiu Rumple, em um tom de voz firme, mas nada aconteceu. – "Bem, é logico que não funcionaria, ela não é minha súdita." – Concluiu, olhando para Regina, ela suspirou, colocando as mãos no casaco e repetiu o que ele havia dito antes, dessa vez algo aconteceu.

Uma luz cobriu todo o corpo da loba, se esvanecendo logo em seguida, quando a luz desapareceu, não era mais a loba que estava ali deitada, mas sim uma mulher. Regina olhou para Rumple e sem esperar por instruções entrou no círculo, se ajoelhando novamente diante daquela estranha.

Regina a virou, podendo então ver o rosto da mulher a sua frente. Não era bem uma mulher, era uma garota, não aparentava ter mais que 18 anos. Porém Regina sabia muito bem que sua idade real transcendia a idade do próprio universo.

Ainda assim, se espantou pela aparência jovem da garota. Mas não foi só isso que a espantou, seus braços estavam cheios de hematomas, ela também aparentava estar muito cansada. Os cabelos loiros caiam pelos seus ombros, e a medida que Regina a trazia para si, colocando a cabeça da garota em seus braços, ela ia descobrindo mais hematomas por todo o corpo da garota.

A Rainha então olhou para Rumple, esperando que ele dissesse algo, ele apenas observou em silêncio a garota e disse apenas uma frase, sobre algo que Regina nem havia notado.

"Parece que você ganhou companhia dupla." – Disse ele, Regina franziu o cenho e olhou mais uma vez para a garota em seus braços, notando então que ela estava grávida.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rumple observava a estrela, adormecida na cama do quarto de hospedes da mansão de Regina. Agora com a luz do quarto era possível ver melhor o rosto da garota e seu estado era bem pior do que aparentava antes. Ela usava uma camisola larga, provavelmente de algum hospital e apenas um casaco fino por cima. Ela tinha uma aparência suja e cansada, olheiras nos olhos que agora eram mais evidentes e hematomas por todo o corpo, notou Rumple.

Ele sentou-se na cama, observando a estrela, sua respiração cansada, seus cabelos loiros caindo por sobre os ombros. Sentiu certa compaixão por ela, algo que nunca havia sentindo por ninguém. _Era só uma garota_ , ele pensou enquanto a observava, que aparentemente havia passado por maus bocados nos últimos tempos. Ele retirou o casaco que ela usava, quando percebeu que ela suava, ele ia baixar a temperatura do ar condicionado em seguida, mas nunca o fez.

Assim que ele tirou o casaco da garota, ele ficou parado próximo a ela, sem reação ao que via. Agora era possível ver hematomas ao longo do braço, de um roxo profundo. Rumple se aproximou mais da estrela, tocando levemente em seu braço machucado, fazendo com que ela soltasse um gemido de dor. Ele então a soltou, e voltou a ficar de pé a observando, soltando um leve suspiro.

Milhares de perguntas passaram pela sua cabeça. Assim como milhares de respostas e nenhuma delas podia responder o porquê dos hematomas. Ainda assim ele se questionou, seus pensamentos foram logo interrompidos pela garota, ela ainda estava dormindo, porém completamente agitada na cama.

Estava molhada de suor e seu corpo todo se agitada em pequenos espasmos. Rumple se aproximou novamente da garota, tentou acalma-la, mas não houve nenhum resultado. Os espasmos tornaram-se mais violentos e agora a garota tremia totalmente na cama. Rumple a segurava pelos braços para que ela não caísse da cama, enquanto ele gritava por Regina que concidentemente entrava no quarto com uma xicara quente de chá. Ela colocou rapidamente a xicara numa mesa de cabeceira e foi ajudar Rumple a segurar a garota na cama.

"O que aconteceu?" – Regina perguntou assustada, enquanto Rumple segurava as pernas da garota que se agitada mais ainda na cama.

"Crise de abstinência. Creio eu." – Respondeu Rumple, olhando para os hematomas da garota, Regina acompanhou o olhar dele, podendo notar as marcas de injeção ao longo do braço da garota. Não disse nada, porém, não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer, apenas a segurava mais forte. Rumple por sua vez, se posicionou na cama, de modo que ficasse por cima da perna da garota.

"O que vai fazer?" – Questionou Regina, não houve resposta, com as próprias pernas Rumple impedia que a estrela se movimentasse e estendeu uma de suas mãos livres sobre a garota. Regina observava em silêncio, sabia o que ele iria fazer.

O Senhor das Trevas então fechou os olhos e correu a mão por cima da garota, no mesmo instante os tremores passaram e os hematomas sumiram, e o rosto da garota tomou um aspecto mais juvenil. Ela não aparentava mais cansaço.

Rumple saiu de cima da estrela, olhando para as mudanças da garota, que ainda dormia. Já não possuía a respiração cansada, parecia um anjo, dormindo inocentemente. Regina sentou-se na cama junto a ela, e deu uma rápida olhada para Rumple, que checava o relógio. Ela já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes ele checou o relógio desde que chegaram ali, resolveu não comentar das outras vezes, mas agora já era ridículo.

"Temos tempo." – Ela começou a dizer. – "Será que não pode se acalmar? Deixe-a descansar um pouco, olha só o estado dela!"- Continuou, colocando a palma da mão na testa da garota, verificando que a sua temperatura havia normalizado.

Desde que chegaram ali, a garota estava um pouco febril, havia demorado muito para chegar na mansão, Regina tinha se materializado na floresta, mas não era capaz de fazer isso com outra pessoa, de modo que teve que voltar com Rumple em seu carro.

Havia tido muita dificuldade para coloca-la no carro, porque a garota apesar de frágil, não era exatamente uma pena. E Rumple não era capaz de carrega-la sozinha, deixando Regina com o trabalho pesado. Quando chegaram à mansão já passava das duas da manha, tiveram mais trabalho de subir as escadas com a garota e mais trabalho para acomoda-la na cama, de modo que agora o céu já estava quase clareando.

"Não acho que temos tanto tempo assim, Regina." – Respondeu ele, checando seu relógio novamente, descobrindo que já eram quatro da manha. – "Ruby não estava em condições muito boas, então acho melhor se apressar com isso. Você tem apenas uma chance de impressionar seu filho, não estrague isso." – Concluiu, Regina revirou os olhos e se ajeitou mais na cama ficando mais próxima da estrela.

Relutou em acorda-la, pois depois da cena que ela viu, o que ela mais queria era que a garota apenas descansasse o quanto fosse preciso. Porém sabia que Rumple estava certo, que eles não tinham tanto tempo assim. Que Ruby estava cada vez mais fraca e que talvez não sobrevivesse nas próximas horas.

Ela tocou na garota, balançando-a um pouco enquanto dizia um _'hey'_ , num tom não muito alto. A garota nem se mexeu, Rumple se aproximou de Regina e de uma forma não muito gentil, pegou a garota pelos ombros a chacoalhando logo em seguida. Parou no instante seguinte, porque Regina o fez parar, não havia necessidade de tamanha brutalidade.

Rumple se afastou, olhando para a estrela que estava se despertando, a garota abriu os olhos lentamente, colocando as mãos sobre eles por alguns instantes, como se tentasse se adaptar a visão, como se não a usasse há anos. Ela olhou para os dois que a encarava com certa curiosidade, e quando parecia que já estava adaptada a luz do ambiente, ela sentou-se, encostando as costas na cabeceira da cama.

Ninguém disse nenhuma palavra, os três se encararam por alguns segundos, aqueles tipos de segundos que mais pareciam uma eternidade e por fim Regina quebrou o silencio.

"Meu nome é Re-" – Ela começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida.

"Sei quem você é."- A garota disse, sua voz era contraria a sua aparência, não existia nada de doce ou de inocente naquela voz. – "Você é Regina, minha nova dona." – Continuou ela e seus olhos claros pousaram em Rumple. – "E você é o Senhor das Trevas. Alertaram-me sobre você."

"Quem te alertou?" – Rumple perguntou, com seu tom de voz carregado de curiosidade e certo fascínio.

"Minhas irmãs." – Respondeu ela, dando de ombros, voltando a encarar Regina. – "Me chamo Ylva. Mas podem me chamar de Selene... É como eu me chamo aqui na terra" – Disse ela e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, foi inevitável para Regina não corresponder.

"E o que te trouxe até Storybrooke?" – Regina perguntou.

"É uma longa historia. Onde fica exatamente Storybrooke? O quão longe eu estou da Espanha?" – Perguntou, com um tom de voz preocupado.

"Espanha? Ah, querida. Há um oceano entre nós e a Espanha. Então você está muito longe de casa." – Regina respondeu. A estrela então se recostou na cama, soltando um suspiro de alivio.

"Ótimo." – Disse ela.

"Não querendo ser indelicado." – Começou Rumple. – "Gostaria muito de saber o que te trouxe aqui e o motivo pelo quão você se drogava e por que chegou aqui com uma aparência de lixo, mas nós precisamos de um pedido." – Ele concluiu, a estrela olhou para ele com certo ar de desprezo, e em seguida olhou para Regina.

"É importante."- Disse Regina. – "Acredite, nós não teríamos te evocado se não fosse importante, já que-" – Novamente Regina foi cortada.

"Já que nenhum dos dois tem o que é preciso para possuir o coração de uma estrela ou até mesmo fazer um pedido." – Selene falou. – "E embora eu agradeça por vocês terem me ajudado." – Ela deu uma pausa, encarou Rumple e continuou. – "Com os meus problemas com as _drogas_." – Ela deu uma ênfase na palavra _**drogas**_ , enquanto falava parecia que a qualquer momento poderia fuzilar Rumple com os olhos. – "Eu devo informar, que sou inútil para vocês. Não posso realizar pedido algum pedido."– Concluiu ela, seus olhos repousaram em Rumple e ele sentiu como se ela pudesse ver através dele, não de uma forma boa.

"Bem." – Começou Regina. – "E se outra pessoa fizer o pedido? Uma pessoa de coração puro? Você seria capaz de realizar?" – Concluiu Regina e enquanto ela falava a estrela não olhou para ela em nenhum momento, ainda encarava Rumple e ele fazia o mesmo. A estrela por fim voltou a atenção a Regina e não disse uma palavra, apenas assentiu com a cabeça, Regina deu um suspiro de alivio e tirou da bolso do casaco seu celular.

"Eu nunca fiz isso por telefone." – disse Selene, assim que Regina começou a digitar os números. – "Posso tentar, porém não posso garantir sucesso."

"Se não der certo, levamos você até ele." – Disse Regina. – "Mas nós temos certa urgência." – Dizendo isso ela terminou de discar os números, colocou no modo alto-falante e os três ficaram esperando que alguém respondesse do outro lado da linha. Era possível ouvir o telefone chamar, alguns instantes depois uma voz sonolenta falava um _'alô'_.

"Emma." – Regina deu uma pausa. – "É Regina."

"Espero que você saiba que horas são." – Disse Emma, puderam ouvi-la se ajeitar na cama. – "Algum problema?"

"Preciso falar com Henry." – Respondeu Regina, houve um breve silêncio.

"Você entende que ele está dormindo, não é?"

"Estou ciente disso." – Respondeu Regina, sentindo que estava quase perdendo a paciência.

Por que Emma era tão irritante?

"Espero que esteja ciente também de que ele demorou uma eternidade pra pegar no sono. Toda essa historia da Ruby mexeu muito com ele."

"Talvez eu também estivesse ciente disso, se ao invés de querer dormir na casa de uma estranha, ele quisesse dormir na cama dele. Onde eu tomaria conta dele. Já que é esse meu papel, não é? Já que eu sou a mãe dele." – Concluiu Regina, nem percebeu que seu tom de voz havia se alterado.

"Não há nenhuma necessidade disso." – Disse Emma. – "Vou chama-lo. E você sabe muito bem que é a escolha dele ficar aqui."

"Bem, se eu fosse um garotinho e minha mãe biológica e meus avós insistissem em me dizer que minha mãe adotiva é uma bruxa má, eu também não iria querer voltar pra casa. Por favor, Emma, não venha com hipocrisia essa hora da manha. Vocês todos são responsáveis por ele se afastar de mim." – Regina terminou de dizer e enxugou a lágrima de raiva que surgia em seu olho, do outro da linha Emma não respondeu, não havia nada a ser dito, quer dizer, Regina estava certa.

"Mãe?" – A voz do garoto era sonolenta também, Regina não conseguiu evitar e sorriu ao ouvir o som da voz de seu filho.

"Olá, querido. Como você está?" – Perguntou Regina.

"Um pouco cansado." – Respondeu. – "Você conseguiu?!" – A voz perdeu o tom de sono e cansaço e se encheu de excitação.

"Não exatamente." – Respondeu ela. – "Mas estou trabalhando nisso e foi por isso que eu te liguei. Eu preciso que você repita o que você me pediu. Que me peça pra curar Ruby. Pode ser?"

"Ahn... Acho que sim." – Respondeu ele.

"Tem que ser um desejo." – A estrela sussurrou, Regina assentiu e então repetiu o que Selene havia dito.

"Peça como se tivesse fazendo um pedido a uma estrela."

"Uma estrela?" – Perguntou Henry confuso.

"É. Igual quando a gente faz um pedido quando assopramos a vela do bolo de aniversário." – Explicou Regina, ouviu o filho do outro da linha dizer um _'certo'_ em meio a uma risada. Houve um silêncio.

"Eu desejo." – começou Henry. – "Que Ruby fique boa novamente e que..." – Fez uma pausa. – "E que minha mãe Regina consiga ser feliz." – E dessa vez a pausa foi maior. Regina, Rumple e até mesmo Selene não disseram nenhuma palavra, durante esse breve silêncio. Regina apenas olhou para trás, a tempo de ver Rumple saindo do quarto e voltou à atenção a estrela, que agora tinha no rosto um sorriso que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos, o tipo de sorriso que diz tudo, mas Regina não sabia muito bem o que ele dizia.

"É só isso?" – Perguntou Henry por fim.

"É sim, querido. Vou te deixar dormir agora."

"Eu sempre costumo fazer dois pedidos quando assopro as velas." – Ele se explicou. – "Porque às vezes um deles costuma falhar. Só espero que nenhum deles falhe, pois são duas coisas que quero muito nessa vida."

"Bem, querido." – Começou Regina a falar. – "Não sei quanto ao segundo pedido, mas o primeiro te garanto que vai se realizar. Boa noite, querido."

"Boa noite, mãe." – Respondeu ele e Regina desligou o telefone em seguida. Regina permaneceu no quarto, encarando o celular a sua frente, a estrela não sabia o que dizer, então apenas se curvou, tocando nas mãos de Regina que ainda segurava o celular e a acariciou de leve.

"Eu te conheço a menos de meia hora, mas já é tempo o suficiente pra que eu saiba algo muito relevante sobre você." – Disse Selene.

"E o que é isso?"

"Se tem algo que você ame nesse mundo, é esse garoto."

"Bem, ele é tudo que eu tenho." – Respondeu Regina, dando um sorriso de lado. – "Literalmente tudo o que eu tenho, e pensando melhor a respeito, eu não tinha nada antes de conhecê-lo. Você vai saber do que eu estou falando quando sua criança nascer. Se você não conhecia o amor, vai passar a conhecer, se você tinha prioridades vai rever todas elas. E no final do dia, mesmo que seu dia for um lixo, você vai olhar seu filho dormindo em sua cama e tudo vai ter valido a pena, porque só a felicidade dele é que importa." – Regina trouxe as mãos para si, desfazendo contado com a estrela, se levantando em seguida e indo em direção à porta.

"Eu preciso dar uma ultima palavra com Rumple antes que ele vá embora, eu já volto pra te trazer algumas roupas. Acho que você precisa descansar, mas um banho não te mataria." – Disse Regina forçando um sorriso e se afastando para ir embora.

"Regina!" – Disse Selene, fazendo Regina voltar por um instante. – "O pedido está sendo realizado." – Disse ela, Regina assentiu dizendo um _'obrigada'_ e se preparou novamente pra ir embora, mas parou novamente. – "Os dois pedidos." – Concluiu Selene, Regina ficou alguns segundos parada no batente da porta, encarando a estrela.

Internamente ela se perguntava se merecia ser feliz, pois isso sempre lhe pareceu algum tipo de utopia. E foi como se Selene pudesse ler seus pensamento e apenas respondeu, antes que Regina saísse novamente.

"Não pense nisso, você merece mais que a felicidade, só precisa se dar conta disso."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Regina seguiu Rumple até a entrada de sua casa, onde ele havia estacionado seu carro, gritou por seu nome, o fazendo parar e olhar em sua direção. Ele então fechou a porta do carro que havia acabado de abrir e aguardou que a Rainha se aproximasse, se apoiou em sua bengala, deixando exalar um ar de pura irritação e impaciência. Quando enfim ela chegou até ele, e se preparou para falar algo, ele simplesmente a interrompeu, não dando chance a ela de falar o que quer que fosse.

"Você não é mais a Regina que eu conhecia." – Disse ele, apontando com o queixo para a sua mansão, ela se virou para olhar para onde ele havia apontado, e pôde ver a janela de um dos quartos com a luz acesa. Ela sabia bem do que ele estava falando, estava falando da cena anterior, de suas lágrimas. Bem, não eram as primeiras que ele tinha visto aquela noite. Regina decidiu ignorar, mas isso não era de seu feitio.

"Por quê? Por que o fato de eu ter perdido meu filho me atinge? O que você esperava que eu fizesse? Aceitasse e colocasse um sorriso falso em meu rosto e ativasse meu lado mau e simplesmente esquecesse que ele uma vez existiu na minha vida?"- Perguntou ela, com uma leve irritação na voz, a resposta de Rumple foi uma risada.

"Querida você não perdeu seu filho, ele está muito bem e você sabe disso, talvez até melhor do que antes quando morava com você. Quer dizer, uma mãe biológica, avôs do lado dele, o que mais uma criança adotada poderia querer? Quem perdeu um filho fui eu, Regina. Diferente de você eu nem sei se ele esta vivo, tenho todos os motivos para estar por ai chorando pela perda dele, mas ao invés disso-"

"Ao invés disso você está deixando seu coração virar pedra, ao invés disso, você faz acordos e manipula as pessoas para ter o que quer. Desculpa, mas eu conheço sua historia, Rumple. Você não perdeu seu filho. Você o deixou ir embora. Você escolheu o poder, ao invés do seu filho. Acredito que ele está muito melhor sem você." – Disse ela, o tom de voz não tão diferente de antes, dessa vez não veio uma risada como resposta, ele apenas a encarou por alguns segundos, antes de responder:

"Você não é tão diferente de mim, Regina. E não importa o que você faça, você sempre terá o título que tanto fez por merecer." – Disse ele, e sem se despedir se voltou para entrar em seu carro. – "Espero que mantenha segredo sobre o que essa garota é para seu filho e para qualquer outro. Não quero que Belle descubra sobre isso." – Disse por fim, e partiu com o carro, Regina ficou a observar o carro desaparecer, guardando para si quaisquer eventuais perguntas que surgiram em sua mente.

Ela não queria perder seu titulo, ela tinha consciência de todos os seus atos, acreditava que merecia punição por eles, mas também acredita que merecia uma segunda chance, pra ser redimir de seus erros. Sempre haveria essa parte _'má'_ dentro dela, uma parte da qual todos os dias ela lutava para que essa parte não a dominasse mais.

Porém antes era tão fácil, quando Henry estava com ela, quando ela tinha algo para se focar. Alguém pra mantê-la no chão e lembra-la de que ela podia ser boa. Era isso que Henry fazia por ela, e era por isso que ela precisava tanto dele, pois a cada dia sem ele, ela sentia-se afundando novamente nas trevas que ainda existia em seu coração.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rumple parou em uma esquina qualquer, tirou do bolso o celular e discou os números que já havia na memória. Não demorou muito pra ele ouvir a voz de Belle do outro lado da linha.

"Alô, Belle, como você está?" – Perguntou ele, escondendo a ansiedade de saber se a magia da estrela havia ou não funcionado.

"Estou bem." – Respondeu ela.

"Está com Ruby?"

"Não, na verdade estou na lanchonete do hospital." – Respondeu ela, apoiando o celular em um dos ombros para poder usar as duas mãos. Com uma das mãos ela segurava seu décimo copinho de café daquela noite e com a outra ela mexia o café com uma colherzinha, jogando-a no lixo logo em seguida e pegando o celular novamente. – "Por quê? Você está por aqui?!"

"Não, não estou. Mas gostaria de saber se funcionou a magia. Se ela acordou." – Perguntou ele, querendo receber uma resposta positiva de Belle, mas ao mesmo tempo querendo que ela dissesse que Ruby não sobreviveu aos ferimentos.

"Não." – Respondeu ela, dando uma leve pausa. – "Quer dizer, eu não sei, não estou no quarto." – Disse isso enquanto caminhava em direção ao quarto, parando bruscamente quando viu vovó vindo em sua direção, seu rosto coberto por lágrimas.

"Eu vou ter que desligar." – Disse ela, sem esperar uma resposta, guardando o celular na pequena bolsa que carrega a tiracolo e indo na direção de vovó.

"Oh, Belle." – Disse ela, as lágrimas descendo mais e mais no rosto daquela senhora, Belle a abraçou e caminhou com ela até uma das mesas, sentando-se com a senhora em uma das cadeiras vagas.

"O que aconteceu?" – A voz de Belle era de pura preocupação e ela se segurava para não chorar junto com a senhora, ela colocou o copo de café na mesa a sua frente e passou um dos braços por trás da mulher a abraçando em seguida.

"Alguma coisa aconteceu com Ruby. Eu não sei bem o que. Eu estava deitada em um cochilo, acordei com um barulho vindo da cama dela, uma luz, ou sei lá, emanava do corpo dela, todos os aparelhos pareceram simplesmente entrar em pane. Corri para chamar Vitor, que está lá com ela agora e sua equipe. Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que esta acontecendo com a minha menina." – Disse vovó e Belle a abraçou mais forte, não conseguia nem imaginar a cena em sua mente.

Ficaram ali por alguns breves instantes, até ouvirem os passos de alguém se aproximando, era o Dr. Whale que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

"Não sei bem como explicar." – Começou ele, Belle se levantou junto com vovó para ouvir a noticia e apesar dele ter um sorriso no rosto, Belle sentia seu coração encolher sem saber ao certo o que havia acontecido.

"O que?" – Interrompeu Belle. – "O que aconteceu?"

"Ok." – Disse ele, mas para si mesmo do que para Belle. – "Por que vocês não vão ver por si próprias?" - E dizendo isso Belle disparou em direção ao quarto de Ruby, sendo seguida por vovó e Dr. Whale, parando assim que chegou à porta do quarto.

E seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ruby não tinha mais a aparência de antes, não havia mais tubos conectados a ela, parecia simplesmente dormir, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Belle se aproximou da cama, examinou a morena mais de perto, não havia mais cicatriz ou hematomas, seu rosto estava intacto, com uma aparência serena, respirando sem ajuda de nenhum aparelho. Ver essa cena encheu seu coração de alegria e vovó parecia sentir o mesmo, se aproximou da garota dando um beijo em sua testa e olhou pra Belle que não conseguia tirar os olhos nenhum minuto da garota.

"Sei que isso tudo foi graças a você." – Disse vovó, fazendo Belle tirar os olhos de Ruby por alguns segundos. - "E obrigada."

"Não foi não." – Belle respondeu, mentindo para a senhora.

"Sei que teve, não precisa mentir para mim. Só espero que você não tenha perdido muito com essa troca." – Continuou ela, beijando mais uma vez a testa da sua neta. – "Vou avisar a todos que ela está bem." – Disse com um sorriso enorme surgindo em seu rosto, se misturando com as lágrimas de alegria. Belle assentiu para ela, a vendo sair, olhou então para Dr. Whale que ainda estava parado na porta do quarto.

"Ela vai demorar a acordar?" – Belle perguntou, o doutor se aproximou dela, com toda a sua atenção voltada para Ruby.

"Não muito, ela está sob efeito dos anestésicos, mas já está despertando. Na verdade ela já demonstrava sinais de consciência, chegou até a falar uma coisa ou outra enquanto eu estava aqui com a minha equipe."

"Sério?"

"Sim, na verdade não disse muita coisa. Basicamente o que eu entendi foi seu nome." – Disse ele encarando-a, Belle não respondeu nada e então ele continuou: - "Bem, sempre soube que eu nunca teria alguma chance com ela." – Completou. – "Mas me alegra saber que ela encontrou alguém."

"Ela só disse meu nome." – Belle respondeu, franzindo o cenho. – "Não é como se tivesse se declarado pra mim, ou algo do tipo."

"E precisava?" – Perguntou ele e ela abriu a boca umas duas vezes tentando responde-lo, mas não havia necessidade. Porque ela sabia que ele estava certo, não precisava.

Em seguida ele saiu, deixando as duas sozinhas. Vovó apareceu logo em seguida, avisando que havia ligado para Snow e que todos estariam ali dentro de poucas horas. Belle nunca havia visto a senhora tão feliz quanto hoje, também não era pra menos, quer dizer, ela quase havia perdido a neta e como por um milagre a garota retornou para ela.

Ruby era tudo o que aquela senhora tinha e perde-la nunca passara pela sua cabeça, pois ela era mais que sua neta, era sua filha. Vovó acabou pegando no sono no sofá de visita pouco tempo depois, Ruby por sua vez ainda não havia acordado. Belle permaneceu com ela o tempo todo, mas agora seu corpo já mostrava sinais de pura exaustão. Puxou um banco para perto do leito da morena, sentou-se nele, apoiando metade do corpo no espaço que havia na cama de Ruby e tentou dormir.

Porém sua cabeça estava a mil, então acabou desistindo de pegar no sono. Olhou para o relógio de parede do quarto que marcava sete da manha, daqui a pouco todos estariam ali, e ela já não mais teria esse momento a sós com a morena. Talvez nunca mais tivesse, ela pensou, já que havia feito o acordo com Rumple e não sabia como seriam as coisas daqui pra frente.

Ficou a olhar o rosto de Ruby, podia jurar que conhecia cada detalhe dele, dos lábios, das maças de seu rosto que sempre coravam quando ela a via, do sorriso que ela tanto sentia falta, pensando agora nisso, parecia que ela não via aquele sorriso há anos.

"Sabe." – Ela começou a dizer, sem se preocupar com o fato de vovó ainda estar ali, pois não sabia quando estaria com Ruby novamente, não sabia se teria chance de dizer a ela todas as coisas que estavam guardadas em seu peito. Então que vovó escutasse também, ela nem mais ligava, ela só queria dize-las, talvez Ruby nem pudesse escuta-las, mas ela preferia pensar que ela podia. Preferia pensar que a veria na manha seguinte, que nada havia acontecido e que de fato Ruby estivesse só dormindo.

"Eu vou sentir falta de você, prevendo meus pedidos no café da manha... Lembra-se da primeira vez que você me trouxe panquecas? E do jeito bobo que você me explicou cada item do prato? Enquanto você falava, tudo que eu pensava era: _Qual é a cor dos olhos dessa garota_? E até hoje eu me pergunto isso, quer dizer, eles estão sempre me enganando, uma hora são azuis, às vezes são verdes. E a cada manha, quando eu vou até a lanchonete, eu não me pergunto o que vou comer ou algo do tipo. Pois você sempre me surpreende nesse quesito. O que eu me pergunto é que cor serão seus olhos... Não sei dizer que cor eu prefiro, na verdade, não acho que eu ligo muito para a cor deles, contanto que eles olhem para mim, é o que me importa..."

"Sabe." – Continuou ela, secando as lágrimas de seus olhos azuis. – "Eu só queria que nós fôssemos eternas, porque talvez algum dia nós tivéssemos nossa chance."

"E não somos?" – A voz de Ruby era fraca e quase inaudível, talvez fosse o efeito dos remédios, Belle pensou, mas não ligava, o fato de poder ouvir a voz dela e poder ver seus olhos novamente, que hoje especialmente eram azuis, já bastava.

"E não somos o que?" – Perguntou Belle, acariciando o rosto da morena, que ainda estava bem sonolenta.

"Eternas." – Ruby respondeu dando uma pausa. – "Quer dizer, nossas historias estão contadas em livros, existimos nas memórias de crianças, jovens e adultos. Todos os dias alguém se lembra de nossas historias, sei que eles não fazem ideia de que em algum lugar essas historias são realidades. Mas isso não importa para eles, e enquanto existir essas pessoas e os livros, nós seremos eternas. E só uma pena que, não estamos nas mesmas paginas."- Ruby terminou de dizer e Belle sentiu que ela pegava novamente no sono, então ela não disse mais nada, deixou que ela adormecesse e refletiu sobre aquelas palavras.

"Ainda assim a gente se encontrou." – Disse Belle em resposta, embora soubesse que agora ela não mais a ouvia. – "E eu não ligo se minha história já está toda escrita em um livro, se já existe um final nele. A não ser que seja você quem esteja na última página comigo, caso contrario eu não quero que essa seja minha historia." – E depois disso não disse mais nada, apenas desejou do fundo do seu coração, que existisse uma historia só delas, que não houvesse nenhum vilão, apenas elas duas. Nem era preciso um castelo, não era preciso nada.

Que Ruby ao seu lado a bastasse, que as duas se bastasse e que a historia delas fossem mais forte e mais antiga do que o próprio tempo. E com esse desejo Belle então adormeceu e uma estrela não muito longe dali sentiu seu pedido e talvez, só talvez, essa estrela pudesse realizar mais de um pedido essa noite.


	5. Hands Open

**Capítulo 5 - Hands Open**

Ainda era muito cedo quando Regina se levantou, não havia dormido mais de duas horas provavelmente. Sentia-se exausta, mas já não mais conseguia dormir, sua cabeça estava a mil, ela queria saber se o plano havia dado certo. Queria encontrar com seu filho, abraça-lo, ver o rostinho dele cheio de orgulho pelo o que ela tinha feito. Queria muitas coisas para hoje, mas a realidade era muito diferente.

Olhou para o lado vazio de sua cama, correu a mão pelo lençol gelado e pela primeira vez ela sentiu falta de sentir alguém acordando ao seu lado. Pela primeira vez ela sentiu como se merecesse isso. Como se merecesse essa felicidade, esse sentimento de se sentir completa, infinita nos braços de alguém. Perguntou-se se Daniel teria feito isso por ela, se teria sido capaz de fazer isso pra sempre. Nunca havia dividido uma cama com ele, nunca havia passado de beijos. E como ela sentia falta disso, dos beijos, das juras de amor. De saber que alguém imaginava um futuro ao seu lado. Mas entre tantos desejos o que restava de fato era isso: um vazio do outro lado da cama. Um vazio em seu peito e até mesmo o quarto de seu filho se encontrava vazio agora.

Ela caminhou pelos corredores do primeiro andar, passou no quarto de hospedes onde a estrela dormia e entrou no cômodo, notou que a garota não havia trocado de roupa e adormecia na cama com um semblante sério. Essa cena fez com que Regina se imaginasse na mesma situação que a garota, não dormindo é claro, mas sim gravida.

Pegou-se imaginando gravida de Daniel, esperando por um filho que os dois nem sequer imaginaram que _**não**_ teriam. E então essa fantasia virou uma lagrima que correu pelo rosto da Rainha, ela a enxugou, saiu do quarto e partiu em seu carro em direção à prefeitura. Seus pensamentos também a acompanharam, a tristeza também a acompanhou, já não mais se imaginava gravida, quando se sentou em sua mesa. Já não mais pensava que alguma vez ela já havia sido feliz, quando mexeu em seus papeis agora.

Quando deu o horário do almoço então, tudo o que restou de seus pensamentos foi uma profunda depressão e uma certeza de que a felicidade não fora escrita pra ela. Em algum momento Leroy apareceu, mostrando a ela o orçamento da obra da rua e detalhando tudo que faria com o dinheiro que ele queria que ela liberasse. Ela nem prestou atenção no que ele falava, apenas assinou os papeis que ele precisava e em seguida ele foi embora com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Fazendo com que ela se perguntasse como era possível ser feliz sendo apenas um cidadão comum, mas ela sabia que Leroy não era apenas um cidadão comum. Ele tinha bem mais que um machado para fazê-lo feliz, ele tinha amigos que o amava, família e um trabalho que para ele era mais do que uma obrigação.

Ele tinha o tipo de felicidade que Regina há muito tempo buscava. Por essa busca ela foi capaz de tantas coisas, se perguntava agora se teria valido a pena. Se todo o mal que ela causara na tentativa de ser feliz, teria valido a pena. Pois no final das contas parecia que ela tinha sido a mais prejudicada, sabia que isso era uma mentira. Porem pensar assim dava uma justificativa a toda sua tristeza.

Nas horas seguintes ela tentou se focar em seu trabalho, porém agora as palavras dos documentos a sua frente pareciam se misturar uma nas outras, tornando-se confusas e sem nexo. Ela estava cansada demais pra se focar no trabalho, seu corpo gritava por descanso. Colocou os documentos novamente na mesa, esfregou os olhos tentando afastar o sono, pois afinal ainda tinha que chegar em casa. Viu então um quadro com uma foto de Henry em sua mesa, pegou o quadro, encarado o rosto do garoto na foto. Ele não tinha mais de 3 anos naquela foto, seu sorriso era feliz e inocente.

Quando foi que ela deixou de ser o motivo pelo qual ele sorria? Quando foi que ela deixou de ser _**mãe**_ e passou a ser a _**substituta**_? Quando foi que ela deixou de ser a _**mamãe**_ e passou a ser a _**Rainha Má**_? Ela não queria saber as respostas dessas perguntas, embora ela soubesse as respostas. Não queria responder suas perguntas, pois ela não conseguia _ **assumir**_ as respostas. Não conseguia assumir que fora Emma a culpada desse afastamento. Porque na verdade ela estava cansada de dar motivos para alimentar o ódio que ela sentia por Emma. Cansada de criar motivos para fazê-la a vilã da historia, cansada de se pegar pensando nela, mas agora já era inevitável.

Tentou apagar esses pensamentos de sua mente, e começou a se questionar como teria sido as coisas, se ela e Emma tivessem criado Henry juntas. Se o sorriso que o garoto esboçava ainda existiria, se ele teria sido mais feliz. Ela sabia que a resposta era _**sim**_ , que provavelmente não teria espaço pra tristeza naquele rostinho e nem para lagrimas. Assim como também não teria aquele espaço vazio em sua cama, pois Emma o preencheria.

Por que ela estava pensando nisso? De onde vinham esses pensamentos? De onde vinha isso em seu peito quando Emma estava em seus pensamentos? E o mais importante: o que Emma estava fazendo em sua sala?

Emma estava parada na porta da sala da prefeita, Regina a viu e rapidamente colocou a foto do garoto de volta na mesa e fingiu que estava lendo os documentos a sua frente, que sinceramente ela já não mais fazia ideia do que se tratava. Emma bateu na grande porta de madeira, embora soubesse que Regina já a havia visto, segurava um copo de café nas mãos e estava ali a trabalho. A xerife precisava falar com a prefeita, embora agora vendo Regina, o que Emma queria mesmo era deixar o profissionalismo de lado. Regina estava obviamente cansada, os olhos fundos, com a aparência de alguém que precisava urgentemente de uma boa noite de sono.

"Peguei isso pra mim, mas acho que é você quem realmente precisa disso." - disse Emma, colocando o copo de café na mesa de Regina. A prefeita olhou para o copo e depois elevou o olhar para a loira a sua frente. - "Eu só dei um gole."- continuou Emma. - "Não vai me dizer que tem nojo da minha boca? Porque se for esse o problema-" - e dizendo isso ela andou pelo escritório da prefeita, parou diante de uma pequena mesa, onde havia uma jarra de agua e algumas taças. Pegou uma delas e caminhou de volta para a mesa da prefeita, pegando o copo de café de volta e despejando o conteúdo na taça limpa. Regina apenas a observou, se reencontrando na cadeira.

"O que você quer, Senhorita Swan?" - perguntou Regina. - "Não veio aqui apenas para me dar um copo de café já babado, não é mesmo?"

"Não."- respondeu Emma. - "Vim como xerife. Pois estou investigando a causa do acidente de Ruby. Fiz algumas perguntas aos moradores, que chegaram primeiro ao local e aos anões que estão trabalhando na reconstrução da rua e todos eles me fizeram questionar um ponto interessante."

"E qual é?"

"O que causou a destruição? Não há nada na cratera. Apenas um vazio. E eu duvido muito que uma bola de ar tenha caído com força o suficiente para fazer tal estrago."

"Bola de ar?" - questionou Regina segurando um riso, Emma se sentiu patética.

"Não consigo pensar em algo a mais, já que todas as sugestões dos moradores parecem de certo modo absurdas. Apesar de eu ter visto muitas coisas nessa cidade, eu me recuso a acreditar que uma estrela cadente tenha caído nessa cidade. E que, além disso, tenha criado pernas e saído andando da cena do crime."- disse Emma e a duas ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos. Regina foi a primeira a falar.

"É isso que estão dizendo? Que foi uma estrela cadente?" - perguntou Regina.

"Sim. Eu queria dizer que acho um absurdo, porem quem sou eu pra falar isso? Sou a filha da Branca de neve, que chegou a esse mundo dentro de um armário mágico."

"Entendo. Porém o que eu tenho a ver com isso tudo?"

"Bem, eu estou procurando a estrela."

"No meu escritório? Sério? Por que você acha que eu esconderia uma estrela? Alias, onde eu esconderia uma estrela?"

"Regina, colabora, pode ser? Nós duas sabemos que isso é bem possível. Uma estrela cair em uma terra cheia de magia, a primeira coisa que ela vai fazer é assumir uma forma humana."

"Certo, Swan. Sim, é possível e agora que você já tem a sua resposta, por favor, pode se retirar. Creio que saiba onde é a saída." - respondeu Regina, pegando os documentos de sua mesa e fingindo novamente que os lia, Emma ficou furiosa, era obvio que ela sabia de algo, como também era obvio que ela não contaria nada. A loira então se aproximou da mesa da prefeita e tirou os documentos da mão da morena, jogando-os de volta na mesa. Regina se levantou no mesmo instante. Furiosa com a atitude da loira, indo em sua direção logo em seguida.

"O que diabos você quer, Emma? Diga logo."

"Você ligou para a minha casa na madrugada. Pra pedir a Henry que fizesse um pedido. Naquela hora eu não achei nada suspeito. Porem agora..."

"Fazia parte do feitiço de Rumple. Eu tive que ligar para a sua casa, desculpa se isso te incomodou, mas como eu disse antes era um feitiço. Requeria que uma criança fizesse um pedido. E bem, de criança eu só conheço o meu filho."

"Um feitiço?"- questionou Emma, embora não precisasse que a prefeita confirmasse nada, seu radar para mentiras estava indo a loucura, sabia que Regina escondia algo, que havia algo a mais por trás de suas palavras, mas ainda assim a questionou. - "Está me dizendo então, que você não pode falar mais nada sobre o que causou o acidente?"- questionou Emma.

"Não. Estou dizendo que não sei o que causou o acidente. Só sei dos estragos. Alias como está a garota?" - perguntou Regina, mudando subitamente de assunto, pegou a taça com o café que Emma havia colocado para ela e sentou-se na mesa, esperando a resposta da loira.

"Ela está ótima, alias eu vim do hospital agora. Ela já vai receber alta e provavelmente já deve estar indo para a casa."

"E Henry? Ele já a viu?"

"Não. Achei melhor não leva-lo novamente ao hospital. Vou esperar que ela se recupere totalmente em casa e depois eu o levo pra vê-la."

"É uma ótima ideia." - respondeu Regina. - "E se não tem mais nada a perguntar, te peço novamente que se retire, e feche a porta quando sair." - continuou Regina, levantando da mesa e voltando para sua cadeira, pegou novamente os papeis e fingiu ignorar Emma que permaneceu parada exatamente onde estava.

Emma sentia tanta raiva de Regina agora, por que diabos ela era tão inacessível? Por que ela tornava as coisas tão difíceis? Uma simples tentativa de aproximação era o suficiente para criar uma barreira enorme entre elas, como se existisse um lago de gelo que as separavam e a cada passo que Emma dava para alcança-la o gelo ia ficando mais fino. Porem ela não tinha medo de cair nesse lago gelado, pois algo dentro de si dizia que valia a pena o risco. Que valia a pena sentir a camada fina de gelo se formando debaixo de seus pés, que a queda não doeria. Que a única coisa que era fria de fato, era a relação delas duas, uma relação tão fria quanto o coração da Rainha. E como Emma queria quebrar esse gelo, como ela queria esquentar o coração da Rainha, se aproximar dela... Porem ela sabia o quão grosso era a camada de gelo de seu coração e se ela tentasse alcança-lo, talvez ela o quebrasse no processo.

Ela encarou a morena sentada em sua cadeira, resolveu então que daria meia volta e iria embora dali. Não tentaria mais quebrar esse gelo, pelo menos não por hoje. Andou até a porta do escritório, mas nunca chegou a sair do cômodo. Parou, olhou para trás e percebeu que já havia caminhado demais para simplesmente voltar atrás. Daria pequenos passos nessa relação, Regina que quisesse que a empurrasse em direção ao lago gelado, Regina que quisesse que construísse mais alto essa muralha que a impedia de se aproximar de quem quer que fosse. Ainda assim Emma tentaria chegar até ela hoje. Não importava mais as consequências.

"Olha, eu não vim ate aqui pra isso." - começou Emma a falar de novo, a expressão de Regina foi de perplexidade, pois não acreditava que aquela mulher ainda estava ali na sua frente. - "O café foi um pretexto, as perguntas das quais eu já sabia as respostas, foram um pretexto. Assim como os papéis que você lê são um pretexto... Um pretexto para você me ignorar, pra fingir que eu não estou aqui, fingir que eu nunca estive ou ate mesmo que eu não existo na sua vida, mas vou te dizer uma verdade Regina: eu estou aqui e eu não pretendo ir a nenhum lugar."

"Emma, por favor, não me faça mais perder tempo. O que você quer afinal?"

"Eu quero que você saiba que eu te entendo. Que sua ligação ontem me tirou o sono. Fiquei pensando nas coisas que você disse e sei que você esta certa, talvez de fato a gente sem querer, afastou Henry de você. Não é por querer, acredite... Talvez seja porque eu tenho medo de perdê-lo novamente, talvez seja porque eu nunca pensei que teria meu filho novamente na minha vida ou que ate mesmo que ele fosse me perdoar por ter abandonado ele, talvez, eu não sei. Mas eu não quero que ele seja criado longe de você. Quando você diz que você é a mãe dele, você está certa, eu que sou a intrusa. Eu que devia se afastar da vida dele, sei que não mereço o amor dessa criança, mas ele é assim. Henry não é igual a nós duas e talvez por isso eu e você precisamos tanto dele... Eu sei que eu estive ausente durante 11 anos, mas eu estou aqui agora e eu quero estar aqui agora. Por isso eu te peço, embora eu saiba que vai ser muito difícil, mas por favor, eu só queria que você tentasse ficar perto de mim por no mínimo 11 minutos. Ou sei lá, pelo menos quando Henry estiver por perto. Que tente não me odiar, para que ele veja que é possível ele ter nós duas, e que não vamos nos matar na primeira oportunidade."

"Emma, eu não te odeio."- foi a resposta de Regina, Emma ficou confusa então, era mais que obvio que ela a odiava, ela nem precisava assumir. Emma já sabia muito bem. Porem agora, a loira já não sabia mais de nada. Ela não precisava se esforçar para acreditar nas palavras da prefeita, ela sabia que essas palavras eram verdadeiras, sabia que ela não a odiava. E desde quando isso? E alias o que era isso então? Se não era ódio o que ela sentia por Emma?

Um turbilhão de pensamentos rodou na mente de Emma, todos eles tentando resolver esse mistério chamado Regina. Todos eles tentando preencher as lacunas na mente confusa de Emma, que tentava achar então um sentimento contrario de ódio, mas só conseguia achar: _**amor**_.

Não era amor, por Deus! Regina não a amava! De onde ela tirou isso? Mas será que ela amava Regina? Não sabia, amor é muito complexo, _talvez_. Regina era muito complexa, _certeza_. Então talvez, só talvez (...)

Por que tem tantos _'talvez'_ nessa historia? Por que tantos _porquês_? Porque tudo ainda não está claro, porque tudo aqui ainda precisa ser descoberto, porque Regina e ate mesmo Emma não são apenas personagens escritos em uma historia. Elas vão além disso.

Suas paginas não pertence a um livro aberto e seus sentimentos são tão intensos que até mesmo a expressão _"à flor da pele"_ não consegue ser capaz de descrevê-los. Porque eu podia simplesmente partir direto para uma cena quente, onde as duas se pegariam nessa mesa de escritório, onde o café cairia no chão, manchando o tapete. Os papeis que já não tinha mais importância permaneceriam na mesa, seriam banhados então pelo suor do corpo de Regina.

As palavras ali escritas se perderiam no calor do momento junto com as coisas que Emma diria ao pé do ouvido de Regina, que provavelmente descaracterizaria totalmente as personagens. Eu descreveria então do calor que a Rainha sentiria quando Emma tocasse em seu corpo, de como os pelos de seus braços se arrepiariam a medida que Emma corresse suas mãos sobre as suas costas. Do gemido baixo que a Rainha soltaria, quando a boca da loira encontrasse seu pescoço.

Aos poucos o corpo da Rainha sentira a urgência de sentir Emma a possuindo, eu descreveria então os beijos de leve que a loira daria no abdômen de Regina enquanto deitava a Rainha sobre a mesa do escritório. A boca de Emma então desceria ate as coxas de Regina, dando pequenos beijos, apenas para provoca-la. Mas nessa altura a Rainha já se encontraria completamente molhada, os beijos de Emma antes tão inocentes se tornariam mais provocantes. Seus dedos então passariam por cima da calcinha da Rainha, ela sentiria então que estava indo no caminho certo, enquanto tudo que passaria na mente da morena era que ela não via a hora de ser invadida por aquela loira.

Os dedos da loira brincariam por cima da calcinha completamente encharcada, a provocando cada vez mais. A Rainha então arquearia seu corpo, demonstrando o desejo de sentir Emma dentro de si. Depois de muito provoca-la, Emma então chegaria no sexo molhado da Rainha e aquele liquido invadiria sua boca, Regina soltaria um gemido alto de prazer, exigindo que a loira a invadisse cada vez mais fundo, a língua da loira encontraria então seu clitóris. Os gemidos então seriam constantes, as suplicas mais altas e o prazer das duas intenso, Emma então a chuparia ate fazer com que a Rainha se segurasse para não gozar.

Emma então continuaria a fodê-la com os dedos, chegaria mais perto de sua boca apenas para poder ouvir a reação da Rainha gritando por ela quando atingisse o clímax. Regina sentiria os dedos da loira a penetrando cada vez mais forte, sentiria seu corpo aos poucos se entregando aquele prazer, soltaria um ultimo gemido que se perderia em seus lábios junto com o nome de Emma. Seu corpo todo se estremeceria e relutantemente Emma tiraria os dedos de dentro dela, lambendo-os um por um. Apenas para prolongar o gosto do mel da Rainha em sua boca, as duas então descansariam, e eu provavelmente iria repetir outra cena de sexo no capitulo seguinte, poupando vocês da descrição chata de construir aos poucos essa historia de amor.

Detesto decepcionar a todos, mas a ultima coisa que aconteceu nessa mesa foi uma cena quente de sexo, Emma não sentiu o gosto da Rainha em sua boca e Regina não foi levada a loucura em cima de sua mesa de trabalho, pela boca, língua e dedos da loira que a encarava agora. O que se passava ali de fato era pura confusão e silencio, Emma se controlava pra não perguntar a Rainha o que ela sentia por ela de fato, já que não era ódio e Regina se arrependia amargamente de ter dito tais palavras. Agora que ela assumira que não a odiava, era como se de alguma forma o gelo abaixo de seus pés, que impelia Emma, se engrossava à medida que a loira se aproximava dela e isso era assustador demais pra Rainha.

"O que é isso, então? Se não é ódio?"- perguntou Emma, mal ouvia a própria voz, mal ouvia o som ao redor, ouvia apenas seu próprio coração batendo, ouviu todas as muralhas se erguendo ao redor de Regina, ouvia o gelo se rachando embaixo de seus pés, ouvia tudo que não queria ouvir e o que ela esperava ouvir?

Um: _Eu te amo_?

"Não sei." – respondeu Regina, claramente confusa, claramente querendo também uma resposta. O que ela sentia por Emma? Não soube responder nem para si mesma. Só o que ela sabia era que as duas não dominavam o campo dos sentimentos, que as duas tinham certas defesas e muralhas ao redor de si próprias. Que Henry não era a única coisa em comum que elas tinham, havia algo a mais, tinha que haver algo a mais. Mas o que? – "Eu realmente não sei."- continuou Regina, dessa vez para si mesma.

"Talvez um dia a gente descubra."- foi Emma que falou dessa vez, saindo logo em seguida, Regina a viu partir, enquanto segurava em suas mãos a xicara de café quente, percebendo então que não era um lago congelado que havia entre elas. O que havia era um furacão de sentimentos, e que as duas estavam no epicentro e à medida que se aproximavam uma da outra o furacão as jogavam sobre si próprias, bagunçando seus pensamentos e principalmente seus corações.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Regina passou em uma loja de moda gestante antes de voltar para casa, comprou algumas roupas para Selene, pois sabia bem que as dela não serviriam na garota e depois comprou algo para as duas jantarem. Depois disso foi direto para sua mansão, colocou a lasanha congelada no forno e subiu ate o primeiro andar para levar as roupas para Selene. Não a encontrou no quarto de hospedes, a encontrou no quarto de Henry, sentada na cama do garoto com o livro dos contos de fadas no colo, Regina a observou em silêncio, a garota lia as paginas daquele livro com grande atenção, tinha um sorriso nos lábios e seus olhos pareciam brilhar na medida em que seus olhos percorriam as letras ali escritas. Não notou quando Regina entrou no quarto, só percebeu a presença da Rainha quando a mesma sentou-se ao seu lado. A garota levou um susto e fechou rapidamente o livro em seu colo.

"Alguma historia te chamou atenção nesse livro?"- perguntou Regina, e a garota respondeu que sim em meio a um sorriso e voltou a abrir o livro, encarando as gravuras ali desenhadas.

"É você, não é?"- questionou a estrela, apontando para a gravura da Rainha desenhada no livro. – "Vocês são personagens de contos de fadas! Seres mágicos."

"Sim. Nós somos de fato. Todos os personagens descritos nessas paginas são pessoas reais em Storybrooke. Algumas pessoas porem, estão escritas em outros livros, não exatamente nesse. Mas ainda assim são personagens..."- explicou a Rainha, vendo os olhos da estrela se encherem de interesse. - "Suas irmãs não te alertaram sobre isso?"

"Não. Não."- respondeu Selene, fechando novamente o livro. – "Não me contaram sobre isso... Disseram que era uma terra magica. Bem, isso eu já sabia. Não é a primeira vez que coloco os pés nessa terra. Da primeira vez, é claro, tudo era muito diferente. Foi muito antes da maldição que trouxe essa terra para cá. Bem antes de existir Storybrooke, bem antes da Rainha Má existir." – contou a estrela, atiçando a curiosidade da Rainha.

"Você já foi ate a Floresta Encantada? Fazer o que exatamente?"

"Precisava de ajuda."- disse a estrela, se levantando da cama, Regina a acompanhou com os olhos, a vendo ir ate a escrivaninha de Henry, ela pegou um retrato que ali estava, de Henry e Regina juntos e ficou algum tempo analisando a foto. Regina queria puxar assunto, queria saber os detalhes do por que a estrela teria ido ate a Floresta Encantada, de que tipo de ajuda ela buscava, do porque ela se drogava. Mas enquanto ela analisava a garota, ela percebia e se conformava com o fato de que teria que ganhar sua confiança primeiro, mas acontece que ela não era muito boa nisso. Ainda assim resolveu tentar, se levantou e caminhou até a estrela e se preparou para dizer algo, mas a estrela se adiantou e falou primeiro.

"É seu filho, não é? Por que ele não esta aqui hoje?"- perguntou a estrela, se virando para encarar Regina.

"Ele esta com a mãe dele."- respondeu a Rainha. – "Já fez algum tempo que ele não passa a noite aqui."

"É a mulher no telefone, não é?"

"Sim. A Emma."

"Por que vocês duas terminaram?"

"O qu- que?!"- perguntou Regina, se atropelando nas palavras. – "Eu e Emma nunca tivemos nada. Não é o que você esta pensando. Definitivamente não é o que você esta pensando." – continuou, um pouco nervosa. A estrela riu com a reação da Rainha.

"Desculpa se minha pergunta te ofendeu."

"Não. Não me ofendeu, mas deixa eu te resumir a historia: Adotei Henry há 11 anos e Emma é a mãe biológica dele, que apareceu do nada e roubou meu filho de mim."

"Não acredito que ela voltou apenas para roubar seu filho. Na verdade nem acredito que ela tenha tido a intenção de rouba-lo de você. Ela só quer se encaixar, quer fazer parte da vida de Henry, mas com você junto. Ela não veio para roubar seu filho, Regina."

"Bem, você não pode dizer isso com certeza."- observou Regina, num tom irritado.

"Na verdade posso sim. Eu sei que é verdade, não estou pedindo que aceite essa verdade, mas que agora você sabendo disso, espero que pense a respeito com calma."

Não havia muito no que pensar, Regina concluiu, na verdade ela só não queria pensar a respeito.

"Sabe muito sobre a gente, não é mesmo, estrela?"

"Algumas coisas são dúbias. Mas conheço um pouco sim da alma humana. Vocês não são assim tão indecifráveis. Embora você Regina, seja um mistério pra mim. Acho que demoraria muito tempo para te decifrar."

"Bem, já que você não vai a nenhum lugar e vai ficar aqui por muito tempo, vai ter tempo de sobra então para aprender a me entender."

A estrela pareceu confusa, abriu a boca uma duas vezes, mas não falou nada, Regina sentiu a confusão da garota e então a questionou.

"Algum problema? Eu disse alguma coisa errada?"

"Nós não tivemos muito tempo de conversar desde que você me capturou. Não sei ao certo quais eram as suas intenções quando você fez isso. Mas eu preciso te dizer algo... eu não posso ficar muito tempo aqui."

"E para aonde vai? Você tem algum lugar pra ai?"

"Sim, tenho um lugar sim."

"É onde o pai do seu bebê está?"

"Não. Na verdade não."

"Para aonde você vai então?"- Regina voltou a questionar.

"Para casa."

"Para o céu?"

"É... para o céu."- respondeu a estrela, e Regina pôde perceber que suas palavras não eram sinceras.

"Por que não pode me contar a verdade? Sabe, você pode ficar o tempo que for preciso, não tem problema, alias, eu faço questão. Quando eu te capturei eu só queria aquele pedido. Não tenho intenção alguma de te manter como minha prisioneira, muito pelo contrario, você é a minha hospede. Pode ir embora quando quiser, e pode ficar o quanto for preciso. Mas é que você deixa tão claro que sabe tanto sobre tudo e todos e isso de certo modo me incomoda. É difícil ficar do lado de alguém que consegue ver através de mim e me conhecer de um modo que nem eu mesma conheço. E tudo que eu sei de você é que você caiu do céu numa noite estrelada que destruiu metade de uma das ruas da minha cidade, que fez com que uma garota ficasse em um coma que nenhuma magia conseguisse ser capaz de cura-la."- disse a rainha, encarando a garota a sua frente, por alguns segundos antes de questiona-la novamente: - "Quem é você, Selene? E o que você faz em Storybrooke?" – a garota não respondeu, pelo menos não na mesma hora, ficou em silencio, parecendo pensar no que falaria e poucos segundos depois se virou para Regina e disse:

"Acredite, Regina, quanto menos você souber sobre mim, melhor. Eu não vim com más intenções, se é essa sua preocupação e não vou ficar muito tempo. É só até meu bebê nascer, depois disso eu vou embora. Quanto a rua, mil perdoes, não tinha a intenção de causar tantos danos, mas algo me puxou antes do tempo, um desejo... um desejo tão forte que me impediu de controlar minha queda, tentei ao máximo atingir apenas a rua, espero não ter causado muitos danos. Quanto a garota, não se preocupe, minhas irmãs tiveram que coloca-la sob um feitiço, é algo temporário, ate que eu vá embora. Acontece que a garota é um lobisomem, não posso te contar os detalhes, mas eles são uma ameaça pra mim. Então o único jeito foi fazer isso com a garota. Na verdade, se existir mais lobisomens nessa terra, provavelmente todos se encontram na mesmo estado que a garota. Quando eu for embora, todos vão ficar bem novamente."

"Bem, não sei como te falar isso, mas a garota acordou."

"Como é?!"- perguntou Selene, Regina não sabia dizer se sua voz estava mais carregada de medo ou raiva. – "Como assim ela está acordada?"

"O desejo que meu filho fez, foi pra curar a garota. Ruby, é o nome dela."

Selene não respondeu, não porque não tinha resposta, mas sim porque se sentiu zonza e sentiu como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento. Regina a segurou e a levou até a cama de Henry, ajudando a garota a se sentar na cama e esperou que ela se recuperasse.

"Está se sentindo melhor?"- perguntou Regina quando a cor voltou ao rosto da garota.

"Um pouco"- respondeu a garota, porem Regina a viu tremer agora.

"Se acalme, respire fundo e me conta qual é o problema."

"Isso muda tudo, Regina. Não era pra ter nenhum lobisomem nessa cidade, não era esse o plano. Eu não sei se ela é uma ameaça, porem mesmo se ela for, eu não sei o que fazer a respeito."

"Ela não é uma ameaça, ok? Ruby é uma ótima garota, consegue controlar seu lobo, vai ficar tudo bem, seja qual for o motivo do seu medo, tá certo?"

"Você não pode garantir isso."- respondeu Selene.

"Mas posso tentar. Prometo tentar."- disse isso se abaixando ate ficar na altura dos olhos da garota, segurou firmemente em suas mãos, tentando dar ao máximo de tranquilidade a estrela e parecia estar funcionando.

"Promete?"- perguntou a estrela, seus olhos claros banhados em lagrimas. – "Promete me ajudar? Pois minhas irmãs já não têm mais como me ajudar. Eu estou sozinha. Mas eu não temo pela minha vida, só pela vida do meu filho."

"Prometo. Nada vai acontecer com você ou com a criança."

"Certo."- disse Selene, enxugando o rosto banhado de lagrimas com as costas da mão. – "Porque eu realmente preciso de ajuda. Eu vim para Storybrooke porque era o único lugar no mundo onde minhas irmãs podiam jogar um feitiço de proteção. Eu estou fugindo de um clã de lobisomens. Um clã que antes jurou me proteger com a própria vida, porem agora eles estão sendo controlados por uma entidade, um ser que eu conheci há alguns anos atrás... Ele foi o motivo da minha ruina, foi por causa dele que eu fui expulsa do Reino dos Céus. Foi pro causa dele que eu visitei a Floresta Encantada há alguns anos atrás e por causa dele também que eu me escondia em uma cidade no interior da Espanha, com os chamados _Filhos da Lua._ Eles me davam proteção, ate que _**ele**_ achou um jeito de me encontrar e controlar os lobisomens. E antes o que era só uma memoria, um pesadelo antigo, virou uma realidade na forma de um demônio. E pra dizer a verdade _ **ele**_ sempre foi isso: um demônio. Eu que demorei muito para perceber."

"Selene."- começou a rainha. – "Por favor, me conte toda a sua historia, para eu tentar entender como posso te ajudar. Tudo isso foi muito confuso pra mim e acho que eu não entendi nem a metade."

"Eu vou te contar. Vou te contar tudo o que você precisa saber. Mas antes você precisa saber de algo."- respondeu Selene. – "Eu não sou o que digo que sou. Não sou uma estrela. Isso é só um disfarce."

"Um disfarce? E o que você é?"

"Sou uma deusa."


	6. The Proposal

Para quem quiser ler toda a historia de Selene, segue o link:  
fanfiction*com*br/historia/397440/The_Dark_Side_Of_The_Moon  
Não vou dizer que não há necessidade da leitura dessa outra fic pro entendimento do resto dessa historia, porque de certo modo há sim.  
Selene é um personagem de extrema importância pra essa historia, então sintam-se a vontade para conhece-la.  
Obrigada

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – The Proposal**

Selene contou a Regina toda a sua vida, o motivo pelo qual estava ali e o motivo pelo qual precisava do tal disfarce. Contou a ela sobre a história do bebê que ela esperava e o que havia acontecido com o pai da criança. Também contou o porquê havia ido até a Floresta Encantada, mas não lhe disse todos os detalhes e o que de fato fez lá. Não lhe contou também que ela já conhecia a historia dela, que sabia que Regina havia perdido algo muito importante e que fora por isso que ela se tornou a Rainha Má.

Era uma historia muito triste, cheio de altos e baixos. É claro que a estrela omitiu certas partes, certos nomes, achou irrelevante que a Rainha soubesse de tudo, disse apenas o que precisava e podia ser dito. No final Regina não conseguia sentir outra coisa pela estrela que não fosse compaixão, aquela garota a sua frente havia perdido tanto, tinha todos os motivos do mundo para permitir que seu coração se enegrecesse, ainda assim, ela lutava, lutava pelo final feliz, não dela, é claro. Pois aquela estrela já sabia que esse final não pertencia mais a sua historia, mas pelo final feliz dos outros e principalmente pelo final feliz do filho que ela esperava.

Regina então se lembrou de quando perdeu Daniel, de como deixou aquele vazio e aquele ódio a consumir de tal forma que fez parecer que a vingança era a única forma de aliviar o que ela sentia. Mas não era bem assim, ela sabia melhor agora, sabia que o único modo de preencher esse vazio era através do amor. Mas quem amaria uma mulher como ela? Quem amaria uma bruxa? Uma Rainha Má? Nem mais seu filho a amava. Nem mais ele a queria por perto. Depois que a estrela terminou de contar sua historia, Regina ficou em silencio, havia tanta coisa pra ela digerir que ela iria precisar de um tempo. Selene percebeu isso e respeitou o silencio da Rainha, falando apenas quando o silencio se tornou insuportável.

"Eu não sei o que vai ser mim agora."- ela disse por fim e Regina tocou em seu joelho o apertando por alguns segundos entre um sorriso.

"Eu sei como é se sentir sozinha."- Regina começou a dizer. – "Como é se sentir com medo do futuro, acredite, o máximo que eu posso fazer por você é te proteger. Temos até a Lua Cheia, pelo o que eu entendi. Até lá eu posso achar uma magia de proteção contra os lobisomens ou sei lá, sei que você vai ser contra, mas se for preciso, acho que devemos ir atrás do Senhor Gold. Infelizmente, eu tenho que admitir que ele é mais poderoso que eu, então se houver algo que possa ser feito por você, ele saberá."

"E cobrará algo por isso."- respondeu Selene irritada. – "Não. Se você prometer que pode me proteger eu confiarei em sua palavra, não precisamos dele."- ela continuou e Regina então assentiu.

Selene e Regina almoçaram juntas e a Rainha não iria admitir, mas gostava de ter companhia em casa, mesmo que fosse de alguém que até então era apenas uma desconhecida. Conversaram sobre coisas aleatórias e Selene a ouvia com interesse e ela sentia que a estrela não a julgava como as outras pessoas da cidade faziam. Ela não tinha muitos amigos ali, quer dizer durante a maldição ela até tinha, mas ela sabia que era falso, que as pessoas conversavam com ela e mantinham contato porque ela as obrigava. Tudo naquela cidade estava sobre o controle dela durante a maldição, quando Emma chegou, porém tudo mudou. Tudo ficou de pernas pro ar e quando a maldição então se quebrou, Regina se encontrou sozinha novamente, já não tinha os falsos amigos. Selene então era a primeira pessoa que ela conversava há meses e parecia tão bom poder viver uma vida normal, pois afinal, apesar de ser Rainha e Prefeita, Regina ainda assim era uma mulher, uma pessoa e ninguém é capaz vive feliz sozinho.

"Deixa que eu lavo pra você."- disse Selene tirando os pratos da mesa, mas Regina não permitiu.

"Ah, por favor, nós temos uma maquina de lavar e nas suas condições eu não permitirei que você faça nada." - disse a rainha retirando os pratos da mesa e jogando o resto de comida no triturador e colocou os pratos na lavadora, Selene ficou em silencio, observando a Rainha, enquanto se sentava no balcão da cozinha.

"O que foi?" - perguntou Regina se encostando à pia, quando viu Selene a observando em silencio.

"Nada. É só... que sei lá, você não me parece uma má pessoa... Não consigo imaginar alguém que seja mãe ser assim... Má."- respondeu Selene fazendo a Rainha rir.

"Bem, você precisa conhecer minha mãe então."- respondeu a Rainha agora guardando o resto da lasanha na geladeira. – "Quantos meses você está?"

"Quase oito."- respondeu Selene e Regina se apoiou do outro lado do balcão pra ficar mais próximo a ela.

"E qual é o sexo?"

"Eu não sei."- respondeu Selene um pouco constrangida.

"Quer surpresa?"

"Não. É que, eu nunca cheguei a ir a um medico, eu acho..."

"Sabe que isso é perigoso, não é?"- perguntou Regina em um tom preocupado. – "Quer dizer, já não bastavam às drogas e você ainda não se cuidou. Isso é muito perigoso. Vou te levar a um medico, faremos todos os exames que precisar e acompanharemos o resto dessa gravidez, pode ser?"

"Claro."- respondeu Selene.

"Ótimo. Eu vou me arrumar, se eu fosse você eu faria o mesmo, coloca as roupas que eu te dei, ok?"- perguntou Regina e se retirou dali em direção ao seu quarto. Selene ficou sozinha com seus pensamentos, havia gostado muito de Regina, sabia coisas sobre ela que não tinha dito a Rainha, mas agora que ela sabia mais a achava fascinante. Esperava logo que seu coração pudesse ser remendando, pois sabia o quanto Regina sofria com esse vazio. Foi até o quarto de hospedes, pegou a roupa que Regina havia dado a ela e tomou um banho, se sentindo leve pela primeira vez em dias. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho, para sua barriga enorme e a acariciou, sentindo a resposta do bebê ao toque, foi inevitável não sorrir com isso.

"Deve ser uma experiência incrível estar gravida." - disse Regina entrando no quarto.

"É sim. É a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu."- respondeu Selene e pegou a mão da rainha, a colocando sobre a sua barriga. Regina sorriu quando o bebê chutou sua mão e ficou fascinada com isso, colocou então suas duas mãos agora e perguntou se a estrela se importava que ela se aproximasse de sua barriga, Selene confirmou que não se importava e Regina então colocou seu rosto na barriga dela, ouvindo o som que vinha dali. Era lindo, era tudo que Regina sempre quis sentir na vida, uma vida crescendo em si, e ela não podia. Nunca pôde. Quando ela se afastou da estrela tinha lagrimas em seus olhos, ela sabia bem o motivo da tristeza, mas não ligava, enxugou as lágrimas e perguntou então se Selene estava pronta.

"Você já perdeu um bebê?" – perguntou Selene confusa com a reação exagerada da Rainha.

"Não."- respondeu ela rindo. – "Eu não posso engravidar. Antes de cogitar a ideia de adotar, eu também cogitei a ideia de ter meu próprio filho. Sabe? Uma produção independente. Mas depois de muitos exames eu descobri que não era possível e Storybrooke não tem uma clinica de reprodução, então... Bem eu adiei esse sonho e então adotei Henry. Ele era tudo o que queria."

"Mas você ainda quer mais."- disse Selene.

"Bem, não vou mentir que não quero. Era um sonho. É um sonho. Sentir pelo menos por uma vez na vida que eu posso dar vida a alguém." – ela deu uma pausa, deu um sorriso de lado e continuou. – "Mas eu não posso."- terminou dando uma pausa pra tentar afastar toda a tristeza. – "Bem, vamos? Eu liguei para o hospital e estão te esperando." – disse Regina saindo do quarto, porem Selene continuou onde estava, Regina parou na porta se virou para Selene. – "Algum problema?"

"Você não precisa me responder agora, mas Regina... Eu andei pensando: Você quer adotar meu bebê?"


	7. Wonderwall

**Capítulo 7 – Wonderwall**

Talvez esse dia fosse mais fácil pra ela, se não estivesse tão claro em sua mente tudo isso que ela sentia por Ruby. Talvez fosse mais fácil pra ela seguir com o plano de voltar para casa de Rumple, ou talvez não. Porque também se havia outra coisa clara em sua mente era o quanto ela já não mais se via na vida dele.

Isso não mudava, é claro, o que eles tiveram, e os seus sentimentos por ele. Ela não podia e não queria negar que sentia algo por ele, um respeito, ou até mesmo uma espécie de amor, mas um amor diferente do amor que ela sentia por Ruby. No fundo ela esperava que uma vez de volta a casa dele, uma vez convivendo com ele novamente, as coisas mudariam em sua mente, no fundo ela esperava que fosse possível _re-ama-lo_ , que seria possível ajuda-lo a trazer de volta essa humanidade que ela sabia que no fundo ele ainda tinha.

Ele podia ser um monstro por fora, mas por dentro ele ainda era um homem que uma vez ela se apaixonou, talvez a ausência dela tenha feito essa camada de monstro se engrossar e torna-lo o que ele era hoje. Talvez os dois se completassem de uma forma torta, mas ainda assim se completavam. Tentou se conformar com essa ideia, enquanto guardava suas últimas roupas em uma mala e olhava ao redor do pequeno quarto no primeiro andar da biblioteca, um pequeno quarto que ela dividiu consigo mesma ao longo dos últimos meses. E que era tão pequeno e tão dela, que agora ela estava tento segundos pensamentos em relação à ideia de voltar para Rumple. Fechou a mala e a colocou sobre a cama, e sentou-se nela, olhando então para o seu celular que avisara que uma mensagem havia chegado. Ela a levou e viu que era de Rumple, era uma mensagem curta e dizia apenas: _**"Quanto estiver pronta, me ligue."**_

Ela não estava pronta.

Na verdade não sabia se estaria, sabia porem, que quanto mais pensasse a respeito, mais confusa estaria e sabia também que não seria justo enrola-lo, que ela havia feito um acordo e que não devia quebra-lo.

Mas de qualquer forma, ele podia esperar mais um pouco, então ela saiu da biblioteca, andou por aquelas ruas pouco movimentada, andou pela rua completamente destruída, olhou para a faixa de proteção que a rodeava e para o restaurante da vovó ainda estava vazio. Ver a placa de fechado em frente à porta trouxe de certo modo um tipo de tristeza pra Belle e uma solidão. E percebeu então que ela não tinha ninguém em sua vida, a Belle da floresta encantada tinha uma família, uma casa, até decidir abrir mão de tudo para se tornar uma heroína e então em sua vida quem surgiu foi Rumple.

Se pudesse voltar ao passado não teria feito diferente, se voltasse ao passado teria feito tudo de novo. Ela só queria ainda poder ter os amigos, sua família e principalmente Ruby em sua vida. Agora, porem, ela só tinha novamente Rumple, e ela não sabia se isso era suficiente. Quando ela percebeu, ela estava andando sem rumo e algo lhe chamou atenção, era um cheiro, um perfume de rosas que a vez parar, ela olhou então de onde vinha, o perfume vinha de um jardim.

Era um jardim bem cuidado, com flores de diversas cores, uma em especial lhe chamou atenção, pois eram as flores que sua mãe mais gostava. Ela entrou no jardim e tocou de leve nas pétalas e se permitiu senti o perfume que elas exalavam, fechou os olhos e trouxe de volta a memoria sua mãe. Ela havia morrido muito jovem, Belle não tinha mais do que cinco anos quando ela se foi, lembrava pouco dela, lembrava apenas de detalhes sutis, mas que eram suficientes para deixa-la viva em sua mente. Notou quando uma lagrima desceu em seu rosto ao lembrar-se da mulher que um dia significou tudo em sua vida e enxugou uma lagrima solitária e com um sorriso no rosto ela se virou para ir embora, parando logo em seguida quando ouviu uma voz a chamar.

"Belle?"- disse a voz, fazendo Belle se virar para a varanda onde seu pai estava. -"Minha Belle"- disse o homem correndo em direção a filha e a tomando nos braços com um abraço apertado, fazendo Belle perceber que ela não estava tão sozinha assim. Ela retribuiu o abraço com a mesma intensidade, afundando seu rosto no ombro do homem e o olhando em seu rosto no instante seguinte, foi a primeira vez em algumas horas que um sorriso surgia de volta nos rosto da garota e ela gostava dessa sensação de se sentir feliz e acima de tudo, de se sentir em casa, abraçou mais uma vez o homem antes de quebrar o abraço.

"Pai."- disse ela com a voz carregada de um choro que ela insistia em segurar. – "Eu nem sabia onde o senhor morava."- continuou ela. – "E desculpa, mas nem tive o trabalho de procurar onde era." – conclui ela e o homem segurou firmemente suas mãos e sorriu para a filha que tanto amava.

"Oh, minha querida, eu te dei muitos motivos para não vim atrás de mim, não se sinta culpada. Mas já que está aqui agora comigo, venha, entre e almoce com seu velho pai, senti tanto sua falta, meu anjo, todos esses anos sem saber como você estava, sem saber se estava bem e agora ter você aqui de volta compensa todos os anos sem você, meu anjo."- disse ele a tomando novamente em um abraço, o tipo de abraço que só alguém que ama muito alguém pode dar, o tipo de abraço que te faz esquecer todas as coisas ruins do seu dia e que traz de volta um sentindo a vida, nem que seja no breve instante de um abraço.

E como ela precisava desse conforto e carinho naquele momento, pois sua cabeça e seu coração estavam muito confusos. Pelo menos era assim que ela classificava os sentimentos: _**confusão.**_ Apesar de saber muito bem que de confusão não tinha nada, ela tinha plena consciência de tudo o que sentia e do que queria na sua vida, o difícil era aceitar que esse querer agora era impossível, o difícil era seguir a vida, sabendo que teria que ignorar uma serie de sentimentos e aprender a deixar para trás um amor que há algumas horas atrás, ela mal sabia que era possível sentir.

"Eu não quero te atrapalhar."- disse a garota ao pai. – "Eu tenho que terminar de arrumar minhas malas."- conclui ela.

"Arrumar as malas?"- questionou o pai, franzindo o cenho. – "Vai para algum lugar?"-

"Na verdade, vou voltar a algum lugar."- disse a garota com um tom envergonhado, não querendo se explicar muito ao pai.

"Voltar para ele."- observou Moe, se referindo ao senhor Gold, Belle assentiu, não tinha mais o que dizer, e o pai balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo e sorriu para a garota, um sorriso triste, de alguém que não entendia aonde tinha errado, mas não disse nada, apenas se aproximou da filha, a pegou pelo braço e disse a ela que não iria atrapalhar nada, que odiava almoçar sozinho e que adoraria ter ela ali com ele.

Então ela o acompanhou, um pouco envergonhada e não se sentindo a vontade logo de cara, mas nos instantes seguintes ela se sentiu como se pertencesse ali. Ela e o pai conversaram durante todo o almoço como se nunca tivessem existido todos esses anos de distancia entre eles, como se sempre tivessem conversados durante o almoço. Os assuntos saiam naturalmente e Belle mesmo nunca estando ali naquela casa estranha, tudo ali lembrava sua infância e isso enchia seu coração de alegria e ela desejou poder ficar ali pra sempre. A comida era maravilhosa, ela não lembrava, ou não sabia, que seu pai podia cozinhar tão bem e adorou essa novidade.

"Foi uma bela refeição, pai."- disse ela se levantando e retirando os pratos da mesa, ele a seguiu e disse que ela não precisava se incomodar e tirou os pratos da mão da filha, caminhando em seguida para a pia, aonde despejou o que sobrou da comida no triturador. – "Não sabia que cozinhava tão bem."- observou Belle, voltando a se sentar a mesa, sendo acompanhada por ele no instante seguinte.

"E não sei."- ele falou dando uma bela risada e segurando a mão da filha. – "Quem fez esse almoço delicioso foi a minha esposa."

"Você se casou de novo?"- perguntou Belle, sua voz saiu com certo rancor, algo que ela não esperava que acontecesse, tinha perdido sua mãe muito cedo e seu pai nunca havia encontrado outra esposa enquanto moravam na floresta encantada e saber agora que havia outra mulher na vida do pai, de certo modo a incomodava, mas ela não esperava que incomodasse tanto.

"Minha personalidade aqui em Storybrooke era casado, quando a maldição acabou e descobrimos quem éramos de verdade, ainda assim não víamos mais nossas vidas sem um na vida do outro. Eu amei muito sua mãe, Belle, mas também amo muito a Renée."- Ele disse, segurando firmemente as mãos de sua filha contra as suas, a garota sorriu e apertou mais a mão do pai e disse a ele que entendia, mas no fundo ela se sentiu estranha, suas palavras eram sinceras, mas por dentro ela queria que sua mãe ainda estivesse ali, que ela estivesse viva, que a ajudasse a entender, a se encontrar, e as esclarecer todos seus sentimentos em relação à Ruby. Ela não sabia por que se questionava tanto, pois tudo era tão claro...

"Você quer conhece-la?"- perguntou Moe, trazendo sua filha de volta a realidade.

"Sua esposa?"- questionou Belle e agora sua voz tomou um ar de preocupação, fazendo com que seu pai risse.

"Não fique nervosa, já há algum tempo ela sabe de você e você vai adora-la. Ela está muito ansiosa em te conhecer, eu só estava esperando a hora certa pra isso acontecer, o que você acha?"

"Eu não sei, você acha uma boa ideia? Não acha melhor esperarmos?"- perguntou Belle, ela estava nervosa com a ideia de conhecer a nova esposa do pai, mas pelo jeito ele não estava nada nervoso com isso, então ela tentou relaxar e concordou com o pai, ele sorriu e se levantou, caminhou em direção ao telefone, discou algum numero e Belle ficou observando, enquanto ele falava com alguém do outro lado da linha.

Depois que terminou o telefonema, ele sentou-se novamente com Belle e ofereceu a ela uma xicara de café e ela passou algumas horas ali, conversando com Belle sobre tantos assuntos que ela já nem sabia de onde saia. E pouco tempo depois alguém bateu na porta, e Moe se levantou, deixando Belle algum tempo sozinha na cozinha, ele voltou logo em seguida acompanhando de uma mulher. Era uma senhora que não aparentava ser muito mais velha que ele, ela tinha cabelos loiros ondulados até a altura dos ombros, um sorriso simpático e olhos de cor caramelo que brilhavam junto ao sorriso que ela lhe direcionava.

"Você deve ser Belle."- disse a senhora, caminhando em direção a Belle e sua voz era tão doce que Belle não se conteve e sorriu para a mulher, sentindo em seguida que toda aquela sensação de desconforto em relação à nova esposa do pai tinha ido embora, a abraçou quando ela se aproximou e confirmou que era sim Belle e que estava muito feliz em conhecê-la. – "Eu também estou muito feliz em conhecê-la também, Belle, você é muito mais linda do que seu pai disse."- completou a mulher e a garota agora corou de vergonha.

"Vocês já almoçaram?"- perguntou a mulher e Belle confirmou que sim. – "Então que tal uma sobremesa? Fiz um bolo maravilhoso de coco, tenho certeza de que você vai adorar." – continuou Renée e caminhou em direção à geladeira, Belle olhou para seu pai, que ainda estava parado próximo a porta, ele sorriu para filha, que retribuiu o sorriso, deixando claro que sua _"nova mãe"_ estava mais que aprovada.

O resto da tarde seguiu tranquilo, Renée era muito simpática e Belle não poderia querer estar em outro lugar que não fosse ali, até se esqueceu do que a trouxe até aquele local, se esqueceu de suas angustias e principalmente se esqueceu de Ruby, mas só por aqueles breves instantes.

"Você tem um sorriso muito bonito, Belle."- observou Renée. – "Mas cheio de algo que eu não consigo entender... Uma tristeza tão profunda e certa melancolia... Queria entender tal tristeza e queria mais: queria poder tirar essa tristeza de seus olhos."- completo a senhora estendendo sua mão sobre a mesa, a fim de segurar a mão de Belle.

Belle ficou em silencio, apenas segurou também a mão da senhora e permitiu que ela apertasse seus dedos contra sua mão. O silencio então reinou por alguns instantes, seu pai estava sentado a mesa junto a elas, Belle sentiu a necessidade de se abrir com aquela senhora, porém não conseguia pensar como seu pai reagiria a todas as coisas que ela queria dizer e então isso a impediu de falar e tudo o que ela disse foi um: _**Não é nada**_. Seguido de um sorriso nada sincero e ainda cheio de tristeza, Renée percebeu, se inclinou diante da mesa e sorriu para a garota.

"Não sou sua mãe, eu sei disso, e pode ser que eu nem te ajude com os seus problemas."- disse Renée e direcionou seu olhar a Moe ao seu lado. – "Mas quero que saiba desde já que estamos aqui para todos os momentos, Belle... Nem que seja para te ouvir. O que te aflige, querida?"

"Eu fiz algo que não queria."- Começou Belle a dizer. – "Algo que eu não me arrependo, mas ainda assim as consequências me machucam. Eu fiz um acordo com Rumple, troquei minha liberdade pela vida de Ruby."- completou-a, ainda segurando firmemente a mão da senhora contra a sua.

"Deve gostar muito dessa garota."- respondeu a senhora e Belle apenas assentiu.

"Ruby e viúva Lucas deu um lugar para Belle ficar quando ela mais precisou, Renée. Embora ela não estivesse falando comigo durante esse tempo, eu sabia tudo pela viúva Lucas, que me deixava a par de como minha filha estava..."

"Ruby me deu mais que um lar, pai."- interrompeu Belle, e o olhar de seu pai caminhou em direção ao dela. – "Ela me deu um sentindo... um rumo, não sei o que seria de mim hoje, se eu não tivesse entrado naquela lanchonete e se não fosse ela quem tivesse me atendido... Ela sempre foi mais que uma amiga pra mim eu que demorei muito a perceber isso."- continuou Belle, essa ultima parte ela disse mais para si mesma do que para ele, mas disse alto o suficiente para que ele escutasse e clara o suficiente para deixar explicito o que isso significava. Ela então olhou para Renée que a direcionava um olhar cheio de entendimento e compaixão e depois para o seu pai, que já não dizia mais nada. – "Ruby de fato significa muito pra mim, significa o mundo... E eu não acho que eu sabia o que era amor, antes de perceber o que sentia por ela... Não sei então, o que era esse sentimento antes, não sei então porque negava tanto isso."

"Você está dizendo..."- começou Moe a falar, a voz cheia de confusão e bem vaga, como se tentasse digerir o que estava querendo dizer. – "Você está querendo dizer o que exatamente?"- completou-o, quando finalmente conseguiu falar o que queria.

"Eu amo a Ruby, pai."- disse Belle, em um tom tão firme e tão convicto que ela sentiu necessidade de dizer novamente. – "Eu amo essa garota como nunca amei outra pessoa em minha vida, e eu não me vejo com outra pessoa em minha vida que não seja ela."

Assim que ela terminou de dizer, seu pai se levantou da cadeira em que estava, ele levou uma mão a testa e caminhou nervoso pela pequena cozinha.

"Você está ouvindo o que está dizendo, Belle?!"- perguntou ele em um berro, Renée ainda segurava a mão da garota e Belle acompanhava o pai com o olhar, ela não respondeu, ela não precisava responder, ela sabia muito bem o que tinha dito e sabia também que seu pai havia entendido cada palavra.

"O que você não entendeu, Moe?"- perguntou Renée, sua voz era firme e calma e ela se inclinou para olhar o marido que ainda andava alterado. – "Que parte do que sua filha disse te confundiu?"

"Eu entendi muito bem o que ela disse! Quem não entendeu foi ela! Ela não pode amar uma... Uma garota! Ela não pode amar uma garota! Eu não a criei assim, eu a criei para ser uma princesa! Eu a criei para ser uma rainha! Eu rodei reinos para arranjar um bom casamento para ela, até que ela foi levada por aquele homem que mudou completamente a cabeça dela! Talvez isso tudo seja decepção, talvez seja só confusão, talvez todo seu desgosto com homens te tornou assim, Belle. Você não pode sentir isso, você só esta confusa!"- disse Moe, em um tom de voz tão firme e tão cheio de raiva que Belle não conseguiu sentir outra coisa por ele que não fosse ódio.

"Eu não estou confusa!"- gritou ela, se levantando da cadeira. –"Eu estou tudo, menos confusa! Não fale essas coisas de mim como se você me conhecesse por completo! Você não conhece! Nunca conheceu! Caso contrario, teria percebido que eu não amava Gaston! Caso contrario teria deixado que eu escolhesse meu próprio destino, meu próprio futuro! Quem disse a você que eu queria ser Rainha!? Quem disse a você que Rumple de alguma forma me decepcionou a ponto de não querer amar outro homem?! Eu o amei sim e eu o amaria para sempre, se ele tivesse permitido que eu entrasse na sua vida, mas não foi assim e minha vida tomou outro rumo, meu amor partiu para outro cais... Eu não o amo mais e eu não comecei a amar Ruby porque meu coração estava desesperadamente precisando de um novo amor... Eu a amei porque ela me conquistou diariamente, de uma forma que ninguém nunca fez antes e acredito que jamais fará, só existe ela agora em meus pensamentos e eu dei minha liberdade por ela, mas também daria minha vida se preciso... Sei que é difícil pra você entender isso, sei que é difícil ver sua garotinha, sua princesa, correndo para os braços de uma outra mulher, quando tudo que você imaginou foi que ela tivesse uma vida de rainha, um castelo, um príncipe, que pudesse te dar netos ou algo do tipo... Mas a verdade é outra, pai. A verdade é que sua princesa prefere outras princesas... Mas se te serve de consolo, eu jamais poderei ficar com ela. Eu estarei atada para sempre ao acordo que eu fiz, eu jamais poderei ficar com a pessoa que eu amo. E isso vai partir meu coração todos os dias, mas também vai aquece-lo, porque eu não saberia viver em um mundo aonde ela não existisse."

Ela terminou de dizer e seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas, porem ela não chorou, ela não queria chorar diante do seu pai, não queria que ele de alguma forma pensasse que ela era fraca, pois ela não era, ela sabia muito bem que não era e de certa forma não ligava para o que o pai fosse pensar dela, mas preferiu não chorar, manteve a cabeça erguida e encarou bem o pai diante de si, que tinha um rosto agora não mais cheio de raiva.

"Não me serve de consolo."- ele disse em um tom baixo. – "Acredite, Belle, eu quero sua felicidade, acima de qualquer coisa eu quero sua felicidade. E eu sempre te aceitei do jeito que você era, desde que sua mãe e eu te ganhamos de presente dos céus... Mas isso, isso é bem diferente, isso muda tudo e eu infelizmente tenho que te dizer que eu não aceito esse amor."- ele concluiu e saiu da cozinha, sem dizer mais nada, Belle permaneceu em pé onde estava e fechou os olhos, quando ouviu o barulho da porta batendo e deixou as lagrimas saírem de seus olhos, quando sentiu o abraço de sua madrasta.

"Não o ouça, ele é tão cabeça dura, ele quer sua felicidade, ele mesmo disse... ele só não sabe aceita-la. Mas aceite-a, aceite sua felicidade, aceite todas as pedras no caminho, aceite todas as dificuldades e acredite que você superará todas, que vocês duas superarão e acredite acima de tudo no amor, porque é isso que vai te guiar para o seu final feliz, minha querida."- disse a mulher, enxugando as lagrimas da menina a sua frente e beijando suas mãos, enquanto a garota agradecia a ela inúmeras vezes.

"Seu pai me deu um colar certa vez, assim que a maldição quebrou e que nós descobrimos quem verdadeiramente éramos. Na floresta encantada, eu tinha um esposo também e quando a maldição quebrou eu descobri que ele estava bem, que estava vivo, mas que assim como eu, tinha achado uma nova família... Uma parte de mim quis tentar ficar de novo com ele, mas outra parte quis continuar com Moe... Acabou que as duas partes se tornaram uma só e as duas partes concordavam que meu amor por Moe falava mais alto e que era com ele que eu deveria ficar... Mas eu estava tão confusa, eu queria tanto ser feliz ao lado do seu pai, mas não queria me decepcionar, então fiquei alguns dias fora, pra pensar a respeito do que eu queria. E seu pai apareceu em uma noite, na pousada em que eu estava, ele tinha em mãos uma caixa quadrada de veludo, lá dentro havia um colar, com um lindo pingente em forma de meia lua com um diamante lindo no centro. Ele me contou que pertenceu a sua mãe e que no dia que eles se conheceram pela primeira vez ela usava esse colar, ele me disse também que foi um casamento arranjado, que eles nunca trocaram sequer uma palavra antes do casamento em si, e que durante a valsa do casamento seu pai disse a ela que a faria a mulher mais feliz do mundo e ela disse que sabia muito bem disso, que soube desde o primeiro dia que eles se conheceram. Seu pai então a questionou, queria saber como ela tinha essa certeza cega, se nem ele tinha a certeza de que seria capaz de faze-la feliz. Ela então tirou de dentro do vestido que usava esse tal colar e seu pai me contou que o pingente brilhava tanto e de forma tão intensa que parecia ser capaz de cega-lo, ela então contou a ele que quando o pingente brilhava dessa forma era porque seu coração estava no caminho certo e contou também que o pingente havia brilhado no primeiro dia que eles se encontraram, então ela não teve duvidas de que seu pai seria capaz de faze-la feliz. Quando ele abriu a caixa para mim, o colar não brilhou, não aconteceu nada, ele ficou tão decepcionado e tão chateada, pois pensava que isso me traria de volta a vida dele... E eu percebi que eu o amava acima de tudo, que não precisava dessa certeza, eu o amei mais ainda, porque mesmo ele sabendo que o colar poderia não brilhar, ele ainda assim passou por cima desse medo e foi tentar me reconquistar, mesmo sabendo que podia me perder."- quando Renée conclui a historia, Belle tinha um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso cheio de saudades, ela queria poder se lembrar de sua mãe com o máximo de detalhes possível, mas agora tudo o que ela tinha era historias que foram contadas a ela ao longo de sua infância e adolescência, essa historia porém era nova e ela queria poder ouvir mais, mas era tudo o que Renée sabia. A senhora então a puxou pelo braço e a levou em direção ao seu quarto e entregou a Belle a caixa de veludo, Belle abriu, olhou o colar que era mais bonito fisicamente do que em seus pensamentos e tocou de leve no diamante ali contido.

"Eu sei que você não tem duvidas do que sente pela garota, assim como eu também sei que esse pingente te dará a resposta que você já sabe. Eu sei que ela é seu _caminho certo_ e sei que mesmo que haja muitos atalhos em sua vida, um deles te levará novamente a ela."- disse Renée para Belle, que fechou a caixa com o colar lá dentro e abraçou a caixa contra seu peito, enquanto rezava para os deuses ou para as estrelas, para que mesmo que seu caminho fosse longo, ela ainda assim terminasse exatamente onde e com quem gostaria de estar.


	8. Choices

**Capítulo 8 - Choices**

Durante todo o caminho para o hospital, Regina e Selene não trocaram uma palavra sequer, a Rainha não conseguiu responder a pergunta que Selene havia feito a ela, poucas horas antes, quando elas ainda estavam em casa. E agora na sala de espera, no aguardo para que o doutor as atendesse, ela não podia pensar em outra que não fosse atender ao pedido, que não fosse dizer _**sim**_ a esse desejo. Pelo o que a Estrela havia contado a ela, assim que a criança nascesse ela teria que sacrificar seu coração, pois era a única forma de manter o demônio que a seguia longe. Quando Selene contou isso a Regina, ela não estava triste, não havia tristeza em seu olhar e Regina então entendeu que esse era um sacrifício que ela faria independente do quanto doesse. E Regina sabia mais, sabia que se fosse preciso, ela também faria o mesmo por Henry, sacrificaria seu ultimo suspiro, para que seu filho pudesse viver.

Ela só rezava para que isso jamais acontecesse.

O medico então chamou pelo nome de Regina, e ela entrou no consultório junto com Selene, foi pedido então uma serie de exames, alguns só poderiam ser feitos na manha seguinte e outros ela fez ali mesmo. O ultimo exame que foi solicitado foi a ultrassonografia e Selene pediu então que Regina a acompanhasse, mesmo incerta sobre estar ali na sala com ela, Regina ainda assim aceitou e ficou em silencio quando o doutor pediu que Selene se deitasse na maca. Selene jamais havia estado antes em um hospital, mas obedeceu ao medico, já havia respondido todas as perguntas e já tinha feito todos os exames possíveis, estava ansiosa para o que iria acontecer, pois lhe fora dito que ela poderia saber o sexo do bebê e também ouvir seu coração.

Ela não sabia como isso funcionava, mas estava muito ansiosa em descobrir. Deitou-se na maca levantou a parte de cima do pijama que usava, que fora dado pelo hospital, e gemeu um pouco quando sentiu o liquido gelado tocar sua barriga. Regina estava um pouco distante, mas de onde estava era possível ver a pequena televisão do ultrassom e era também possível ver a expressão do rosto de Selene, ela tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios e seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas. Regina então se colocou em seu lugar, tentou imaginar como ela estava se sentindo agora, da saudade que ela sentia do pai da criança que ela carregava e do medo do incerto, pois ela não sabia o que seria de seu bebê depois que ele nascesse.

Os pensamentos da rainha foram quebrados, assim que o silencio do consultório foi tomado por um som que nem a Rainha e nem a estrela jamais haviam escutado. Era alto, constante e preencheu todo o cômodo em que elas estavam e não só invadiu aquele local, levando o silencio embora, como também invadiu Selene, e a Rainha a viu chorar ainda mais, levando agora uma de suas mãos ao rosto, quando o medico lhe disse que ela estava esperando uma menina.

Selene olhou para Regina e sorriu para ela, e tudo o que Regina pode fazer foi sorrir de volta, não por educação e sim porque ela se permitiu ser invadia por aquele som, permitiu se emocionar, sentiu como se viesse dela, como se aquele coraçãozinho pertencesse a ela. Eram um som único e magico e dava tanto sentido a tantas as coisas no mundo, que Regina desejou que esse som jamais acabasse.

"Vem ver mais de perto."- disse Selene e Regina se aproximou dela e segurou sua mão, pois parecia o certo a se fazer e ouviu atentamente enquanto o doutor mostrava na pequena tela de LCD a menininha que Selene esperava. Ela pôde ver perfeitamente cada membro do corpinho do bebê, suas mãozinhas, seus pezinhos, seu rostinho e agora não podia parar de imaginar como seria essa criança.

"Meus parabéns."- disse o doutor entregando a Selene um pedaço de papel para que ela tirasse o excesso do gel de sua barriga. – "Sua menina está muito bem, teremos que fazer aqueles outros exames que eu solicitei, mas não se preocupe, ela está ótima."- ele disse e Selene agradeceu aos céus, por nada ter acontecido ao seu bebê. Depois disso, elas ouviram atentamente aos conselhos do medico, que instruiu Selene a se alimentar melhor, passou uma dieta especifica e pediu para que elas voltassem, caso algo acontecesse.

As duas então foram embora, em nenhum momento Selene perguntou novamente a Regina se ela já tinha a resposta do seu pedido e Regina, mesmo que questionada, não saberia o que dizer. Já era noite quando elas voltaram, Regina preparou algo para elas comerem, enquanto Selene tomava um banho. A rainha então se viu sozinha na cozinha, pegou uma taça e se serviu de seu melhor vinho e caminhou pela sala de estar, enquanto esperava a estrela, parou próxima a lareira, onde havia uma serie de porta retratos, em um deles tinha uma foto de Henry ainda bem novinho, ela sorriu enquanto tocava no vidro e pela primeira vez percebeu o quanto o pequeno sempre pareceu com Emma.

Seus dedos contornaram o rosto do menino e parou em sua mãozinha, e veio então em sua memória o tempo em que ele cabia perfeitamente em seus braços e no tempo em que ele ainda não falava e que ela podia andar com ele em seus braços pela casa, sabendo que nada de mal aconteceria a ele. Agora ele já não estava mais ali, era difícil pra ela pensar que aqueles dois idiotas e Emma, poderiam cuidar do filho dela tão bem quanto ela, mas pensamento melhor, ela sabia que eles podiam e sabia também que eles faziam isso melhor que ela e de certo modo isso a perturbou por dentro, ela havia perdido Henry e não fora por culpa de Emma ou dos dois idiotas, havia sido culpa dela mesmo. Talvez fosse melhor assim, talvez fosse melhor ele distante, talvez a vida dele pertencesse agora a Emma e ela não podia mais ter o filho de volta. Já não valia mais a pena lutar, ele já não mais pertencia a ela.

"Você tá bem?"- perguntou Selene, Regina se virou para encarar a estrela e nada respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça por alguns segundos e deixou que a estrela se aproximasse. – "Não quer falar a respeito?"- insistiu a estrela e Regina deu um sorriso de lado.

"Ele foi embora. Meu filho... E já não vai mais voltar, eu não voltaria, eu não voltaria para mim mesma se tivesse a chance, eu escolheria Emma também, eu escolheria o amor dela ao meu."- ela disse por fim e encarou a estrela.

"Eu sei."- ela disse, como se pudesse entender todo o conflito que a Rainha sentia.- "Você não só escolheria o amor dela, como de fato já o escolheu."- concluiu ela, e Regina a encarou com um olhar perplexo.

"O que quer dizer com isso?"- perguntou a Rainha.

"Eu só estou querendo dizer que você já não mais culpa Emma por ter roubado o coração de seu filho, porque agora percebeu que ela também roubou o seu."- Selene disse e soltou uma risada de leve.

"Não seja ridícula, eu não sinto nada por ela, não sei como funciona as coisas no seu mundo, mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam aqui."- respondeu Regina, em um tom mais defensivo do que gostaria.

"E como funciona? Como vocês humanos se apaixonam? Porque o pouco que eu observei de vocês nos meus milhares de anos de vida, é que existe uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio, que eles não são sentimentos opostos e sim complementares. E que basta algo bem sutil, para que até a pessoa de coração mais negro se apaixone perdidamente por alguém."- concluiu Selene e ficou em silencio, deixando que a Rainha se afundasse em seus próprios pensamentos.

"Eu não quero me apaixonar por ela, prefiro fechar meu coração para amores desse tipo, isso não pertence mais a mim."- Regina disse por fim e Selene assentiu, imaginou que a Rainha ficaria na defensiva e ela não estava ali para questionar seus sentimentos, estava ali por outro motivo.

"Sei que para esse tipo de amor você fechou seu coração, mas e para esse tipo de amor?"- Selene continuou, pegando agora a mão da rainha e a trazendo para sua barriga, onde depositou a mão da rainha, e deixou que a Rainha sentisse o bebê se mexer. - "Tem espaço para esse tipo de amor?"- continuou a estrela e sorriu, Regina foi obrigada a sorrir de volta e encarou a estrela por alguns segundos, se perguntando se a menina iria se parecer com ela, ou se iria parecer com o pai, o pai que jamais conheceria.

"Você confia essa criança a mim?"- perguntou Regina em um tom confuso, pois ela sabia que existiam pessoas naquela cidade que poderia dar todo o amor que essa criança merecia. Mas porque ela pensava que não podia amar essa criança também? O que a fazia pensar que essa criança seria infeliz? Talvez essa criança fosse sua chance de redenção e embora todo seu lado racional dissesse a ela para dizer _**não**_ a essa proposta, seu lado emotivo e acima de tudo seu lado maternal gritava para que ela aceitasse.

"É logico que confio, quem melhor para cuidar de minha filha, se não uma Rainha?"

"Meu titulo é seguido de um _Má_... você sabe muito bem disso, ainda assim confiaria a vida de um inocente a mim?"

Selene deu de ombros, ela não conseguia entender o porquê Regina pensava não ser capaz de ser a mãe que sua filha precisava, ela podia ver a si própria como uma vilã, mas Selene a via como uma mulher desesperada para acertar os erros do passado, uma mãe desesperada para ter o filho novamente nos braços e acima de tudo um ser humano caminhando para redenção e mesmo que ela procurasse por todos os reinos, ela jamais acharia alguém melhor para criar sua filha.

"Bem, Emma fez o mesmo há 11 anos, não acho que ela tenha se arrependido. Diferente dela, uma vez que eu te entregar minha filha, eu jamais voltarei para ver como ela está, mas eu confio cegamente na sua capacidade de amar... De amar novamente." – disse a estrela e Regina sorriu para si mesma, apenas com a ideia de ter novamente um bebezinho em seus braços.

"Eu aceito."- disse Regina e um sorriso enorme surgiu no rosto de Selene, que se jogou nos braços da rainha a abraçando bem forte contra o corpo.

"Você vai ser uma mãe incrível, Regina." – disse Selene. – "E onde quer que eu esteja, eu vou sempre olhar por vocês, vou sempre cuidar de você e da minha pequena e eu não faço ideia de onde minha primogênita está, ou se ela está bem, mas eu ainda rezo e continuarei rezando para que ela ache seu caminho e que jamais se perca."

Regina apenas sorriu para a estrela e a abraçou mais uma vez, sentiu o contato da barriga dela contra a sua, não era a mesma coisa, ela não se sentia gravida e jamais poderia engravidar, isso era um fato, mas só naquele breve contato, já foi o suficiente para que ela se sentisse completamente mãe.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Belle foi até o hospital aquela noite, havia ligado antes para vovó e perguntado sobre o estado de Ruby, ficou sabendo então que ela receberia alta na manha seguinte, mas Belle não podia esperar, então resolveu que sua ultima visita seria ali mesmo no hospital. Ela também ligou para Rumple, para que ele fosse busca-la no hospital, era por isso então que ela estava ali com suas malas, as colocou no chão assim que entrou no cômodo e olhou para a morena que estava sentada na cama, havia muita gente ali, mais do que ela gostaria que tivesse, mas assim que ela entrou vovó fez o favor de pedir para que todos se retirassem. Belle então ficou parada junto à porta, cumprimentando todos que passavam por ela com um sorriso. Quando por fim a ultima pessoa passou, ela fechou a porta atrás de si, mas ficou exatamente onde estava.

"Para aonde você está indo?"- perguntou Ruby, era bom ouvir a voz dela novamente, era bom saber que ela estava bem, que ela estava viva e que no dia seguinte já estaria em casa.

"Eu vou voltar para a casa do Rumple."- respondeu Belle, e Ruby a olhou confusa.

"Por quê? Aconteceu algo com a biblioteca? Porque se for isso, você pode voltar a morar na pensão, você sabe disso."- disse Ruby, se mexendo na cama e se preparando pra se levantar dali, mas Belle se aproximou dela, impedindo que ela se movesse mais.

"Eu sei. Eu sei que eu posso voltar, mas não é isso... não aconteceu nada com o lugar que eu estava, é que Rumple e eu vamos tentar novamente." – Belle disse o mais rápido que pôde, mas seu tom de voz saiu cheio de incerteza e de confusão, Ruby a olhou mais confusa, balançou a cabeça algumas vezes e se preparou para falar algo, mas não sabia como colocar o que sentia em palavras, então se calou. – "Eu gostaria de poder dizer que eu quero ficar e que eu posso, mas eu estarei mentindo quanto à primeira parte."- Belle conclui, sentando-se junto à cama de Ruby.

"E quanto à segunda parte?"- perguntou Ruby, sentindo sua voz mudar de tom, e a tristeza tomar conta de todo seu corpo, de repente ela entendeu tudo, entendeu o motivo pelo qual Belle iria voltar a morar com Rumple, entendeu que sua cura de nada tinha de milagrosa. Entendeu só em uma troca de olhar, com a mulher a sua frente, de que ela havia feito um acordo com o Senhor das Trevas e era por isso que ela não podia ficar, embora quisesse. - "Belle, o que você fez?" – insistiu Ruby, se ajeitando na cama de modo que pudesse trazer as mãos de Belle para si. O olhar de Belle caminhou das mãos da morena, ate seus olhos e ela sentiu como se fosse a ultima vez que ela veria aquele olhar.

"Eu fiz um acordo, não tinha outra saída, eu não podia arriscar te perder."- Belle disse, sua voz soando com um desespero, pois a garota a sua frente parecia transtornada com o que estava ouvindo.

"Meu Deus, Belle! Eu ficaria bem! Eu iria acordar! Essa coisa de lobo que eu tenho permite que eu não me machuque. Que eu me recupere de qualquer ferimento! Por que você teve que fazer isso?! Por que você teve que se arriscar? Perder sua liberdade por minha causa?!"- Ruby perguntou, agora se aproximando de Belle, ficando tão próxima dela que com apenas um movimento poderia beija-la.

"Eu não podia arriscar."- respondeu Belle, balançando a cabeça negativamente. - "Você não entende, não foi um sacrifício tão grande..."- ela conclui, mas sabia que não estava sendo sincera, que nem ela mais acreditava em suas próprias palavras. Então ela entregou os pontos e desistiu de segurar todo o desespero de seu peito e deixou as lágrimas caírem soltas, deixou Ruby se aproximar dela e deixou que ela a abraçasse o mais forte que pôde. – "Eu vou sentir sua falta, vou sentir falta de tudo aquilo que não pudemos ter."- disse Belle no ouvido de Ruby, que a beijou no rosto inúmeras vezes antes se afastar, a vontade era de tomar seus lábios para si, a vontade era de dizer que a amava, mas não podia, não precisava, aliás, aquela troca de olhares, de carinhos, já dizia por elas mesmas o quanto uma amava a outra. – "Eu preciso ir."- disse Belle e Ruby segurou mais forte suas mãos, sentindo agora que suas lagrimas também saiam de seus olhos, ela queria gritar, suplicar que Belle ficasse com ela, a abraçar o mais forte que pudesse, para que ela não a deixasse, mas Belle tinha que ir e ela tinha que deixar. E abrir mão de Belle era a coisa mais difícil que Ruby já fez em toda a sua vida.

"Fica comigo."- ela disse, baixinho, mas ainda assim audível.- "Fica ate que eu adormeça e vá embora quando eu não puder mais te ver, quando eu tiver presa em meus sonhos... Nos meus sonhos que provavelmente é o único lugar onde eu te encontrei agora."- completou Ruby e os olhos de Belle mais uma vez se encheram de lagrimas e as duas se abraçaram de novo, mais forte, com mais intensidade, com mais saudades uma da outra agora, enquanto Ruby beijava o rosto da garota a sua frente e descia seus lábios em direção ao pescoço da garota que a afastou logo em seguida, não podia se entregar pra ela, embora quisesse muito e a morena entendeu a mensagem, mas ainda assim a puxou para si, deitando-se logo em seguida.

Belle não interrompeu esse toque e se permitiu se trazida para perto da garota, deitando sobre seu peito logo em seguida, Ruby então pôde sentir o perfume que a garota exalava e pôde sentir seu toque e sua respiração próxima ao seu corpo, não era o suficiente, mas bastava por hora, bastava por hoje, bastaria em sua memoria, ela só não sabia até quando. O sono veio rápido, porque Ruby estava tão cansada e tão triste, que não lutou contra isso e adormeceu, com Belle ali junto ao seu corpo. Belle porem permaneceu acordada e quando viu que a morena já não mais estava ali com ela, se levantou e a encarou por alguns instantes, passando a mão no rosto da garota que ela tanto amava, contornando com o dedo os seus lábios e parando ali por alguns instantes, pensou em beija-la, mas novamente não o fez. E trouxe o dedo de volta, andando agora pelo quarto, onde pegou as malas que carregava, encarando por ultima vez a garota adormecida.

Então se lembrou do colar e colocou novamente as malas no chão, tirou lá de dentro a caixinha de veludo e caminhou com ela em direção à cama onde Ruby dormia. Olhou para a caixa e depois para a morena e cogitou milhões de motivos para não abrir a caixa, porem acabou fazendo, acabou abrindo a caixa e encarou o diamante ali dentro, ele tinha um brilho próprio que aos poucos foi se tornando negro, negro como o mais negro dos carvões. Belle ficou confusa, olhou para Ruby e novamente para o diamante, que não passava agora de um carvão, ela fechou logo em seguida a caixa e novamente sua atenção foi para a morena. Ela estava tão confusa, o que significava aquilo? Renée não havia lhe dito o que era e agora ela queria uma resposta, uma resposta que não viria, pois sua mãe já não estava mais ali.

Ela guardou a caixa dentro da mala novamente e saiu do quarto o mais rápido que pôde, ignorando a vovó que chamava pelo seu nome indo em direção ao elevador, onde desceu para o térreo em direção a saída, sendo abordada então por Rumple que a esperava.

"O que aconteceu, minha querida?"- perguntou ele, em um tom de preocupação.

"Nada."- mentiu ela e embora ele soubesse que era mentira, ele não insistiu, não queria saber o que tinha acontecido, pois sabia que envolvia Ruby, e a ultima coisa que ele queria era trazê-la para a vida deles.

"Vamos embora, então?"- perguntou ele, tirando a mala das mãos da garota, ela assentiu e o acompanhou em direção ao carro, ela pediu para ficar com uma das malas no banco do passageiro, a mala onde estava o colar com o diamante. Rumple permitiu e guardou a segunda mala no porta-malas, sentando-se no banco do motorista logo em seguida.

Os dois foram em silencio durante o caminho, Belle completamente perdida em seus pensamentos e apertando a mala contra o corpo durante o percurso, Rumple a olhava de tempo em tempo, mas não insistiu em puxar assunto. O único momento que Rumple falou algo foi quando finalmente chegaram a casa dele, ela olhou pela janela, para a casa que agora ela teria que chamar de sua e Rumple perguntou a ela se estava tudo bem, ela disse que sim, mas não estava. Ele então ficou em silencio e deixou que ela tomasse seu tempo, ficaram no carro por alguns minutos, ela ainda segurava a mala bem próxima ao corpo e na mente ela mantinha a visão do diamante negro que não brilhou como ela esperava.

"Não podemos ficar aqui pra sempre."- disse ele e ela assentiu, mas não estava pronta, precisava de respostas, precisava de um rumo e então abriu novamente a mala e Rumple a observou fazer isso, a observou tirar lá de dentro a caixa de veludo e a passar a mão da tampa da mesma. Não a questionou, embora estivesse muito interessado. Ela então abriu a caixa, olhou para o pingente de diamante e depois para Rumple ao seu lado, voltando à atenção novamente ao diamante que agora brilhava de uma forma tão intensa que a fez fechar a caixa logo em seguida.

"O que isso significa?"- questionou Rumple e Belle segurou todas suas lagrimas dentro de si.

"Nada."- respondeu ela, mas ela sabia sim o que significava, significava que ela estava errada sobre Ruby, ela não era seu _caminho certo_ , ela não passava de um _atalho_.


	9. Prices

**Capítulo 9 – Prices**

Era uma manhã quente quando Ruby saiu do hospital. A luz do Sol entrava pela janela do banco de trás e iluminava todo o rosto de Ruby, porém, apesar da claridade do dia, nada estava claro em seus pensamentos. Ela repassava os últimos acontecimentos de seus dias em sua mente e se perguntava o que faria agora, agora que Belle já não fazia mais parte de sua vida.

"Chegamos.", disse a voz de Emma, que havia se oferecido para buscar Ruby no hospital. Ruby agradeceu com um breve sorriso e desceu do carro, olhando tudo a seu redor. Algumas pessoas passavam ali e a olhavam com curiosidade e algumas até cochichavam, provavelmente tentando entender como Ruby havia sobrevivido ao acidente sem nenhuma sequela. Acontece que essas pessoas estavam mais que erradas e Ruby sabia que o acidente havia sim deixado sequelas nela: havia deixado seu coração em pedaços, porque sua recuperação apenas foi possível graças a Belle, que trocou sua liberdade para que ela tivesse uma segunda chance.

"Está tudo bem?". Era a voz de Emma novamente. Ruby agora estava em seu quarto, ela não lembrava como havia chegado ai, parecia estar em automático, parecia tão quebrada e tão sozinha que Emma se sentiu a pior amiga que alguém poderia ter. "Sei que não devo ser a melhor companhia no momento, mas espero que você saiba que pode conversar comigo sobre o que quiser, Ruby.", Emma continuou, agora se sentando ao lado de Ruby e segurando a mão da morena, que sorriu em resposta e soltou um agradecimento, quase como em um sussurro.

"Não se preocupe muito com ela, Emma.", disse a voz de Granny, que havia acabado de entrar no quarto e agora andava de um lado para o outro, abrindo todas as cortinas e deixando a luz daquela manhã iluminar todo o quarto. "Ela vai ficar bem, não vai querida?", perguntou Granny à neta, dando-lhe um sorriso encorajador que não foi respondido com a mesma intensidade.

"Vou sim, vovó.", Ruby respondeu e a senhora saiu animada, perguntando antes se Emma iria querer tomar alguma coisa. A loira respondeu que não, pois tinha que voltar para a delegacia e que iria voltar mais tarde com Henry.

"Então vou preparar meu melhor bolo para o garoto.", respondeu Granny animada. Ela estava muito feliz por ter Ruby de volta sã e salva, apesar de saber que ainda assim havia algo de errado com a garota. "E vamos fazer uma festa de boa vindas para ela, você e Henry estão mais que convidados... Acho que rever todos os amigos fará bem a ela, não acha, xerife?", completou a vovó. Emma concordou com a cabeça e esperou que a senhora saísse e a deixasse a sós com Ruby.

"Acho que sua avó pegou toda essa positividade com meus pais.", Emma disse, fazendo a morena soltar uma risada.

"Provavelmente.", Ruby respondeu e Emma, que ainda segurava suas mãos, sorriu com a resposta e, mesmo sentido que entraria em um campo o qual não dominava, ainda assim resolveu arriscar.

"O que te aflinge, Ruby?", perguntou Emma, e no mesmo instante Ruby levou uma mão ao rosto, secando uma lágrima solitária.

"Acho que eu perdi tudo naquele acidente.", a morena respondeu. "E é engraçado, pois eu nem sabia que eu a tinha... Nem sabia que alguma parte dela me pertencia. Bem, agora já não importa.", completou, secando agora todas as lágrimas de seu rosto.

"Não pense que tudo está perdido, Ruby. Quer dizer, não seríamos um conto de fadas se não nos fosse destinado um final feliz, não é mesmo?", Emma perguntou. Ruby pareceu um pouco distante, antes de finalmente respondê-la.

"E se eu não tiver um final feliz porque eu sou a vilã da história?", questionou Ruby, e dessa vez foi Emma quem refletiu a respeito, pois ela não via Ruby como a vilã da história, mas não era isso que a incomodava...

"Não acredito nessa hipótese.", respondeu a loira, se levantando e ficando a frente de Ruby e lhe dando-lhe um beijo demorado na testa. "Você é tudo, menos a vilã da história.", ela respondeu e Ruby sorriu para ela, antes dela partir. Enquanto Emma caminhava em direção à saída, ela se questionava se a real vilã da história teria de fato um final feliz e se de alguma forma ela poderia se encaixar nesse enredo.

Ruby ficou a sós com seus pensamentos, olhando seu quarto solitário, caminhou em silêncio, parando diante de sua penteadeira, viu seus batons vermelhos e maquiagem forte espalhados pela mesma e viu também um livro que a fez lembrar-se de Belle e de tudo o que elas não puderam ter. Ela pegou o livro e o segurou contra o corpo, não leu o título e nem mesmo o autor – não importava nesse momento –, mas enquanto ela abraçava o livro, em seus pensamentos ela desejava que fosse uma linda história de amor e que o final fosse perfeito, com direito a final feliz, diferente do que ela teria daqui pra frente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O cheiro de ovos mexidos tomava conta de toda a cozinha da casa do Senhor Gold. Belle entrou no cômodo, olhou ao redor e o encontrou na pia, preparando uma bandeja cheia de coisas deliciosas.

"Bom dia.", ela disse e ele se virou, olhando para ela. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto, limpou as mãos em um pano limpo e se aproximou dela com certa dificuldade, pois não tinha sua bengala consigo.

"Bom dia, minha Belle.", ele disse, se aproximando de seu rosto para um beijo. Belle, porém, se afastou e ele pareceu muito irritado com isso, mas logo seu rosto tomou o semblante de felicidade novamente e ele voltou novamente à bandeja que preparava. "Minha intenção era te fazer uma surpresa.", ele disse, agora trazendo a bandeja para a mesa da cozinha, onde Belle se sentava.

"Desculpa estragar seus planos.", disse Belle. "E obrigada pelo café da manhã, parece tudo muito gostoso.", continuou com um sorriso. Rumple sentou-se também junto a ela e a observava em silêncio, enquanto ela comia. "Não vai tomar café comigo?", ela perguntou em algum momento. Ele fez que não com a cabeça e continuou em silêncio, observando-a e isso de certa forma a incomodou, mas ela resolveu não dizer nada e o silêncio então se prolongou.

"Você está muito bonita hoje, Belle. Pretende ir para algum lugar?", ele observou. Ela limpou então a boca com um guardanapo de pano a sua frente e franziu o cenho, não entendo bem a pergunta.

"Não.", ela disse. "Vou apenas para o meu trabalho.", completou. O rosto de Rumple tomou um ar surpreso e ele esperou alguns instantes para enfim começar a falar.

"Não acho que há necessidade alguma de você trabalhar, Belle.", ele disse enfim. "Quer dizer, não dou tudo o que você precisa aqui?", ele perguntou. Belle balançou a cabeça e soltou uma risada, não conseguindo acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Ele de fato pensava que ia torná-la sua prisioneira.

"Não somos um casal.", ela disse por fim. Ele pareceu extremamente irritado com a resposta. Belle pôde ver seu rosto tomar um ar de frieza e então tomou cuidado com as palavras que tomaria a seguir. "Mas eu sei que estamos tentando e eu gostaria que você tivesse paciência comigo.", ela completou.

"E eu tenho.", ele respondeu e esticou suas mãos sobre a mesa, segurando uma das mãos de Belle em resposta. "Tanto é que concordei quando você preferiu dormir no quarto de hospedes ao invés de dormir comigo. Mas acontece que eu realmente acho que não há necessidade de você ir trabalhar."

"Eu discordo.", Belle respondeu, o interrompendo. As palavras de Rumple ficaram no ar, ela sorriu e se levantou da cadeira, dizendo que estava atrasada para abrir a biblioteca. Rumple não disse nada e concordou com a cabeça, pois ele sabia que não podia forçá-la a nada. Ele continuou sozinho na mesa da cozinha, ouviu a porta da sala bater, indicando que ela já havia saído, e olhou para a bandeja a sua frente, para os ovos mexidos que mal foram tocados e para o café quente que ainda exalava fumaça. Não importava tudo o que ele tinha e tudo o que ele poderia oferecer para ela: ainda assim o lugar que ela reservou para ele em seu coração ainda seria o lugar mais frio e solitário que ele poderia estar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Você tem que ir até ele.", Regina disse, enquanto caminhava pelo seu quarto, separando o vestido que iria usar aquele dia. Selene estava sentada em sua cama, olhando-a trocar o vestido pela terceira vez em menos de cinco minutos.

"Eu não quero ir até ele.", Selene respondeu e Regina parou diante dela, com um ar completamente irritado. "Você está linda com essa roupa, não deveria trocar novamente.", a loira disse, mudando completamente de assunto e fazendo a prefeita se perder em seus pensamentos.

"Eu sei que você e Rumple têm suas diferenças do passado e sei também que ele não se lembra disso. Mas acontece que ele é o único com poder forte o bastante pra te ajudar e é isso o que você quer, não é mesmo? Ajuda.", Regina completou e colocou o salto alto, andando em seguida em direção ao espelho, onde checou sua maquiagem pela segunda vez.

"Sim, eu quero. Mas você não entende. Ele não é confiável.", Selene continuou, agora se levantando e caminhando em direção a Regina. A prefeita colocou suas mãos nos ombros da garota e sorriu para ela, de modo a acalma-la.

"Prometo que ele não fará mal nenhum a você e ao bebê, ok?", Regina disse e trouxe a garota para junto de si em um abraço. Selene ficou em silêncio, aceitou as palavras da prefeita e permitiu ser abraçada por ela.

"Obrigada.", Selene disse baixinho e Regina se separou dela, olhando para ela alguns instantes. "Mas você se importa se eu for sozinha?", continuou ela. Regina se preparou para questioná-la, mas achou que não ganharia a discussão, então simplesmente concordou.

"Eu vou então pra prefeitura, tenho algumas coisas pra resolver e vou mandar um táxi te buscar e trazer de volta para casa, pode ser? Qualquer que seja o preço que ele cobrar, diga que eu pagarei.", perguntou a prefeita. Selene assentiu e então Regina continuou. "E eu volto para almoçarmos juntas. Qualquer coisa tem meu número de celular na geladeira e o do escritório, não hesite em me ligar.", Regina concluiu e se despediu de Selene.

A morena caminhou em direção a seu carro, checando novamente sua aparência no vidro do mesmo, onde também pôde ver o reflexo de Emma. Ela se virou e encarou a loira atrás de si.

"Algum problema, Srta. Swan?", perguntou Regina. Emma fez que não com a cabeça. "E então?", continuou Regina, como se esperasse que Emma dissesse algo.

"Eu acabei de vir da casa de Ruby.", Emma respondeu enfim. "A busquei no hospital e a deixei em casa.".

"Ótimo.", respondeu Regina. "Então acredito que ela esteja bem.", completou a Rainha. Emma fez que sim com a cabeça e olhou em direção a mansão, onde pôde ver a janela do quarto de Regina. A rainha acompanhou o olhar da loira e pôde ver que Selene observava as duas lá de cima.

"Quem é ela?", questionou Emma. A morena tomou alguns segundos antes de responder, encostou-se a seu carro e esperou a atenção de Emma voltar novamente para ela. E foi o que Emma fez: ela olhou para a prefeita a sua frente, para o seu vestido negro, que emoldurava seu corpo tão bem acentuando a sua cintura e deixava suas pernas completamente expostas e, quando a olhou, notou também que mesmo o blazer escondendo seus braços, ainda assim valorizavam seu busto mais do que deveriam, deixando-o em uma forma tão convidativa que Emma teve que olhar para baixo e se concentrar em não querer sentir o gosto da pele daquela mulher em seus lábios.

Emma não sabia o que estava acontecendo em sua mente ou porque seus pensamentos em relação à Regina a deixavam dessa forma. Ela não deveria estar ali agora, ela estava dirigindo para a delegacia, mas aparentemente seu corpo a levou exatamente aonde queria estar. A última coisa que ela lembrava era de estar na pensão de Ruby, de sair de quarto e de descer as escadas em direção a seu quarto. Ela se lembrava também de ver seu rosto no vidro do carro e de ter sentado no banco do mesmo e novamente ter olhado seu reflexo no retrovisor. Então, a última conversa que ela teve com Ruby veio a sua mente, sobre a historia dos vilões e dos finais felizes.

Emma sabia que ela não era uma vilã. Ela era a filha da mocinha da história e isso a fazia ser o quê, então?! Uma mocinha? Pois ela não se sentia a mocinha, assim como também não se sentia em história alguma. Ela se sentia tão vazia, tão perdida, tão aleatória e solitária, como se ela fosse um monte de palavras soltas em busca de uma página em branco para que ela pudesse enfim fazer sentido.

"Ela é uma amiga.", respondeu Regina, trazendo Emma de volta à realidade. Emma olhou novamente para a janela do quarto de Regina e ainda pôde ver Selene a observando.

"Amiga?", questionou Emma. Regina, por sua vez, cruzou os braços e respirou fundo antes de respondê-la.

"É tão difícil assim? pensar que eu tenho uma amiga?"

"Não é isso, Regina.", respondeu Emma em um tom irritado, nem percebendo que enquanto falava ela se aproximava mais de Regina a ponto de ficar tão próxima dela que fez com que a prefeita se inclinasse para trás. "É que é um tanto suspeito uma mulher aparecer na sua casa de uma hora pra outra, quando há alguns dias teve um grave acidente que até agora não foi solucionado, não acha?"

"Aonde quer chegar, Srta. Swan?", perguntou Regina, deixando bem claro sua impaciência.

"Ela é a estrela, não é mesmo?", perguntou Emma e se afastou de Regina, que revirou os olhos em resposta.

"Eu não devo explicação nenhuma a você.", respondeu Regina, se virando para abrir a porta do carro, mas a Emma a segurou pelo braço e a impediu de continuar.

"Se ela for mesmo a estrela, eu acho que você deve sim. Ela pode ser acusada de tentativa de homicídio, fora vandalismo ou sabe lá deus quantas acusações.".

"Bem, Ruby não morreu, até onde eu sei. E quanto à rua destruída, você não precisa se preocupar com isso, meu escritório vai tomar conta de todas as providências. Você devia voltar pra sua delegacia e ficar lá sentada na sua cadeira, comendo seus _donuts_ , enquanto espera um crime de verdade, o que acha?", disse Regina, dessa vez em um tom completamente alterado. Emma soltou seu braço e a encarou em silêncio.

"Por que você a está escondendo?", perguntou Emma, que agora notou que a estrela já não mais a observava.

"Eu não estou escondendo ninguém.", respondeu a prefeita.

"Então o que você está fazendo?"

"Eu estou a protegendo, ok?", respondeu Regina, olhando ao redor e ajeitando a manga de seu blazer, que Emma amassara.

"Por quê?"

"Porque ela está grávida, ok? E sozinha e completamente perdida e não tem ninguém.", respondeu Regina. Emma se desculpou e apesar de querer fazer mais perguntas, ela apenas se calou e deixou que a rainha continuasse. "Ela caiu porque está morrendo.", continuou a prefeita, omitindo varias partes da história. "E ela precisa de algum lugar pra ficar, até o bebê nascer."

"Mas se ela está morrendo quem vai ficar com o bebê?", perguntou Emma preocupada.

"Bem, eu vou ficar com a criança.", respondeu Regina. Emma abriu a boca uma vez ou duas. Não sabia bem o que perguntar à prefeita. "Surpresa?"

"Um pouco, sim.", respondeu Emma.

"Bem, saiba que eu sou uma ótima mãe, apesar de você discordar.", respondeu Regina, pedindo licença enquanto entrava em seu carro e abaixava o vidro do motorista.

"Eu nunca disse o contrário, Regina.", Emma respondeu e olhou para prefeita, que acabara de colocar o cinto de segurança. Regina olhou para ela em silêncio e demorou alguns segundos antes de enfim ligar o carro. "E quando pretende contar a Henry?", a xerife questionou antes que a prefeita saísse.

"Quando for a hora.", respondeu Regina.

"Bem, Granny vai fazer uma festa de boas vindas para Ruby hoje à noite... Talvez você pudesse levá-la, então podia conversar com Henry sobre isso.", disse Emma. Regina ficou em silêncio, olhando para Emma parada próxima à janela.

"Talvez.", respondeu Regina.

"Então eu vejo você lá.", respondeu Emma, dando um passo para trás para que Regina pudesse sair com o carro.

"Eu disse apenas um _'talvez'_.", falou Regina.

"Um _'talvez'_ vindo de você é muita coisa, Regina.", respondeu Emma em um sorriso, se afastando logo em seguida e deixando Regina completamente confusa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O táxi a buscou algumas horas depois e a levou até o antiquário. Selene desceu do carro e pediu para que ele esperasse por ela. A garota olhou ao redor, sua presença ali chamava muita atenção, ela era uma forasteira e a cidade não costumava receber ninguém, então era inevitável que ela chamasse atenção. Ela olhou para a porta do antiquário e para a placa que dizia **"FECHADO"**. Ela olhou, então, pela vidraça e ignorou o aviso da porta, abrindo em seguida a maçaneta e entrando no local.

O local estava uma verdadeira bagunça. Selene caminhou com cuidado, para não pisar em nada que pudesse machucá-la. Tentou imaginar o que teria acontecido ali: sabia que provavelmente não havia sido ninguém além do próprio Senhor das Trevas que teria feito tamanho desastre, mas ela queria poder entender o que o levou a fazer aquilo. Parou de andar quando viu então a xicara lascada, completamente protegida em sua redoma de vidro. Inclinou-se diante da mesma e tocou gentilmente no vidro com a ponta dos dedos, e quando estava prestes a tirar a redoma de vidro a fim de pegar a xícara com as próprias mãos, uma voz a impediu.

"Eu deixaria isso aí, se fosse você.", disse Rumple, parado diante do balcão. Selene se endireitou e caminhou em direção ao homem, que se apoiava em sua bengala.

"Olá, Senhor Gold.".

"Olá, seja-lá-qual-é-seu-nome.", respondeu ele, caminhando com certa dificuldade para trás do balcão. Selene se aproximou assim que ele se posicionou atrás do balcão e ele perguntou em um sorriso cheio de malícia: "Em que posso ajudá-la?".

Selene levou um tempo para responder. Ela olhou novamente ao redor, para todas as coisas que havia ali naquele antiquário e então olhou para ele a sua frente, a única coisa que separava os dois era o balcão de madeira. Ela olhou bem fundo em seus olhos, apesar da aparência de homem que ele tinha agora, ela ainda sabia que o monstro que ela uma vez conhecera ainda estava ali dentro. Ela temia que ele viesse à tona, mas sabia que em breve precisaria dele.

"Eu preciso de proteção.", disse a estrela. Rumple sorriu novamente e a olhou de cima a baixo por um momento. " _Por favor_.".

"Ora, e a prefeita não pode te fornecer isso?", perguntou ele em tom de deboche, pois já sabia que a proteção que Selene precisava provavelmente era contra algo que Regina não podia ou não sabia como lutar.

"Você sabe que não.", Selene respondeu em um tom impaciente.

"Sendo assim, devo te afirmar que toda a magia tem um preço. Mas creio que tanto você, quanto a Rainha sabem muito bem disso.".

"Sabemos sim.", respondeu Selene.

"Contra o que estamos lutando?", perguntou ele, que agora se virava e encarava um quadro pendurado na parede. Ele afastou o quadro da parede, com apenas um movimentos das mãos, e revelou um cofre que parecia exigir vários segredos para ser aberto.

"Contra lobisomens.", ela respondeu e ele se virou com o cenho franzido, em sinal de confusão.

"Ora, mas lobisomens são fáceis de ser derrotados. Não sabe como matar um lobisomem?", ele perguntou, se inclinando sobre o balcão para encarar melhor a estrela a sua frente. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, ele esperando uma resposta e ela revivendo em sua mente a última – e única vez – que viu um lobisomem ser morto diante dos seus olhos.

"Sim, eu sei.", respondeu ela, e no mesmo instante Rumple abriu uma de suas mãos diante do rosto da garota, revelando uma bala de prata. Ela o encarou em silêncio e ele sorriu se afastando dela.

"Isso não o mataria, não é mesmo?", questionou ele. Ela fez que não com a cabeça. "Porque não é um simples lobisomem que te persegue, é algo bem mais poderoso. Estou errado?".

"Não, não está. Mas você pode me ajudar?", ela perguntou, sua voz tomada por uma aflição e desespero. O homem não respondeu de imediato. Virou-se para o cofre e o abriu, tirando de lá uma caixa de madeira que depositou em cima do balcão e então abriu gentilmente a caixa, revelando dois frasquinhos, cada um contendo um líquido de uma cor diferente. "O que é isso?", ela perguntou, mas ele não respondeu, apenas abriu um dos frasquinhos, estendeu uma de suas mãos, que ainda segurava a bala de prata, e depositou uma gota do conteúdo de cor amarela sobre a bala, que brilhou por uns breves segundos assim que o líquido a tocou. Ela o encarou, curiosa, e ele então entregou para ela a bala. Selene ficou em silêncio, segurando o objeto em suas mãos.

"Acredito que a arma não será difícil encontrar, não é mesmo?". Perguntou ele.

"O que eu devo fazer com isso?".

"Uma bala, direto no coração do seu lobisomem, e a maldição do lobisomem se acaba."

"A maldição se acaba? Mas e a pessoa? Isso quer dizer que ela também vai ficar livre?", questionou Selene.

"Bem, a pessoa vai morrer, mas isso quer dizer que ela vai estar livre, não é mesmo?".

"Você é patético.", respondeu ela irritada. "Eu só quero me proteger do demônio que me persegue.", ela respondeu irritada.

"Eu sei muito bem disso, Selene. Eu sinto isso, eu olho pra você e eu sinto que nós dois compartilhamos um segredo e eu sinto que do quer que você esteja fugindo de certa forma é minha culpa. Mas você não vai me dizer, não é mesmo?", perguntou ele, novamente se aproximando dela por cima do balcão. "A bala é uma saída de emergência, mas isso aqui...", ele disse, levantando o segundo frasquinho, e o conteúdo essa vez era verde. "Isso aqui vai te dar toda a proteção que você precisa. Despeje-o sobre uma joia, roupa, o que seja, e use-o sempre. Isso vai impedir que qualquer pessoa que queira te fazer algum mal te veja ou sinta sua presença de alguma forma.", ele disse, entregando a ela o frasquinho. Ela o segurou nas mãos: em uma estava a bala de prata e em outra o frasco.

"Eu não vou precisar disso.", ela disse, colocando a bala em cima do balcão. "Eu sei como matá-lo.", ela continuou. Rumple pareceu confuso, mas não questionou sua decisão.

"É uma pena, pois a bala de prata era uma cortesia, mas o frasco... Bem, ele tem seu preço.".

"E qual é esse preço?", perguntou Selene e o homem sorriu novamente, lhe causando certa repulsa, antes de enfim responder.

"O filho que você espera.".


	10. Confrontation

**Capítulo 10 – Confrontation**

Regina chegou à mansão no horário do almoço, como havia dito a Selene. Encontrou a garota na sala de estar, sentada em seu sofá. Ela parecia desolada, o que preocupou a Rainha no primeiro momento.

"O que aconteceu?", a rainha perguntou, ajoelhando-se diante da garota, que secava as lágrimas dos olhos, que se encontravam completamente vermelhos.

"Eu fui até ele.", a garota começou, tentando controlar os suspiros. "Eu fui até ele e ele me propôs um acordo.", continuou, e, no mesmo instante, Regina conjurou para ela um copo com água, para acalmá-la.

"Bem, era previsível que ele fosse fazer o acordo.", Regina responde, pegando o copo da mão da garota, assim que ela o bebeu, e agora o colocando no chão, sentando-se junto a ela. "Não era mesmo?", completou a rainha, enquanto passava as mãos nas costas da garota, que parecia estar em um choque muito profundo para continuar a história.

"Sim, mas ainda assim, Regina. Ainda assim eu não esperava que fosse tão baixo, tão cruel. Os anos não o mudaram.", ela respondeu, e essa última parte ela falou mais para si mesma. "Também, como poderia mudar? Ser cruel faz parte do que ele é.", completou e olhou então para a Rainha ao seu lado. "Não posso aceitar a proposta dele.".

"O que ele propôs?", perguntou a rainha e a observou, em silêncio, quando então Selene apontou para a mesa de centro. A rainha se aproximou da mesma e pegou o frasquinho de conteúdo verde. "O que é isso?", questionou a Rainha, e Selene tomou fôlego antes de respondê-la.

"Segundo ele, isso me dará proteção.", disse ela por fim. "Ele não poderá me ver ou sentir minha presença. Tanto ele, como qualquer outra pessoa que queira me fazer mal.", completou ela.

"Certo, e como devemos usá-la?", perguntou Regina, seu tom de voz misturado com ansiedade e preocupação.

"Ele pediu em troca a filha que eu espero.", disse Selene, ignorando a pergunta da prefeita.

"Como é?!", indagou Regina, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.

"Bem, é exatamente isso que você ouviu!".

"Mas pra que diabos ele quer a criança?", perguntou Regina, agora verdadeiramente irritada com a situação. Ela se levantou e andou de um lado pro outro. Seu estado de espírito estava completamente alterado agora, ela tinha uma de suas mãos na cintura, enquanto refletia no que faria a seguir. Selene se levantou também e caminhou em sua direção.

"Eu disse a ele que a criança já era sua.", respondeu Selene, fazendo a rainha se virar para ela.

"E?".

"E ele disse que era a única condição dele.", continuou a garota. "Nós não precisamos da poção. Nós só precisamos de tempo.", completou ela, fazendo Regina colocar suas mãos sobre seus ombros e a olhar bem no fundo dos olhos.

"Mas infelizmente nós não podemos contar com o tempo, não é mesmo?", questionou Regina. "Você também não pode viver esses próximos meses com medo de que algo possa acontecer com você e essa criança, de modo que eu realmente acho que você deva usar a poção.", completou Regina.

"Mas eu não posso dar a criança a ele! Ele é um louco!", disse Selene, completamente nauseada só com a ideia de que sua filha pudesse parar nas mãos daquele homem.

"Concordo com você e eu não deixarei isso não acontecer. Deixe que eu me entenda com Rumple, mas enquanto isso se proteja.", disse a Rainha enfim, enquanto ainda segurava o frasquinho em suas mãos. "Como devemos usá-lo?".

"Ele disse em alguma joia ou roupa.", Selene respondeu, e Regina olhou para as próprias mãos e para o anel que usava em um de seus dedos.

"Bem, isso deve servir.", disse Regina, que acabara de tirar o anel de seus dedos. "Posso?", perguntou ela a garota a sua frente, que entendeu o pedido e estendeu sua mão para que a rainha colocasse o anel em seu dedo. Usando então sua magia, Regina fez com que o anel se encaixasse perfeitamente no dedo da garota. "Agora temos que tirar pra eu poder despejar a poção.", Regina disse a garota, que parecia ligeiramente distante, depois do gesto da rainha. "Algum problema?", Regina a questionou, mas não obteve uma resposta logo de cara. O que Regina teve como resposta foram lágrimas. Selene olhava para a mão na qual a rainha acabara de colocar o anel e olhava para o anel com um semblante carregado de tristeza.

"Ele jamais precisou me dar um anel para selar nosso casamento.", Selene disse, fazendo com que Regina entendesse o que estava acontecendo.

"Ele te deu mais do que um simples objeto, não foi mesmo?", perguntou Regina, colocando uma de suas mãos sobre o ventre da garota, que sorriu em resposta.

"É, ele deu sim... Ele teria sido um pai incrível.", Selene continuou. "Ele foi um homem incrível.".

"Aposto que foi. Eu jamais farei com que essa criança esqueça-se dos pais que ela teve, mesmo que ela não chegue a conhecer o seu rosto, Selene.", disse Regina e a garota sorriu para ela e permitiu que a Rainha a abraçasse. "Eu prometi tomar conta de vocês duas e é isso o que eu vou fazer.", concluiu Regina, e assim que o abraço foi quebrado, Selene entregou o anel a ela e a viu despejar o conteúdo verde sobre a joia. O objeto brilhou em resposta e passado alguns segundos, Regina o colocou de volta no dedo da garota. Não era uma proposta de casamento, nem nada do tipo, mas ainda assim era um gesto carregado de promessas a serem cumpridas e de desejos que talvez não fossem realizados.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Parece ótimo.", disse Belle, para o almoço que Rumple havia preparado e levado para os dois almoçarem na biblioteca. Ele fez questão de levar uma toalha quadriculada e de estendê-la sobre uma das mesas de madeira. Preparou a mesa como se estivessem em um piquenique e ele mesmo serviu Belle, que mesmo não querendo estar ali com ele, não podia negar o quanto ele se esforçava para eles darem certo.

"Bem, foi preparado com muito carinho.", ele respondeu, sentando-se a mesa. Os dois estavam sozinhos, era hora do almoço e não havia uma alma sequer naquele prédio. Eles conversaram sobre coisas banais e Belle era sempre vaga nas respostas, pois não achava a conversa assim tão interessante e também porque não conseguia parar de pensar em Ruby. "E então? O gosto estava tão bom quanto a aparência?", questionou Rumple, assim que Belle terminou sua refeição.

"Sim, estava tudo incrível. Obrigada.", respondeu ela. "Bem, eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho.", continuou, mas Rumple segurou sua mão, impedindo-a de se levantar da mesa.

"Não estou vendo muito trabalho a ser feito, não é mesmo? Por que foges de mim, minha Belle?", perguntou ele, ainda segurando a mão dela sobre a mesa – ele nem percebeu que o gesto a machucava. A garota usou toda a força que pôde para se desprender do homem, e quando se preparou para então respondê-lo, alguém entrou na biblioteca, roubado então sua atenção e deixando suas palavras no ar.

"Boa tarde, Belle.", disse a voz da xerife, que caminhou em direção a Belle, olhando atentamente para o homem que ainda estava sentado a mesa. "Está tudo bem por aqui?", perguntou a loira, provavelmente sentindo que havia uma tensão entre os dois.

"Está tudo ótimo.", se adiantou Rumple. "Não é mesmo, Belle?", continuou ele. A garota apenas concordou com a cabeça e forçou um sorriso.

"Tem certeza?", insistiu a xerife, deixando claro que agora ela estava perguntando apenas para Belle, que novamente concordou com a cabeça.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?", perguntou Belle, se aproximando da xerife. Ela não precisava citar o nome de Ruby para que Emma entendesse o porquê do tom de preocupação.

"Não, não aconteceu nada.", respondeu Emma.

"Então o que você faz aqui, xerife Swan?", era Rumple novamente. Emma revirou os olhos, ignorando a pergunta do homem, que lhe tirava dos nervos.

"Granny vai fazer uma festa de boas vindas para Ruby e estou aqui para te convidar.", disse Emma, e isso fez com que Belle sorrisse, mas no mesmo instante o sorriso foi apagado, quando Rumple se levantou e caminhou em sua direção. Emma olhou para o homem que mancava a sua frente e para sua bengala, e em seguida ela olhou para Belle, que ele tinha envolvida em um dos braços.

"Ela já tem planos para hoje à noite.", ele respondeu em um tom seco.

"Ah é?! E quais são eles?", questionou Emma.

"Bem, ela e eu vamos jantar em nossa casa e o que faremos depois não te interessa. Além do mais, não entendo a necessidade de fazer uma festa pra essa garota. Não é como se ela tivesse passado uma temporada na Europa.", Rumple retrucou, em um tom de voz coberto de sarcasmo e irritação.

"Eu acho que eu tenho o direito de tomar minhas próprias decisões.", respondeu Belle, soltando-se do abraço que Rumple a mantinha. "Eu posso passar apenas algumas horas na festa e volto antes do jantar.", ela continuou, olhando para Rumple, que parecia explodir de ódio a qualquer momento.

"Ou vocês dois podem ir.", Emma interrompeu, pois sentiu que Rumple não estava gostando nada do rumo que a história estava tomando. "Tenho certeza que você será muito bem recebido.", ela continuou.

"Bem recebido não quer dizer bem esperado.", contestou Rumple, que já estava de saco cheio de Ruby ficando em seu caminho.

"É o melhor que posso te oferecer.", retrucou Emma. "Bem, eu vejo vocês mais a noite. O convite já está feito. Até mais.".

"Obrigada, Emma.", disse Belle, que acompanhou a xerife até a saída.

"Você vai ficar bem com esse cara?", perguntou Emma em um sussurro.

"Já enfrentei monstros piores.", ela respondeu, soltando uma breve risada. Emma olhou para Rumple e depois para a garota a sua frente.

"Monstros fazem seu tipo, não é mesmo?", questionou Emma.

"Talvez.", Belle respondeu. "O que faz o seu tipo, Emma?", ela perguntou a xerife, que foi pega de surpresa com a pergunta.

"Eu realmente não sei.", foi tudo o que Emma conseguiu responder. "Acho que ainda não encontrei alguém que realmente faça meu tipo.", concluiu ela. Belle sorriu em resposta, antes de respondê-la.

"Bem, você é uma princesa, tenho certeza de que deve ser bem difícil achar alguém no seu nível.".

"Não sou assim tão princesa, sou a pessoa mais desajustada que eu conheço.", respondeu Emma.

"Mas eu tenho certeza de que você um dia vai achar alguém tão desajustada quanto você. Então tudo fará sentido.", completou a garota.

"Certo. Mas eu não contaria com isso. Até mais a noite, Belle.".

"Até mais, Emma.", concluiu Belle, fechando a porta atrás de si e olhando para Rumple, que havia ficado exatamente onde ela o havia deixado.

"Sobre o que falavam?", perguntou o homem, assim que Belle se aproximou dele.

"Sobre como as pessoas podem ser completamente desajustadas e ainda assim perfeitas na vida de alguém." Ela respondeu para ele.

" _Como eu e você éramos."_ , ele pensou, mas o que respondeu foi apenas um: "Entendo, Belle.", e se despediu dela com um beijo na testa, dizendo que a veria mais tarde.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A Rainha não se deu ao trabalho de bater na porta do Senhor das Trevas e anunciar a sua chegada, assim como também não se deu ao trabalho de virar a maçaneta. O que ela fez foi simplesmente usar sua magia para abrir a porta, e entrou com uma fúria tão descontrolada que Rumple precisou de alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo.

"A que devo a honra da sua visita?", perguntou ele em um tom de deboche para a mulher a sua frente – ele sabia bem o porquê dela estar ali. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si, com a mesma fúria que usara para abri-la. O barulho da porta batendo chamou a atenção de Belle, que se encontrava em seu quarto no primeiro andar. A garota saiu de seu quarto às pressas e desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde, mas jamais chegou ao último degrau. Regina caminhou em direção de Rumple e com um de seus braços estendidos ela impedia que Belle continuasse.

"Volte para o seu quarto, Belle. Essa conversa é privada.", disse a rainha, seu tom de voz coberto de ódio, enquanto ela se aproximava cada vez mais de Rumple, que não mexeu um músculo sequer.

"Rumple? Está tudo bem?", perguntou Belle em um tom preocupado, e Rumple apenas confirmou que sim e disse para ela ouvir a rainha.

"Que diabos de acordo foi esse que você fez com a garota?", perguntou Regina, o mesmo tom de ódio na voz, mas dessa vez em um sussurro, pois não queria que Belle ouvisse a historia.

"Bem, toda magia vem com um preço.", respondeu ele. Seu sotaque e seu sorriso debochado encheram a rainha de um ódio que só fazia crescer dentro dela.

"Você não tem escrúpulos mesmo, não é?", perguntou a rainha. "Ela precisa de ajuda e está esperando um bebê!"

"A segurança da garota não me diz respeito. Agora que você já liberou sua fúria, me dê licença, eu tenho que me arrumar. Vou sair com Belle essa noite.".

"As suas saidinhas também não me interessam, então guarde seus comentários pra você. Ela usou a poção, mas devo te dizer que você jamais terá a criança.".

"Um acordo foi feito.", disse Rumple, em um tom seco. Regina simplesmente ignorou e se colocou a andar em direção à saída. "E como você pode me direcionar tamanhas palavras? Chega a ofender, sabia? Eu dei a ela exatamente o que ela me pediu. Uma poção de proteção. Muito valiosa, diga-se de passagem. Acredito que eu cobrei o preço justo, já que eu não posso extrair mais nada dela, não é mesmo?".

"A criança me pertence.", disse a rainha, virando-se para ele.

"Não. Não pertence.", Rumple disse, aproximando-se dela a ponto de não deixar nenhum espaço entre os dois. "Você acha que pertence, você quer que ela pertença, mas não. A criança é minha por direito. Já que ela usou a poção. E eu a terei de alguma forma ou de outra. Porque minha magia, Regina, é muito mais poderosa que a sua.".

"Nós veremos isso.", Regina respondeu de volta, seus dentes semicerrados e seu ódio querendo dominar cada célula de seu corpo. Em seguida, ela se virou novamente e caminhou em direção à porta, batendo-a novamente assim que saiu.

"Nós podemos fazer outro acordo, porém.", ela se virou para a voz do homem que acabara de se materializar em sua frente. "Sabe, eu não vejo muita vantagem de ter um bebê, levando em conta que eu tenho minha própria garota e até onde eu sei, diferente de você...", ele continuou, com um sorriso no rosto enquanto apontava de cima a baixo para a Regina com um de seus dedos. "Diferente de você, eu acredito que ela não seja infértil.".

"Mas do que adianta se ela não te ama?", retrucou a Rainha, em um tom de deboche. O sorriso do homem sumiu e mais uma vez ele se aproximou da rainha, quebrando a distancia entre eles.

"Você quer o novo acordo ou não?", perguntou ele, em um tom sério.

"E qual seria ele?".

"Bem, de fato Belle não me ama mais. Mas eu realmente acredito que amor se constrói. Ela aprendeu a me amar quando eu ainda tinha uma aparência de uma fera. O que a impede agora?".

"Outra _fera_.", respondeu Regina, rindo da desgraça do homem que um dia fora seu mestre.

"Por pouco tempo, é isso que eu quero que você faça. Tire Ruby do meu caminho.".

"Você perdeu a cabeça?", perguntou a rainha, completamente indignada com a sugestão do homem. "Eu acho que você estava lá comigo, quando eu aprisionei a estrela para que ela curasse Ruby! Então você agora quer que eu simplesmente tire a vida da garota? Porque diabos você mesmo não faz isso?".

"Ficaria muito obvio não é mesmo? Se a garota simplesmente morresse pelas mãos de um homem.", respondeu ele, em um sussurro. "Existe apenas duas maneiras de matar um lobisomem.".

"Sim, a bala de prata e arrancando a cabeça dela. Eu não farei nenhum desses métodos!", continuou a rainha. "Eu estou querendo mudar pelo meu filho!".

"Você não precisa fazer nada, minha rainha.", respondeu Rumple. "Mas Selene pode...".

"Selene?! Selene não mataria nenhuma mosca!".

"Isso eu sei, mas o lobo dela, por outro lado, parece ser bem incontrolável, não é mesmo? Veja só, resolveríamos dois problemas de uma vez. O de Selene e o meu.", continuou o homem, completamente excitado com seu plano de tirar Ruby do caminho. "Você pede para a estrela usar o lobo dela para matar a Ruby e em troca você pode ficar com o que quer que aquela garota carregue no ventre.", concluiu Rumple, e estendeu sua mão para que Regina concluísse o acordo. Regina olhou para a mão do homem e depois para seus olhos e se aproximou dele o mais perto que pôde a fim de falar a seus ouvidos.

"Seu problema é bem maior do que Ruby, Rumplestiltskin... Seu problema é um vazio enorme que você carrega em seu peito e quem sabe até em sua mente. Você é um doente incorrigível.", e dizendo isso ela deu um passo pra trás e o olhou nos olhos. "Eu tenho pena da Belle e só digo algo: seu filho teve sorte de ter saído sua vida quando teve a chance.", concluiu a rainha e desceu as escadas da varanda de Rumple, caminhando em direção ao seu carro. "Anote minhas palavras, Rumple: Você não terá essa criança!", disse ela entrando em seu carro.

"Ah não, minha Rainha... Quem não terá essa criança é você.", disse Rumple, para si mesmo, enquanto via o carro de Regina desaparecer na noite.


	11. Scars

**Capítulo 11 – Scars**

A rainha bateu a porta atrás de si, assim que entrou em sua mansão. Ela estava furiosa, sentia todo seu ódio correr pelas suas mãos, em direção aos seus dedos, podia sentir toda sua magia correr pela palma da sua mão, então nem segurou a grande bola de energia que surgiu e a jogou contra o primeiro objeto que viu a sua frente, destruindo completamente o espelho que ali estava.

"O que aconteceu?!", era a voz de Selene no topo da escada. Regina olhou para o espelho e então para a garota, que descia e agora caminhava em sua direção.

"Apenas um início de noite complicado.", Regina respondeu, caminhando em direção a seu bar particular e se servindo de uma bebida, mas jamais chegou a tomar o primeiro gole. "Eu realmente acho que preciso disso, no momento.", Regina disse à garota que segurava sua mão, impedindo que ela levasse o copo a boca.

"Não.", disse a garota em resposta, depositando gentilmente o copo sobre o bar e caminhando com Regina a seu lado. "Você precisa se acalmar e me contar como foi seu encontro com Rumple.", concluiu Selene, que agora se sentara no sofá da sala de Regina, sendo acompanhada pela mesma.

Regina respirou fundo, se encostou ao banco do sofá e olhou para a garota a seu lado, olhando em seguida para sua barriga e se questionando se de fato ela era uma boa escolha para ser mãe desse bebê.

"O que aconteceu?", insistiu Selene.

"Bem, não tivemos uma conversa muito amigável. Mas não importa. Essa criança será minha, mesmo que isso implique em ter que jogar outra maldição nessa cidade.", respondeu a rainha, cerrando o punho. Selene, em resposta, apenas se aproximou dela e tocou em suas mãos, apertando gentilmente seus dedos contra a mão da rainha.

"Não precisará tanto.", foi tudo o que Selene disse. A rainha apenas a olhou nos olhos e as duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns breves segundos. "Não é a possibilidade de perder esse bebê que te incomoda, não é mesmo?", perguntou Selene em algum momento.

"Não.", a rainha respondeu, sendo o mais breve que pôde. "É que eu cansei das coisas ficarem no meu caminho, cansei de tentar fazer as coisas da maneira certa e ainda assim tudo dar errado. Eu criei essa cidade para que me fosse dada a chance de ser feliz, mas eu só encontrei miséria... Por isso eu adotei essa criança... Henry seria minha segunda chance, ele seria meu pequeno príncipe e eu seria eternamente devota a ele... Mas por que eu não fui o bastante? Por que ele teve que ir atrás daquela...", Regina deu uma pausa, pois queria achar um adjetivo que descrevesse o tamanho da repulsa que ela sentia em relação a Emma, mas em seus pensamentos ela encontrou um banco de dados completamente vazio; como se seu cérebro não fosse capaz de pensar em Emma de outra forma que não fosse: _Srta. Swan_. Foi então o que ela disse, e não saiu como ela pensou que sairia: não saiu cheio de ódio. Saiu como um suspiro, um suspiro de alívio, como uma confissão – e ela nem percebeu isso. Mas Selene sim: a garota sentiu exatamente o que se passava no coração da Rainha, embora a mesma negasse ou tentasse esconder.

"Deve ser bem difícil, não é mesmo?", perguntou Selene. Regina franziu o cenho e olhou para a garota, tentando entender o sentido da pergunta. "Viver no escuro por tanto tempo, achando que todas as coisas que você quer são exatamente tudo o que você precisa, quando na realidade as coisas são bem diferentes.".

"Aonde quer chegar?", questionou Regina, não gostando muito do rumo da conversa; não gostava de falar de seus sentimentos, pois ela não conseguia lidar com eles.

"Henry foi apenas o começo... Ele abriu as portas para você, ele te permitiu sentir o que é amar, mas talvez por te entender, ou por uma necessidade dele... Ele percebeu que não bastava, vocês dois não se bastavam. Precisava de algo a mais. Então ele foi atrás dela. A salvadora. A única que podia quebrar essa maldição e te fazer enxergar por debaixo de toda essa sua fachada de rainha má.".

"Você está errada. Não é uma fachada. Eu sou – ou eu fui – essa vilã que todos um dia temeram. Mas não importa, eu não ligo mais pra vingança, eu entendi bem que isso não vai me levar a lugar algum. Eu só não aceito perder, eu não aceito perder o meu filho, principalmente pra Emma; quer dizer, ela passou a vida inteira do garoto longe e agora acha que simplesmente pode chegar aqui e o levar de mim?! Eu que sou a mãe dele!", disse a rainha, levando a mão a testa e sentindo o peso das preocupações que o dia lhe trouxe. "Eu não vou perder Henry e nem essa criança, não importa o que os outros digam.".

"Henry não foi embora, você sabe muito bem disso... A única forma de mantê-lo na sua vida é aceitar que Emma vai vir como bagagem.".

"Como excesso de bagagem, você quer dizer!", retrucou a rainha, fazendo Selene rir em resposta.

"Chame-a como você bem entender, porque eu sei que bem aí dentro você sabe qual o lugar a que Emma pertence na sua vida.", Selene respondeu, tocando com um de seus dedos o peito da rainha.

"Você é muito ingênua.", a rainha disse, balançando a cabeça, e ficou em silêncio, olhando a garota a sua frente. Regina sabia parte de sua história e sabia que de ingênua a garota não tinha nada: ela tinha vivido muito, provavelmente já teria visto e feito coisas terríveis, mas ainda assim agia como se não tivesse passado dos seus 17 anos e como se o mundo não fosse assim tão cruel.

"Talvez. Ou talvez eu veja as coisas da maneira que devem ser vistas.", Selene respondeu. "Agora me conte como foi seu encontro com Rumple. O que ele disse?".

"Ele é um imbecil!", Regina disse em um tom indignado. "Um completo babaca manipulador! Ele me sugeriu uma troca.", continuou ela.

"Que troca?", questionou Selene.

"Eu poderia ficar com a criança, se eu fizesse com que o seu lobo matasse Ruby.".

"A garota que a gente salvou?!", a voz da garota estava coberta de um horror, mas, sinceramente, ela não poderia esperar menos de um homem como Rumple.

"Exatamente.", continuou Regina.

"Eu não entendo... Se ele te ajudou a me capturar a fim de salvá-la, por que agora ele a quer morta?".

"Porque aparentemente ela fica no caminho entre ele e Belle.", respondeu Regina, agora completamente exausta e querendo simplesmente tomar um banho e esquecer que esse dia existiu.

"Belle?", indagou a garota, e Regina apenas assentiu e observou enquanto Selene se levantava e caminhava de um lado para o outro.

"Qual é o problema, Selene?", questionou a rainha.

"Você se lembra de quando eu contei o motivo pelo qual eu fui até a floresta encantada?", perguntou Selene, sua voz tomada de um nervosismo.

"Sim, você buscava uma forma de parar o demônio que te persegue.".

"Exatamente. Foi assim que eu conheci Rumple, foi assim que eu fiz um acordo com ele. O coração de uma estrela em troca de proteção. Acontece que eu não cheguei àquela terra sozinha, eu carregava minha filha nos braços, a filha do demônio que ainda me persegue.".

"Você não me contou essa parte.", interrompeu Regina, sentindo que a garota escondia mais segredos do que ela esperava.

"É porque isso não importava. Não vim até aqui para recuperar a filha que eu perdi há anos, o seu paradeiro não importava. Mas bem, as coisas mudaram agora.".

"Por quê? O que mudou agora?".

"Minha menina, antes de eu entregá-la a sua família nova, eu a nomeei Belle.", disse Selene, fazendo Regina entender o que ela queria dizer.

"Você acha que a sua filha e Belle são a mesma pessoa?", questionou Regina.

"É uma hipótese, não é mesmo?! E esse nome, Ruby... Eu conheci um bebê com esse nome. Na verdade, foi muito breve, eu salvei a mãe dela... Bem, não importa agora.", Selene disse, enrolando uma historia na outra e deixando a rainha bem confusa sobre o que estava acontecendo. "O que Rumplestiltskin tem a ver com a minha menina?", perguntou Selene, segurando as mãos da rainha, que a olhou por alguns instantes, antes de enfim responder.

"Eu não sei por onde te explicar, Selene...", começou Regina.

"Bem, tente!".

"Aconteceu que Rumple enganou Belle: ele disse que poderia salvar Ruby, e por isso ele me ajudou a te capturar, pois eu também tinha prometido que traria a garota. Acontece que...".

"Acontece que fui eu quem a trouxe de volta!", interrompeu Selene, indignada. "Você mentiu pro seu filho! E o que diabos Belle teve que dar em troca desse acordo carregado de mentiras?".

"Belle prometeu voltar a morar com Rumple.".

"Eles moravam juntos antes?! Essa historia tá ficando cada vez pior.", disse Selene, começando a sentir enjoada com tudo isso.

"É uma longa história, e sua filha gostava verdadeiramente dele. Acontece que ela conheceu a Ruby... Eu realmente não sei essa parte da história, mas a verdade é que ela sente algo pela garota.".

"E por isso Rumple quer matá-la?".

"Basicamente isso.".

"Eu vou matá-lo primeiro.", respondeu Selene, caminhado agora de um lado pro outro.

"Ninguém vai matar ninguém aqui!", Regina interveio. "E se alguém for matar, esse alguém serei eu. Você, por sua vez, vai apenas se concentrar, ficar calma e não se estressar até essa criança nascer. Rumple não vai colocar as mãos em nenhuma das suas filhas.", disse Regina, caminhado em direção à estrela.

"Como você pode ter certeza?", Selene perguntou, sentindo seu coração diminuindo no peito, em pensar que Belle estaria presa com aquele monstro.

"Porque Rumple tem um ponto fraco.".

"E qual é ele?", questionou Selene.

"Seu filho, nós vamos jogar o jogo dele, deixá-lo pensar que ele tem tudo na palma da mão e então, quando ele menos esperar, nós vamos atingi-lo onde mais dói."

"Qual é exatamente seu plano?".

"Achar uma forma de trazer Bae de volta e fazer Rumple esquecer que alguma vez ele já desejou outra coisa que não fosse seu filho.".

"Pra uma rainha má, esse plano não tem nada de cruel.", disse Selene, aliviada com o rumo que a conversa tomou. Regina apenas sorriu, antes de responder.

"Eu simpatizo com a dor dele, de certo modo... Apesar de achar que ele não merece esse menino de volta.", concluiu Regina, e se despediu da estrela, dizendo que tomaria um banho. A garota a acompanhou pelas escadas e se direcionou para o seu quarto, onde passou os minutos restantes, descansando em sua cama.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Acho que nem preciso perguntar se você tem planos pra essa noite, não é mesmo?", era a voz da rainha a sua porta. Selene se sentou e esperou que a rainha continuasse. "Bem, Emma meio que me convidou pra essa festa que vai ter pra Ruby... E eu estava pensando, enquanto eu tomava banho, se você não quer ir...".

"O convite foi pra nós duas?", questionou Selene em um sorriso.

"Sim. Foi pra nós duas. Ela quer te conhecer e acha que é uma boa oportunidade de Henry saber que ganhará uma irmãzinha.", respondeu Regina, torcendo para que Selene quisesse ir, porque no fundo ela também queria ir, queria muito ir. Queria rever o filho e contar para ele sobre a irmã e ver a cara do garoto com a notícia.

"Na verdade eu não estou muito afim, mas você pode ir... Aposto que você quer ver seu filho.".

"Eu vou odiar ter que chegar lá sozinha, mas quer saber, eu realmente quero ver meu garoto.".

"E Emma.", provocou Selene.

"Sabe, a verdade é que eu até quero... Eu quero ver a cara dela quando eu contar a ele sobre a irmãzinha, e provavelmente ele vai adorar a ideia e quem sabe até querer voltar a morar comigo!".

"É, só pra isso, com certeza.", completou a garota, em um tom de deboche, deixando a rainha completamente irritada.

"Bem, eu já vou indo. Você tem meus telefones, caso precise.", disse Regina, se despedindo da garota logo em seguida. Selene correu para a janela, a fim de ver o carro da prefeita sair, e suspirou por alguns instantes, enquanto pensava a respeito de todas as oportunidades que Regina estava perdendo por não se permitir dar espaço para Emma.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sua mente estava cheia de medos, por isso ela hesitou tanto antes de entrar no _Granny's_ e, ao entrar, todos olharam para a prefeita; ela sentiu como se até a música tivesse parado e não se sentiu bem-vinda.

"Boa noite a todos.", disse a prefeita, e alguns responderam com palavras, outros com sorrisos e Henry caminhou em sua direção, segurando Ruby pela mão.

"Fico feliz que tenha aceitado o convite.", Ruby disse. "Aceita uma cerveja?".

"Bem, cerveja não faz bem o meu tipo.".

"Tem uma primeira vez pra tudo, não é mesmo?".

"É acho que tem sim.", disse a prefeita, e seu olhar foi em direção a Emma, que se encontrava sentada em um dos bancos, com seus pais ao seu lado.

"Eu também estou muito feliz que você tenha vindo.", Henry disse, tomando a atenção da rainha e a tomando em um abraço.

"E eu fico mais feliz por saber disso.", ela respondeu, dando-lhe um beijo em sua testa. "Senti sua falta.".

"Eu também senti.", ele respondeu, enquanto os dois caminhavam para uma das mesas. Regina olhou novamente para a Emma, que agora pedia licença a seus pais e vinha em sua direção.

"Eu disse a você, que um _talvez_ seu, já era muita coisa.", disse Emma à rainha, que não conseguiu esconder um sorriso com a observação da loira. "Seja bem vinda, Regina.".

"Obrigada, Emma."

"Bem, eu vou buscar alguma coisa pra vocês comerem, enquanto vocês conversam sobre... bem, você sabe o quê.", Emma diz, antes de sair, deixando Henry completamente curioso a respeito.

"Sobre o quê? O que aconteceu?", perguntou Henry em um tom animado.

"Henry, essa semana eu recebi uma visita de uma pessoa...".

"Uma pessoa? Que pessoa?".

"Uma amiga, ela veio de muito distante e ela não está muito bem.".

"Como assim? O que ela tem?".

"Ela está muito doente e provavelmente não vai viver muito. Acontece que ela espera um bebê. Uma garotinha.", Regina disse, e viu que o garoto ficou triste com essa segunda parte da conversa.

"Coitada da criança.", ele disse baixinho. "Ninguém devia crescer longe da mãe.", ele continuou, e Regina esticou sua mão sobre a mesa e segurou a mão do filho.

"Eu sei, por isso ela pediu para que eu ficasse com a criança.".

"E o que você disse?!"

"Bem, eu aceitei.", ela respondeu, e estava prestes a perguntar o que ele pensava sobre isso, mas não precisou perguntar: o garoto simplesmente se levantou e a abraçou bem forte, dizendo em seu ouvido o quanto ela era incrível em fazer isso. "Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por ela.", Regina disse, afastando o filho e vendo o rosto do garoto que ela tanto sentia falta. "Eu queria poder ter sido a mãe exemplar pra você, Henry... Mas eu não pude. Talvez essa criança seja minha segunda chance, talvez ela me ensine a amar melhor."

"Ou talvez nós dois possamos te ensinar.", Henry observou a fazendo sorrir. "Eu posso conhecê-la? A mãe da criança?", continuou Henry, e nesse momento Emma se aproximava dos dois com um prato com algumas fatias de um bolo e um copo de cerveja.

"É ótima ideia, Henry. Vou preparar um jantar amanhã à noite pra você conhecê-la, e Emma, você está convida.".

"Eu, convidada?", Emma questionou a Rainha, completamente surpresa com o pedido.

"Sim, eu cozinho.", disse a Rainha. Emma sorriu, enquanto entregava a ela seu copo de cerveja.

"Bem, eu nunca pensei que eu teria a chance de alguma vez jantar com a prefeita, mas, bem, acho que realmente existe uma primeira vez para tudo, não é mesmo?!", disse Emma, enquanto a Rainha dava um grande gole em sua cerveja.

"É, talvez esse ditado seja de fato verdadeiro.", respondeu a rainha, enquanto observava Emma partir.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ela desceu as escadas e encontrou Rumple em frente a lareira, o fogo iluminava completamente o rosto do homem. Ele tinha um dos braços apoiados sobre a lareira e olhava fixamente para as chamas, que pareciam dançar em frente a seus olhos.

"Estou pronta.", disse Belle, e ele se virou para encará-la. Ela estava linda, e ele a olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu para ela.

"Você está linda.", ele observou e ela agradeceu.

"Podemos ir?".

"Eu decidi que nós não iremos.", ele respondeu, caminhando na direção da garota, enquanto se apoiava em sua bengala.

"Desculpa, como assim você decidiu que nós não vamos?", questionou ela, e o homem soltou uma leve risada, como se debochasse da pergunta dela.

"Bem, não há motivo algum para nós irmos, não é mesmo?", perguntou ele.

"Eu tenho motivos pra ir!", disse ela, irritada.

"É, eu sei bem seu motivo, e é por isso que nós não vamos. Então, se quiser voltar para o seu quarto, eu te chamo quando o jantar estiver pronto.", e dizendo isso ele caminhou em direção à cozinha, mas a voz dela impediu que ele continuasse.

"Eu sempre perguntei como um homem tão poderoso como você não foi capaz de recuperar seu filho...", Belle disse, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e seu coração tão pequeno que se perdia em seu peito. Rumple olhou para ela em silêncio, apoiado em sua velha bengala. "Mas agora eu entendi o porquê.", completou ela, enfim, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio.

Ela então caminhou na direção do homem, ficando bem a sua frente, não secou nenhuma lágrima de seu rosto, apenas o olhou por alguns instantes, antes então de continuar.

"Você não merece que ele volte, você não o merecia antes e ele percebeu isso e te deixou. Eu fiz o mesmo, eu te deixei, você fez com que eu não desejasse ficar, que eu não desejasse voltar e você ainda me dá esses mesmos motivos.", ela disse, as lágrimas de raiva e de tristeza se confundiam em seu rosto. "Aquele homem que você era, aquele homem que seu filho conheceu e que o amedrontava... Aquele homem ainda existe aí. Aquele homem ainda é você. Você nunca mudou. Jamais mudou. Por quê?", ela continuou, secando suas lágrimas agora.

"Por que eu mudaria? Esse sou eu. Não posso mudar quem eu sou.", ele respondeu, e ela balançou a cabeça, completamente atormentada com os seus pensamentos.

"Não é sobre mudar, Rumple. É sobre deixar o passado para trás, é sobre fazer com que ele pare de te consumir, de te possuir. Não percebe que é por isso que você nunca o encontrou? Você ainda está lá, preso ao corpo do mesmo homem que era antes, permitindo que suas feridas jamais cicatrizem. É por isso que você jamais curou sua perna... Você não consegue deixar o passado para trás.", ela disse, e ele abaixou o olhar para a perna que um dia ele mesmo machucou em uma guerra.

"Você não entende.", foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

"Não! Você que não entende! Você que não consegue ver porque sua visão está voltada completamente para trás. Entenda, Rumple. Você já me perdeu, e talvez nunca mais me recupere. Mas talvez, apenas talvez, você possa recuperar Bae, se você entender o porque ele te deixou. E se é difícil pra você entender os motivos pelo qual ele foi embora, então se olhe em um espelho, pois você ainda poderá ver o homem o qual o seu filho tanto temia, refletido em você mesmo. Se você não pode mudar por mim, Rumple, mude por você, mude pelo seu filho...", ela disse, e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

Rumple ficou sozinho, com seus pensamentos e o silêncio daquela casa. Ele caminhou então em direção ao espelho da sala de estar e viu sua imagem refletida ali. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e pôde ver claramente, em seus pensamentos, o dia em que Bae o deixou.

Fazia tantos anos agora, mas ele ainda era capaz de sentir a mão do garoto na sua, a voz dele chamando-o pelo nome, o medo de perder o seu filho e a dor da perda. Ele mantinha a bengala por vários motivos, e um deles era que segurar aquela bengala todos os dias o fazia lembrar-se do quão forte ele segurou a mão do garoto antes dele cair em direção ao portal. Todos os dias, então, ele sentia Bae ali, segurando firme a sua mão, a mão do velho Rumple, a mão que Bae não queria segurar.

' _Ela estava certa'_ , ele pensou, e entendeu que não podia se prender ao passado, se o que ele queria era um futuro. Ele então olhou para a sua perna, depositou sobre ela uma de suas mãos e fechou seus olhos por alguns segundos. Sentiu toda a energia emanar de sua mão e a sentiu correndo pela sua perna, que agora já não mais doía. Ele sorriu, sentindo as lágrimas descer de seu rosto, e deixou a bengala cair ao chão, enquanto subia as escadas em direção ao quarto de Belle, onde a encontrou deitada em sua cama, chorando.

"Belle?", perguntou ele, esperando que ela o recebesse aos gritos. Ela apenas sentou-se em sua cama e enxugou os olhos.

"Eu já vou descer.", ela respondeu, e não conseguiu dizer mais nada, pois agora ela o via caminhar em sua direção, sem ajuda de bengala nenhuma.

"Você está livre.", ele disse. "Você está livre para ir e não precisa mais voltar.", ele disse a ela, que agora se encontrava em pé a sua frente.

"Você está quebrando o acordo?", perguntou ela, perplexa.

"Eu estou te liberando do acordo.", ele a corrigiu. "Eu estou te deixando ir.", ele disse. Ela o abraçou forte contra o peito.

"Mas por quê?", ela o questionou, embora soubesse bem a resposta.

"Porque você tem razão. Eu me prendi ao passado e não me permiti escrever um novo futuro. Eu te prendia tanto a mim pois sempre achei que você era meu futuro, mas nem percebi que você era minha âncora. Que de alguma forma me prendia a algo que eu queria ser, não o que eu de fato era. Mas eu vou atrás desse homem, desse homem que meu filho merece que eu seja. Obrigado, Belle.", ele disse. Ela apenas sorriu para ele e correu em direção às escadas, em direção a Ruby, em direção ao futuro cheio de possibilidades que agora ela sabia que tinha.

Ela estava livre, para ser o que ela queria ser e com quem quisesse. E ele estava livre, para tentar ser tudo o que ele sempre quis ser um dia.


	12. Heart Open

**Capítulo 12 – Heart Open**

Era uma noite calma e silenciosa; o som do vento e das ondas eram as únicas coisas que Rumple podia ouvir. Ele se encontrava sentado na praia, olhando as pequenas ondas do mar que quebravam na areia. A lua não estava cheia essa noite, de modo que a praia só estava iluminada pelas luzes distantes do píer. Ainda assim ele estava gostando de estar ali, gostando do silencio, da solidão e até mesmo da escuridão.

Sua perna já não mais doía e isso de certa forma permitia que novos sentimentos o invadisse, a dor apenas atrapalhava seus sentidos e seus sentimentos. Agora ele estava livre, livre da dor, livre do passado, mas também estava só... Pois havia libertado Belle. Ele respirou fundo, se levantou, limpando a areia que havia ficado em sua calça e caminhou em direção ao píer, por onde vagou sozinho, até que alguém chamou sua atenção.

Não era algo, na verdade, era alguém. Alguém encostada na cerca de madeira, olhando para o mar negro a sua frente. Alguém que ele não conhecia tão bem, mas que de certa forma tinha uma ligação, ele só não sabia o quão intima – e antiga – era essa ligação.

"O que faz sozinha há essa hora?" Rumple perguntou, para Selene, que se virou e olhou surpresa para o homem ali ao seu lado, ela olhou para a sua perna, notando que ele não mais precisava da bengala e franziu o cenho, surpresa com a cena. Rumple acompanhou seu olhar, mas não ousou dizer nada.

"Pensei em caminhar por ai, queria ficar sozinha." Ela respondeu, ajeitando melhor o casaco que usava e tirando os cabelos loiros da frente de seus olhos.

"Entendo." Ele respondeu, percebendo que mesmo estando de casaco, ela ainda assim sentia frio. Então o homem tirou o próprio casaco e se aproximou dela, estendendo o próprio casaco para ela, Selene pareceu confusa com o gesto, mas permitiu que ele a cobrisse.

"Obrigada." Ela disse a ele verdadeiramente agradecida e olhando para ele com um ar de curiosidade. O homem agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e Selene o viu se afastar, ela balançou a cabeça em confusão e o chamou pelo nome. Ele se virou, encarando a estrela ali, ainda encostada na cerca do píer. Ela caminhou em direção a ele e ficou a sua frente em silencio, calculando o que diria a seguir. "E você?" ela perguntou, percebendo logo em seguida que não era isso que ela queria perguntar.

"E eu?" ele perguntou de volta a fazendo rir.

"O que você faz aqui há essa hora?" ela completou e dessa vez ele sorriu e ela viu algo em seus olhos e naquele sorriso triste, que jamais havia visto nele. Ele estava diferente, ele era outra pessoa, ou talvez ele apenas tivesse tirado a mascara que usava.

"Eu também precisava ficar sozinho." Ele respondeu e Selene pensou em deixar que ele fosse embora, mas acontece que havia tantas coisas que ela gostaria de falar com ele. Principalmente sobre Belle e Ruby, mas ela não sabia se devia pisar nesse campo minado sem um plano.

"Como está Belle?" ela perguntou e o homem pareceu confuso com a pergunta, mas sorriu e respondeu a garota a sua frente.

"Eu espero que bem." Ele respondeu e a estrela balançou a cabeça em confusão.

"Como assim?"

"Bem, ela e eu não estamos mais juntos... Eu não a fazia bem de qualquer forma, então acredito que ela esteja melhor agora." Ele respondeu e Selene percebeu que a resposta que ele a dera, era mais para si mesmo do que para ela. Então ela não ousou questionar mais nada. "Sei que você é muito nova nessa cidade pra saber do meu passado com Belle." Ele continuou novamente, Selene apenas o ouviu. "Mas bem, agora já não tenho mais nada a dizer. Apenas que nossa historia acabou, apesar de que eu sinto que só fui eu que fechei o livro agora... Ela, porém, já havia esquecido há algum tempo que uma vez nós tentamos escrever nossa historia juntos." Ele conclui.

"Talvez você possa começar uma nova, não é mesmo?" Ela perguntou, dando de ombros.

"Talvez." Ele respondeu, olhando para a garota a sua frente. Era tão estranho, pois ele via uma garota, mas ouvia uma mulher. Isso o incomodava, incomodava aponto de querer conhece-la melhor. "Assim como você está fazendo agora em Storybrooke?" ele insiste e ela ri, enquanto começa a caminhar, ele a segue e os dois andam pelo píer, um ao lado do outro. Sem um rumo definido, apenas andando juntos.

"Você sabe que eu não ficarei aqui muito tempo." Ela respondeu, mas ele não diz mais nada. "Eu tenho que ir embora, depois que essa criança nascer." Selene continua e novamente ele não diz nada. "E eu sei mais do que você acha que eu sei... Eu sei muito mais." Ela continua e agora eles param, diante de um banco, Rumple olha para ela, esperando que ela falasse mais algo, mas ao invés disso ela apenas sentou no banco e esperou que ele acompanhasse.

"Ah, é? E o que sabe?" Perguntou ele, enfim, e a garota se encostou ao banco e se aqueceu melhor no casaco que ele havia entregado a ela.

"Por que não fazemos o seguinte? Eu te conto tudo sobre mim e sobre o que eu sei e você me conta sobre você..." ela diz, o homem olha para ela e depois para o céu.

"Parece uma conversa grande." Ele responde.

"Bem, você não tem mais ninguém te esperando em casa." Ela diz e ele concorda com a cabeça.

"Então por que não continuamos essa conversa na minha casa?" ele pergunta e se levanta, oferecendo a ela sua mão, ela hesita em segura-la e olha para o rosto do homem a sua frente, trazendo para a sua memoria a primeira vez que ela o viu.

Da sua pele verde e sua voz carregada daquele sotaque forte, mas ele não era mais aquele monstro do passado. Diante dela havia um homem e ele não podia ser de todo mal, caso contrario Belle jamais teria se apaixonado por ele uma vez. Ela então sorriu para o homem e aceitou o convite, seguindo com ele para a sua casa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Belle estava diante do _'Granny's',_ ela podia ouvir o barulho da musica, ver as luzes acesas e ouvir as vozes das pessoas dentro na lanchonete. Mas também podia ouvir os próprios pensamentos, podia ouvir sua própria insegurança e seus medos. Por isso então ela deu meia volta e caminhou em direção ao lugar que mais lhe dava segurança em toda essa cidade: Voltou para a biblioteca e para o seus livros.

Havia vários livros espalhados pelas mesas, ela não tinha tido tempo de organizar tudo, então pegou um por um e caminhou com algum deles em direção as prateleiras, onde os guardou. Na medida em que fazia isso, sentia-se como se também organizava seus pensamentos. Sentia-se mais leve, apesar de que ainda podia sentir seus medos, bem ali, apenas esperando a hora certa de se sobressair.

"Belle?" Perguntou uma voz, era Ruby, Belle se virou para a garota, que se encontrava parada diante da porta. Belle não disse nada, a morena então fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou em direção a Belle, que acabara de guardar o ultimo livro na prateleira. "Eu senti o seu perfume." Ruby continuou a dizer e Belle sorriu em resposta, colocando em seguida uma mexa atrás da orelha. "Vi então as luzes acesas e resolvi ver se você estava bem... Rumple não deixou você vir à festa?" A morena insistiu e Belle balançou a cabeça, deixando a morena confusa. "O que foi então?"

"Rumple e eu não temos mais nada." Belle respondeu, ignorando a pergunta de Ruby, em resposta a morena apenas abriu a boca, mas não disse nada, pois Belle continuou a falar. "E então eu resolvi vim pra cá. Eu queria muito ter ido te ver, mas... Eu não sei, acho que eu não tive coragem o suficiente pra enfrentar meus medos." Completou Belle a garota que nada disse, apenas abaixou o olhar, ela entendia os medos de Belle, ela entendia, pois também os sentia. Mas também sentia algo maior, algo maior que todo esse medo, ela sentia algo por Belle que jamais sentira e provavelmente jamais sentiria por nenhuma outra pessoa.

Por sentir todo esse amor, Ruby preferia lhe dar espaço, preferia deixar com que a garota decidisse a hora certa de dar uma chance a elas duas.

"Vou te deixar sozinha, então." Ruby disse, sua voz soou hesitante, pois ela não queria deixa-la sozinha, ela queria ficar ali com ela, queria leva-la para sua casa, queria ficar com ela a noite toda e ajuda-la a superar seus medos e suas preocupações. Belle por sua vez queria o mesmo, queria poder abrir o coração facilmente e permitir que Ruby o invadisse.

Mas a verdade era que Ruby já estava nele, não havia nenhuma parte de Belle que não amasse aquela garota, não havia nenhuma parte que não a quisesse.

"Não vá." Belle disse, quando Ruby se virou para ir embora, a morena então parou onde estava e Belle caminhou em sua direção. Seus passos eram hesitantes, seus passos eram lentos, pois parecia que seus medos ficavam maiores à medida que Ruby ficava mais perto. "Eu não quero que você vá." Belle continuou, a morena esperou que ela continuasse, mas tudo que Belle fez foi se aproximar mais e tocar nos lábios da morena com os seus.

Foi um beijo breve, Ruby quase não teve tempo de sentir o gosto dos lábios da garota. Belle quebrou o beijo e se afastou, olhando para Ruby a sua frente. Ruby apenas sorriu com o gesto e tocou gentilmente com as costas dos dedos no rosto de Belle. Ela fechou os olhos quando Ruby se aproximou e a beijou novamente, nessa vez no canto da boca e Belle sentiu seu corpo exigir por mais contato, de modo que então se aproximou da garota a sua frente, permitindo então que não houvesse mais nenhum espaço entre as duas.

Quando seus lábios se tocaram pela segunda vez, já não mais havia todo o medo e insegurança de antes. Dessa vez Belle estava completamente entregue, dessa vez ela queria que Ruby a sentisse por completo, sentisse o rosto dos seus lábios, o calor do seu corpo e todo o amor que ela sentia por ela naquele momento.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Regina ligou o carro, pela segunda vez e pela segunda vez o carro não deu sinal de vida, deixando rainha bem irritada. Ela saiu do carro, abriu o capô do veiculo e olhou para o motor, balançando a cabeça em sinal de nervosismo, quando sua magia não pôde trazer o carro de volta a vida.

Ela bufou irritada e começou a andar pela rua, enquanto buscava na sua agenda o telefone de um taxista.

"Regina?!" Gritou Emma, correndo em direção à prefeita, Regina desligou o celular, quando Emma se aproximou.

"Algum problema?" Regina perguntou e Emma pareceu confusa com a pergunta.

"Eu que te pergunto isso, você está indo a pé. Algum problema com o seu carro?" Emma perguntou, Regina apenas balançou a cabeça e disse que não era nada. "Você quer uma carona?" Emma insistiu e Regina abriu a boca para respondê-la, mas apenas olhou para onde Emma apontava. Para o seu fusca amarelo parado em uma esquina.

"Não, obrigada." Regina respondeu, em um tom de voz carregado de um desdém que fez com que Emma revirasse os olhos em irritação.

"Qual é, Regina. É tarde da noite, você não ficar aqui esperando um taxi sozinha. Vamos, eu te levo." Emma continuou a dizer e se virou, caminhando em direção ao seu fusca. Regina a viu se afastar, olhou para o celular, que ainda estava na parte da agenda e olhou para o numero que deveria ligar. Elevou então olhar para Emma, que agora se encontrava ao lado de seu fusca, e respirou fundo, então engoliu o orgulho e caminhou em direção a Emma.

"Você parece nervosa." Emma disse, assim que entrou no carro, Regina não respondeu, apenas deu a volta no veiculo e ficou parada ao lado da porta do passageiro. Emma se inclinou dentro do carro e olhou para a prefeita pelo vidro do carro. "Não vai entrar?" a loira perguntou e Regina pareceu confusa com a pergunta.

"Não vai abrir a porta para mim?" Regina a questionou e a expressão de Emma foi de confusão e irritação.

"Você não sabe fazer isso sozinha?" Emma perguntou e sua voz saiu carregada de irritação, mas ao invés de esperar uma resposta, a loira apenas saiu do carro e contornou o veiculo, abrindo a porta para a mulher.

"Vejo que você não é de todo modo mal educada." Regina disse, entrando no veiculo. "Apesar de que eu estava me referindo a você abrir a porta por dentro, já que ela estava travada." Continuou a prefeita, Emma ainda estava parada diante da porta do fusca, olhando pra a mulher que se ajeitava no banco e olhava para dentro do veiculo com cara repulsa.

"Você quer que eu te ajude a colocar o cinto também, Regina?" Emma perguntou, a morena não teve tempo de responder que não precisava, pois a loira já estava se aproximando dela e se inclinando em sua direção. Emma puxou o cinto e o travou logo em seguida, mas fez isso devagar, devagar o suficiente para ficar tempo o bastante em contato com a prefeita. Isso incomodou Regina, mas não de uma forma ruim, a incomodou de uma forma que ela não soube explicar.

Ter aquela mulher ali a sua frente, tão perto de si era estranho. A proximidade a deixava confusa, o perfume da loira a deixava confusa, tudo em Emma a confundia _ou_ tornava algo de si mais claro. Regina não sabia dizer.

"Pronto?" Emma perguntou; se afastando da prefeita e fechando a porta do passageiro. Regina acompanhou Emma com os olhos, a viu dar a volta na frente do fusca e sentar-se no banco do motorista.

"Eu espero que você saiba dirigir bem essa coisa." Regina disse a Emma, em um tom defensivo, a loira riu da observação e ligou o carro. "Espero que também não tenha bebido muito e que saiba o caminho da minha casa."

"Você espera muito dessa pequena viagem, não é mesmo?" Emma respondeu, olhando pra morena ao seu lado, que não respondeu nada, apenas engoliu a seco e ajeitou o cinto ao corpo. "Não se preocupe, eu sei muito bem o caminho da sua mansão." A loira continuou e as duas ficaram em silencio o resto da viagem, até que o fusca amarelo da xerife parou diante da mansão e Emma desligou o carro, se virando para a morena ao seu lado. "Viu? Não foi tão ruim assim." Emma disse a Regina, que sorriu de lado e agradeceu a carona. "Posso mandar alguém ver seu carro amanha de manha e traze-lo para você."

"Ah sim, obrigada." Regina respondeu. E o _'obrigada'_ saiu tão naturalmente que ela até se espantou, Emma também estranhou a gratidão da prefeita e riu com a resposta. "É estranho, não é?" Regina perguntou, enquanto soltava o cinto de modo a sentar-se de frente a Emma.

"O que?" Emma questionou, confusa.

"Me ver assim... tão..."

"Normal?" Emma concluiu a frase pra ela, Regina apenas concordou. "Eu sei que você não é de todo o mal, Regina. Eu conheço você."

"Me conhece?" Regina perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Nós não somos assim tão diferentes uma da outra." Emma continuou e Regina apenas sorriu com a observação e abriu a porta do carro.

"Acho que eu te vejo no jantar." Regina disse, se inclinando na janela do fusca, Emma concordou com a cabeça e observou a morena caminhar em direção a sua mansão. Regina abriu a porta e se virou uma ultima vez, a tempo de ainda ver Emma sentada em seu fusca a esperando entrar.

Regina suspirou fundo, pela primeira vez em anos a noite não tinha sido de modo alguma solitária, tudo graças a Emma que a convidou para aquele lugar. Com esse pensamento ela então sorriu e entrou logo em seguida, enquanto dizia em pensamento para si mesma: _'Boa noite, Emma. Até amanha'_ , mal sabia ela que quando Emma ligou seu carro e dirigiu para o apartamento que dividia com seus pais, ela também lhe desejou boa noite e também esperava ansiosamente para se encontrar com ela no dia seguinte.


	13. No Regrets

**Capítulo 13 – No Regrets**

Naquela manha ensolarada o assunto à mesa do café era a festa que Regina havia ido noite passada. Selene ouvia com muito interesse e Regina não havia notado que desde que ela começara a contar sobre a noite o nome que ela mais citara era o de Emma. Mas Selene notou, mas guardou todas as observações para ela mesma.

Regina também contou sobre o jantar que ela daria, para que Henry e Emma pudessem vir para conhecê-la. Selene ficou bem empolgada com essa ideia e não esperava a hora de conhecer os dois.

Assim que o assunto de Regina acabou, Selene então contou a ela o que havia feito na noite passada. Contou sobre Rumple e no primeiro momento Regina ficou aflita, mas na medida em que Selene ia contando a historia, a rainha foi ficando mais aliviada.

Rumple havia levado Selene até a sua casa, preparou um chá para os dois e contou tudo sobre ele e Belle. Incluindo o fato de que eles dois já não tinham mais nada, isso aliviou o coração de Selene, fazendo com que pela primeira vez em meses ela se sentisse de fato bem.

Depois foi a vez de Selene contar sua historia, sua historia desde o começo, sobre Marōn, sobre sua expulsão do reino dos céus, sobre o fato dela ter ido até a Floresta Encantada e deixado lá sua primogênita. Rumple ouvia com curiosidade e muito interesse, pois afinal, ele também estava na historia só não se lembrava disso.

Quando ela concluiu tudo, ele se sentiu confuso, pois ela havia acabado de contar a historia de sua vida e contado como a vida dela e a dele se entrelaçavam. Isso o fascinava e de certa forma o assustava, pois agora ele sabia que chegaria o tempo em que ele precisaria do coração da estrela. Agora também ele sabia que ela morreria em breve, que o tempo dela aqui na terra era curto. Mas ela não se importava com isso, pois sua morte não seria em vão. Uma vez ela morta, Marōn também morreria e todos então estariam a salvos.

"Eu fui transformada em uma estrela." Ela respondeu a Rumple, quando ele perguntou se ela não achava tudo isso muito trágico. "De modo que apenas meu corpo vai virar pó, mas minha alma vai seguir de volta aos céus, onde eu de fato pertenço." Ela concluiu, mas Rumple não pareceu convencido.

Talvez fosse porque ele não sabia o que era se sacrificar por alguém, talvez fosse porque ele sempre fora esse covarde egoísta. Então era bem difícil pra ele, se colocar no lugar dessa mulher. De qualquer forma, ele não disse mais nada e a levou de volta para a mansão de Regina.

"Então quer dizer que não há mais nenhum acordo?" Regina perguntou a Selene, que lhe deu um sorriso satisfeito. "Você está à salva então?" Ela continuou e Selene apenas assentiu. "E Belle está livre pra..." Regina deu uma pausa, pareceu pensativa, talvez pensando em quais palavras devesse usar.

"Voltar pra sua garota." Selene completou pra ela e Regina sorriu de volta.

"Isso é normal pra você?" Regina a questionou, enquanto olhava a garota terminar seu suco.

"O que?" Selene perguntou confusa.

"Duas garotas ficarem juntas." Regina concluiu, em um tom cauteloso.

"Regina, acho que você se esquece de que eu sou uma deusa. E nós deuses observamos vocês humanos mais do que deveríamos. Vocês se apaixonam pelas pessoas não pelo gênero ou pela aparência física, há sempre algo que se destaca antes. Uma atitude, um olhar, ou sei lá, até mesmo uma mania. Vocês nem notam isso, mas todos vocês primeiro se apaixonam pela alma e depois pelo gênero. Por que eu não acharia isso normal?" Ela responde e Regina fica pensativa, Selene sabe o motivo, mas decidiu deixar que ela buscasse suas próprias respostas.

A campainha então toca e Regina se levanta e vai em direção à entrada, ela estava confusa, pois não estava esperando ninguém e ainda era muito cedo. Ao chegar à porta e abri-la, ela se espantou, ali diante da entrada estava Marco e Leroy.

"Bom dia, Sra. Prefeita." Leroy disse, tirando o chapéu, Marco também a cumprimentou e Regina se afastou, permitindo que os dois entrassem.

"Alguém problema?" Regina perguntou.

"Não, nenhum problema. Emma nos mandou aqui." Disse Marco em seu sotaque carregado.

"E por qual motivo?" Questionou a prefeita, agora não mais surpresa e sim curiosa.

"Ela falou que você precisaria de ajuda com os moveis do bebê, então nós viemos aqui tirar as medidas e todas essas coisas. Pra qual lado fica o quarto?" Leroy perguntou e Regina franziu o cenho.

"Ela disse isso?" Regina perguntou e sem pensar duas vezes ela levou os dois até o primeiro andar e mostrou a eles o quarto onde seria o do bebê.

"Ela disse sim, disse para nós dois ajudarmos em tudo o que você precisasse." Leroy respondeu novamente, agora os dois estavam no quarto de Henry, que era onde seria o quarto do bebê. "Onde é que o garoto vai dormir?" Leroy continuou e Regina pode ver Marco tirando a medida de todo o quarto e fazendo varias anotações.

"Eu quero reformar o escritório lá embaixo e fazer um quarto maior pra Henry." Regina respondeu, ela estava bem confusa com tudo o que estava acontecendo, os dois homens trabalhavam e respondia as perguntas dela ao mesmo tempo. Ela viu Marco estender uma grande folha sobre o chão e mostrar a ela desenhos de vários modelos de berços e cadeiras de ninar.

Regina apenas concordava com a cabeça, com as observações que os homens faziam. Mas seus pensamentos não estavam focados no que estava acontecendo diante de si e sim no fato de que isso só estava acontecendo por causa de Emma e ela não podia deixar de sentir bem com isso.

Era estranho entender tudo isso que estava acontecendo dentro de si. Ela sentia como se estivesse se apaixonando por esse gesto tão carinhoso de Emma e assim que assumiu para si mesma esse fato, ela então percebeu que não era só pelo gesto que ela estava se apaixonando.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ela havia comprado todas as coisas para o jantar e se certificado de que tudo fosse entregue em sua casa, onde Selene receberia as compras. Ela tinha outras coisas pra fazer naquela tarde, antes de voltar para casa. É por isso então que ela estava ali naquela rua, andando pela calçada e olhando as vitrines das lojas.

A prefeita estava tão focada no que estava fazendo, que nem notou quando Emma encostou seu carro no meio fio e buzinou para ela. Só notou porque Emma insistiu e a seguiu por alguns metros.

"Olá, Emma." Regina disse, se aproximando da janela do carro, dessa vez Emma estava no carro da delegacia. Ela saiu do veiculo e se aproximou de Regina, respondendo o seu _olá_ logo em seguida.

"Leroy levou seu carro até sua casa hoje?" Emma perguntou e Regina confirmou com a cabeça. "E está tudo em ordem?" Ela continuou e Regina confirmou que sim novamente.

"Está sim, muito obrigada." Regina respondeu e Emma pareceu verdadeiramente surpresa pelo agradecimento. "Alias, não foi apenas o carro que Leroy me levou..." Regina continuou e Emma nem tentou esconder o sorriso no rosto.

"Você gostou da surpresa? Eu imaginei que você fosse precisar de ajuda com essa parte..." Emma respondeu.

"Gostei sim... Foi muito..." Regina se perdeu em suas palavras, não sabia o que dizer em seguida. Era novo isso pra ela, receber ajuda de alguém. Na verdade, ela estava constantemente negando a ajuda de todos. Ela se fechou para o mundo há muitos anos atrás e sempre pensou que nunca mais precisaria se abrir. Então aparece essa mulher, que simplesmente vem bagunçando tudo dentro de si.

"Gentil?" Emma terminou a frase para ela. Regina confirmou com a cabeça. "Não foi nada, espero que o quarto fique exatamente da forma que você imagina." Ela completa. Então ela se despede e Regina a vê entrar novamente em seu carro, mas ao invés de deixa-la ir, ela a chama de volta. Emma se vira, olhando para a morena ali parada a sua frente. "Algum problema?" Emma pergunta.

"Não, nenhum... É que eu estava aqui me perguntando se você não gostaria de me acompanhar nas compras pro quarto do bebê." Regina diz e Emma abre a boca pra responder, mas não diz nada, não que ela não soubesse o que dizer, pois ela sabia. Mas sim porque tudo foi muito inesperado. "Se você tiver livre, é claro." Regina completa, quando vê a hesitação da loira. "E se você quiser..." Ela continua; se arrependendo de ter feito o convite. Emma apenas sorri e solta uma leve risada, era engraçado ver a Regina assim tão desconcertada.

"Eu não estou fazendo nada agora e eu adoraria te acompanhar." Emma responde e Regina apenas sorri com a resposta dela e as duas caminham juntas e entram na primeira loja decoração infantil que elas encontram.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Como eu estou?" Regina perguntou a Selene, enquanto se olhava no espelho do seu quarto. Selene, que estava sentada na cama de Regina, apenas respondeu que ela estava linda. Mas Regina ignorou a resposta e caminhou em direção a seu closet, tirando de lá um segundo vestido da mesma cor e o colocando logo em seguida.

Selene revirou os olhos e se jogou na cama e esperou novamente que a rainha perguntasse como ela estava.

"Você está linda." Selene respondeu, pela terceira vez em menos de 15 minutos, mas dessa vez ela nem se deu o trabalho de olhar para a Regina.

"Você achou mesmo?" Regina insistiu e a garota sentou-se na cama e confirmou com a cabeça. "Ótimo, essa noite tem que ser perfeita." Regina completou e ajeitou o cabelo em frente ao espelho.

"Você está se arrumando toda pro seu filho ou pra mãe dele?" Selene questionou Regina, que se virou e encarou a loira.

"Pra Henry, é claro. Estou com saudades de jantar com meu filho, só isso." Regina respondeu e checou sua imagem uma ultima vez, antes de sair do quarto, sendo seguida pela garota.

Regina havia escolhido um vestido vermelho, que se moldava completamente em suas curvas. Vermelho não era sua cor preferida, mas por algum motivo ela queria usar essa cor essa noite. As duas desceram as escadas e caminharam para a cozinha, onde Regina desligou o forno da lasanha.

Selene sentou-se a mesa que havia ali e observou a mulher, ela havia passado o resto da tarde preparando tudo e agora estava bem nervosa. Selene ria por dentro, pois era muito engraçado o fato de Regina ter passado o dia tentando se convencer de que o jantar era pra Henry.

Não era pra Henry, tanto Regina quanto Selene sabiam bem disso. Henry era só uma desculpa. É logico que Regina adoraria passar a noite com o seu filho e tê-lo ali no jantar significaria muito. Mas os pensamentos da prefeita estavam em Emma, por isso tanto zelo e tanto cuidado na hora de preparar tudo. Ela queria surpreender Emma, faze-la perceber que de fato ela poderia fazer algo bom.

Nem que fosse um jantar.

A campainha tocou e Regina sentiu seu coração quase sair pela boca, Selene riu baixinho com a cena. A mulher arrumou uma ultima vez o vestido e caminhou em direção à porta, sentindo suas mãos suando de nervoso.

"Mãe!" Disse Henry assim que entrou na casa e deu um abraço apertado em Regina.

"Olá, querido. Senti sua falta aqui." Ela disse, lhe dando um beijo no rosto. O menino sorriu e lhe respondeu um beijo.

"Cadê ela?" Henry perguntou animado e Regina respondeu que ela estava na cozinha, o menino não pensou duas vezes antes de correr para lá, deixando então suas duas mães a sós.

Regina então pôde ver Emma, parada na porta e para sua total surpresa ela usava um vestido preto de couro. Ela nunca tinha visto Emma em um vestido e não soube como reagir àquela imagem, quer dizer, ela estava linda naquele vestido e Regina sentiu algo correr por todo o seu corpo apenas com a visão daquela mulher a sua frente.

"Olá, Regina." Emma disse enquanto tocava em uma das suas mechas loiras, que caiam perfeitamente pelos seus ombros. Regina não disse nada, embora quisesse. Mas ficar ali parada com cara de idiota, decorando cada detalhe daquela loira a sua frente parecia o mais sensato a se fazer. "Tá tudo bem?" Emma perguntou em um tom preocupado e se aproximou da prefeita. Essa aproximação era demais pra Regina.

"Eu estou bem." Respondeu a prefeita, se afastando de Emma e impedindo-a de se aproximar mais do que deveria. "Quer tomar alguma coisa?" Ela continuou e Emma concordou com a cabeça e as duas seguiram para a sala de estar, onde Regina tinha seu bar particular.

"Foi uma tarde muito boa hoje." Emma disse, olhando ao redor da sala, foi ali que as duas tiveram a primeira conversa, mas isso fora há meses atrás. Emma, porém, lembrava-se de cada detalhe daquele dia, lembrava-se do quanto estava nervosa. Do quanto Regina a intimidou aquela noite, mal sabia ela que o que ela sentiu aquele dia, era o que Regina estava sentindo agora.

"Foi sim." Regina respondeu, entregando a Emma a taça com a cidra e por um momento seus dedos se tocaram e Regina rapidamente se afastou, sentindo novamente seu corpo responder de forma muito exagerada a presença de Emma.

"Você está bem mesmo?" Emma insistiu e Regina caminhou em direção à cozinha, fazendo Emma a seguir.

"Tive um dia cansativo, não tive tempo de descansar ainda." Regina respondeu e quando as duas chegaram à cozinha viram Henry encostado com o ouvido na barriga de Selene. Ele tinha esse sorriso estupido no rosto e Selene o observava em silencio.

"Mãe, isso é incrível!" o garoto disse. "Ela se mexe muito!" Ele continuou e Regina sorriu em resposta, Emma acompanhou a cena em silencio e Regina se aproximou dos dois, tocando também na barriga da garota a fim de sentir o toque do bebê.

Emma se sentiu deslocada ali, percebeu que não fazia parte dessa cena e ficou muito tentada a ir embora.

"Vem sentir também, mãe!" Henry disse novamente e Emma abriu a boca pra dizer algo, mas não teve tempo. Henry já estava a pegando pelo braço e a levando em direção a Selene. Emma sentiu seu coração disparar, quando chegou perto daquela garota.

"Olá, você deve ser a Emma." Selene disse.

"É, essa sou eu." A loira respondeu, roubando um sorriso da garota. Selene então pegou a mão de Emma a levou em direção da própria barriga. Regina ainda tinha uma de suas mãos bem ali também e as duas sentiram juntas o bebê chutar. Emma hesitou um pouco, ver essa mulher gravida, lhe trazia más lembranças, mas logo isso foi esquecido, quando seu olhar se cruzou com o de Regina. Havia uma calma naqueles olhos castanhos, algo que Emma nunca tinha sentindo antes naquela mulher.

Suas mãos estavam bem próximas uma da outra e embora não houvesse contato físico entre as duas, havia essa conexão enorme entre elas, que era esse bebê. Seu chute forte fazia as mãos das duas mulheres se mexer e fazia o coração das duas disparar. Regina sorriu por um momento e Emma também, aliás, todos ali sorriram. Regina então percebeu que aquela noite não precisava de muito para ser perfeita, todas aquelas pessoas ali presentes já tornava tudo perfeito. Ela só precisava ter coragem o suficiente pra dizer isso em voz alta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Foi um jantar incrível, mãe." Henry disse e abraçou a prefeita. Ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto e o abraçou novamente. "A gente devia fazer isso mais vezes." Ele continuou.

"A gente realmente devia fazer isso mais vezes." Regina respondeu.

"Que tal amanha?" Henry sugeriu e se virou para Emma, que estava encostada em seu carro observando os dois.

"Bem, nós jantamos todos os dias." Emma respondeu dando de ombros. "Não vejo nada de errado de jantarmos todos os dias _aqui_." Ela completou e Henry franziu o cenho.

"Eu estava sugerindo só amanha, mas se você quiser todos os dias... Eu também acho uma ideia irada." O garoto respondeu. "Pode ser?" Ele continuou se virando pra Regina, que apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

"Você pode vir jantar, almoçar, tomar café, lanchar, o que quiser e quando quiser, Henry... A casa é sua... Só não pode ficar pra dormir, porque vamos reformar o seu quarto. Mas dentro de 15 dias ele vai estar perfeito!" Regina respondeu e o garoto sorriu animado e entrou no carro de sua mãe. Regina o observou em silencio e Emma se aproximou dela.

A morena a olhou por alguns segundos, em silencio e Emma tinha esse sorriso no rosto que era impossível não responder de volta.

"Foi bem mais do que um jantar incrível." Disse Emma e ela olhou para o seu carro e pôde ver Henry jogando em seu celular.

"Eu sei." Regina respondeu. "E o convite se estende a você também." Ela disse e Emma sorriu divertida.

"Quer dizer então que eu posso ficar para o jantar, almoço, café e lanche?" Emma perguntou, fazendo a prefeita rir.

"Bem, por que não?" Regina respondeu. "Deixando tudo limpo antes de sair, você pode tudo." Ela continua e dessa vez é Emma quem ri.

"Claro, sem problemas. Então quer dizer que daqui a 15 dias eu também posso ficar pra dormir?" Emma pergunta e se aproxima de Regina, que novamente tenta controlar toda essa sensação que a loira a causa.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer." Regina responde e Emma se diverte com a forma que ela tenta se esquivar do seu contato.

"Claro que não." Emma responde. "Até depois, Regina." A loira continua e se afasta de Regina que fica ali parada, sentindo todas essas coisas dentro de si e sem saber o que fazer a respeito.

Emma então liga o carro e segue, desaparecendo poucos minutos depois, Regina apenas respira fundo e volta para a sua casa. Assim que ela entra, encontra com Selene sentada nos degraus da escada. A loira se levanta e caminha em sua direção.

"Eu adorei conhecer sua família." A garota diz e Regina sorri para ela.

"Eles adoraram te conhecer também." Regina responde.

"Bem, eu preciso ir dormir, eu estou exausta." Ela continua e se despede de Regina, subindo as escadas em direção ao primeiro andar.

Regina liga então o alarme e se prepara para subir também, mas a campainha toca. Ainda confusa, já que é tarde da noite, Regina abre então a porta e se depara com Emma ali parada diante da porta.

"Oi, Regina." A loira diz e Regina franziu o cenho, confusa em vê-la de volta.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Regina pergunta e Emma balança a cabeça e se aproxima da morena, de modo a não permitir que houvesse espaço entre as duas.

"Regina, eu vivi minha vida toda fazendo coisas e me arrependendo logo em seguida. De modo que metade de mim é só arrependimento." Ela começa a dizer e Regina fica em silencio, tentando controlar toda essa energia que corre em seu corpo. "Mas sabe, eu aprendi a viver com isso. Meus arrependimentos não apenas fazem parte de mim, como me completam de alguma forma. Todos meus arrependimentos me trouxeram até aqui e eu sei que o que eu vou fazer a seguir, eu vou me arrepender também..." Ela continua. "Mas eu também sei que se eu não fizer, eu vou me arrepender da mesma forma. Então que se dane." Ela completa e então traz Regina para perto de si, quebrando qualquer distancia que havia entre elas duas. Os lábios da loira tocam então nos dela e assim que suas línguas se encontram, todo aquele sentimento que antes corria pelo corpo de Regina, agora se intensificam.

Não é mais confuso, não é mais complicado. Regina agora entende o que era tudo aquilo, não só entende, como gosta. As mãos da loira se entrelaçam em seus cabelos e Regina se entrega por completo ao beijo e permite que o calor que ela sente em si a tome por completo. O beijo é intenso e cheio de paixão e demora o suficiente para deixar as duas sem folego, mas é curto o suficiente para deixar as duas exigindo por mais.

"Eu tenho que voltar, Henry ficou no carro." Emma diz, quebrando o beijo e encostando sua testa a da rainha. Regina não responde, apenas a beija novamente, fazendo Emma se arrepender por não ter levado o garoto pra casa antes. "É serio." Ela continua e Regina quebra o beijo, mesmo contra a sua vontade.

"Você voltou só pra me beijar?" Regina perguntou e suas mãos ainda estavam em volta do pescoço de Emma.

"Parecia o certo a se fazer. Não gostou?" Respondeu a loira e Regina apenas riu em resposta.

"Eu adorei." Ela respondeu e Emma se aproximou novamente, lhe dando agora um selinho, não tão quente quando os beijos anteriores, mas bom o bastante pra deixar a morena louca por mais.

"Ótimo... Porque agora então eu tenho um motivo pra voltar para o café da manha." Emma disse, quebrando o contato entre as duas e dando um ultimo selinho em Regina, antes de voltar ao seu carro. Regina observou a loira se afastar e respirou fundo, enquanto votava para dentro da casa, sentindo que finalmente havia achado o que faltava dentro de si.


	14. Better With You

**Capítulo 14 – Better With You**

Belle foi a primeira a acordar e encontrou Ruby estava deitada ao seu lado. As duas dormiram assim, juntas, quase não havia espaço entre o corpo uma da outra. A cama pertencia a Belle e era apenas uma cama pequena de solteiro, de modo que as duas mal podiam se mexer no pequeno espaço que havia para as duas. Elas não ligaram, porém, na verdade elas até gostaram, pois era como uma desculpa para que as duas não se separassem nenhum minuto uma da outra.

A noite foi curta e não houve muita conversa; apenas algumas perguntas breves e inúmeros beijos. Belle já não conseguia mais se lembrar da ultima vez que se sentiu tão bem e tão leve. Horas atrás ela estava tomada por medo e insegurança, mas agora, ao lado de Ruby, ela sentia-se plena e não deseja mais estar em outro lugar ou de sentir qualquer outro sentimento.

Ela se apoiou em seu cotovelo e sorriu ao ver a expressão serena no rosto de Ruby, que ainda dormia ao seu lado. Seus lábios semiabertos e sua respiração leve fizeram com Belle sorrisse mais ainda. Ela tocou gentilmente no rosto da morena com a ponta dos dedos e percorreu toda a extensão de seu rosto, Ruby não reagiu, continuou a dormir e Belle caminhou com seus olhos por todo o corpo da garota, que ainda usava o mesmo vestido da noite passada.

Não havia acontecido nada entre elas na noite passada, elas se limitaram aos beijos e as caricias, embora o corpo de Ruby exigisse por mais contato. Ela não ficou frustrada com isso, pois sentia como ainda tivesse uma vida inteira ao lado de Belle, de modo que não havia pressa.

Os dedos de Belle desceram então pelo rosto da morena, tocaram em seus lábios e ela se aproximou deles, tocando-os novamente, agora com os seus próprios lábios. Afastou-se, olhou para Ruby, que não acordou com esse toque e decidiu desistir e se aninhou junto ao corpo dela, deitando-se sobre o seu peito.

Nesse momento ela então sentiu Ruby se mexer, inclinou o rosto para trás sorrindo para Ruby quando seus olhos se cruzaram com os dela, que parecia bem sonolenta, mas respondeu ao sorriso com a mesma intensidade e carinho.

"Bom dia." Ruby disse, tocando no queixo da garota e se inclinando em direção aos seus lábios. "Aposto que você está morrendo de fome." Continuou, fazendo com que Belle se mexesse novamente na cama, de modo que as duas ficassem de frente uma para a outra.

Ruby mexeu delicadamente nos cabelos da garota a sua frente e era inevitável não sorrir ao vê-la bem ao seu lado, só de sentir o seu cheiro e saber que agora ela era completamente e eternamente dela.

"Um pouco." Belle respondeu, enquanto Ruby acariciava seus cabelos e descia sua mão pelo seu pescoço, subindo novamente aos seus lábios. "Mas acho que eu posso ficar um pouquinho aqui com você." Ela completou e Ruby se aproximou dela, lhe roubando um beijo e se levantando logo em seguida.

"Não vou te deixar morrendo de fome!" disse a morena e esticou a mão para a garota, que não pensou duas vezes em pega-la e acompanhar a morena. "Sabe, o _Granny's_ ainda não abriu. Então que tal se nós formos até lá e eu fazer um café da manha só pra você?"

"Você faria isso?" Perguntou Belle, enquanto as duas desciam as escadas do primeiro andar e chegavam então à biblioteca.

"Por você?!" perguntou Ruby, se virando de súbito e segurando Belle pela cintura. "Não é bem um sacrifício, Belle!" ela continuou, rindo para Belle, que colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço da morena. "Por você eu faria isso e muito mais." Ela continuou. "Mas já adianto que não sou a melhor cozinheira da cidade." Belle balançou a cabeça em negativa, ela não ligava para isso, se aproximou de Ruby, lhe tomando os lábios e se afastou em seguida com um sorriso no rosto.

As duas caminharam até o Granny's, Ruby tinha a chave do lugar e Belle ficou sentada no balcão da lanchonete, enquanto Ruby preparava o café da manha para as duas. Aos poucos o lugar foi tomado por cheiro de ovos fritos e do café que ela mesma resolveu preparar, embora houvesse uma cafeteira para isso.

Belle se viu aos poucos perdida em seus pensamentos e não percebeu quando se viu pensando em Rumple e no quanto ele havia mudado. Será que ele estaria bem sem ela? Será que ele ficaria bem sem ela? Ela queria não ligar, mas ela não era esse tipo de pessoa, ela ligava, ela se preocupava, ela queria o bem dele acima de tudo. Ela respirou fundo, tentou acalmar seu coração e tentou confiar que se ainda havia um lado bom em Rumple, então talvez ainda houvesse a possibilidade de um final feliz para ele.

"Está sentindo o cheiro dai?!" Gritou Ruby da cozinha, fazendo Belle esticar o pescoço para vê-la na cozinha, ela riu com a imagem da morena usando um chapéu de cozinheiro.

"Estou sim!" Gritou ela de volta. "E está maravilhoso! Não vejo a hora de experimentar!" Ruby lhe direcionou um sorriso e voltou para a cozinha, deixando Belle sozinha com seus pensamentos novamente.

Dessa vez não foi Rumple que invadiu sua mente e sim o colar e sim o que Renée havia dito sobre ela, isso a atormentava mais do que devia. Era só um colar, ela pensava consigo mesma, mas saber de sua historia, saber que um dia pertenceu a sua amada mãe a incomodava.

E se fosse verdade? E se o fato dele enegrecer com Ruby significasse que ela não era seu caminho certo?

Aceitar essa verdade era aceitar também que Rumple era a escolha certa. A escolha segura. Era aceitar que sua vida estava nas mãos do destino e que ela não tinha escolha e controle nenhum sobre sua própria vida. Naquele momento então, enquanto ela estava sentada no balcão, absorta em seus pensamentos, Ruby se aproximou dela, suas duas mãos ocupadas por duas bandejas, carregando o café da manha das duas. Ela se aproximou de Belle, lhe dando um breve beijo e depositou gentilmente uma bandeja no balcão em frente a ela, Belle agradeceu e a viu sentar ao seu lado, depositando a segunda bandeja a sua frente.

"No que estava pensando?" Perguntou Ruby, tirando o chapéu de cozinheiro de sua cabeça e ajeitando os cabelos bagunçados. Belle sorriu, não queria responder a essa pergunta, não queria ser honesta, então apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa e Ruby entendeu que não deveria insistir.

"Dessa vez eu fiz waffles e ovos cozidos." Continuou Ruby, mudando repentinamente de assunto. Belle olhou para o prato a sua frente e não evitou abraçar Ruby, ela havia cortado os waffles em formato de coração e Belle achou extremamente delicado e fofo da parte dela.

"Ficou lindo o prato." Belle disse, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto, a morena sorriu em agradecimento e se levantou, seguindo para o outro lado do balcão e servindo duas xicaras de café.

A manha seguiu lenta e as duas conversaram durante todo o café, que na opinião de Belle estava delicioso. Aos poucos os corações que os waffles formavam iam sumindo, os pratos ficando vazio e o café já esfriara há muito tempo. As duas, porém, ainda tinham assunto e aos poucos a mente de Belle ia se preenchendo com outras ideias, outros planos e não havia mais lugar para as duvidas ou insegurança.

Em algum momento uma delas tocou no assunto de que teriam que ir buscar as coisas de Belle na casa de Rumple, mas logo em seguida as duas concordaram de que não havia necessidade. Tudo era passado, o relacionamento entre Rumple e Belle era passado, as roupas, os objetos eram passado agora.

Podia ser apenas vontade de evitar o homem que um dia machucou muito as duas, ou podia ser apenas uma desculpa pra começar novamente, do zero. Não importava qual era o motivo, as duas não ligaram mais para esses pequenos detalhes bobos que daqui a poucos minutos seriam esquecidos.

Os funcionários da lanchonete chegaram poucas horas depois, as duas não estavam mais no balcão e sim em uma das mesas e conversavam em voz alta, entre risadas, beijos e inúmeras caricias.

A vó de Ruby chegou tempo depois e liberou a neta de qualquer atividade do dia e as duas foram então para a pensão, para o quarto de Ruby, para a cama dela, para cima dos lençóis que as duas fizeram questão de bagunçar. Ruby sabia que o perfume de Belle ficaria impregnado em seus lençóis e em seu travesseiro, ela não só sabia disso, como também contava que isso acontecesse.

Novamente nada aconteceu, mesmo quando chegou à noite, mesmo quando as mãos ansiosas de Ruby percorreram as pernas nuas de Belle, subindo até suas coxas e encontrando caminho até o tecido fino e delicado da lingerie dela. Ruby se censurou nesse momento, embora tivesse sentido que Belle a deixaria continuar. Ainda era cedo e tudo entre as duas era novo, ela queria a calma, queria sentir aos poucos esse sentimento crescer e o amor das duas ficar cada vez mais forte.

"Você realmente quer esperar?" Foi Belle quem perguntou, sua voz era um sussurro no ouvido de Ruby, a morena a respondeu com um aceno e a beijou gentilmente.

"Não quero nada nas pressas com você, Belle." Ela respondeu, enquanto deitava ao lado da garota, que sorriu para ela.

Elas permaneceram assim, abraçadas uma a outra. Belle contra o corpo de Ruby, que a abraçava por trás, seus dedos entrelaçados uns nos outros. Belle podia sentir a respiração da morena contra o seu pescoço e aos poucos adormeceu, Ruby continuou acordada, não tinha sono e mesmo que tivesse, lutaria contra ele, o perfume de Belle a acalmava e a fazia querer ficar ali para sempre, de modo que a cada inspiração, ela fechava os olhos e permitia que esse perfume a levasse para esse lugar que antes era tão desconhecido por ela.


	15. Tale As Old As Time

**Capítulo 15 – Tale As Old As Time**

Ela não havia acordado em sua cama dessa vez, elas não dividiam agora a pequena cama do pequeno quarto que pertencia a Belle e sim a grande cama de Ruby, na pensão de Granny. Belle se mexeu na cama e direcionou seu olhar para a morena ao seu lado, que também acabara de despertar. As duas sorriram uma para a outra e se beijaram carinhosamente. Não havia tempo para se preocupar com o cabelo bagunçado, o mau hálito matinal ou a cara toda amassada de sono. Elas estavam felizes e acima de tudo: _juntas._ Todo o resto parecia não ter muita importância no momento.

Isso era suficiente naquele momento e talvez fosse o suficiente pelo resto da eternidade. Elas levantaram juntas e enquanto Belle tomava um banho, Ruby dançava pelo quarto sozinha e completamente feliz, não percebeu quando Belle saiu do banheiro, enrolada apenas em uma toalha.

Belle se encostou a porta do banheiro e sorriu ao ver a morena cantarolar alto pelo quarto, Ruby então se virou a tempo de ver Belle rindo de sua performance, mas a morena não se sentiu envergonhada, pelo contrario, ela estendeu a mão em direção a Belle, que não hesitou em segura-la e acompanha-la na dança.

A canção se chamava _'Australia'_ , da banda _'The Shins'_. Belle não sabia a letra, assim como também não sabia a dança, mas Ruby a guiou pelo quarto e a musica embalou as duas. Belle não deu muita atenção à letra que Ruby cantava a todos os pulmões, também não deu atenção aos seus próprios passos quase sem ritmo, mas deu total atenção ao sorriso de Ruby e as palmas que ela dava entre uma estrofe e outra, a alegria de Ruby a contagiou durante da dança.

Ruby a segurava por uma de suas mãos e Belle girava, segurando a toalha com uma de suas mãos para que ela não caísse. Por fim a musica acabou e veio outra e mais outra, três ou quatro no total, elas não contaram, apenas dançaram, às vezes coladas uma na outra, às vezes separadas, uma tentando achar uma forma de criar uma dança que se encaixasse a dança da outra. Não havia essa preocupação de dançar com perfeição, não havia a necessidade de deixar o dia mais perfeito do que já era, mas ainda assim elas conseguiram.

Não muito longe dali, Rumple se encontrava sozinho em seu antiquário, olhando ao redor, todos aqueles objetos antigos o fizeram perceber o quanto Belle estava certa, ele se prendia muito ao passado.

O que Bae pensaria se o visse agora? Ele tentou não pensar mais nas coisas que o prendia ao antigo homem que uma vez afastou Bae dele. Ele queria mudar, queria voltar a ser o homem que uma vez ele fora.

Ele olhou ao redor e com um movimento da mão, fez com que todos aqueles objetos desaparecessem, um por um, aos poucos, as prateleiras, as estantes e as paredes, foram ficando vazias. Tudo ao redor desapareceu na frente dos olhos do homem, que suspirou fundo, quando então se virou e olhou para a xicara lascada. E de todas as coisas que ele poderia abrir mão, esse objeto seria o ultimo deles.

Ele já havia criado coragem o suficiente para deixar que Belle fosse embora e ele jamais a teria de volta, ele estava convencido disso, mas ele não estava pronto para esquecê-la por completo. Não estava pronto para dizer _adeus_ a tudo o que uma vez eles tiveram, pelo menos não hoje, não enquanto ele sentisse algo por ela. Belle estava feliz, com outra pessoa, ele já aceitara isso e talvez um dia ele também pudesse achar outro alguém pra sua vida, por enquanto ele tentava se conformar com as boas memorias e com todas as lições que Belle havia deixado em sua vida.

Pegou a xicara com uma de suas mãos e com a mão livre, passou um de seus dedos pela borda da xicara. Quando seu dedo tocou na parte que estava quebrada, ele então sorriu ao se lembrar daquele dia e se amaldiçoou logo em seguida. As coisas entre Belle e ele teriam tomado um rumo tão diferente, se ele tivesse permitido que assim fosse. Agora já não mais importava, ele olhou ao redor, para o vazio do antiquário e saiu dali, apenas com a xicara na mão.

Ele não voltaria mais a trabalhar ali, ele não se prenderia mais ao passado de agora em diante. Ele seguiria seu rumo, sem Belle, sem Bae, sem a dor na perna que uma vez o fez mancar, agora ele seguiria sua vida com apenas uma certeza, de que talvez, _apenas talvez_ , abrindo mão de todo um passado, ele poderia enfim, ter um futuro.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era hora do almoço e o _Granny's_ se encontrava lotado, Ruby estava sentada no balcão, suplicando para que a vovó lhe deixasse trabalhar, mas a senhora a impediu e disse pela milésima vez que a garota fosse para casa. Ela não queria, pois Belle não estava lá, ela havia ido para a biblioteca e Ruby queria lhe dar espaço para respirar, mas a verdade era que a morena não via a hora de poder vê-la, abraça-la e beija-la novamente.

"Por que não vai almoçar com Belle?" Perguntou a vovó e depositou na frente de Ruby o almoço que ela havia mandado embalar pra viagem, Ruby sorriu com a sugestão, pegou o almoço e caminhou com a sacola em mãos, em direção à saída, onde encontrou Emma, entrando com Henry.

"Alguém está feliz." Observou Emma, franzindo o cenho e usando um tom de voz acusador, Ruby riu com a observação dela.

"Você também parece estar feliz." Respondeu à morena e Emma riu em resposta, enquanto Henry caminhava em direção a uma das mesas.

"Bem, não tenho muito do que reclamar." Respondeu a xerife e Ruby achou melhor não perguntar mais nada, o sorriso da loira entregava que ela estava feliz e essa informação bastava.

Ruby então seguiu seu caminho, em direção à biblioteca, com a sacola do almoço em mãos e um sorriso no rosto. Assim que chegou à biblioteca, ela parou, pois o carro de Rumple havia acabado de estacionar ali, ela andou cautelosamente e se aproximou do automóvel. Rumple desceu do carro e olhou para a morena, tentou forçar um sorriso, mas Ruby não o respondeu.

"Veio ver Belle?" Perguntou Ruby, tentando parecer mais o intimidadora possível. Ele fez que não com a cabeça e caminhou até o porta-malas.

"Na verdade não." respondeu enfim, abrindo o porta-malas. "Vim trazer as coisas dela, creio que ela vai precisar." Ruby olhou para o homem e então para as malas de Belle que ele agora tirava do porta-malas.

Sozinho o homem tirou uma por uma e Ruby o observou em silencio, nem ousou perguntar se ele precisava de ajuda. Ele as colocou na calçada e então olhou para a morena.

"Como ela está?" Perguntou ele, tentando não desviar o olhar da mulher a sua frente.

"Ela está bem. Ela está livre." Respondeu Ruby secamente. Ele sorriu com a resposta e pensou em responder algo, mas achou melhor não.

"Você quer que eu ajude a entrar com as malas?" ele perguntou, tentando ser educado, mas Ruby balançou a cabeça em negativa.

"Não é necessário, mas obrigada." Respondeu ela, o homem fez um aceno com a cabeça e voltou a entrar no carro.

Ruby o observou partir e olhou então para as malas da garota no chão. Pegou o máximo que pôde e entrou na biblioteca, onde encontrou Belle sentada em uma das mesas, anotando alguma coisa em um caderno. Belle levantou o olhar e sorriu para Ruby e logo em seguida correu para ajuda-la com as malas.

"Ai meu deus, Ruby. Você foi até a casa dele?" Ela perguntou preocupada, Ruby disse que não e voltou para a rua para pegar a ultima mala. "Então o que aconteceu?" Belle insistiu assim que ela retornou, olhando para as malas e depois para a garota a sua frente, que deu de ombros e entregou a ela a sacola do Granny's com o almoço.

"Ele apenas trouxe suas malas." Respondeu Ruby, Belle a olhou com um olhar curioso e depois para as suas malas.

Ele havia guardado tudo sozinho, ela pensou e em seguida se abaixou diante de uma das malas, a mesma mala que ela carregava quando foi para casa dele dias atrás. Ela procurou em um dos bolsos e achou então o que procurava. Ruby a observada de longe, tentando entender o que tanto a garota procurava.

Belle se levantou, com o colar na mão, olhou para o diamante e para o pingente de uma meia lua e então para a Ruby. Por um momento ela lembrou-se de todas as preocupações, mas o olhar de Ruby lhe passava uma segurança e um amor tão grande que Belle percebeu que não importava o que o pingente significasse ou o que ela sabia sobre ele, o que importava de fato era o que ela _sentia_ por Ruby. Ela sorriu então e colocou o colar no pescoço, tocando em seguida o pingente com a ponta dos dedos.

De agora em diante, o colar seria apenas um objeto que a faria lembrar-se de sua mãe e mais nada. Agora não mais importava se ele brilhasse ou se ele se tornasse negro como carvão. O que a guiaria de agora em diante era Ruby, de modo que ela sabia então que de fato ela estava no caminho certo.

Belle sorriu para a morena, que estava sentada em uma das cadeiras agora. Ruby estava muito curiosa sobre o que se passava pela mente de Belle, mas não ousou questiona-la.

Belle se aproximou aos poucos da mesa e sentou-se de frente a Ruby, ela sabia que o colar provavelmente se enegreceria e que teria que explicar a Ruby sobre o que estava acontecendo.

"Bonito colar." Ruby observou, esticando um de seus braços e tocando na meia lua do pingente. "Mas uma lua cheia é bem mais bonito." Ela completou, fazendo Belle sorrir.

Os dedos da morena correram pelo pingente e seus olhos não desviaram nenhum segundo do diamante, que aos poucos se tornava negro. Ruby franziu o cenho e Belle pôde notar o semblante de preocupação no rosto da garota, ela então levou suas mãos para junto da mão de Ruby que ainda segurava o pingente.

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntou Ruby e Belle sentiu o coração parar por alguns segundos, ela sentiu um frio dentro de si e o medo tomando conta dos seus sentimentos.

E se Ruby sentisse medo, quando então descobrisse toda a verdade? Ela pensou por um momento, mas esse pensamento foi embora rápido demais, pois o rosto de Ruby se iluminou novamente e ela sorriu.

"Um rubi?" A morena perguntou, sorrindo para Belle, que abaixou o olhar logo em seguida a fim de encarar o pingente que Ruby ainda segurava.

Sua boca se abriu em espanto, olhando para a pedra em seu pescoço, que não era negra como ela esperava, nem tão pouco parecia um pedaço de carvão, mas também não era mais um diamante. Era sim um _rubi_ , de um vermelho tão intenso e com um brilho tão característico que Belle pensou que não deveria existir outra pedra igual a essa.

Belle olhou bem nos olhos da morena a sua frente, que ainda sorria para ela. E tirou rapidamente o colar, colocando-o sobre a mesa. Era definidamente um rubi e Ruby pareceu se divertir com a expressão de espanto no rosto de Belle.

"Vai me contar o que está acontecendo?" Perguntou Ruby, agora curiosa e Belle olhou para ela, meio espantada, meio surpresa e extremamente confusa.

"Eu não acho que eu saiba o que está acontecendo." Respondeu Belle, se levantando em seguida e caminhando até uma das prateleiras, Ruby permaneceu onde estava; olhando para o rubi que agora estava voltando a sua forma natural de diamante.

Isso era muito curioso, ela tocou delicadamente no pingente e depois olhou para Belle que agora caminhava por uma segunda prateleira de livros, como se pesquisasse algum livro em especial. Ruby então se levantou e se juntou a Belle.

"Me conta então o que você acha que está acontecendo." Ruby pediu a Belle, que se abaixava, enquanto lia o nome dos livros e passava para a estante seguinte.

"É complicado, quer dizer, eu não acho que eu saiba mais de nada." Respondeu Belle, Ruby então a segurou pelo braço, a fazendo parar, Belle a olhou por alguns instantes. "Certo." Disse enfim. "Eu vou te contar o que eu sei."

"Ótimo." Respondeu Ruby, se encostando a uma das prateleiras, Belle se virou para ela, respirou fundo e se lembrou do que Renée havia dito a ela alguns dias atrás.

"Esse colar pertenceu a minha mãe. Ele estava com a minha madrasta, eu a conheci alguns há dias atrás e ela deu o colar pra mim e me disse algo curioso a respeito dele."

"Que ele virava um rubi?" perguntou Ruby, mas Belle balançou a cabeça em negativa e continuou a contar a historia.

"Não, que ele brilharia quando eu estivesse no caminho certo." Ela respondeu e Ruby franziu o cenho. "Ela não me disse nada sobre virar um rubi." Continuou. "Mas não é isso que me intriga, é que quando eu estava com Rumple, ele brilhou." Completou e Ruby abriu a boca, um pouco surpresa, mas com um olhar decepcionado. "E quando eu estava com você no hospital, ele se enegreceu. Talvez eu não tenha ficado tempo suficiente para vê-lo se tornar um rubi. Mas eu acho que significa alguma coisa, alguma coisa realmente importante."

"E se significar algo ruim? E se significar que você está errada em ficar comigo?" perguntou Ruby, seu tom de voz era triste e Belle então se aproximou dela, tocando gentilmente em seu braço e em seguida se aproximando para beija-la.

Ruby fechou os olhos, permitindo que o beijo a guiasse para longe, que o beijo lhe desse a mesma segurança e certeza que Belle tinha dentro de sim: não importava o que o colar significasse de fato, pois sentimento das duas era forte, verdadeiro e nada mudaria isso.

"Como um rubi pode significar algo ruim?" Belle perguntou em um sussurro e deu outro selinho em Ruby, que finalmente sorriu para ela. "Mas se você quiser, eu não procuro o significado." Continuou e Ruby pensou um pouco a respeito, olhou para Belle, ela não queria saber o significado, ela tinha medo, embora sentisse dentro de si que não havia nada a temer.

"Você faria isso por mim?" Perguntou Ruby e Belle não respondeu com palavras, o que ela fez foi se jogar nos braços da morena e a abraçar o mais forte que pôde.

Ruby a apertou contra o próprio corpo, fechou os olhos, sentindo o perfume do cabelo da morena e ao abrir seus olhos, um livro chamou sua atenção. A lombada do livro era completamente negra, não havia nada escrito, mas aos poucos, como por magia, letras douradas apareceram na lombada do mesmo, formando uma frase.

Belle quebrou o abraço e olhou para o rosto de Ruby, que não tirava os olhos do livro, Belle seguiu seu olhar e também viu a frase se formando magicamente.

" _ **A Bela e Fera e Contos Sobre Cisnes e Rainhas."**_ Ruby leu em voz alta e se aproximou da prateleira, tirando o livro logo em seguida e o segurando em suas mãos.

Ruby olhou para a capa do livro, que era completamente negra e não havia nada escrito. Ela olhou para Belle, que também encarava o livro e juntas as duas se sentaram ali mesmo, no chão, encostando as costas contra uma das prateleiras. Belle sentou-se o mais próxima que pôde de Ruby e a morena apoiou o livro em seu colo e abriu a primeira página, que estava completamente em branco.

As duas ficaram completamente frustradas, mas no instante seguinte a página do livro que antes estava branca, foi ganhando vida, como se alguém estivesse desenhando sobre ela.

Um belo céu, completamente estrelado surgiu sobre as duas páginas do livro, as estrelas pareciam cintilar sobre as páginas, era lindo de se ver e por um momento Belle e Ruby se esqueceram de tudo. O céu que era de um azul negro aos poucos foi mudando e as estrelas se apagando, uma por uma, até sobrar apenas uma que aos poucos foi caindo pelo céu.

Não mais podiam ver o céu e sim um grande campo, onde se podia ver uma pequena casinha desenhada. Havia um pequeno e belo jardim e uma menininha sentada na cerca do jardim, suas pernas balançavam e seu olhar estava direcionado para o céu.

Era como ver um filme, apesar das duas saberem muito bem que o que tinham em suas mãos era um livro. Um livro magico, talvez, mas ainda assim um livro, que aos poucos contava a elas uma história que fora escrita há milhares de anos atrás.

"Existem muitas histórias que podem ser contadas por qualquer um, mas existem história que não podem ser _escritas_ por qualquer um." Ruby leu em voz alta, a frase que surgia na página do livro. "Esta é uma delas." Completou Ruby, enquanto as páginas do livro se tornavam mais uma vez vazias.

"Meu nome é Ester." Ruby continuou a ler as palavras que novamente tornavam a preencher as páginas do livro. "E se você estiver lendo esse livro, é porque sua história está contada de alguma forma nessas páginas. Talvez, você seja a _Bela_ do título, ou até mesmo a _Fera_ , ou quem sabe a _Rainha_ do lago dos _Cisnes_." Continuou Ruby com a leitura, olhando para Belle, que estava tão confusa quanto excitada para continuar a ouvir a história.

"Dizem que eu fui a primeira estrela cadente a cair, mas poucos sabem que na verdade es _colhi_ descer a terra." Continuou Ruby. "Eu fui perseguida, caçada, vivi escondida durante muitos e muitos anos, muitos tentaram me usar, mas poucos tinham o coração puro para isso."

As duas se entreolharam, não havia mais imagens nas páginas do livro, agora era só o relato de Ester. Ruby lia em um tom de voz alto o suficiente para que Belle pudesse ouvi-la, e enquanto a morena lia, as duas tinham esse sentimento dentro de si, como se ambas conhecessem a autora daquela história.

"O que você acha que ela quis dizer quando disse que nossa história está contada nessas páginas?" Belle perguntou, antes que Ruby voltasse a ler, a morena deu de ombros, pois não sabia o que responder.

"Eu poderia ter escolhido qualquer um dos mundos, mas eu escolhi a _Floresta Encantada_ , pois uma garotinha precisava de mim." Começou Ruby novamente a ler a história. "Ela havia acabado de se tornar órfã e já não sabia mais o que era ser feliz, eu precisava fazer com que essa criança mantivesse a fé e a esperança de dias melhores, pois eu não podia dar a ela o que ela tanto queria: _a felicidade_."

"Acontece que aquela criança teria uma vida difícil." Era Belle agora quem lia o livro. "Esse era o seu destino, mas ela carregaria uma mensagem de esperança consigo. Ela carregaria também um colar, que eu mesma dera a ela." Belle continuou e em uma das páginas do livro surgiu o desenho do colar, com o diamante entre o pingente de meia-lua.

"Esse colar passaria de mão em mão, até chegar às mãos de uma _bela_ princesa." Continuou Belle, ela parou um instante olhou para Ruby, que sorriu para ela, esperando então que ela continuasse a leitura. "O colar então serviria ao seu único propósito, quando então chegasse a mãos certas, ele se tornaria a mais bela das pedras preciosas e resplandeceria para toda a eternidade, assim como as estrelas no céu."

Ao ler essa frase, o pingente desenhado na página se tornou então o rubi, não mais o diamante. A imagem desenhada parecia tão real, que Belle não resistiu em toca-la com a ponta de seus dedos. Até o toque parecia real, não era como se ela tivesse tocando em uma folha de papel, parecia de fato o pingente, o toque a fez se arrepiar por completo, era como um fluxo de energia por todo o seu corpo. Ela tirou a mão da página do livro e permitiu que Ruby continuasse a leitura.

"A _bela_ princesa encontraria sua _fera_ e o amor entre elas seria a mais bela e trágica história de amor já escrita. O pingente seria apenas uma confirmação de que essas duas almas pertenceriam uma a outra, seu rubi, que surgiria do mais negro carvão, significaria que as duas estavam certas em estarem juntas, enquanto o diamante significaria apenas confusão." Ruby parou de ler, havia tantas perguntas que ela queria fazer, mas não sabia se o livro responderia tais questões.

Ela então voltou a ler, sentiu o braço de Belle se entrelaçando ao seu e sentiu a cabeça de sua garota se encostando ao seu ombro. De todas as perguntas que as duas ainda tinham a fazer, as certezas que agora elas tinham, tornava tais perguntas sem sentindo no momento.

"A história da _Bela_ e sua _Fera_ , é a mais antiga história de todos os tempos, mas antiga que o próprio tempo. Escrita pelas estrelas, antes mesmo do céu pensar em existir, antes mesmo de eu pensar em cair." Ruby continuou a ler, a cada frase que ela lia, dentro de si algo crescia e a enchia de um sentindo que ela não conseguia entender. Quisera ela saber nomear esse sentimento, quisera ela também que ele jamais acabasse.

Talvez fosse felicidade, _talvez._

"Que esse livro voe por entre todos os mundos, que esse livro sobreviva a todas as maldiçoes, que esse livro chegue sempre em mãos certas, mesmo quando o tempo pareça o errado. Não existe tal pensamento, não existe erro nas histórias aqui contadas. Eu mesma as revisei, eu mesma a escrevi, quem ditou para mim foi o próprio universo e às vezes eu ainda consigo ouvir sua voz bem lá no fundo da minha mente. Foram tantas palavras agora, tantas frases que ele me ditou, mas de todas as frases dessa história, a única que vocês devem se preocupar - pois é a que verdadeiramente importa - é a última delas, que na verdade é o marco para um grande começo." Ruby concluiu e já não havia mais nada a ser lido, ela olhou para Belle ao seu lado que inclinou o rosto para vê-la.

"Não tem mais nada?" perguntou Belle, enquanto Ruby folheava o livro, em busca de mais algo, mas não havia. Todas as páginas estavam em branco, não havia mais nada a ser lido.

As duas esperaram por alguns segundos, olhando fixamente para a página em branco do livro. Nada mais apareceu, nenhuma frase, nenhum desenho, nada. As duas suspiraram e Ruby então fechou o livro, pois havia essa certeza silenciosa de que nada mais havia para ser contado.

"Qual você acha que é a última frase da nossa história?" Ruby perguntou depois de um breve silencio, Belle deu de ombros, se aproximou para beijar os lábios de sua morena e se afastou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

" _'E elas viveram felizes para sempre'_?" Ela perguntou; Ruby imediatamente sorriu para ela e as duas se beijaram novamente, talvez Belle estivesse certa, talvez essa fosse a frase final e talvez depois dessa frase, ainda houvesse muito mais a ser contado.


	16. Pieces

**Capítulo 16 – Pieces**

Selene desceu as escadas e encontrou Regina andando pelo saguão principal, a porta estava aberta e a prefeita falava ao telefone. Selene esperou pela mulher, que fez um sinal com o dedo, pedindo para que ela esperasse. A garota pôde ver então alguns homens entrando na mansão, eles perguntaram a Regina onde ficava o quarto do bebê e rapidamente subiram as escadas em direção ao quarto, passando antes por Selene e a cumprimentando.

"Desculpa, eu não tinha intenção de te acordar tão cedo, mas veja, eles vieram pintar o quarto do bebê e finalizar os últimos detalhes. Então, eu acho que seria melhor que você passasse o dia fora, será um problema pra você? Eu não quero que você tenha contato com o cheiro da tinta ou que o barulho te incomode." Regina disse tudo rapidamente, se aproximando de uma mesinha que ficava próxima a saída, onde sua bolsa se encontrava, ela a abriu, pegou algumas notas e as entregou a Selene.

"Acho que isso será o suficiente." Regina disse.

"Alguém está bem nervosa hoje." Observou Selene em um tom divertido.

Regina bufou e olhou para as escadas, por onde os homens haviam subido e em seguida olhou para a garota a sua frente e seu olhar desceu até sua barriga, ela sorriu, recebendo um sorriso de volta e se aproximou da garota, tocando gentilmente em sua barriga.

"É que eu quero que tudo seja perfeito para a chegada dessa princesa." Respondeu Regina e Selene acompanhou com os olhos o carinho que a prefeita fazia em sua barriga.

"Eu sei disso e agradeço de coração." A garota respondeu e sem pensar duas vezes puxou Regina para um abraço.

Regina se sentiu um pouco desconfortável com o abraço, mas foi algo que durou pouco, pois Selene tinha algo em si que a acalmava, que a colocava num estado de espirito que ela mal podia descrever. O abraço foi quebrado, Regina sorriu para ela e voltou a falar.

"Eu adoraria tomar um café da manhã com você, antes de você sair. Mas a verdade é que eu não preparei nada, então que tal eu te dar uma carona até o Granny's? Eu vou direto pra Prefeitura depois disso, tenho certeza que eles vão conseguir se virar sem a minha presença aqui." Regina falou, olhando em seguida para o topo da escada e ouvindo um barulho alto. "Bem, pelo menos eu espero que eles consigam."

Selene apenas confirmou com a cabeça e as duas saíram logo em seguida. A viagem foi curta e ao chegar no Granny's, Regina procurou uma mesa para a garota e caminhou até o balcão, onde pediu um café preto para viagem. Selene observava as pessoas que estavam ali, muitos a olhavam com curiosidade, mas ela não se sentia desconfortável por isso, ela apenas dava o sorriso mais simpático que podia e na maioria das vezes recebia um sorriso de volta. Regina voltou minutos depois, lhe deu um cardápio e sugeriu a ela seu prato preferido, Selene não questionou e aceitou a sugestão da prefeita.

"Certo, você pode se encontrar comigo mais tarde na prefeitura e então voltamos pra casa. É uma cidade pequena, mas aposto que você vai encontrar algo pra fazer e pessoas para conversar." Disse Regina e uma garçonete se aproximou dela com o seu pedido e anotou o pedido de Selene, Regina olhou ao redor e se sentou a mesa junto a garota. "Sabe, talvez seja uma chance de você rever sua filha." Regina continuou, dessa vez em um tom baixo, Selene balançou a cabeça em negativa e sorriu para a prefeita.

"Belle não é mais minha filha, eu abri mão dela e além do mais, não foi por ela que eu vim até aqui." Respondeu a garota, Regina colocou sua mão por cima da mesa e apertou gentilmente a mão da garota.

"Bem, você quem sabe." Disse ela enfim e se despediu, deixando a garota sozinha na mesa.

O pedido chegou minutos depois, Selene achou tudo delicioso e não conseguiu parar no primeiro prato, seu apetite de gravida falava mais alto e ela resolveu não se controlar e pediu em seguida o prato de waffles com sorvetes.

Ela estava tendo uma manhã deliciosa e sentia em si uma paz e uma felicidade que chegava a assustar, tudo estava correndo bem, ela jamais pensou que as coisas dariam certo para ela. Principalmente depois de tudo o que ela havia passado nos últimos dias. Mas agora, nessa cidade estranha, rodeada por pessoas que ela não conhecia, ela se sentia de algum modo em casa e esse sentimento era maravilhoso.

O soverte acabou e os waffles já não mais a interessavam, ela brincou com a comida usando um garfo e observou que aos poucos o lugar estava ficando vazio. Ela era uma das poucas clientes, um sino na porta se fez ouvir e ela acompanhou esse som com o olhar e pôde ver Belle entrando na lanchonete com Ruby logo atrás de si.

Da ultima vez que Selene viu sua filha, ela era apenas um bebê indefeso, seu futuro era incerto e sua felicidade era algo que Selene não podia dar. Agora porém, ela era essa mulher, já não mais indefesa, já não mais perdida e com uma felicidade enorme estampada no rosto. Selene sorriu, ao ver o quanto sua filha estava linda e o quanto ela era feliz ao lado daquela garota.

Ruby deu um beijo nos lábios de Belle e correu para trás do balcão, onde sua vó a esperava, a morena deu um beijo na senhora que sorriu com o gesto e caminhou então para a cozinha. Selene observou Belle, que agora se sentava no balcão e conversava animadamente com a vó de Ruby.

A morena apareceu minutos depois, trazendo consigo duas taças enormes de sorvete. Ela se sentou ao lado de Belle e juntas as duas tomaram seus sorvetes, enquanto conversavam e riam.

Selene sorriu ao ver a semelhança entre Ruby e Anitta e se perguntou onde a mulher estaria agora, esse pensamento saiu logo de sua mente, pois ela sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas, resultado de uma emoção que ela não conseguia mais controlar.

Ela se levantou e passou em silencio por elas, com a cabeça baixa, para que nenhuma das duas a visse e saiu então dali, quase sem rumo, mas sem ligar de fato para onde o destino a levaria.

As ruas de Storybrooke estavam cheias de gente, talvez fosse por causa do horário. Ela andou por entre as pessoas, esbarrando em algumas, sorrindo para muitas e até trocou algumas palavras com alguns deles, até que ela avistou de longe, Rumple, que caminhava em direção ao seu carro. A garota atravessou rapidamente e parou o homem, antes que ele tivesse a chance de entrar no carro.

"Olá, Selene." Ele disse e ela respondeu com um sorriso, ele tinha um rosto abatido e Selene pensou que ele tinha suas razoes para estar naquele jeito, mas resolveu não tocar no assunto.

"Olá, Rumple." Ela respondeu. "Eu acabei de ver Belle." Ela continuou e seu olhar foi em direção ao Granny's, Rumple seguiu o olhar da garota e depois voltou sua atenção a ela.

"Contou a ela a verdade?" Ele perguntou, com certo interesse na voz, mas ela negou com a cabeça e abaixou o olhar por alguns instantes.

"Não." ela respondeu. "Não quero complicar mais as coisas pra ela." Continuou.

"Entendo." O homem então olhou para ela e depois para a chave do carro que ainda segurava na mão. "Você já almoçou?" ele perguntou em seguida.

"Na verdade não." ela respondeu e o homem então deu meia volta e abriu a porta do passageiro, Selene olhou para ele por alguns segundos, antes de encarar a porta aberta para ela.

"Vamos, não tenha medo." Ele começou a dizer. "Eu te convidaria para almoçar no Granny's, mas já que você e eu estamos evitando as mesmas pessoas, acho melhor irmos até a minha casa." Ele continuou e Selene sorriu com a ideia. "A menos que você se incomode com isso." Ela fez que não com a cabeça e entrou no carro.

Rumple entrou logo em seguida, ligou o carro e o radio e os dois seguiram em silencio por entre as ruas, em direção a casa do homem, enquanto a musica no radio tomava o carro. Selene prestava atenção na letra e parecia muito interessada na musica.

"É do Magico de Oz." Rumple respondeu, aumentando o volume da música.

Selene encarou o rádio, seu rosto mostrava claramente a confusão em que ela se encontrava. Rumple segurou uma risada, antes de esclarecer para ela do que se tratava de fato.

"É um filme, baseado em um livro." Ele se explicou.

"Ah, sim." Ela disse e se ajeitou melhor no banco, permitindo que a música a envolvesse. Ele a observou bater gentilmente os dedos contra a janela, como se tocasse um instrumento e foi inevitável não sorrir.

Ela então levou a mão a barriga, pois seu bebê se mexia ao som da música, ela sorriu para si mesma, Rumple observou esse sorriso, mas nada disse, pouco tempo depois a musica acabou e eles chegaram a casa do homem.

Eles entravam e ele a levou até a sala de estar, ela observou a casa do homem, pensou consigo mesma se ele não se sentia sozinho naquela casa tão grande e não precisou perguntar para ele para obter uma resposta.

"Eu vou preparar algo para nós dois, não devo demorar muito." Ele disse, antes de se afastar.

"Vai usar magia?" ela perguntou, em um tom curioso e a verdade era que ele usaria sim magia, mas a pergunta dela o fez hesitar. Ele a encarou em silencio, ela sorria para ele, como soubesse o que ele pensava.

"Isso te incomoda?" Ele perguntou enfim, enquanto ela caminhava pela sala e se sentava em um sofá, pegando um livro qualquer que estava sobre a mesinha de centro.

"Não." ela respondeu depois de um tempo, enquanto folheava o livro. "Só acho que não há necessidade de usar magia para tudo." Continuou, dando de ombros.

Ele hesitou um pouco, olhou para a garota, que parecia entretida demais com o livro, embora só estivesse folheando as paginas.

"Certo. Eu faço do seu jeito." Ele disse, olhando para a garota que desviou o olhar do livro para olhar para ele. Ela sorriu e colocou o livro de volta na mesa de centro.

"Vai precisar da minha ajuda?" Ela perguntou, mas ele fez que não com a cabeça.

"Você pode ficar sentada ai, mas vai demorar um pouco mais agora." Ele respondeu.

"Eu não tenho pressa." Ela respondeu

"Ótimo." Respondeu ele e olhou para a televisão, que estava desligada. "Acho que tenho algo que te ajudará a passar o tempo." Ele continuou, caminhando até o aparelho e usando sua magia para ligar o mesmo.

A tela da televisão se iluminou e aos poucos um filme surgiu, ele olhou para a garota, que parecia muito curiosa com o que acontecia.

"Te apresento." Ele disse, se afastando da frente da tela. "O Mágico de Oz." Ele continuou a fazendo sorrir.

Ele a observou se ajeitar no sofá, o olhar dela estava fixo no filme que agora passava e em seus lábios ainda havia o mesmo sorriso de antes. Ele se afastou mais, em direção a cozinha, a deixando a sós com o filme. Ele se virou uma última vez para olhar para ela.

Era a primeira vez que ele tinha alguém ali em sua casa, que não queria estar em nenhum outro lugar do que ali com ele. Em silencio, ele desejou que ele tivesse um coração puro e que ele pudesse ter feito o único pedido que ele realmente gostaria de fazer. Ele gostaria de nunca mais ser sozinho, mas talvez essa fosse sua sina.

O filme acabou e Selene se levantou do sofá, ela tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto, havia gostado muito do filme e agora não conseguia parar de pensar que _'Dorothy'_ era um ótimo nome para a sua filha. Ela caminhou pela sala, podia ouvir sons vindo da cozinha, mas o cômodo em que se encontrava agora chamava mais atenção.

Ela olhou ao redor, para os pequenos objetos espalhados pelo cômodo, havia um piano ali, ela se aproximou tocou em uma, duas, três teclas e sorriu com o som que o instrumento produziu. Continuou a examinar o local, observou que em uma das prateleiras havia uma xícara e que a mesma se encontrava lascada. Ela se aproximou cada vez mais, a xícara estava protegida por uma redoma de vidro e por algum motivo, Selene resolveu tirar a proteção e pegar a xicara com as suas mãos.

Com um de seus dedos ela percorreu a borda da xícara, tomando cuidado para que seu dedo não encostasse na parte lascada. Ela se pegou então imaginando o que havia causado isso e o porquê a xícara se encontrava tão protegida.

Trouxe então a xícara para mais perto de seu rosto e a girou, examinando o desenho na cerâmica. Até que algo a assustou, na verdade, foi a voz de alguém, a voz de Rumple, a fazendo derrubar a xicara e a quebrar em vários pedaços diante no chão.

Rumple estava parado diante da porta da sala, seus olhos fixos em Selene, que agora se ajoelhava diante dos pedaços da xícara. Lentamente Rumple desviou seu olhar a garota e encarou os pequenos frascos de vidro no chão. Ele se aproximou dela, se ajoelhando ao seu lado e segurando em uma de suas mãos, impedindo que ela continuasse.

"Mil desculpas, eu não tinha a intenção de quebrá-la, mas sua voz me assustou e ela escorregou da minha mão." A garota disse, entregando a ele alguns pedaços que havia recolhido do chão.

Rumple encarou os cacos de vidro na mão da garota, Selene esperou que ele fizesse algo ou que dissesse algo, mas ele permaneceu em silencio. Selene pôde ver em seus olhos tudo o que ele – por algum motivo – não queria dizer, ela entendeu então que a xícara possuía um significado e se amaldiçoou por ter sido tão descuidada.

"Você pode consertá-la com magia, não é mesmo?" Ela perguntou, ele fez que sim com a cabeça e então passou sua mão sobre os pedaços quebrados, fazendo cada um deles desaparecer.

Selene olhou confusa para ele. Rumple apenas sorriu, se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela, ajudando-a a se levantar. Ela não o questionou, apenas aceitou sua mão e se levantou do chão. Ela sabia que havia uma história por trás daquela xícara lascada, mas entendeu que não era hora de perguntar.

Rumple olhou para o chão, sua mente vagou até o passado, ele ainda podia sentir a presença da xícara ali, ainda podia sentir Belle dentro de si, mas também sentiu que era hora de deixar tudo para trás.

Abrir mão definitivamente da xícara era dizer adeus à Belle, era enterrar qualquer sentimento que ele ainda tinha por ela e ele percebeu então o quanto isso era difícil. Ele ainda a sentiria por algum tempo, ele ainda acordaria sentindo sua falta. Mas ele sabia melhor, ele sabia que enquanto houvesse aquela xicara lascada, esperando um conserto, esperando por aquele ultimo pedaço, ainda existiria uma parte dele que também esperaria por esse conserto, por essa chance que não mais viria.

Agora ele estava livre, ainda em pedaços, ainda quebrado como aquela xícara, mas ainda assim mais leve e pronto para qualquer outra queda ou para qualquer conserto que a vida ainda reservava para ele.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No horário do almoço, Selene não apareceu como Regina esperava, então ela ligou para o Granny's e pediu o almoço de sempre. Já era finalzinho da tarde quando sua secretaria avisou que alguém a aguardava, não havia marcado com ninguém e então permitiu que a pessoa entrasse. Surpreendeu-se quando percebeu que era Emma e não conseguiu segurar o sorriso.

"Olá, Emma." A morena disse, se levantando e observando em seguida que Emma carregava um presente em suas mãos.

"Oi, Regina." Respondeu Emma, entregando a Regina o presente, assim que a morena se aproximou.

A rainha olhou surpresa para a grande caixa em suas mãos, ela estava amarrada apenas com uma fita rosa. Ela apoiou a caixa em sua mesa e puxou delicadamente a fita, permitindo que ela caísse no chão e em seguida tirou a tampa da caixa. Emma observava tudo com certa ansiedade, Regina abriu o conteúdo da caixa e olhou para o presente que havia ali dentro em seguida olhou para Emma.

"É uma manta." Emma disse, enquanto Regina pegava a manta com as suas mãos. "Eu gostaria de ter pedido a vovó para fazer uma igual a minha, mas com tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias, eu achei melhor não incomoda-la, mas depois que você escolher um nome pro bebê, eu posso pedir para que ela borde. Você gostou?" Emma concluiu, ela parecia muito nervosa e Regina logo percebeu, então ela sorriu para a loira e levou a manta para junto de seu rosto, sentindo o perfume de roupa nova que ela continha.

"Eu adorei, Emma." Ela respondeu. "Eu ainda não pensei em um nome para a bebê." Ela continuou e guardou a manta em seguida, olhando para a loira a sua frente e lembrando do beijo na noite passada.

"Bem, no que andou pensando então?" Emma perguntou, fazendo Regina rir e desviar o olhar dos lábios da loira por um instante, Emma percebeu e sorriu com isso, mas não disse ou fez nada a respeito, não queria deixa-la sem graça.

"Em muitas coisas." Regina respondeu, se endireitando e voltando a encarar aqueles grandes olhos verdes a sua frente.

"Certo." Foi tudo o que a loira respondeu, soltando uma risada.

Regina sorriu também, havia muita coisa que as duas gostariam de conversar, mas parecia que elas se entendiam melhor por meio de ações. Então sem pensar duas vezes, Emma se aproximou de Regina e a trouxe para junto de si a beijando. Não foi igual ao beijo da noite passada, não houve hesitação em nenhum momento, não havia pressão ou medo.

Era simplesmente um beijo.

As duas ouviram o som da caixa de presente caindo no chão, quando Emma encostou Regina contra a mesa, outras coisas mais também caíram, mas nenhuma das duas ligaram. As mãos de Regina foram de encontro aos fios de cabelo de Emma, que não perdeu tempo em percorrer as coxas da morena. Houve um momento de hesitação, houve um gemido baixo e vários beijos pelo pescoço da morena, que não conseguiu agir ou pensar por alguns segundos.

Elas se afastaram por alguns instantes, apenas para ver o rosto uma da outra, seus olhos se encontraram, seus sorrisos se encontraram e entre um selinho e outro, houve um acordo silencioso.

"Acha que podemos seguir com isso?" Foi Regina quem perguntou, o mais baixo que pôde, temendo que o clima fosse quebrado entre as duas a qualquer momento. Emma não respondeu de imediato, ela estava muito concentrada em sentir cada centímetro dos lábios da morena.

"Quando você diz isso..." Emma respondeu, entre um beijo e outro. "Você está se referindo sobre nós duas, não é?" Ela continuou. "Ou sobre o que estamos fazendo _agora_? Porque eu não tenho intenção alguma de parar." Ela completou e seus beijos seguiram descendo em direção aos seios da morena, suas mãos rapidamente tentaram desabotoar a camisa da prefeita, mas Regina a impediu e segurou suas mãos por um instante. O olhar de Emma era de confusão, mas ela respeitou Regina e decidiu não insistir.

"Eu estou me referindo a nós duas." Regina respondeu. "E ao que estamos fazendo _agora_ também." A morena continuou, em um tom sério, tentando se recompor. Ela se levantou da mesa e olhou para a loira a sua frente. "Você não acha que devemos ir devagar? Ou sei lá." Ela deu uma pausa. "Eu não sei o que estamos fazendo ao certo." Ela completou, Emma sorriu, enquanto se aproximava ao máximo dela. Emma segurou suas mãos, seu olhar se encontrou com o de Regina.

"Bem, eu também não sei o que estamos fazendo." Emma respondeu e essa frase não confortou Regina de forma alguma. "Mas sei que estamos fazendo algo." Ela continuou e se aproximou novamente de Regina, lhe roubando um breve beijo. "E eu posso ir na velocidade que você quiser."

"Ótimo." Regina respondeu e a beijou novamente. Um beijo breve, quase um selinho.

Seus olhares se cruzaram novamente e Regina se sentiu completamente leve, seus braços foram de encontro ao pescoço de Emma. Elas sorriram uma para a outra, houve outro selinho, que foi aumentando para beijos mais ardentes. Outra vez Regina se encontrou em cima da mesa, novamente os beijos se tornam mais quentes, a ponto de fazer a prefeita perder o folego.

Tudo não passou de amasso e de gemidos entre um beijo e outro. Os beijos daquela tarde selaram um acordo entre as duas. Um acordo silencioso entre seus corpos, que dizia basicamente o seguinte: Elas podiam sim ditar a velocidade com que elas levariam esse romance, mas elas definitivamente não teriam controle algum sobre a velocidade com a qual elas se apaixonariam uma pela outra.


	17. Ohana

**Capítulo 17 – Ohana**

Era noite, hora do jantar, Regina havia preparado uma sopa para ela e Selene e não havia permitido que a garota a ajudasse no preparo. Então Selene apenas ficou observando de longe, enquanto a prefeita lavava as verduras e as descascava logo em seguida.

As duas haviam conversado pouco sobre como havia sido o dia delas. Na verdade, apenas Regina havia falado pouco, pois Selene havia contado cada detalhe de seu dia. Regina, por sua vez, foi bem vaga e respondeu apenas que havia tido um ótimo dia. Selene pôde sentir que havia acontecido algo mais, mas não fez mais perguntas.

Observar Regina andando pela cozinha, preparando o jantar, havia deixado pistas o suficiente para que Selene pudesse montar esse quebra cabeça. Regina sorria consigo mesma, cantava baixo ao cortar as verduras e mordia o lábio inferior de vez em quando, Selene podia jurar que a ouviu suspirar uma vez ou outra. Selene entendia o suficiente de amor e entendia o suficiente sobre se apaixonar, para entender o que estava acontecendo com ela.

A garota ajudou a prefeita a levar as louças para a pia, Regina colocou os pratos na lava-louças e se virou para a garota que estava ali, a encarando com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Regina, se encostando a pia e olhando para Selene com um ar suspeito, a garota riu e se aproximou dela.

"Então, você viu Emma hoje?" Ela foi direta e Regina revirou os olhos, se virando para que a garota não a visse corar e então começou a caminhar, saindo da cozinha, sendo seguida pela garota.

"Você a viu, não foi? Eu sabia!" Selene continuou e começou a rir. "Sabe, aquele dia que ela veio para o jantar e voltou logo depois..." Regina se virou para Selene, que parecia uma adolescente, se divertindo com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

"O que que tem?" perguntou Regina, colocando uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Eu não quero me intrometer nem nada do tipo, mas aconteceu algo entre vocês duas?" ela insistiu e Regina novamente revirou os olhos e voltou a andar, dessa vez subindo as escadas, novamente sendo seguida pela garota, que a acompanhou até o seu quarto.

"Nós conversamos." Regina respondeu e sentou-se em sua cama, Selene hesitou um pouco antes de se aproximar, mas Regina bateu levemente no colchão, dando permissão para que a garota se aproximasse.

Selene se sentou e observou a expressão no rosto de Regina, um sorriso havia se formado no canto de sua boca e Selene sorriu também, pois sabia que a história que ouviria seria muito boa.

"E nos beijamos!" Regina disse e Selene levou a mão a boca em surpresa.

Regina riu com o gesto, a garota se ajeitou e pediu que ela continuasse, mas não tinha muito o que contar sobre aquela noite. "Ela teve que voltar e não houve mais nada, é claro, mas nós nos vimos hoje a tarde, assim que você saiu da prefeitura e bem, teria rolado algo a mais, mas não passou de mais beijos."

"Uau!" respondeu Selene, rindo com o fato de Regina ter ficado corada. "Isso é ótimo, não é? Você está feliz?" Ela perguntou e Regina assentiu, ela estava mais do que feliz.

Ela não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Emma, mas sabia que era importante, sabia que era algo, sabia que era algo _enorme_.

"Sabe, depois que ela saiu do meu escritório eu quis ligar para ela imediatamente, foi ridículo, mas eu me contive, quer dizer, nós não estamos namorando nem nada do tipo, eu não sei exatamente o que estamos fazendo."

"Vocês estão se amando!" Exclamou Selene, se aproximando de Regina e segurando suas mãos, Regina olhou para a garota, que sorria para ela.

"É. Acho que estamos..." respondeu Regina, sentindo uma lagrima de emoção rolar pelos seus olhos. Ela se sentia uma verdadeira boba, se sentia tão ridícula por se sentir assim, mas acima de tudo se sentia maravilhosamente bem.

Jamais tinha se sentido assim, jamais havia sentido tamanha felicidade. Os olhos castanhos da morena se encontraram com os olhos azuis da garota a sua frente, e Regina disse um _'obrigada'_ e abraçou a garota. Selene não entendeu bem o motivo do agradecimento, mas se permitiu ser envolvida naquele abraço.

"Eu não fiz nada." Disse Selene, assim que o abraço foi quebrado, mas Regina sabia que ela tinha feito sim e tinha feito muito.

"Você me fez enxergar que eu ainda podia ser feliz." Regina disse a garota, que se emocionou ao trazer para sua memória o dia em que as duas se conheceram. "E sabe, agora que eu sei onde e com quem, minha felicidade estava. Eu não consigo mais me preocupar com ela, eu sinto como se ela estivesse segura. Quer dizer, minha felicidade é ela. É a Emma." Completou Regina e houve um silencio entre as duas.

Selene franziu o cenho, se aproximou de Regina buscando por suas mãos e as apertou gentilmente.

"Alguma coisa te incomoda, Regina?"

"É que eu não consigo parar de pensar em algo." Regina começou a dizer. "Não consigo parar de pensar se eu a faço feliz também, porque bem, não foi isso que eu fiz nos últimos anos da vida dela." Ela completou e essa última frase saiu com certa amargura.

Ela se jogou para trás, sendo amparada pelo colchão de sua cama. Levou as duas mãos ao rosto e tentou apagar da memória a imagem que tinha da Regina como Rainha Má que um dia ela fora. Ela sentiu Selene deitar ao seu lado, a garota tocou gentilmente no braço da morena, a fazendo abaixar a mão. Regina se virou para encarar a garota, que estava apoiada em seu cotovelo.

"Eu sei no que você está pensando, Regina." Selene falou, em um tom de voz baixo e reconfortante. "Mas acredite, Emma não pensa da mesma forma."

"Como você sabe?" Ela perguntou e Selene deu de ombros. "Então você não sabe?" Regina continuou, se sentindo muito frustrada.

"Não, quer dizer, eu sei sim. Emma jamais se envolveria com você se ela sentisse que seu passado ainda te influência de alguma forma. Eu sei disso. Você não é mais aquela Rainha Má e você também não é mais aquela mulher infeliz que um dia você foi." Ela concluiu, Regina sorriu, se sentiu mais aliviada dessa vez.

"Talvez você esteja certa." Regina respondeu e as duas sorriram uma pela outra.

"Sabe." Selene começou a dizer novamente. "Eu assisti a esse filme hoje."

"É, você comentou a respeito." Regina disse.

"O Mágico de Oz." Selene continuou, em um tom de voz distante. Regina sorriu ao ouvir a voz de Selene, parecia que tinha algo por trás desse simples comentário.

"Consigo ver que você gostou muito do filme." Regina comentou.

"Gostei sim." Ela respondeu. "Muito."

"E algo te marcou nele?"

"Talvez." Selene respondeu, se virando para encarar o teto. Regina deu um tempo para a garota e depois de alguns segundos de completo silencio, Selene enfim voltou a falar. "Dorothy." Ela disse, em um sussurro.

"Dorothy?" Regina questionou e a observou encarar o teto, ela parecia muito longe dali. "É um ótimo nome." Ela continuou, Selene se virou, aquele mesmo sorriso nos lábios, seus olhos azuis brilhavam.

"É." Selene respondeu. "Eu também acho." Ela continuou, levando uma de suas mãos até a barriga, Regina acompanhou seu movimento com o olhar.

"Acho que combina com a _nossa_ menina." Regina disse, Selene então se virou para ela, seu sorriso se iluminou cada vez mais.

"Nossa?" A garota a questionou.

"Eu não sei se você estará aqui para vê-la crescer, mas eu farei com que ela jamais se esqueça de que uma vez você fez parte da vida dela." Regina continuou e buscou pela mão da garota, a apertando gentilmente.

"Regina?" Selene disse. "Vá atrás de Emma, a faça entender o quanto ela está te fazendo feliz e então talvez você perceberá o quanto você também a faz feliz." Ela continuou.

"E se eu descobrir que não?" Regina perguntou, apreensiva com a resposta.

"Eu duvido que esteja errada e esse não é meu lado deusa falando, mas é que eu simplesmente não consigo ver a história de vocês duas como algo que não está fadado a ganhar um final feliz." Selene se explicou e se levantou da cama da prefeita, se despedindo dela e saindo logo em seguida.

Regina ficou então sozinha com seus pensamentos, não havia nada que pudesse acalma-los agora. Havia apenas uma resposta capaz de acalmar seus pensamentos, com isso em mente então, ela se levantou da cama, deixando sobre os lençóis todos os medos que a assombrava.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era noite e Emma comia seu terceiro pão recheado do dia, havia pulado o almoço e tomado inúmeras xicaras de café, de modo que ela estava acordadíssima. Ela provavelmente passaria a noite toda na delegacia. Era seu dia de plantão, mas ela não ligava, os anões sempre apareciam quando era seu turno e eles passavam o resto da madrugada entre risadas e bebidas.

Emma não podia ter desejado emprego melhor do que esse. A vida estava caminhando muito bem e ela estava muito feliz com o rumo de tudo ao seu redor. Era bom estar feliz, era bom ter uma vida tranquila, era ótimo ter o seu filho de volta. E era _incrível_ ter uma família, ela sorriu para si mesma e se encostou contra sua cadeira, olhando em seguida para o relógio na parede que marcava onze da noite, daqui a pouco os anões estariam ali. Ela estava doida por uma cerveja gelada e para ganhar no jogo de cartas.

Um barulho chamou sua atenção e ela virou seu olhar para a porta, a tempo de ver Regina entrar na delegacia e bater gentilmente no batente da porta, fazendo com que Emma se sentasse ereta em sua cadeira. A loira sorriu para ela e Regina se aproximou lentamente, parando assim que se aproximou da mesa em que Emma estava.

"Hey." Emma disse, sem conseguir tirar o sorriso estupidamente grande de seu rosto, Regina também sorria, mas foi inevitável não rir da alegria que Emma demonstrava ao vê-la.

"Olá, Emma." Ela respondeu e não soube o que fazer em seguida, Emma então se levantou e sem pensar duas vezes se aproximou de Regina, a assustando no primeiro momento, mas no momento seguinte Regina já estava relaxada e aproveitando o beijo que Emma roubava dela.

"O que faz aqui?" Emma continuou e suas mãos deslizaram pelos braços de Regina e se encontraram com seus dedos, foi estranho para Regina, ela olhou para as mãos das duas que estavam entrelaçadas e depois encarou os olhos da loira a sua frente.

"Eu quis te ver." Regina respondeu. "Eu queria ter vindo antes, mas sinceramente, eu não sei o que está acontecendo entre a gente. E eu não quero que você pense que-" ela não chegou a terminar sua frase, Emma se aproximou de novo e a tomou para um segundo beijo, as mãos da loira subiram até os cabelos da morena e o beijo veio cheio de paixão e desejo, quase deixou Regina sem folego. Quando as suas se afastaram, Regina olhou para Emma e tentou recuperar o ar que havia perdido.

"Devia ter vindo antes, ou ligado, ou sei lá, mandado uma coruja, vocês fazem isso, não é?"

"Coruja?" Perguntou Regina, fazendo Emma dar de ombros. "Não sou esse tipo de bruxa." Ela continuou e novamente Emma apertou sua mão contra a dela. "Mas quem sabe da próxima vez." Emma sorriu com essa resposta.

"E que historia é essa de não saber o que está acontecendo entre nós duas?" Emma a questionou, franzido o cenho. Regina deu de ombros, era a verdade, ela queria ser sincera, não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo entre as duas.

"O que nós somos, Emma?" Perguntou Regina.

"Duas pessoas que estão se conhecendo melhor e que sentem a falta uma da outra o dia todo, mas que ainda assim não se procuram." Respondeu Emma.

"Podemos mudar isso." Regina respondeu e Emma sorriu com a resposta.

"Podemos mudar isso _agora_." Emma continuou e Regina franziu o cenho com a resposta e Emma a pegou sua mão e a arrastou para uma das celas.

O coração da Rainha gelou no primeiro momento, mas assim que as duas se encontraram na cela, Regina olhou ao redor, viu uma mesa com varias cartas e um cooler com varias cervejas.

"O que tem em mente?" Perguntou Regina, tentando não parecer assustada, Emma riu, enquanto buscava em seu bolso o seu celular, ela fez um sinal com a mão, para que Regina esperasse um momento.

Regina então a viu falando com Leroy ao telefone, Emma dizia a ele que teria que cancelar o jogo de hoje e que remarcasse para semana que vem, aparentemente Leroy havia ficado decepcionado com isso, mas Emma rapidamente inventou uma desculpa e desligou o celular logo em seguida.

"Pronto! Temos a delegacia só para nós duas." Emma disse, guardando o celular em seguida. Regina olhou para ela com curiosidade e viu a loira se sentar em uma das cadeiras e a espalhar o jogo de cartas. "Vamos, sente-se." Continuou a loira Regina pareceu confusa, mas ainda assim sentou-se e viu Emma distribuir algumas cartas para ela.

"Eu não sei jogar." Regina disse.

"Serio?" Emma perguntou, parecendo decepcionada.

"Talvez você pudesse me ensinar." Regina continuou, mas Emma balançou a cabeça em negativa e se levantou novamente, pegando a morena pela mão e a levando para fora da cela.

"Mas isso você sabe, não é mesmo?" Perguntou Emma, apontando para um alvo pendurado em uma das paredes.

Ela não esperou a resposta da morena e caminhou até uma de suas gavetas e tirou vários dardos de lá, entregou alguns para Regina e separou alguns para si.

"O objetivo do jogo e fazer mais pontos que o adversário." Explicou a loira e atirou o primeiro dardo que atingiu perfeitamente o centro. Ela se aproximou do dardo e o tirou do alvo, voltando para ficar ao lado de Regina novamente.

"Certo." Regina respondeu e fez a sua primeira tentativa, mas não conseguiu atingir o alvo, mordeu o lábio em frustração, mas Emma a acalmou.

"Tudo bem, você pega o jeito." Respondeu a loira, caminhando em direção ao alvo, pegando novamente o dardo e voltando ao lado de Regina.

Regina não entendia bem a brincadeira e no primeiro momento a achou até boba, mas assim que tentou pela quarta vez e conseguiu chegar mais perto do centro, ela se empolgou. Emma se divertiu muito assistindo a morena jogar e passada algumas horas, o jogo se tornou verdadeiramente chato e as duas então desistiram de qualquer tentativa de passar o tempo através de jogos e se viram então deitadas, uma do lado da outra, na cama apertada da cela.

Elas encaravam as paredes cinzas e ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos, elas haviam bebido sozinhas algumas garrafas de cerveja, não era do feitio de Regina, mas Emma tinha esse efeito nela, ela simplesmente a libertava de todos os preceitos que ela fazia sobre a vida.

"Sabe." Emma disse, se virando lentamente na cama apertada, afim de olhar para Regina, que fez o mesmo e as duas ficaram frente a frente uma outra, Emma mexeu em uma mecha de cabelo de Regina e continuou a falar. "Eu acho que esse é nosso primeiro encontro."

Regina riu com essa observação, porque nas últimas horas tudo o que elas haviam feito foi jogar dardos e beber cervejas, mal trocaram nem beijos e mal conversaram. Apenas riram uma da outra, riram da falta de mira, riram do fato de Regina não consegui ficar em pé sob os próprios saltos logo na segunda garrafa, riram pelo simples fato de estarem felizes e agora não mais riam, apenas olhavam uma para outra e trocavam caricias, trocavam olhares, sorrisos e beijos.

"É, acho que isso é sim um primeiro encontro." Regina respondeu.

"Desculpa, deveria ter sido perfeito, não é mesmo? Primeiros encontros geralmente são e além do mais, você é uma rainha..." Emma continuou e sua voz soou triste, porque ela realmente queria que fosse perfeito.

"Está brincando, Emma?" Regina perguntou se aproximando da loira a beijando. "Isso foi perfeito." Continuou em um sussurro, ela queria dizer mais, queria dizer também que _ela_ era perfeita, mas não disse, apenas a beijou novamente.

"Eu vou compensar isso depois, sabe, no segundo encontro." Emma respondeu, fazendo Regina sorrir.

"Por que você tem que compensar? Eu não posso tentar compensar?" Provocou Regina e Emma adorou essa ultima frase.

"Bem, namorar não é competir uma com a outra, mas se você quiser, você pode tentar compensar no terceiro encontro." Emma respondeu e Regina ficou sem resposta ao ouvir a palavra _'namorar'_.

"Então é isso que estamos fazendo?" Perguntou a morena e Emma sabia bem do que ela estava se referindo e novamente se aproximou dela e a beijou, até o ar se fazer necessário.

"Sim." Respondeu Emma. "Se quiser dar nome as coisas, é isso o que estamos fazendo: estamos namorando." Continuou Emma.

"E estamos felizes?" Perguntou Regina, temendo a resposta, mas foi para isso que ela havia ido ate ali, ela precisava saber, precisava sentir que Emma também estava feliz.

"Bem, eu estou." Respondeu Emma e seus dedos percorreram os lábios de Regina, onde se formou um sorriso. "Eu não acho que eu tenha sido mais feliz do que sou hoje." Suas palavras então sumiram, pois ela se perdeu em suas próprias palavras. Era muito difícil para ela descrever a própria felicidade.

"Eu também estou, Emma." Regina respondeu, era uma resposta para uma pergunta que ela mesmo havia feito, mas pareceu mais uma declaração, pareceu mais um _'eu te amo'._

As horas passaram, lentas e acompanhadas por conversas, sorrisos e beijos. Mãos se perderam pelos caminhos daqueles corpos. Chegou a madrugada e nenhuma das duas dormiram e nem sequer sentiram sono.

Elas estavam de fato se conhecendo e havia tanta coisa para conhecer e tantos segredos e historias que as duas gostariam de compartilhar uma com a outra. Havia mais do que isso, havia um desejo de compartilhar uma vida inteira juntas, mas elas descobririam isso aos poucos.

"Eu vou ter que ir embora." Regina disse, sentando-se na cama da pequena cela, já era possível ver o sol entrando pela janela da delegacia.

"Nós vemos mais tarde?" Emma perguntou, sentando-se também e beijando a morena no pescoço, até chegar a seus lábios.

"Logico que sim, mas eu tenho que terminar de comprar umas coisas pro quarto do bebê. Então eu te ligo quando estiver livre." Regina respondeu. "Oh, eu não te contei, mas nós já escolhemos um nome pra menina." Essa ultima frase veio acompanhada de um sorriso, Emma sorriu também e perguntou qual foi o nome escolhido. "Dorothy." Respondeu Regina.

"É um nome lindo, Regina. Foi uma ótima escolha."

"Eu também achei. Selene que escolheu, achei que eu devia isso a ela." Regina disse, se levantando e ajeitando a sua roupa que agora se encontrava completamente amassada.

"Vai me deixar fazer parte da vida dela?" Perguntou Emma e Regina pareceu surpresa com o pedido. "Quer dizer, eu sou sua namorada e definitivamente vou querer fazer parte da vida da sua filha." Continuou Emma e seu tom de voz foi tão decidido e tão carregado de uma ternura que Regina não podia e nem queria dizer _'não'_ a esse pedido. "Será que vai ser muito estranho para ela?" Perguntou Emma, em um tom preocupado. "Ou pra Henry? Meu deus, nós vamos contar a ele, não vamos? E aos meus pais?" O tom antes preocupado se tornou um tom carregado de medo e pânico e Regina sentou-se novamente ao lado da loira.

Elas haviam passado a noite juntas e conversado sobre tantas coisas, mas em nenhum momento surgiu o assunto de como elas contariam a todos. Elas não haviam se preocupado com isso, agora porém, o assunto já havia sido abordado e não havia como não se preocupar com isso.

Regina segurou as mãos da loira, que agora estavam geladas como nunca antes.

"Não se preocupe com isso, Emma. Não agora pelo menos. Eu tenho certeza que eles vão nos aceitar." Regina respondeu, mas a verdade é que havia um pouco de medo e preocupação.

"Certo." Emma respondeu, tentando se controlar e então seus olhos se encontraram com os de Regina. "Eu não ligo se eles não nos aceitarem, quer dizer. Eu só ligo para o que o Henry vai pensar, mas eu não ligo para o resto do mundo, eu só quero que você me aceite." Continuou Emma, recebendo um beijo tomado por carinho e amor como resposta.

"Eu te aceito completamente, Emma." Respondeu Regina, encostando sua testa a testa da Emma. "Sabe, eu acho que Henry já nos aceita, ele adora ter duas mães." Ela continuou e Emma sorriu.

"Eu espero que Dorothy também aceite." Emma continuou e Regina lhe deu um beijo na testa e se levantou novamente.

"Você quer realmente isso?" Perguntou Regina, seu rosto franzido e sua preocupação era verdadeira, quer dizer, Emma estava tratando o assunto com tanta naturalidade que Regina tinha toda a razão em se preocupar. Namorar era uma coisa, mas construir uma família era um passo muito maior, que exigia muita coisa a ser pensar primeiro.

"Isso o que?" Questionou Emma, um pouco confusa.

"Fazer parte de mim." foi a resposta de Regina em pé diante de Emma, ainda sentada, olhando para a morena que ainda segurava suas mãos. "Fazer parte da minha família." Continuou Regina e Emma se lembrou da cena de uma de suas animações favoritas: _'Lilo & Stitch'_

"Eu quero sim, Regina. É tudo o que eu mais quero." Respondeu Emma, trazendo Regina para junto de si, a abraçando o mais forte que pôde, enquanto aquela frase que Stitch disse no filme ecoava em sua mente: _'Essa é a minha família. Eu achei. Sozinho. Eu que achei. É pequena e incompleta. Mas é boa. É, é boa.'_


	18. Promises

**Capítulo 18 – Promises**

Selene havia ficado sozinha na mansão, mas não havia muito o que fazer, então ela passou o resto da manhã andando pelo quarto que Regina havia redecorado para a bebê, que agora tinha um nome: _Dorothy_.

O quarto havia sido decorado com um papel de parede rosa, onde se podia ver várias borboletas em vários tons de rosa. Tudo era lindo e delicado. Desde os lençóis do berço, até a cortina branca com detalhes em rosa. Selene caminhou até a janela, tocou gentilmente no tecido da cortina, sentindo sua textura com a ponta de seus dedos e então se virou, para olhar ao redor e ver o quarto por completo.

Havia agora o nome da bebê na porta do quarto, cada letra havia sido feita com tecido e as cores do pano se intercalava entre vários tons de rosa. Tudo era lindo e perfeito e havia tantas coisas ali que Selene não sabia dizer ao certo para o que servia metade delas.

Ela tocou gentilmente em sua barriga e fechou os olhos, suas memorias a levaram para Andaluzia, a cidade onde ela morou por muitos anos antes de precisar fugir para Storybrooke. Lembrou-se em seguida de Raoul, do quanto eles eram felizes, do quanto ele a amava e do quanto ela o amava de volta. Ele havia sido o mundo para ela, ele havia _dado_ o mundo para ela e sua morte havia sido um sacrifício, para que ela então pudesse continuar sua luta.

Sua mão buscou pelo anel encantado em seu dedo, ela respirou fundo e abriu os olhos. Ela não podia mudar o passado, não podia fazer muita coisa pelo futuro também, não mais do que ela havia feito. Ela olhou bem para o anel e se perguntou se ele seria de fato capaz de protegê-la e se haveria tempo o suficiente para ela. Por enquanto ela sabia que Marōn estava longe, pelo menos ela rezava por isso, pra _quem_ ela rezava, ela não sabia dizer ao certo, talvez para si mesma. Talvez suas preces fossem para que ela mesma buscasse alguma força interna que a ajudasse a continuar a lutar.

Ela olhou para janela, para vista lá fora, de onde ela estava era possível ver o jardim da mansão Mills. Era enorme e repleto de altos arbustos, a grama verde se encontrava bem capinada e ela imaginou sua pequena Dorothy correndo pelo jardim e essa visão a fez sorrir.

"Oh, Raoul." Ela disse para si mesma e sua mão novamente acariciou sua barriga. "Como eu queria que você estivesse aqui." Continuou. "Como eu queria que você pudesse vê-la crescer." Concluiu ela e isso agora a entristeceu e todos os bons pensamentos sumiram de sua mente.

Tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era em todas as pessoas que ela havia perdido, em todos que ela teve que deixar para trás. Ela havia nascido uma deusa e agora ela não passava de uma falsa estrela caída, esperando pelo seu dia final, esperando pelo dia em que seu coração parasse de bater em seu peito e que seu corpo – agora não mais imortal – virasse, finalmente, pó.

Não era um destino tão cruel assim, ela pensou consigo mesma, pois a outra alternativa era permanecer viva e deixar que Marōn ganhasse, mas ela jamais deixaria que isso acontecesse.

Ela olhou uma vez mais para quarto e caminhou até o berço, seus dedos correram pelas grades brancas do móvel e novamente ela sorriu. Ela já não mais sabia de onde tirava tanta coragem e tanta força, mas ela sabia também que mesmo que ela não as tivesse, ela teria que inventa-las, caso contrário tudo estaria perdido.

O som da campainha a despertou de seus pensamentos, ela saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas e indo em direção a porta, encontrando Gold esperando por ela. Por algum motivo, Selene sorriu ao vê-lo, talvez o sorriso fosse apenas devido a solidão que ela estava sentindo, ou talvez ela de fato gostasse de passar algum tempo com ele.

"Olá, Gold." Ela disse, afastando-se e permitindo que ele adentrasse à mansão, ele trazia consigo uma pequena caixa, embrulhada por uma fita laranja.

"Olá, Selene." Ele respondeu e entregou para ela o presente. Ela olhou para a pequena caixa e para a fita que havia nela e agradeceu ao homem, em seguida o convidou para ir até a cozinha.

"Posso te preparar um chá?" Ela perguntou, enquanto ele a seguia e depositou a pequena caixa sobre o balcão da cozinha.

"Não precisa, obrigado. Minha presença aqui é por outros motivos." Respondeu o homem e fez um aceno com a mão, para que Selene se sentasse no banco que havia ali próximo.

"Certo." Selene respondeu, sentindo o ar de preocupação vindo do homem. Ele sentou-se próximo a ela em seguida e suas mãos repousaram sobre o balcão.

"Desde que nós nos encontramos naquele dia na praia." Ele começou a dizer. "E você me contou tudo sobre você." Continuou, dando uma breve pausa, seus olhos percorreram os olhos da garota a sua frente e ele tentou sorrir, mas estava um pouco preocupado no momento e seu sorriso pareceu falso. "Desde esse dia, eu não consigo parar de pensar no que você me disse, sobre o fato de nós dois termos nos encontrados muitos anos atrás. Sobre o fato de eu precisar do seu coração." Ele concluiu.

Selene não respondeu, apenas esperou que ele continuasse.

"Você me disse que eu me lembraria de tudo quando eu realmente precisasse do coração." Disse Rumple e seu olhar se perdeu naquela cozinha, vagando por entre os moveis e azulejos, como se buscasse uma resposta.

"Você se lembra agora?" perguntou ela, hesitante, mas ele balançou a cabeça em negativa e levou alguns segundos pra encara-la novamente. "Então o que foi?" perguntou ela confusa.

"Eu não consigo parar de pensar no motivo pelo qual eu precisaria do seu coração." Ele respondeu. "Quer dizer, o coração de uma estrela é capaz de tornar alguém imortal, eu não preciso dessa imortalidade."

"Um coração de uma estrela também é capaz de trazer alguém de volta a vida." Foi a resposta de Selene e o homem abriu ligeiramente a boca. "Talvez." Ela continuou, tomando certa cautela antes de continuar. "Talvez trará de volta o seu filho." continuou ela e um silencio caiu naquela cozinha, o olhar do homem se perdeu por alguns segundos e Selene o encarou em silencio.

Rumple já havia pensado nessa hipótese, na hipótese de Bae de alguma forma estar morto, mas jamais quis admitir isso, jamais poderia admitir isso. Ele sentiu as mãos da estrela procurar pelas dele e ela apertou gentilmente seus dedos e sorriu para o homem.

"É só um _'talvez'_ , Rumple. Eu posso estar errada, mas você me disse também, quando nos encontramos na floresta encantada, que eu traria o coração de uma estrela pra você e que isso te levaria até o seu filho. Esqueça por um minuto tudo o que aconteceu até agora e tente continuar essa busca, mas agora sem se perder nas trevas." Ela disse e ele retribuiu o sorriso e suas mãos se soltaram, havia lagrimas no rosto do homem, Selene fingiu não vê-las, mas ele as enxugou do rosto e não parecia envergonhado delas.

"É estranho como é muito mais difícil permanecer no caminho da luz." Respondeu ele. "Deveria ser o contrario, não é mesmo?" Perguntou ele, mas parecia uma pergunta que ele estava fazendo para si próprio, não para Selene, então ela não respondeu e o viu se inclinar sobre o balcão, para alcançar a caixa que havia trazido consigo. "Eu trouxe isso para a bebê." Ele disse, entregando a ela novamente a caixa.

Selene sorriu, desatou a fita laranja e abriu a pequena caixa. Dentro dela havia um par de sapatinhos cor de rubi, como os do filme que ela havia assistido.

"Eles são lindos." Ela disse. "Muito obrigada." Selene continuou, trazendo os sapatos para mais perto do rosto e sorrindo para Rumple.

Havia algo nela que era tão diferente e encantador ao mesmo tempo, ele sabia o quanto de dor ela carregava em suas costas e o quanto suas mãos estavam sujas de sangue. Ele sabia também que sua aparência de adolescente era apenas uma fachada, ela era mais antiga que o próprio tempo, não havia nada de angelical em seu passado, diferente de sua voz, de seu rosto, de seu sorriso que chegava a ser perturbador. Pouco de seus traços lembravam Belle, elas eram completamente diferentes uma da outra, embora muitas vezes Rumple tivesse visto Belle como uma verdadeira deusa e as vezes tão brilhante e tão distante quanto uma estrela.

"No que você está pensando?" Perguntou Selene, seu olhar ainda estava fixo nos sapatinhos, que agora ela guardava novamente dentro da caixa.

Uma mecha loira de seus cabelos caiu diante de seus olhos e ela rapidamente a jogou para trás da orelha, olhando em seguida para o homem ao seu lado.

"Em nada." Ele respondeu, mentindo para a estrela, ela sorriu e se ajeitou no banco, enquanto sentia a bebê chutando dentro de si.

Sua mão foi em direção a sua barriga e ela deixou uma expressão de espanto tomar conta de seu rosto. Rumple observou curioso e um pouco fascinado, ele não havia acompanhado a gravidez de Milah, não havia visto Bae nascer e durante anos isso foi algo que o atormentou, mas não mais.

"Eu posso sentir?" ele perguntou e Selene assentiu, permitindo que Rumple tocasse em sua barriga.

Ele pareceu perdido por alguns minutos, sentindo esse toque e sua mente vagou pra longe, para tempos que jamais poderia recuperar ou reescrever e Selene viu seus olhos se fecharem e um sorriso surgir em seus lábios. Ele ficou assim por alguns segundos e Selene nunca sentiu a bebê se mexer tanto.

Talvez a criança soubesse que seus movimentos eram bem mais do que um sinal de que ela estava bem, talvez ela soubesse que seus movimentos eram como ondas para Rumple. Ondas que estavam invadindo-o e mexendo com algo dentro de seu interior, trazendo à tona algo que há muito tempo ele havia perdido dentro de si.

O homem abriu os olhos e agradeceu a garota ao seu lado, Selene viu algo em seus olhos que até então não tinha visto, era como se aqueles breves segundos, aquele breve toque o tivesse transformado por completo.

"Vocês escolheram um nome?" Perguntou Rumple, recebendo um _'sim'_ como resposta.

"Na verdade, escolhemos sim e acho que você acertou muito bem no presente." Respondeu Selene, rindo com a sua própria resposta. "Ela se chama Dorothy." Continuou ela, e falar em voz alta o nome de sua filha a causava uma felicidade imensa.

"Olá, Dorothy." Ele disse, encostando novamente a sua mão na barriga de Selene. "Foi uma ótima escolha." Continuou.

"Eu também acho." Selene respondeu.

"Sabe o significado desse nome?" perguntou ele e Selene negou com a cabeça. " _'Presente de deus'_." Respondeu ele. "Nesse caso, presente de uma deusa." Continuou e os dois riram da ironia da vida ou da felicidade do momento.

"Foi uma escolha perfeita, então." Ela disse e seu olhar antes feliz e despreocupado, tomou um aspecto sombrio. Suas mãos foram em direção a testa e ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, voltando a abri-los no instante seguinte. "Sabe, eu tento não ficar preocupada com tudo o que está acontecendo ao meu redor. Mas a verdade é que a cada dia que passa, nós ficamos mais próximo da Lua Cheia e eu temo o que possa acontecer."

"A poção que eu te dei, te protegerá." Respondeu Rumple. "E sei que sua preocupação são os lobisomens, mas o único lobisomem dessa cidade é uma garota. Ruby. E eu não acredito que ele lhe fará algum mal." Continuou.

"Talvez não, mas e se o alfa a obrigar? Pois é esse o plano dele, aparentemente."

"Eu não acho que Ruby obedeça a nenhum alfa." Respondeu Rumple. "Mas, se isso te acalmar, nós podemos ir até ela e impedir que ela se transforme."

"Isso não ajudaria." Respondeu ela. "Eu só tenho que continuar esperando que essa criança nasça antes da Lua Cheia e que você logo precise do meu coração." Continuou ela, seu olhar fixo nos de Rumple. "Ela, Ester, disse que você aprenderia a me amar de graça, mas sinceramente eu não sei o que isso quis dizer."

"Amor é uma palavra muito forte." Ele respondeu.

"Não é só a palavra que é forte, Rumple." Respondeu Selene, novamente aquele sorriso que Rumple aos poucos estava decorando em sua mente, ele não disse nada, apenas permitiu que essa frase ecoasse em sua mente.

"Selene." Ele disse por fim. "Não importa o que acontecer, eu prometo que irei te proteger." Ele continuou dando uma pausa. "E Dorothy também e não é só porque o seu coração um dia pertencerá a mim."

Novamente houve um sorriso, dessa vez entre os dois e nenhuma palavra foi trocada, nada mais precisou ser dito, a promessa dele fora sincera e ele pretendia cumprir cada palavra.


	19. Make a Wish

**Capítulo 19 – Make a Wish**

Uma pequena onda quebrou na areia, molhando os pés de Ruby, que se encontravam descalços e completamente afundados na areia. Ela olhou para os próprios pés e para a água que aos poucos retornava para o mar.

Era uma manhã fria, mas isso não a incomodava, o Sol estava fraco, pois poucas nuvens o cobriam e ela olhou para trás, a tempo de Belle virar uma pagina do livro que ela estava lendo.

Fazia menos de uma semana que elas estavam juntas, mas descobrir aquele livro na biblioteca mudava tudo, pois agora era como se elas se conhecessem há uma eternidade. Na verdade era essa a verdade, suas historias estavam escritas há muito tempo, seus destinos traçados mesmo antes delas nascerem. Uma sempre pertenceu na vida da outra, as duas sempre foram uma só. Com esse pensamento Ruby então sorriu e se virou novamente, caminhando agora em direção a Belle.

Belle se encontrava sentada sobre uma manta, apenas seus pés estavam em contado com a areia daquela praia, sua mente, porém, se encontravam em lugar completamente distante. Seu olhar percorria as paginas daquele livro e ela mordeu o lábio inferior e pareceu respirar fundo, Ruby parou por um momento, para aprecia-la em seu habitat natural e sorriu com a cena que via em sua frente. Belle, sua Belle, com seus cabelos amarrados em uma trança, caindo por entre um de seus ombros, alguns fios rebeldes eram levados pelo vento, mas ela não parecia se importar.

Ela tinha esse ritual para ler um livro, Ruby já havia decorado cada movimento dela. Primeiro ela passava a mão pela capa do livro e lia em um tom baixo o título, em seguida o nome do autor e então girava o livro, como se buscasse por alguma imperfeição na capa, ou como se decorasse cada centímetro do mesmo. Abria então a primeira pagina e novamente corria com uma de suas mãos sobre a pagina aberta, em seguida o levava em direção ao rosto e o cheirava, fechando os olhos e se permitindo inalar sua essência. Depois disso, ela começava a ler o livro e as vezes, quando achava um trecho que gostava muito, ela então lia-o em voz alta para Ruby e seus olhos se encontravam no meio do caminho dessas frases soltas. As duas sorriam e então se beijavam, não importava sobre o que era frase, elas simplesmente se beijavam quando isso acontecia.

Ruby adorava quando Belle compartilhava um pouquinho do seu mundo com ela. Essa era uma forma das duas se aproximarem mais uma da outra, pois as duas sabiam que elas eram extremamente diferentes uma da outra. Seus pensamentos, paixões, ideias, jeito de ser, eram completamente opostos ao da outra. O que elas sentiam uma pela outra, porém, não era assim tão diferente, elas se encontravam na forma de amar e na forma de expressar tal sentimento.

Desde que encontraram o livro e descobriram a verdade, descobriam suas historias e o significado do colar do rubi, Ruby passou a usa-lo em seu pescoço e Belle adorava quando elas se encontravam e o colar ao invés da pedra brilhar, ela se transformava nessa linda pedra de um vermelho vivo, tão vivo quanto o amor que uma sentia pela outra.

"Eu fui tão imbecil, não fui?" Ruby perguntou, fazendo Belle tirar o olhar do seu livro e fecha-lo logo em seguida.

Ela encarou Ruby, que estava agora em pé diante dela e a questionou com um simples olhar. Ruby então se sentou junto a ela e seu olhar se perdeu novamente no mar, Belle acompanhou o olhar da morena, buscando respostas.

"Quando eu te chamei para aquela boate." Ruby continuou e Belle riu da resposta.

"Por que diz isso?" Ela questionou a morena e trouxe Ruby para junto de si, de modo que seus braços ficaram entrelaçados um no outro.

"Porque aquele não era seu mundo. Era o meu, quer dizer, era o da _Red_ , não o meu." Ela respondeu, sua voz saiu frustrada e ela pegou a mão de Belle.

"Ainda assim." Belle começou a dizer. "Ainda assim você quis compartilhar esse pequeno mundo comigo." Completou e Ruby se virou para vê-la e seus lábios se encontraram. "Não foi?"

"É, acho que sim." Ela respondeu, se sentindo mais leve depois desse beijo.

"Sabe, eu fiquei pensando." Belle continuou e fechou o livro, guardando-o em seguida na cesta de piquenique que havia trazido consigo. "Nós duas temos passado muito tempo juntas nesses últimos dias."

"E isso é bom, não é?" Perguntou Ruby, um pouco preocupada com o rumo dessa conversa.

"Isso é ótimo." Belle respondeu, apertando levemente a mão da morena contra a sua. "Mas eu não consigo parar de pensar que daqui há alguns dias, você vai ter que ficar longe, não é?" Ela continuou e Ruby franziu o cenho.

"Do que está falando?" Perguntou a morena, um pouco confusa.

"Sobre a lua cheia, sobre o seu lobo." Belle respondeu e Ruby então abriu a boca em resposta e riu.

"Eu não preciso me transformar, Belle." Ela respondeu. "Eu tenho a minha capa, ela me impede de me transformar." Continuou.

"Mas você gosta? Quer dizer, você gosta de ter que ignorar o seu lado lobo?" perguntou Belle e Ruby abaixou o olhar, era complicado falar sobre isso.

Ela não queria levar isso como uma maldição, mas as vezes era inevitável, principalmente agora, que ela tinha Belle em sua vida. Ela tinha tanto medo de perdê-la, assim como perdeu Peter, embora antes ela não soubesse como controlar o seu lobo, ainda assim, não mudava tudo o que ela fez, tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite. Ela jamais poderia trazer Peter de volta, assim como ela jamais poderia tirar Belle de sua vida.

"É impossível ignorar meu lado lobo, Belle, mesmo que eu não me transforme, ele ainda está em mim." ela respondeu. "Sabe, Red gostava de dançar, de sair na noite e voltar apenas quando o Sol nascia, não por causa da sensação de rebeldia, mas sim porque a musica alta acalmava os seus sentidos. Dançar no meio da pista de dança, solta, livre, a fazia se sentir em casa." Ela continuou, se sentindo ridícula por falar de uma parte de si mesma na terceira pessoa, mas ela não podia evitar, ela não era mais a Red.

"Entendo." Belle respondeu, encorajando a morena a continuar. "Mas sabe, eu não consigo parar de pensar que você conhece meu universo tão bem e eu sinto como se eu ficasse em orbita no seu. Eu não conheço teu universo tanto quanto eu gostaria." Continuou Belle, Ruby franziu o cenho, confusa com o rumo da conversa. "Então eu estive pensando, que na próxima Lua Cheia, talvez, eu pudesse conhecer o seu lado lobo." Completou, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto esperava a resposta.

Ruby abriu a boca para respondê-la, mas não sabia ao certo o que dizer, Belle desejou tomar de volta suas palavras, mas ela já havia dito-as.

"Você pode dizer _'não'_ , sabe disso, não é? Não estou te pressionando." Belle respondeu e Ruby se virou para encara-la melhor, os olhos castanhos de Belle buscaram pelos de Ruby.

"É que..." começou Ruby a dizer e respirou fundo, havia tanta coisa, não era apenas um simples _'não_ ' ou um _'sim'_.

"Você tem medo? De me machucar ou algo do tipo?" insistiu Belle.

"Não." Ruby respondeu brevemente, tirando da frente do rosto vários fios de cabelo que o vento insistia em soprar. "Não é medo. É que meu lobo é a parte _fera_ de mim." completou e Belle sorriu com a resposta. "Me pergunto como alguém poderia amar uma fera."

"Você não é uma fera." Respondeu Belle. "Bem, se você quiser se chamar assim, tudo bem, mas saiba que pra mim, você será _**minha**_ fera, nada menos que isso." Continuou e Ruby riu da resposta.

"E isso faz de você minha princesa?" perguntou a morena, enquanto Belle se jogava em seus braços, Ruby a abraçou contra o seu corpo, ela tinha isso de fazer todas as preocupações sumir, fosse com um abraço ou com beijos. Belle era sua cura, seu remédio que aos poucos a tornou completamente viciada.

"Isso faz de mim o que você quiser que eu seja." Belle respondeu em um sussurro e quebrou o abraço, roubando um beijo de Ruby. "Eu adoraria conhecer seu lobo, mas a verdade é que vocês são um só, de modo que então eu já o conheço." Continuou e tocou com as pontas dos dedos nas mechas negras dos cabelos de Ruby que caiam diante de seus olhos.

"Prometo que um dia eu te mostro, não sei se nessa Lua Cheia, mas eu prometo." Respondeu Ruby e Belle sorriu para ela, lhe dando outro beijo demorado e a empurrando lentamente de encontro a manta, os beijos passaram de suave, para algo mais apaixonado, cheio de um desejo que as duas já carregavam em si há alguns dias.

Era Belle que se encontrava por cima, com uma mão de cada lado do corpo da morena, seu quadril se encaixava perfeitamente ao de Ruby e ela repousou gentilmente seu abdômen sobre o dela. As duas permitiram que os beijos continuassem. Não havia ninguém na praia aquela manhã, apenas elas duas, elas podiam ouvir o som do mar e das gaivotas ao longe. Ruby percorreu suas mãos pelas costas da garota e subiu lentamente até seu pescoço em direção a sua nuca, onde seus dedos encontraram seus cabelos e os puxou gentilmente para trás, dando acesso ao seu pescoço.

Ruby o mordeu levemente, fazendo Belle soltar um gemido baixo e fechar os olhos, seu corpo caiu completamente sobre o de Ruby. Os lábios da morena percorreram rapidamente aquele pescoço nu, entre breves mordidas e beijos, ela desceu seus lábios em direção aos seios de Belle, mas então a morena parou subitamente e virou Belle sobre a manta, ficando sobre a garota.

"Eu não acho uma boa ideia fazermos isso aqui." Ruby disse, fazendo a garota rir da observação.

"Bem, uma hora nós vamos ter que fazer, você sabe, não podemos negar isso que estamos sentindo." Belle respondeu e dessa vez foi Ruby que riu, a morena encostou sua testa a da garota e a beijou gentilmente.

"Já ignoramos demais, não é mesmo?" Perguntou Ruby, em um sussurro, dando um beijo a cada palavra.

"Definitivamente." Respondeu Belle.

"Então, vamos fazer o seguinte, hoje a noite, nós vamos refazer aquele nosso encontro na boate." Ruby respondeu e Belle abriu a boca em surpresa e sorriu, a sugestão era um tanto inesperada, mas extremamente excitante. Ruby então continuou a falar. "Mas dessa vez, não vamos deixar nada dar errado, ok?"

"Ok." Belle respondeu, mordendo levemente o lábio.

"Dessa vez, nós vamos dançar na pista de dança e não vamos deixar nenhuma frase sem ser dita e nenhum toque sem ser dado e nenhum desejo sem ser realizado." Ruby continuou e a beijou novamente, deitando em seguida ao lado de Belle, que se virou para ela e sorriu.

"Nenhum desejo sem ser realizado?" Perguntou Belle, em um tom provocador.

"Nenhum." Respondeu Ruby.

"Ótimo." Respondeu Belle, se virando para encarar o céu dublado. "Posso começa a desejar agora?" Perguntou novamente e Ruby pareceu confusa e não respondeu. "Bem, eu vou começar." Continuou falando para si mesma, ainda encarando o céu, Ruby a viu então fechar os olhos.

Belle imaginou um céu estrelado, imaginou uma chuva de estrela cadentes, imaginou cada uma delas voando e cruzando o céu sobre as suas cabeças, imaginou cada uma dessas estrelas olhando para ela e esperando pelos seus desejos.

"Eu desejo poder te amar a cada segundo, enquanto meu coração bater, enquanto existir os amanhas e enquanto existir estrelas no céu e quero continuar desejando isso, até quando não houver mais vida em mim e além disso." Belle disse e abriu os olhos, se virando para ver Ruby ali, olhando para ela.

"Eu desejo o mesmo." Ruby respondeu. "Eu te amo, Belle."

"Eu também te amo." Belle respondeu e se aninhou ao corpo de Ruby, as duas fecharam os olhos, ainda era manhã, ainda havia sol, mesmo que fraco, então as duas não puderam ver quando todas as estrelas do céu direcionaram suas atenções a elas duas e conceberam então seus desejos.


	20. Maktub

**Capítulo 20 – Maktub**

Rumple encarou a linha vermelha abaixo de seus pés que delimitava a fronteira da cidade, Regina estava ao seu lado, assim como Selene. Era tardezinha, mas o céu já havia escurecido e não havia lua no céu, de modo que o que iluminava todos eles eram os faróis dos carros de Regina e Rumple acesos.

"Você está pronta?" Rumple perguntou, depois de alguns segundos em silencio e olhou para o outro lado da fronteira da cidade, Regina assentiu e esfregou uma mão na outra, na tentativa de aquecê-las e seguiu as instruções do homem, que tinha suas mãos estendidas diante da linha vermelha.

Uma cortina de energia foi criada pela magia dos dois e tomou conta de toda da rua, até alcançar os céus. Todos ali presentes acompanharam com o olhar a cortina transparente que estava sendo criada, era possível ver uma luz, quase fraca, que aos poucos se extinguia. Rumple abaixou as mãos e olhou para Regina ao seu lado, que também abaixou as mãos e o encarou em silencio.

Selene era a única deles que parecia verdadeiramente preocupada, eles tinham pouco menos de vinte dias até a lua cheia e cada vez que ela pensava nisso, seu coração batia mais depressa, com mais medo do que antes, era difícil se acalmar, quando tudo ao seu redor é incerto e você não tem controle sobre nada na sua vida. No caso de Selene, era mais difícil ainda se controlar, pois havia uma vida dentro de si, que dependia completamente dela.

Rumple havia sugerido que fosse criada uma barreira na fronteira, para impedir que qualquer pessoa entrasse na cidade, isso impediria que Marōn avançasse pela cidade, mas isso não impediria definitivamente, Rumple sabia muito bem, apenas o atrasaria. O demônio acharia em breve uma forma de entrar na cidade, uma forma de ter Selene novamente em suas mãos ou pelo menos ele tentaria.

"Isso vai impedir que Ruby se transforme nas noites de lua cheia." Rumple disse novamente, entregando a Regina um pequeno frasco contendo uma poção de cor prateada. "Mas ela é temporária, porém, mais confiável do que a capa. Uma vez ela tomando, isso vai impedir a transformação durante todos os dias da próxima lua cheia, de modo que ela só deve tomar no primeiro dia da lua." Ele continuou, Regina pegou o frasco em suas mãos e o examinou de perto.

"Você quer que eu entregue a ela, é isso?" perguntou Regina e Rumple assentiu. "Certo, eu faço isso ainda hoje. Acho que o feitiço na fronteira vai ser capaz detê-lo?" Regina continuou, olhando para a linha vermelha e depois para o homem, que acompanhava o seu olhar.

"Sim, será." Ele respondeu, mas sua resposta pareceu vaga e não passou muita confiança. Selene se aproximou dos dois e Rumple lhe deu um falso sorriso, tentando passar o máximo de segurança para a garota.

"Vocês se importam se eu esperar no carro? Está um pouco frio." Ela perguntou e Regina confirmou com a cabeça e observou a garota caminhar até o carro e fechar a porta assim que entrou.

A rainha virou sua atenção então ao homem, que tinha seu olhar voltado a Selene.

"Tudo o que eu fiz desde o começo." Rumple começou a dizer, seu olhar ainda na direção do carro de Regina, onde Selene se encontrava sentada no banco do passageiro. O olhar da garota estava vagando pelo céu, de modo que ela não deu atenção ao fato de estar sendo observada. "Foi para trazer meu filho de volta." Ele continuou. "E eu fui tão longe, me afundei na magia negra, me afundei em sangue de tantos inocentes e te transformei na mais cruel das criaturas."

Agora ele virou sua atenção a Regina, que ouvia atentamente a suas palavras, sem dizer nada. Regina permitiu que sua mente vagasse para longe, para os tempos na floresta encantada, quando Rumple a treinou, quando ela se permitiu ser dominada pela raiva que ela tinha em si. Ela foi uma marionete nas mãos de Rumple, ele a usou de todas as formas, se aproveitou do medo que ela tinha, do ódio que ela carregava, da vingança cega que ela queria fazer a todo o custo.

Ele pensou que isso o levaria até seu filho, ele jurou estar no caminho certo, jurou que todos aqueles que ele havia manipulado, modificado, levado para o caminho das trevas, eram seus peões e que ele teria sucesso na sua busca. Agora porem, ele sabia melhor, ele também era um dos peões, todos os seus movimentos eram controlados por uma força maior.

"Há alguns dias nós nos encontramos para caçar a estrela que hoje tentamos proteger." Ele disse depois de alguns segundos afundados em seus pensamentos. "Nós mudamos tanto em tão pouco tempo, não é mesmo?" continuou e havia esse sorriso em seus lábios, que Regina por algum motivo se sentiu forçada a retribuir.

"Eu quero pensar que voltamos a ser quem um dia fomos." Respondeu Regina. "Que nossos corações tomados por trevas achou uma luz." Continuou a rainha e seu olhar voltou para Selene, que ainda fitava o céu, da janela do carro. "Não é incrível como um desejo pode mudar tudo?"

"Mudar não." respondeu Rumple, acompanhando o olhar da rainha. "Não se pode mudar aquilo que já está escrito nas estrelas, Regina." Completou e fez um aceno com a cabeça e desejou a rainha um boa noite, Regina o viu caminhar em direção ao seu carro, passando antes por Selene e lhe desejando boa noite.

O homem entrou no carro e seguiu em direção a cidade e Regina novamente esfregou uma mão na outra e caminhou até seu carro, sentando-se na frente da direção. Selene ainda fitava o céu, não estava tão estrelado assim, mas Regina imaginou que a garota tinha seus motivos para observa-lo.

Ela ligou o carro e as duas seguiram em silencio, o plano era ir até Ruby e entregar a poção. A viagem não foi longa e em poucos minutos as duas se encontraram na _Granny's_ , Selene foi a primeira a descer, encarou o restaurante, que se encontrava fechado e então olhou para Regina, que estava agora ao seu lado.

"Eu acho melhor que eu fique no carro." Selene respondeu, abrindo novamente a porta do carro e voltando-se a sentar no banco, Regina se inclinou na janela e encarou a garota, que tinha um olhar preocupado.

"Você tem medo de ver Belle, não é mesmo?" Perguntou Regina e Selene assentiu. "Bem, eu não vou te forçar a nada. Você tem seus motivos, eu vou sozinha então, não devo demorar." Continuou a rainha e caminhou em direção a pensão da vovó, já que o restaurante se encontrava fechado.

Ela foi atendida por uma mocinha, que se encontrava na recepção, ela pediu que Regina esperasse um momento e se afastou, para chamar Ruby. Regina esperou então e minutos depois Ruby apareceu na recepção, vestindo um vestido preto, completamente justo em seu corpo, seus cabelos estavam perfeitamente penteados e sua maquiagem era impecável.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou em um tom preocupado e Regina negou com a cabeça, acalmando o coração da garota.

"Não aconteceu." Começou a responder Regina. "Mas pode acontecer." Continuou e a preocupação da garota voltou com essa resposta. "Eu tenho muita coisa para te explicar, mas vejo que você está com pressa."

"Na verdade, eu tenho algum tempo, eu estou esperando Belle se arrumar e ainda está cedo." Respondeu Ruby. "Por que não vamos conversar na sala de estar?" Continuou e seguiu em direção a um corredor, sendo seguida por Regina, as duas viraram em um segundo corredor e entraram em um grande cômodo, com varias poltronas e uma lareira, que se encontrava apagada.

Os minutos que se seguiram, Regina explicou para a garota tudo o que podia e que havia para se explicar, Ruby escutou com atenção cada detalhe e se espantou com muitos deles. Como por exemplo, o fato da destruição e seu subsequente acidente ter sido causado por uma estrela, ela podia se lembrar bem da estrela cadente, podia se lembrar também do pedido que ela havia feito a ela.

Ela havia desejado que fosse lhe trazido a _felicidade_ e ela veio, na forma de Belle, na forma dessa sensação de sentir completa, de se sentir livre, mesmo estando tão comprometida a alguém. Ela então se lembrou do livro, que ela e Belle haviam encontrado e que magicamente havia contado a elas duas a historia de suas vidas.

"Eu vou usar a poção, Regina. Não se preocupe." Respondeu Ruby e Regina entregou a ela o pequeno frasco, observando em seguida Ruby encarar seu conteúdo. "Tem certeza que é seguro?" Perguntou ela, em um tom preocupado, Regina riu e assegurou a garota de que não havia nada do que se preocupar.

A rainha então se despediu de Ruby, que a acompanhou até a saída da pensão, se despedindo em seguida da mulher e observando enquanto ela caminhava em direção ao seu carro. Regina havia demorado pouco mais de meia hora, de modo que Selene agora se encontrava no banco de trás, completamente adormecida, Regina não a acordou, apenas ligou o carro e dirigiu em silencio, pelas ruas solitárias de Storybrooke.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Para a surpresa de Regina, ao chegar na rua de sua casa, ela encontrou o fusca de Emma estacionado em frente a sua casa, seu coração disparou dentro de seu peito e ela sorriu para si mesma. Estacionou o carro na garagem de sua casa e acordou Selene, que notou a alegria estampada em seu rosto.

"O que eu perdi?" Perguntou a garota, ainda sonolenta e desceu do carro, seguindo Regina em silencio.

As duas se encontraram na entrada da mansão, Emma e Henry, sentados nos degraus da entrada principal. Henry tinha em suas mãos duas caixas de pizza e parecia verdadeiramente aborrecido, Emma por sua vez segurava três latas de refrigerante.

"Mãe!" O garoto gritou, assim que Regina se aproximou e colocou então a caixa sobre os degraus e correu em direção de sua mãe, abraçando-a pelas pernas, Regina retribuiu o abraço, mas seu olhar estava voltado para Emma, que sorriu para ela. "Nós estamos aqui há horas!" disse o garoto em um tom frustrado.

"Perdão, meu anjo. Eu tinha que resolver umas coisas." Respondeu Regina.

"Nós trouxemos algumas pizzas e refrigerante." Continuou o garoto, enquanto caminhavam até a entrada onde Emma os esperava.

Emma cumprimentou Regina e Selene observou a reação das duas ao se encontrarem. Era tão explicita a vontade que as duas tinham de se abraçarem e se beijarem, mas elas ficaram apenas se olhando, com certa timidez, mas um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

"Nós não trouxemos refrigerante pra você, porque minha mãe disse que não é bom para o bebê." Continuou Henry, olhando para Selene, que agora direcionava sua atenção para o garoto. "Mas nós podemos fazer um suco, não é mesmo?"

"Podemos sim, com certeza!" respondeu Selene. "Vamos entrar? Aposto que essas pizzas precisam ser esquentadas." Continuou, mas Henry respondeu rapidamente.

"Não precisa, pizza gelada também é ótimo, mas acho que esses refrigerantes precisam de algum gelo." Disse o garoto e Selene se apressou a caminhar até ele e o pegar gentilmente pelo braço, afim deixar suas duas mães a sós.

"Olá, Regina." Emma disse, assim que Henry e Selene entraram na mansão.

"Oi, Emma, desculpa ter feito você esperar." Foi a resposta de Regina, mas Emma não tinha o que desculpar e simplesmente se aproximou da morena e a trouxe para junto de si, roubando-lhe um beijo repleto de saudades.

"Eu passei o resto do dia querendo te ver. Nós precisamos dar um jeito nisso." Emma disse, quebrando o abraço e encarando Regina a sua frente, seus dedos tocaram gentilmente o rosto da morena e contornaram o seu sorriso.

"É, nós temos, não é mesmo?" Respondeu Regina e suas mãos buscaram pelas mãos de Emma. "Que tal se começarmos contando a Henry tudo o que está acontecendo?" Sugeriu Regina e Emma abriu a boca, em sinal de surpresa, mas rapidamente o susto deu lugar a um sorriso e ela se aproximou novamente de Regina, roubando quantos beijos são permitidos no tempo de um abraço.

"Acha que ele está pronto?" Perguntou Emma, sua voz estava carregada por um breve hesitação e preocupação, mas seu olhar era repleto de confiança e segurança.

Regina respondeu com um beijo, leve e breve e olhou para ela em seguida, não eram necessárias palavras, só essa troca de olhar, só esse beijo que selava não apenas seus lábios, mas também um acordo silencioso que elas faziam a cada vez que se viam.

Regina então segurou as mãos de Emma, permitindo que seus dedos se entrelaçassem uns no outro, afim de que esse toque deixasse explicito o quanto essa ligação entre as duas era forte. Elas então caminharam em silencio, juntas, pelos degraus da entrada da mansão, pelo salão de entrada e em direção a cozinha, onde encontraram Selene e Henry, cortando as pizzas e as colocando em vários pratos espalhados pelo balcão da cozinha.

Henry foi o primeiro a levantar o olhar e seu olhar cruzou com o de suas mães, ali, paradas diante da entrada da cozinha, com suas mãos entrelaçadas uma na outra. O garoto sorriu para as duas, ele sabia e sentia o que estava acontecendo e sem pensar duas vezes, sem questionar nada, ele então correu até elas e as tomou em um abraço. Um abraço carregado de amor e de uma aceitação que as duas temeram que jamais acontecesse, mas como dizem os sábios, você não pode mudar o que já está escrito nas estrelas.


	21. Complete

**Capítulo 21 – Complete**

O quarto estava escuro quando Ruby entrou no cômodo, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ela podia ouvir o barulho do chuveiro, indicando que Belle ainda estava no banho. A morena caminhou então até sua penteadeira onde estava o livro que as duas haviam encontrado na biblioteca.

Ela abriu a primeira pagina, encarando as gravuras que haviam ali e sorriu para si mesma enquanto tocava no céu estrelado do desenho, virou então a seguinte pagina e relendo em silencio o que estava escrito.

Enquanto ela relia, seus dedos involuntariamente tocaram no pingente do colar que ela usava. O mesmo colar da história continua do livro, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios com esse pensamento, com a ponta dos dedos ela percorria a meia lua do pingente e o mesmo sorriso se alargou em seus lábios, quando ela pode ver o reflexo de Belle no espelho da penteadeira.

Ela estava completamente enrolada em uma toalha, parada diante da porta do banheiro. Seu corpo completamente molhado e seus cabelos – completamente secos - amarrados no alto em um coque.

"Nós estamos atrasadas?" Belle perguntou em um tom de voz preocupado, se aproximando da morena, que ainda mantinha o olhar no espelho, encarando o reflexo de Belle.

Na medida em que Belle se aproximava, o pingente que Ruby usava aos poucos se tornava negro, para segundos depois se transformar em um perfeito rubi. Belle abraçou Ruby por trás, sem se importar que poderia molhar o vestido que a morena estava usando. Ruby também não se importou e permitiu que a garota a envolvesse naquele abraço.

Ruby olhou para a imagem das duas no espelho e novamente tocou no pingente, enquanto com o braço livre ela alcançou a mão de Belle, apertando seus dedos nos dela. A morena podia ver essa imagem perfeita delas duas, refletida no espelho daquele quarto, a pouca luz do cômodo tornava elas duas ainda mais perfeitas, ou talvez fosse apenas a cabeça dela que não podia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse Belle.

"Não estamos atrasadas." Ruby respondeu enfim e virou-se, a fim de encarar Belle, suas mãos percorreram a cintura da garota e ela a trouxe para junto de si, permitindo que seus corpos se encontrassem. "Mas definitivamente vamos nos atrasar." Ruby continuou e Belle, que agora tinha seus braços envolta do pescoço da garota lhe deu um sorriso malicioso e mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, fazendo com que os pensamentos de Ruby girassem por um segundo ou dois.

"E nós não queremos nos atrasar, não é mesmo?" perguntou Belle, quebrando o abraço e caminhando em direção a cama, onde ela havia deixado sobre o colchão, o vestido que ela usaria aquela noite.

Ruby não respondeu a pergunta da garota, apenas a observou caminhar novamente em direção ao banheiro, levando consigo o vestido. A morena voltou sua atenção novamente ao livro, folheando-o gentilmente, até chegar a página que a história delas duas terminava.

Ela tocou na página em branco que ali havia e imaginou quais eram a historias escondidas por trás de todas aquelas páginas em branco, mas sua mente vagou por breves segundos, ela sentiu os dedos de Belle tocando o seu ombro e se virou então para encarar sua amada.

Belle estava linda e a visão de sua namorada, usando aquele vestido azul que tanto combinava com ela, deixou Ruby sem fala e sem reação, ela não encontrou palavras que pudesse descrever o quanto ela estava linda aquela noite e o quanto ela a amava. Então ela apenas a tomou em seus braços e a beijou, permitindo então que seus lábios e o silencio que aquele beijo exigia falasse por ela tudo o que ela não era capaz.

Ruby deixou com que Belle terminasse de se arrumar e tempo depois as duas estavam no taxi, em direção ao clube que Ruby já conhecia muito bem, mas que para Belle não trazia nada mais que memorias confusas e até mesmo ruins. Belle não deixaria que essas memorias atrapalhasse a noite das duas, de modo que não fez nenhum comentário quando elas então desceram do taxi e encararam a grande fila que se formava na frente do lugar.

Belle encarou Ruby por alguns segundos, ela lembrava bem daquela noite, Ruby havia simplesmente cortado a fila e entrado no local como uma antiga conhecida. Naquela época isso havia deixado Belle incomodada e agora não era diferente. Porém o que as duas tinham e sentiam uma pela outra, era sim diferente agora, Ruby estendeu uma mão para Belle, ela podia sentir o nervosismo da garota, podia sentir também a hesitação da garota em entrar no local, mas entendia seus motivos, por isso aguardou alguns segundos, até que Belle finalmente sorriu para ela e aceitou sua mão, permitindo então que Ruby a guiasse.

Novamente Ruby cortou a fila, mas ninguém, nem mesmo ela, parecia se incomodar com isso, o segurança permitiu que Ruby entrasse e assim que a morena se encontrou lá dentro, ela trouxe então Belle para mais perto de si. Belle estranhou novamente as luzes, o som alto e o cheiro forte do local e se focou em Ruby, que descia as escadas e caminhava em direção ao bar.

"Você quer beber alguma coisa?" Ruby perguntou, se aproximando de Belle e falando em um tom de voz alto, de modo que Belle pôde ouvi-la muito bem, apesar da música alta. Belle fez que não com a cabeça e Ruby pareceu um pouco frustrada com a resposta.

"Você pode beber, se quiser." Foi a resposta dela e Ruby sorriu, mas balançou a cabeça em negativa e pegou a mão da garota a arrastando para a pista de dança.

"Essa noite é sobre nós duas!" Ruby disse novamente, quase que aos berros, quando as duas se encontraram no centro da pista de dança, Belle pode vê-la se movimentando ao som da musica e olhou ao redor, notando a forma que todos dançavam.

"Isso definitivamente não é nada parecido com um baile!" Belle gritou, fazendo Ruby rir e se aproximar dela.

Com uma de suas mãos, Ruby então pegou Belle pela cintura e usou sua mão livre para segurar a mão de Belle, de modo que parecia que as duas estavam prestes a dançar uma valsa, embora a musica do local não passava de um pop eletrônico.

"Eu sei!" Ruby respondeu para ela, seus corpos colados um no outro.

Elas eram as únicas que estavam dançando dessa forma, mas Ruby não parecia ligar, ninguém do local parecia ligar e então Belle se entregou. Estava claro que Ruby não sabia como guia-la na dança, seu corpo dançava de uma forma, mas ela guiava Belle completamente de outra, aos poucos o corpo de Belle foi se acostumando com a forma que a morena dançava e Ruby se afastou lentamente, notando então que Belle agora dançava no seu próprio ritmo, seu corpo estava completamente solto, sendo guiado pelas batidas da musica, mas nem sempre ela conseguia entrar no ritmo.

O ritmo não importava mais durante o tempo que as duas permaneceram na pista de dança, assim como também não importava a forma que as duas dançavam. O que importava era a forma que as duas se olhavam, o que importava era o que seus corpos sentiam e diziam um para o outro quando elas então se tocavam.

Havia tanta energia acumulada nelas duas, que os beijos, os toques, os abraços, não eram capazes de gastar. As duas se queriam de todas as formas possíveis e a cada beijo, a cada toque, a cada troca de olhar deixava isso cada vez mais obvio. Seus corpos estavam completamente suados devido a dança, devido ao calor, devido aos beijos que as duas não tinham vergonha alguma de compartilhar ali, no meio da pista de dança.

Horas se passaram, em certo momento da noite elas pararam de dançar e foram até o bar. Entre algumas conversas e bebidas, elas se permitiram rir uma da outra e da forma que as duas dançaram. Era difícil conversar com todo aquele barulho, embora Ruby pudesse ouvi-la muito bem devido sua audição apurada, mas Belle estava cansada. Ela estava cansada da noite, cansada de ter que levantar a voz para que Ruby a ouvisse e cansada de sentir o seu corpo exigindo por mais contato. Então ela se aproximou de Ruby, seus dedos foram de encontro ao seu pescoço, trazendo-o para perto de seus lábios. Belle beijou seu pescoço, lhe dando pequenas mordidas e seus beijos subiram em direção a sua boca e desceram novamente até seu pescoço e então ela parou, pois elas não podiam fazer ali o que Belle tinha em mente.

"Acho que já podemos voltar, não é mesmo?" Belle perguntou no ouvido de Ruby a fazendo estremecer.

Ruby não a respondeu com palavras, apenas sorriu para a garota e a pegou pela mão. Elas saíram dali tão rápido que Belle nem teve tempo de olhar uma última vez para o local. Não que tivesse algo ali que lhe chamasse mais atenção do que Ruby, então ela não ligou pra velocidade que a morena a arrastou para fora do lugar e as duas caminharam depressa pela noite agitada até o ponto de taxi.

Nenhuma das duas estava afim de controlar o desejo de se beijar, de modo que não se importaram se o taxista estava observando ou não seus beijos pelo retrovisor do carro. Elas também não controlaram as mãos nervosas que percorriam os corpos das duas.

Era tudo muito rápido, era tudo tomado por muita paixão e tesão. Em poucos minutos, elas haviam chegado na pensão. Ruby jogou algumas notas para o taxista, era uma quantia boa o bastante para cobrir três corridas de taxi como aquela, mas Ruby não ligou, ela só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, de modo que não esperou o troco.

Elas subiram até o primeiro andar da pensão, onde ficava o quarto de Ruby, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não fazerem muito barulho. Elas não sabiam que horas eram ou de quanto tempo haviam estado fora, mas o Sol já estava nascendo lá fora, de modo que não precisaram acender a luz quando entraram no quarto.

Belle se jogou na cama de Ruby e encarou o teto sobre a sua cabeça, seus dedos dos pés doíam, ela respirou fundo enquanto fechava seus olhos e sentiu um sorriso surgir em seus lábios. Ela estava exausta - e feliz - e tudo isso graças a Ruby, que agora também estava deitava ao lado de Belle, a encarando.

O que a morena viu foi Belle tentando recuperar o folego, havia sido a melhor noite da vida dela, isso era certeza, o sorriso estampado em seus lábios, deixava isso muito claro. Ruby se perdeu nesse sorriso, se apoiou no cotovelo e observou a garota deitada bem ao seu lado, gentilmente e silenciosamente, Ruby tocou no rosto da garota que abriu os olhos e se virou para ver melhor sua garota.

"Obrigada por essa noite." Belle disse, sua voz era baixa, quase como um sussurro e seu sorriso era o mais genuíno possível.

Ruby sentiu seu coração quase explodir dentro de seu peito, ela não sabia mais como podia amar cada vez mais essa garota.

"Eu também tenho que te agradecer, Belle. Você que tornou essa noite incrível." Foi a resposta da morena, que se aproximou de Belle para um primeiro beijo, que se tornaram inúmeros.

"Eu realmente preciso de um banho." Belle disse depois de alguns segundos, quebrando o beijo, fazendo com que Ruby desse uma risada e corresse uma de suas mãos pelos cabelos de Belle que estavam completamente suados.

"Certo, eu te espero." Ruby respondeu, mas Belle não estava muito a fim de esperar e então a pegou pela mão, para surpresa de Ruby, que pensou em abrir a boca e dizer algo, mas ela se manteve calada e permitiu que Belle a surpreendesse.

Seus dedos se entrelaçaram um no outro, enquanto Belle a levava em direção ao banheiro. Ela não sabia bem o que fazer, a verdade era essa, mas Ruby podia guia-la, da mesma forma que ela a guiou na pista de dança e da mesma forma que ela estava guiando-a durante toda a sua vida.

Ruby a encostou contra a pia, Belle soltou um suspiro, quando sentiu suas costas contra a cerâmica gelada e soltou um gemido baixo, quando Ruby tomou seu pescoço em sua boca. Ruby não parou nos beijos, assim como não parou nos pescoço, ou nos lábios da garota, sua boca desceu em direção aos seus seios. Houve certa dificuldade, devido ao vestido que Belle ainda usava, mas isso foi contornado rapidamente.

Ruby a virou contra a pia, fazendo-o com que Belle apoiasse suas duas mãos na cerâmica, ela gentilmente e com toda a paciência que ela tinha naquele momento, começou então a desabotoar o vestido. Belle a olho pelo reflexo do espelho, por um segundo Ruby fez o mesmo e seus olhares se encontraram, nesse momento o vestido de Belle já estava completamente desabotoado e então Ruby a virou para si, fazendo com que aquela peça de roupa deslizasse pelo corpo de sua garota.

Seus olhares se encontraram e as duas sorriram, Ruby tomou a boca da garota para a sua e o silencio daquele pequeno banheiro permitiu que as duas pudessem ouvir os próprios corações, batendo forte naquele momento.

Os vestidos ficaram jogados pelo chão e agua correu pelo corpo das duas, segundos depois, não foi apenas a agua morna que aqueceu o corpo das duas, mas também seus beijos, seus toques e a respiração que ficava cada vez mais rápida, deixando claro a urgência que uma tinha do corpo da outra.

O chão ficou completamente molhado, quando elas então caminharam juntas para a cama de Ruby, molhando também os lençóis. Elas não ligaram para isso, também não ligaram para o frio do quarto, pois as duas fizeram questão de aquecer o corpo um da outra.

Dessa vez não havia musica, como na pista de dança de poucas horas atrás, mas ainda assim seus corpos estavam na mesma sintonia, como se os dois existisse para viver nessa sincronia perfeita.

Ruby a ensinou tudo o que ela sabia naquela noite e aprendeu mais do que pensava que poderia aprender. Havia algo em Belle que nenhuma outra garota possuía, disso Ruby tinha certeza. Não eram apenas seus beijos que a deixavam sem ar, não era apenas seu toque que era capaz de deixa-la completamente arrepiada, havia algo a mais. Havia sempre algo a mais.

Ruby explorou cada centímetro daquele corpo, sua língua sentiu cada gosto que tinha para ser descoberto. Os dedos de Belle se enrolaram nos cabelos negros de Ruby enquanto ela se controlava em conter seus gemidos e se contorcia na cama, isso apenas fazia com que Ruby explorasse cada vez mais o corpo da garota com sua boca e seus dedos.

O Sol subiu cada vez mais alto no céu e as duas adormeceram sobre o corpo uma da outra, completamente satisfeitas, completamente apaixonadas e se completando de uma forma que nada nesse mundo poderia ser capaz de separa-las.


	22. Stay

**Capítulo 22 – Stay**

Emma e Henry havia passado a noite na mansão de Regina, de modo que ficou tão tarde que os dois acabaram dormindo por lá mesmo. Henry havia pegado no sono no sofá e Selene, antes de subir para o seu quarto, cobriu o garoto com uma manta e se despediu de Emma e Regina que estavam aninhadas juntas no sofá.

"Acho que devemos acordar Henry e leva-lo para o meu quarto." Regina disse, se levantando do sofá e se aproximando do garoto.

O garoto reclamou ao ser acordado, se mexeu no sofá e se virou para o outro lado e então soltou algumas frases soltas, dizendo que estava bem ali e que não queria ir para o quarto. Emma riu da cena, enquanto se lembrava de todas as vezes que ela havia deixado Henry dormindo no sofá da casa de seus pais, pois simplesmente não conseguia acorda-lo.

"Deixe-o dormindo ai, Regina." Emma sugeriu, fazendo com que Regina se virasse para encara-la. "É sério, ele está bem."

"Tenho medo que ele acorde com dores nas costas ou algo do tipo." Respondeu Regina, em um tom extremamente preocupado.

"Acredite, ele está bem." Emma insistiu e se levantou, caminhando em direção a Regina.

A morena encarou a loira a sua frente, que agora se aproximava e a beijava no canto dos lábios e a envolvia em um abraço apertado.

"Eu preciso ir embora." Emma respondeu. "Eu estou exausta e preciso estar amanhã na delegacia bem cedo."

"E se eu pedisse pra você passar a noite aqui, você passaria?" Perguntou Regina, em um tom de voz hesitante, temendo uma negativa, Emma sorriu e assentiu, suas bochechas coraram e a morena caiu em uma risada divertida ao ver a loira tão constrangida.

Emma parecia uma adolescente ali com Regina. Ela não sabia o porquê havia corado, mas foi inevitável, apenas o pensando de passar a noite na mesma cama que Regina a deixava excitada e nervosa. Então ela percebeu o quanto estava sendo precipitada, pois provavelmente Regina havia oferecido o sofá ou até mesmo um colchão inflável para ela passar a noite, não a sua cama.

"Ah, eu não sei, Regina." Emma disse então, deixando Regina bem confusa. "Meus pais vão fazer perguntas. Eu não sei se eu estou pronta para responde-las." Ela continuou e a expressão no rosto de Regina foi de confusão a verdadeiramente chateada.

"Eu realmente não queria ficar sozinha esta noite." Regina respondeu, percebendo o quanto ela havia soado carente, mas não ligava, ela realmente queria Emma com ela. "Minha cama é muito grande." Ela completou, um pouco incomodada de como ela soava patética por estar praticamente implorando para Emma ficar.

"Você quer que eu durma com você? Tipo, na sua cama?" Emma a questionou, um pouco surpresa e também aliviada.

O rosto de Regina se franziu, ela estava verdadeiramente confusa com a pergunta de Emma.

"É claro, Emma. Porque você acha que eu te convidaria para passar a noite, se não, comigo na minha cama?" Ela perguntou, roubando uma risada de Emma, que então a tomou em seus braços e apertou firme, a beijando logo em seguida.

"Então eu fico." Respondeu Emma, se sentindo verdadeiramente patética, por pensar, nem que fosse por um minuto, que Regina a deixaria dormir em outro canto.

A morena a pegou pela mão, a levando pelas escadas, até o primeiro andar e caminhando pelo corredor, até o final do mesmo, onde ficava o quarto de Regina. Regina começou a conversar como seria sua manhã seguinte, Emma descobriu então que ela estaria em reunião a maior parte da manhã, com o pessoal da usina de energia. Emma imaginou que seria algo bem chato, mas Regina não parecia muito entediada enquanto falava.

"Você vai se sentir mais confortável com isso." Regina continuou a dizer, caminhando até o seu guarda roupa e tirando de lá um conjunto pijama de seda.

Camiseta de mangas longas, cinza claro e a calça no mesmo tecido e tom. Emma encarou a roupa por alguns instantes, Regina havia jogado o conjunto sobre o colchão e em seguida ela caminhou até o banheiro. Emma se aproximou da cama e então começou a desabotoar sua calça jeans e a tirou logo em seguida. Sua camiseta foi logo tirada também, em poucos segundos ela estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã, pronta para tirar a peça de cima, quando Regina então abriu a porta e a encarou, perplexa com a cena a sua frente.

As duas se encararam, em silencio, o ar parecia ter sido roubado de todo o cômodo. Emma estava com suas mãos nas costas, desatando o sutiã, seus olhos fixos em Regina que ainda se encontrava parada diante da porta do banheiro. O olhar da morena percorreu todo o corpo da loira, descendo seu olhar pelo corpo perfeito da loira. Fazia algum tempo que Emma não malhava, mas suas penas ainda estavam bem definidas, assim como seu abdômen e seus braços. Regina se perguntou se algum dia já tinha se deparado com visão mais perfeita que aquela.

Emma estava sem graça, sentia suas bochechas corarem, ela não tinha problema nenhum com seu corpo, mas também jamais havia ficado em uma situação parecida. Ela engoliu a seco e sem pensar duas vezes, desatou o sutiã deixando-o cair e dando a Regina um gostinho de poder avaliar seus seios em primeira mão. Regina se mexeu um pouco, completamente extasiada e excitada pela imagem de Emma, ela suspirou fundo, não ousou se mover ou fazer nenhum comentário. Emma colocou então a parte de cima do pijama, lentamente, como se quisesse dar tempo o suficiente para que Regina pudesse apreciar a vista. Em seguida ela colocou a calça e em poucos minutos, ela estava completamente vestida.

"Está tudo bem ai?" Perguntou Emma, encarando a morena, parada desconfortavelmente diante da porta do banheiro. Regina assentiu e então saiu de onde estava e se aproximou da cama, dizendo então a Emma que havia um conjunto de escovas de dentes novas sobre a pia do banheiro.

Emma a observou se sentar em sua cama, ela estava usando um pijama igual ao dela, mas em um tom mais escuro de cinza, Emma agradeceu pela escova de dente e foi até ao banheiro, voltando minutos depois.

Regina se encontrava debaixo das cobertas, Emma não demorou para se juntar a ela e em poucos minutos, as duas estavam se beijando. Mãos ligeiras e desesperadas percorriam os cabelos uma da outra e então desciam pelos seus corpos. Os beijos eram uma mistura de beijos apaixonados, excitados e as vezes românticos. Alguns poucos selinhos distribuídos entre um canto e outro de seus corpos, suspiros altos e baixos, frases soltas e enlouquecidas.

Em nenhum momento elas ousaram ir além desses beijos e toques, até que Emma ousou descer seus lábios até os seios da morena, por cima do tecido fino de seda. Ela sentiu o bico do seio da morena inturgescido, isso provocou Emma cada vez mais que não demorou a desabotoar a camiseta da morena e em poucos minutos seus lábios e língua já chupava ferozmente os seios de Regina.

Emma a ouvia gemer, alto e da forma mais sexy possível, Regina puxava os cabelos de Emma e implorava por mais, Emma estava a um passo de ceder completamente, quando então alguém bateu a porta. As duas se ajeitaram na cama, com um pulo, Regina abotoou rapidamente a camiseta, enquanto a pessoa atrás da porta insistia em batidas lentas.

"Mãe?" A voz de Henry foi ouvida e a porta se abriu lentamente, revelando um garoto sonolento que caminhou a passos rápidos em direção a cama de Regina, se jogando entre as duas. "Eu tive um pesadelo horrível." Continuou o garoto, deitando-se entre as duas.

Emma encarou Regina e as duas trocaram olhares cheios de segredos e um pouco de culpa e então Regina começou a acariciar os cabelos de seu filho, que estavam completamente suados. As duas deitaram então na cama, contendo o tesão que ainda estavam sentindo e ignorando o fato de que seus corpos exigiam e clamavam por um contato mais íntimo. Henry havia simplesmente capotado entre as duas e a verdade era que nenhuma das duas se importava em prolongar a espera pelo o que elas tanto queriam.

"Boa noite, Regina." Emma disse em um tom baixo, se aninhando próximo a Henry que tinha o rosto afundado no travesseiro de Regina.

"Boa noite, Emma." Regina respondeu e as duas se inclinaram sobre o garoto e se beijaram, um selinho, bem breve, mas o suficiente para conter todo amor do mundo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Henry teria aula na manhã seguinte, de modo que todos acordaram bem cedo e tomaram café juntos na mesa da cozinha. Selene foi a única que mal tocou na comida, devido aos enjoos matinais, mas Regina insistiu que ela pelo menos beliscasse alguma coisa, o que ela acabou obedecendo, apenas para agradar.

Regina ainda tinha mantido algumas poucas roupas de Henry na mansão, de modo que o garoto pôde tomar um banho antes dele e Emma saírem para a escola. Eles tiveram que passar antes na casa dos pais de Emma, para pegar a mochila de Henry. Foi uma passada bem rápida, mas não rápida o suficiente para que Snow e David fizessem inúmeras perguntas sobre a noite anterior dos dois.

"Então vocês dois dormiram na mansão?" Perguntou Snow, apoiada contra o balcão da cozinha, enquanto Emma preparava um sanduiche para Henry levar para a escola.

"Isso mesmo." Respondeu Emma apressadamente, ela não estava nem um pouco afim de prolongar essa conversa.

"E como foi lá?" Insistiu Snow e Emma não soube dizer se sua voz estava carregada de preocupação ou curiosidade.

"Foi ótimo, tivemos uma noite incrível." Emma respondeu, embalando por fim o sanduiche do garoto e olhando para a escadas onde Henry descia apressado, com sua mochila em uma das mãos e o casaco na outra.

Snow olhou para o garoto, para o seu sorriso enorme e seu olhar tão expressivo que que entregava tudo. Ela não lembrava de tê-lo visto tão feliz e em seguida ela encarou sua filha, que também tinha um sorriso nos lábios; e seus olhos - tão parecidos com os de Henry - também denunciava uma felicidade que ela insistia em tentar esconder.

"Vamos lá, garoto." Disse Emma, entregando o sanduiche pro menino. "Vamos direto pro carro ou iremos nos atrasar."

Henry assentiu, guardou o sanduiche em sua mochila e correu para a porta, beijando antes seus avós. Emma se despediu de seus pais também, David estava tomando seu café, sentado na cadeira, enquanto fingia folhear um jornal. Snow se apressou para alcançar Emma, antes que ela saísse pela porta.

"Emma." Começou a mulher, segurando carinhosamente a mão da filha. "Existe alguma coisa que você queira contar a nós dois?" Continuou ela, olhando para trás, a fim de seu olhar se cruzar com o de David.

Emma olhou para os dois, foi difícil segurar o olhar, pois a vontade dentro de si era de olhar para o teto ou para o chão e mentir para eles dois ou então contar toda a verdade e sair correndo porta a fora e jamais voltar.

"Talvez não agora." Ela respondeu, um pouco incerta e morrendo por dentro devido ao olhar que sua mãe direcionou a ela. Era muito doloroso ver o quanto Snow estava machucada por perceber que sua filha não confiava nela totalmente. "Eu tenho meus motivos." Emma continuou e Snow soltou sua mão e deixou que ela fosse embora.

A porta da casa se fechou, Snow se virou para o seu marido e o encarou em silencio, em seguida ela se sentou ao seu lado e procurou por sua mão. O homem a apertou gentilmente e sorriu para ela.

"Ela vai contar quando estiver pronta." Ele disse, dobrando o jornal com apenas uma mão e o colocando de lado.

"Eu sei que vai, mas isso é tão ridículo. O que ela acha que vamos fazer?" Ela perguntou, angustiada. "Não é como se fossemos abandona-la ou até mesmo julgá-la. Por deus, David, eu pensei que ela soubesse o quanto nós a amamos."

"E ela sabe, Snow. Ela definitivamente sabe."

"Eu aposto que ela já contou ao Henry. Você o viu hoje? Viu o sorriso de orelha a orelha? A expressão de felicidade dele? Ele parecia estar no céu." Ela continuou, sua voz era de cortar o coração, ela estava verdadeiramente triste, desolada, ela respirou fundo, se levantou e se sentou no colo se seu esposo. Ele acariciou seus cabelos negros e curtos e lhe beijou no pescoço, afim de acalma-la.

"Deixe que ela leve o tempo que quiser, meu amor." Ele disse, em um tom baixo, isso a acalmava, mas só um pouco. "Se ela quiser levar um dia ou dois, nós aguardaremos. Se ela quiser levar uma vida inteira pra isso, nós também aguardaremos. Isso só diz respeito a ela, nossa parte é apenas apoia-la e ama-la incondicionalmente." Ele concluiu, ela se encostou contra o seu peito.

"Você tem razão." Ela disse enfim, dessa vez mais relaxada. "Mas bem, é que eu queria que ela confiasse em nós dois. Além do mais, toda a cidade está falando delas duas. Eu me pergunto até quando elas acham que conseguirão esconder isso."

"Talvez elas não estejam querendo esconder nada, talvez elas estejam apenas querendo ser discretas." Ele respondeu, Snow suspirou fundo e concordou com o marido. "De qualquer forma, o que importa é que elas estejam finalmente felizes."

"É, novamente você tem razão." Ela respondeu, soltando uma risada e olhando para o rosto de seu amado, tocando gentilmente em seu queixo e o beijando nos lábios. "Eu nunca pensei que Regina pudesse encontrar a felicidade e o amor nos braços de nossa filha, quer dizer, faz sentindo até, não é mesmo?"

"Faz todo o sentido." David respondeu e a beijou novamente e os dois se calaram e esse assunto morreu em seus lábios, não havia mais nada o que dizer sobre isso, de fato fazia todo o sentido que a Rainha Má encontrasse sua felicidade nos braços da Salvadora.


	23. No More Secrets

**Capítulo 23 – No More Secrets**

Emma estava sentada diante do computador ligado. Ela apertava as setas do teclado com apenas uma mão, direcionando o _Pac-Man_ pelo seu labirinto, com sua outra mão livre, ela se deliciava com uma rosquinha de chocolate. O recheio caia pela sua boca e ela limpava com a ponta do dedinho, chupando-o logo em seguida. Era sua terceira rosquinha do dia. Ela havia comprado uma caixa com seis no total e não estava afim de desperdiçar nenhuma.

"Droga!" Ela disse em um tom irritado, quando um dos fantasmas alcançou o _Pac-Man,_ fazendo-o com que outra rodada fosse iniciada. Ela colocou a rosquinha pela metade sobre a caixa ainda aberta e lambeu os dedos, afim de limpa-los e então voltou a jogar, dessa vez, usando as duas mãos.

Ela estava bem focada no que estava fazendo que não percebeu quando seu celular vibrou, anunciando que uma mensagem havia chegado. Poucos segundos depois, a luz oscilou, ela olhou para a lâmpada que parecia que a qualquer momento fosse queimar e em seguida olhou frustrada para a tela do computador. Ela havia perdido sua última vida.

Bufou, completamente irritada e decidiu descontar sua raiva nas rosquinhas, pegou a rosquinha pela metade, que ainda se encontrava sobre a caixa da mesma e voltou a come-la calmamente, até que seu celular vibrou outra vez e ela deu um pulo, surpresa, e conferiu então as duas mensagens de Regina que não foram lidas.

Ela jogou novamente a rosquinha para o lado, limpou as mãos na calça jeans que estava usando e prontamente respondeu as mensagens da morena. A primeira mensagem dizia: _'Tenho uma reunião daqui a pouco com os responsáveis pela rede de energia da cidade. Isso deve se prolongar até o horário do almoço, não quer passar aqui? Talvez possamos almoçar juntas.'_

Emma respondeu dizendo: _'Adoraria. Eu devo passar na Granny's e pedir algo?'_ em seguida ela leu a segunda mensagem: _'Eu não sei o que diabos está acontecendo com a distribuição de energia da cidade. É como se ela estivesse sendo sabotada diariamente ou como se a responsável por distribuir a energia não fosse capaz o suficiente. Acho que essa reunião vai ser bem mais estressante do que eu imaginava, não acho que teremos a chance de almoçarmos juntas.'_

Emma bufou irritada e esperou a resposta da morena, que não demorou: _'Você não leu minha segunda mensagem, não é mesmo? Eu sinto muito, bem, podemos jantar se não for inconveniente pra você. Ah, tente pegar leve no que você anda comendo! Passei na Granny's hoje e ela me disse que você tinha pedido uma caixa inteira de rosquinhas de chocolate! Sabe o quanto isso tem de açúcar?! E dois copos grandes de café?! Por deus, Emma! Quem precisa de tanta cafeína?! Beba mais agua e se cuida. Te vejo a noite?'_

A loira riu alto da mensagem e girou em cadeira, ficando de costas para a porta e apoiando seus pés na janela, enquanto respondia a mensagem: _'Eu não sabia que eu havia ganhado uma nutricionista e babá no pacote de namorada! Estou bem emocionada com todo o cuidado, tenho que admitir, mas nossa, relaxa, ok? Eu não tomei o segundo copo de café, fiquei entretida demais com meu jogo no computador e comprei as rosquinhas para Henry também! Açúcar de vez em quando não mata ninguém! Se cuida você também, não vejo a hora de jantar contigo. Quem sabe eu cozinho pra nós duas?'_

Demorou alguns segundos para a resposta e o que veio, foi uma _emote_ , surpreso, os olhos arregalados e as mãos a boca. Emma soltou uma gargalhada alta e mordeu o lábio inferior, imaginando a expressão no rosto de Regina.

' _É sério.'_ Emma respondeu. _'Guarde a carinha de surpresa para depois que experimentar o meu prato.'_

' _Não vejo a hora.'_ Respondeu Regina rapidamente. Emma sorriu satisfeita e girou sua cadeira, dando então de cara com seu pai parado ali, diante de sua mesa.

"Boas notícias no celular?" Ele perguntou e o sorriso de Emma sumiu de seu rosto, enquanto ela procurava por uma resposta rápida para dar a ele.

David arqueou as sobrancelhas, observando Emma tropeçar nas próprias palavras e então soltou uma risada divertida, que Emma o acompanhou, mesmo não fazendo ideia do porque seu pai estava rindo. David estava rindo porque ele realmente estava se divertindo com todo esse lance de Emma vivendo um amor _'proibido'_ , era impossível não lembrar da época de namoro dele e de Snow na floresta encantada ou até mesmo deles dois já em Storybrooke, quando nenhum dos dois sabiam a verdadeira identidade um do outro.

Ele podia ver no rosto de Emma o quanto ela estava apaixonada e houve um tempo em que ele pensou que não poderia ver essas fases de sua filha. Houve um tempo em que ele jurou que já havia perdido todas as fases dela, mas ali estava ela, sentada a sua frente, com os cantos da boca completamente sujos de chocolate, se comportando como uma adolescente e namorando escondida. Era tudo muito divertido, ele sentou-se na mesa, deixando uma perna de fora e a observou. Emma tentava entender sobre o que se tratava essa visita.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou e ele deu de ombros, balançando a cabeça em negativa. "Então passou apenas para me ver?" Ela continuou, olhando uma última vez para o seu celular e o deixando de lado, ela sentiu o olhar de David acompanhando seus movimentos.

"É, acho que foi isso. Eu estava passando na frente da delegacia e pensei em passar para um papo rápido de um minuto ou dois."

"Um papo rápido..." Emma o imitou, juntando as duas mãos e as colocando em frente aos seus lábios, o rosto franzido, tentando ler as verdadeiras intenções de seu pai, mas não estava dando certo. "Bem." Ela continuou, se encostando totalmente contra a cadeira. "Sobre o que quer conversar então?"

Ele abriu a boca, mas não teve coragem de dizer o diálogo que ele tanto havia ensaiado lá fora e então desistiu, não seria tão fácil assim arrancar de sua filha a confissão de seu namoro. E pensando melhor, ele realmente não queria que fosse nada forçado, ele queria que ela mesma lhe contasse, quando estivesse pronta para isso.

"Eu estava pensando." Ele começou a dizer. "Que talvez eu e você pudéssemos sair hoje à noite, sabe? Um programa de pai e filha, podíamos beber algo mais tarde, jogar alguma coisa. Ver um filme."

"Beber alguma coisa." Emma repetiu em um tom divertido e então soltou uma risada leve e balançou a cabeça rapidamente, para afastar os pensamentos dela e seu pai bebendo juntos até cair em um bar de esquina. "Eu realmente adoraria." Ela continuou. "Mas eu já tenho planos."

"Oh, é mesmo?" Ele perguntou, fingindo surpresa. "Posso saber com quem?"

"Com Regina." Ela respondeu, se arrependendo rapidamente do quão rápido ela havia dito o nome dela e do fato de também ter esboçado um sorriso, que surgiu muito rápido no canto de seus lábios. "É para falar de algumas coisas referentes a cidade." Ela emendou.

"Referentes a segurança da cidade?"

"Oi?"

"A conversa que vocês terão." Ele se explicou. "É sobre a segurança da cidade?"

Emma abriu a boca, sem saber o que responder e então assentiu e confirmou que era sobre isso mesmo, mas ela sabia que estava parecendo bem distante e que não conseguiria enganar ninguém com essa atuação péssima.

"É sobre outras coisas também." Ela disse, pois sentiu que não podia mentir tão descaradamente. "Sabe, eu e ela estamos nos dando muito bem agora. Ela está diferente e além do mais, nós temos o Henry em comum e eu não posso impedir que eles passem tanto tempo separados. Seria muito cruel da minha parte."

"Tem razão." Ele respondeu pensativo. "Então Henry vai estar com vocês hoje à noite?"

"Bem, acredito que sim." Ela respondeu dando de ombros, não havia conversado com Regina a respeito, mas sentia que Henry estava implicitamente incluído nesse jantar em família. "A menos que ele não queira ir e além do mais, tem a garota que está morando na casa de Regina. Sabe?"

"Acho que toda a cidade já sabe." Respondeu ele.

"Ah, é mesmo, não é?" Ela disse. "É uma cidade pequena."

"E cheia de gente fofoqueira." Ele continuou roubando um sorriso de Emma e em seguida ele se sentiu mal por isso, pois foi assim que ele havia descoberto sobre Emma e Regina. Através de outras pessoas, ele abaixou o olhar e Emma o observou atentamente, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. "Está tudo bem?" Ela perguntou, se esticando para tocar em sua perna que estava sobre a mesa.

"Está sim, Emma. Bem, veja, quando você estiver disponível, eu adoraria que nós dois pudéssemos ter aquele encontro de pai e filha. O que acha?"

"Eu vou adorar." Respondeu ela.

Ele então se levantou, olhou para a sua filha uma última vez e se sentiu bem constrangido, pois a ideia inicial era ir até ela, tocar no assunto sutilmente, esperar com que ela se abrisse sobre o que estava acontecendo. Agora, porém, ele se sentia um verdadeiro idiota, ele se aproximou dela, lhe deu um beijo na testa e se despediu. Emma o observou se afastar e embora ela não soubesse exatamente o que estava acontecendo, ela podia sentir que ele escondia algo dela.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A crise de energia na cidade era algo antigo, depois de várias reuniões e milhares de relatórios, ninguém conseguia descobrir o que estava causando as quedas de energia, mas era algo recorrente, que acontecia praticamente todos os dias, de modo que as pessoas estavam praticamente se acostumando com o problema diário. Naquela tarde, Regina teve outra reunião e estava confiante de que dessa vez o problema de fato seria solucionado, caso contrário, ela não sabia mais o que fazer.

Emma havia ido almoçar no _Granny's_ e seguiu os conselhos de Regina e resolveu comer melhor, o que causou certa estranheza da parte de Ruby, quando a loira pediu um prato light. Uma salada, com várias verduras e legumes que Emma não sabia o nome de metade deles e uma carne grelhada. Emma encarou o prato a sua frente, assim que Ruby a serviu e em seguida ela encarou sua amiga.

"Regina come isso todos os dias?" Ela perguntou, um pouco enojada. Ruby riu em resposta.

"Bem, não todos os dias, mas geralmente são pratos assim. Nada pesado, sabe?"

"Sei..." Emma respondeu, mexendo em uma das folhas verdes como se fosse um animal morto com o seu garfo. "Ela deve sentir fome o resto do dia." Ela continuou.

"Então, vai querer um refrigerante para acompanhar?" Ruby perguntou, ainda rindo da cara de nojo de Emma.

"O que Regina pediria?" Ela perguntou.

"Geralmente ela não come e bebe ao mesmo tempo, mas em raras ocasiões ela pede um chá gelado."

"Ok, então traz isso ai." Emma respondeu, em um tom infeliz e começou a comer, até que sentiu Leroy sentando-se ao seu lado.

Ela estava no balcão, se virou para o anão ao seu lado e o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Tá de penitencia, irmã?" Ele perguntou, apontando com o queixo o prato dela.

"Não, estou tentando comer direito."

"Hmmm." Ele respondeu pensativo, enquanto fazia seu pedido para uma das garçonetes. "O de sempre e uma cerveja gelada, por favor."

"Eu mataria por uma cerveja agora." Emma disse irritada, enquanto mastigava alguma coisa muito amarga.

"Irmã." Leroy começou a dizer. "Cerveja não é assim tão cara, eu pago uma pra você, se você quiser."

"Não, não hoje e pelo menos não durante o meu almoço." Ela respondeu frustrada.

"Que porra é essa, Emma? Você começa a namorar uma garota e então vira a chata da salada e da que precisa de horário para beber?!"

"O que foi que você disse?" Perguntou Emma, espantada com o que havia acabado de ouvir.

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu." Ela disse irritado. "A chata da salada!" Ele continuou, enquanto a garçonete entregava sua cerveja. Ele deu um gole enorme e secou a boca com as costas da mão. "Eu sempre soube que ela era extremamente controladora, mas não sabia que ela te domaria tão rápido."

Emma o encarou em silencio, sua boca aberta em perplexidade, ela olhou ao redor, o lugar estava cheio, então ela se inclinou sobre Leroy e perguntou calmamente.

"Do que diabos você está falando, Leroy?" Ela perguntou em um tom de sussurro. "Como é que você sabe sobre Regina e eu?"

Ele olhou para ela, sua expressão tomada de confusão, era como se ele estivesse tentando entender do que diabos ela estava falando.

"Como assim, como eu sei sobre vocês duas?" Ele perguntou. "Todo mundo já sabe!" Ele continuou e Emma sentiu seu coração gelar e de repente toda a fome que ela estava sentindo foi embora.

Ela se levantou, se sentiu tonta com a revelação e olhou para todos ali e por um momento era como se todos estivessem olhando para ela, o que não era verdade. Estavam todos muito ocupados olhando para seus celulares, ou conversando, ou comendo e ninguém tinha sua atenção voltada para Emma, tirando Belle, que estava andando na mesma direção que ela, com o livro negro que ela e Ruby haviam encontrado na biblioteca.

Emma, por sua vez, não reparou em Belle e esbarrou na garota, fazendo com que ela se desequilibrasse e por sua vez derrubasse o livro. Emma olhou para o livro que havia caído com a sua capa negra voltada para cima, ela leu na lombada do livro o nome do mesmo, escrito em dourado **: '** ** _A Bela e Fera e Contos Sobre Cisnes e Rainhas'_** _Emma então se abaixou e pegou o livro, o virando logo em seguida e dando de cara com páginas em branco._

Ela deu um passo à frente, para entregar à Belle o livro e no instante em que fez isso as páginas do livro, antes completamente brancas, foram preenchidas por desenhos, que tomaram as duas páginas do livro. Emma olhou para Belle, que assim como ela, estava verdadeiramente surpresa com o que estava acontecendo. O desenho formado nas páginas, era de um lago, de uma agua tão límpida que era possível ver o fundo do lado. Emma permaneceu onde estava, com o livro aberto em suas mãos, formando aquele desenho tão lindo.

O lago aos poucos foi ganhando vida, era como segurar um pequeno oceano com suas próprias mãos. Um cisne surgiu, aparentemente de lugar algum, suas asas brancas como a neve, se abriam e de onde Emma estava, vendo-o do alto, era como ver as costas de um anjo. Ela se viu hipnotizada pelo livro e por suas gravuras. Emma, enfim, encarou Belle, que assim como ela, procurava por uma resposta.

"O que está acontecendo?" Emma perguntou, Belle deu de ombros e respondeu a Emma que o livro nunca havia se comportado dessa forma, que nunca havia mostrado tal desenho.

Emma fechou o livro, se sentindo confusa com a sensação que agora ela sentia e entregou rapidamente o livro a Belle, havia outras coisas a resolver agora. Ela não tinha tempo para livros mágicos, ela precisava contar a Regina que a relação das duas não era mais um segredo. A imagem da sua mãe mais cedo, fazia todo o sentindo agora, Emma sentiu seu estomago revirar e o fato de seu pai ter ido antes na delegacia. _Eles já sabiam!_ Ela pensou e se sentiu irritada, nervosa e completamente apavorada.

Ela deu um passo à frente, querendo correr logo dali e encontrar um lugar seguro, mas Belle a segurou pelo braço. Emma a encarou e puxou seu braço para se soltar dela.

"Eu acho que isso te pertence agora." Belle disse, entregando o livro a ela. Emma encarou sua capa negra e sentiu certa repulsa do livro, por motivos que ela não sabia explicar, talvez fosse o fato da capa não entregar ao certo sobre o que se tratava. "Ele já contou minha história e a de Ruby, talvez agora ele esteja querendo contar outra história."

"Outra história?" Perguntou Emma, confusa com o rumo da conversa.

" _A Bela e Fera e Contos Sobre Cisnes e Rainhas." Belle disse, repetindo o nome que estava na lombada do livro. "Talvez seja a hora de contar a história sobre a Rainha e seu Cisne." Ela continuou, o livro ainda estendido na direção de Emma, apenas esperando para que ela o segurasse e o tomasse para si._

 _Emma hesitou, olhou dentro dos olhos de Belle e entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Belle também já sabia. Ela engoliu a seco e aceitou o livro, abraçando contra o seu peito e olhando para todos os lados, para o_ _Granny's_ _ainda lotado, para todas aquelas pessoas que provavelmente já sabiam que ela e Regina estavam juntas, ela se perguntou como isso aconteceu._

 _"Todos já sabem, não é?" Ela perguntou em tom baixo, para Belle ali, a poucos centímetros dela. A garota assentiu e sorriu para ela, não um sorriso debochado e triste, mas um sorriso cheio de cumplicidade._

 _Belle deu um passo em direção a Emma e segurou em suas mãos, que ainda mantinha o livro abraçado bem junto ao corpo. Belle sorriu novamente e Emma se sentiu segura ali junto dela e entendeu que embora todos soubessem, ninguém de fato se importavam com o que estava acontecendo e ela se sentiu bem estupida por achar que por algum momento, alguém fosse atrapalhar o que ela sentia por Regina._

 _"Eu realmente gosto dela." Foi o que Emma disse, para uma pergunta inexistente. "Sério, nossa, eu realmente não acho que eu tenha sentido isso por outra pessoa." Ela continuou e riu para si mesma, mas Belle a acompanhou na risada._

 _"Eu sei como você se sente." Belle disse, se virando para o balcão, onde Emma pôde ver Ruby, conversando animadamente com Leroy._

 _"O que eu faço agora?" Emma perguntou._

 _"Sinceramente? Eu acho que meu único conselho pra você é o seguinte: Não perca tempo." Belle respondeu. "Nossas histórias podem ser atemporais, mas não passamos de meros humanos, em breve nós seremos apenas pó. Faça valer a pena cada segundo."_

 _"Droga." Emma disse, mais para si mesma do que para Belle. "Eu queria estar lá almoçando com ela, mas ela está trancada naquela sala de reunião com um bando de gente chata." Emma completou e no mesmo instante, houve um estrondo e a luz do lugar se apagou._

 _"Acho que a reunião deve ter sido cancelada." Belle observou, olhando ao seu redor e percebendo agitação de todos, em resposta a outra queda de energia._

 _Emma sorriu, um sorriso tão cheio de malicias e segundas intenções, que Belle se viu obrigada a dar um passo para o lado permitindo que Emma saísse do local e fosse direto para onde seu coração estava mandando ela ir._


	24. Masks

**Capítulo 24 – Masks**

O homem encarou sua imagem refletida no espelho de seu quarto, suas mãos correram pelo terno negro que ele usava. Ele olhou para as abotoaduras de seu terno e as fechou e encarou novamente seu reflexo no espelho. Houve um suspiro baixo e triste, enquanto ele se questionava por quanto tempo ele estava carregando em seu rosto essa expressão de tristeza. Depois de alguns segundos encarando em silencio seu semblante sério e triste, ele se virou, pegou sua gravata estendida sobre sua cama e a colocou envolta de seu pescoço, fazendo o nó logo em seguida.

Ele encarou satisfeito o perfeito nó que havia acabado de fazer e forçou um sorriso, dando um passo em frente ao espelho para se olhar melhor. Quanto mais ele forçava o sorriso, mais ele sentia melancólico e patético. A luz de seu quarto oscilou e se apagou logo em seguida, mas o homem permaneceu ali, parado no escuro de seu quarto. Rumple perdeu a noção do tempo. O que o despertou, foi a voz de Selene, fazendo-o girar sob seus pés para encontrá-la ali, parada encostada a porta.

"Eu toquei a campainha diversas vezes, mas eu acredito que você não tenha escutado." Ela disse e Rumple a encarou, ela sorriu para ele e se aproximou lentamente.

Era visível o quanto ela estava constrangida por invadir a residência do homem dessa forma, mas sua vontade de estar ali falou mais alto. Ela parou diante dele, o quarto estava escuro, iluminada apenas pela luz que adentrava a janela, mas que não era lá grande coisa.

"Então eu dei a volta na casa, vi seu carro parado na garagem." Ela continuou a dizer, agora diante do homem. "Eu fiquei preocupada. Desculpa a intromissão."

"Não precisa se desculpar." Ele disse enfim. "E eu agradeço a sua preocupação." Ele continuou.

Ela permaneceu ali, diante dele, com um sorriso em seus lábios, os cabelos loiros em uma trança caindo de um lado de seu ombro e um vestido azul e folgado cobrindo seu corpo. Ele desceu seu olhar involuntariamente pelo corpo da garota, fitando por breves segundos a barriga perfeitamente redonda dela.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou, quebrando novamente o silencio e ele demorou alguns segundos para responde-la.

Ele estava bem distante aquele dia, sua expressão era séria e entrava em contraste com a leveza que Selene tinha em seu rosto.

"Eu imagino que se esconder por trás de um personagem, te faça esquecer de quem foi um dia, não é mesmo?" Ela perguntou, fazendo-o franzir o cenho.

"Se refere a isso?" Ele perguntou, olhando para si mesmo e tocando em seu terno negro.

Ela sorriu e assentiu para ele. Ela apenas a encarou, ali diante de si, perto demais, ele pensou consigo mesmo. Seu perfume natural causava nele uma confusão e ele não conseguia parar de pensar em todos os pequenos detalhes nela, que tanto o fazia lembrar de Belle. Era desconcertante estar ao lado dela agora, não era assim antes, ele pensou consigo mesmo e quando foi que isso começou?

"Onde você está agora, Rumple?" Ela perguntou rindo, e ele balançou a cabeça em confusão. "Relembrando de tempos passados?"

"Perdão. Eu estou um pouco distante hoje." Ele respondeu, se afastando dela e se voltando em direção ao espelho, encarando sua aparência, ela também caminhou na mesma direção. Ele podia vê-la do espelho, mas não ousou se virar para encara-la.

"Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez." Ela disse, seu reflexo era visto pelo espelho, e apesar da escuridão do quarto, Rumple a via com total nitidez. "Lá na floresta encantada." Ela continuou. "Você não tinha essa aparência de hoje. Você não -"

"Eu não era quem eu sou hoje." Ele disse, interrompendo-a. "De fato eu era outro personagem." Ele concluiu, ela assentiu e se aproximou mais um pouco, perto demais, ele pensou novamente, uma de suas mãos repousaram em seu ombro, o apertando gentilmente. "Eu era o Senhor das Trevas." Ele disse, encarando fixamente seus próprios olhos no espelho e ele chegou a tremer ao som de sua própria voz, ao dizer seu antigo título.

"Parte de você ainda se sente um pouco como o Senhor das Trevas, não é mesmo?" Ela perguntou, sua mão ainda sobre seu ombro, tentando acalma-lo e conforta-lo de alguma forma. "Por isso você tenta se esconder por trás de ternos e gravatas de luxo." Ela continuou, ele soltou um risinho e olhou para os próprios pés encarando seus sapatos.

Ele estava usando um par de sapatos caros e bem lustrados, chegavam a brilhar. Ele nunca tinha pensando nisso. Nunca tinha visto suas roupas como mascaras, mas fazia sentindo agora. Assim como a perna que ele insistia em manter ruim. Ele não passava de um ator. Alguém que usava um figurino para esconder o que de fato havia por debaixo de tanta roupa.

"Não tem problema, sabe?" Ela disse, ele levantou o olhar para ver sua imagem refletida. "Eu também uso mascaras." Ela continuou a dizer. "Eu sempre as usei. Nunca foi o suficiente para mim ser quem eu era. Eu vivia frustrada, entediada, tudo ao meu redor não tinha sentido. Eu me via apenas como mais uma deusa no céu. Isso para mim não era lá grande coisa. Imortal entre imortais." Ela deu uma pausa, Rumple podia sentir a amargura em sua voz, ela abaixou o olhar, antes de continuar a falar. "Na Terra, eu era uma deusa entre os mortais e por algum motivo isso era muito importante pra mim. Porém, permitir que meu ego tomasse conta de todas as minhas vontades foi a ideia mais estupida que eu já tive, mas eu não sabia outra forma de me sentir viva."

"Às vezes a imortalidade não é o suficiente." Ele disse e ela concordou com a cabeça e se sentiu bem, por ter alguém que finalmente a entendia.

"Sabe," ela continuou a dizer. "Minhas memorias do Céu e daqueles tempos de muitos anos atrás são como um filme agora. Um filme apagado. Eu tenho que me esforçar muito para saber o que é real e o que faz parte do meu imaginário." Ela completou. "Eu sinto que cada vez mais eu esteja me perdendo, não lembro mais de quem um dia fui. E eu não consigo saber se isso é bom, eu não sei se eu realmente quero esquecer de todos os meus erros." Ela terminou de dizer, a essa altura sua mão não estava mais no ombro de Rumple e sua voz saia quase como um choro, ele se virou para ela. Suas mãos a tocaram no ombro e ela não hesitou em se jogar diante de seu corpo, mas Rumple hesitou em toma-la em seus braços, parecia muito estranho naquele momento.

Ela então ficou ali, chorando contra o corpo do homem que há anos atrás havia criado um demônio, porque um livro havia mandado ele fazer. Esse mesmo demônio havia causado a expulsão dela do reino dos céus e mudado sua vida por completo. Ela tinha todos os motivos para odiá-lo, mas sabia que seria injusto jogar toda a culpa nele, pois afinal, ela havia feito suas escolhas.

Aos poucos, Rumple foi ignorando essa pequena ideia que circulava sua mente, de que seria errado envolve-la em seus braços e então a abraçou. O toque no primeiro instante pareceu algo tão novo, que era como se ele nunca tivesse tocado outra pessoa em sua vida. Ele gostou da sensação, gostou de tê-la ali junto.

"Eu queria que você pudesse se lembrar de tudo." Ela disse, sua voz soando abafada pelo seu choro. "Eu gostaria de me livrar o quanto antes do peso que Marōn tem em mim."

"Se acalme." Ele respondeu. "Eu também gostaria de me lembrar e de te ajudar mais."

Ela se afastou dele, encarando-o com seus olhos azuis molhados por lagrimas.

"Você é minha única garantia para que eu me livre de uma vez por todas dele, Rumple." Ela disse, enxugando suas próprias lagrimas. "Você tem que precisar do meu coração antes que seja tarde demais." Ela concluiu.

"Nós ainda temos tempo, Selene. E você e sua filha estão seguras aqui." Ele respondeu. "Acredite nisso."

Ela acreditava nele e sabia muito bem disso, mas era angustiante para ela saber que Marōn ainda estava por ai, apenas esperando sua brecha para entrar na cidade. Entregar seu coração para Rumple, era sua única garantia. Ele teria que destruí-lo, fazendo com que o corpo de Selene virasse pó, assim como seu coração.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Belle havia ido para pensão, enquanto Ruby havia ficado na lanchonete, para ajudar sua avó e os empregados a guardar tudo o que podiam no freezer. Por sorte eles tinham um gerador para aquele freezer de modo que nada se estregaria, mas ainda assim fechar o restaurante na hora do almoço e não ter previsão de quando poderiam abrir novamente era a certeza de um prejuízo.

Tudo estava escuro quando ela chegou ao local, não havia nenhum hospede, mas ainda assim vovó mantinha uma recepcionista no local, que Belle teve a educação de dispensa-la.

Belle estava procurando por velas em um cômodo que servia como uma espécie de sala de reunião. Havia ali uma lareira, poltronas aconchegantes e um pequeno armário completamente de madeira, bem antigo, com portas de vidro. Belle se aproximou da lareira e tentou acende-la, mas em vão, então se levantou e olhou ao redor, procurando por um acendedor ou algo que facilitasse sua tarefa, por algum motivo o armário de madeira lhe chamou atenção e ela caminhou até ele.

Pelo vidro, ela podia ver um belo conjunto de louças em cerâmicas, parecia verdadeiramente antigo e caro, Belle se perguntou quanto tempo havia o conjunto de louça, levando em conta que a família de Ruby era bem antiga e esse pensamento lhe levou não para o passado e sim para o futuro.

Ela então abriu a porta do armário, pegou uma xicara do conjunto e a segurou em suas mãos. Sentiu seu peso e se imaginou vivendo uma eternidade ao lado de Ruby, tomando milhares de chás e cafés, se imaginou velhinha, sentada ao lado de sua amada, se balançando em cadeiras de balanço no terraço de uma antiga casa e sorriu para si mesma, pois mesmo imaginando que essa xicara em especial fosse mais antiga que ela própria, de alguma ela ainda conseguia representar um futuro, completamente inteiro e novo.

Ela sorriu para si mesma e colocou a xicara de volta, observando então que por trás do conjunto de pratos havia um pequeno frasquinho. Belle hesitou antes de ousar toca-lo, olhou para trás, pois algo dentro de si dizia que ela estava caminhando em território perigoso e assim que se certificou que estava sozinha de fato, ela ousou tocar no frasco e o trouxe para junto de si.

Lá estava o frasco em suas mãos, pequeno e misterioso e de conteúdo prateado. Belle o examinou mais de perto, seus olhos semicerrados, como se procurasse por uma etiqueta microscópica, até que a voz de Ruby se fez presente e Belle se virou em um sobressalto, encontrando Ruby parada diante da porta do cômodo.

"Desculpa, eu não queria mexer nas coisas da sua avó." Belle se explicou, colocando rapidamente o pequeno frasco aonde o havia encontrado, mas Ruby já estava ao seu lado agora e havia pegado o frasco de sua mão e sorrido para Belle.

"Não é da minha avó." Ela respondeu e seu olhar percorreu o pequeno frasco e se voltou rapidamente para Belle. "Isso é meu."

Belle a encarou, seu olhar era sério e Ruby não precisou de palavras para entender o que se passava na cabeça da garota.

"Eu sei." Ruby começou a dizer, guardando o frasco no mesmo local aonde ele estava. "Parece magia." Ela continuou e pegou Belle pela mão, caminhando com ela em direção a uma das poltronas. "E é."

Belle a encarou, confusa demais organizar em sua mente uma pergunta que fizesse sentido. Ruby caminhou em direção a lareira, acendeu o fogo sem dificuldade, deixando Belle um pouco frustrada e se sentindo um pouco inútil por não perceber que havia um acendedor ali perto o tempo todo. Em seguida, assim que todo o pequeno cômodo havia sido tomado pela luz aconchegante da lareira, Ruby se sentou em uma das poltronas e fez um gesto para que Belle se sentasse com ela. Belle obedeceu prontamente, a poltrona não era grande o bastante, mas ela pôde se sentar no colo da morena sem problema.

"Qual é a história daquele frasco?" Belle perguntou, percebendo que sua voz havia saído como um sussurro e sem demora, Ruby começou a contar tudo a ela, tudo o que Regina havia lhe contado. "Uma estrela cadente?" Foi tudo o que Belle conseguiu dizer assim que Ruby terminou a história.

"Pois é." Ruby respondeu. "Aqui em Storybrooke."

"Será que é a mesma do nosso livro?" Belle perguntou, um pouco curiosa com o rumo dos acontecimentos.

"Bem, isso eu não sei, mas se você estiver assim tão curiosa a respeito dela, você pode ir até a mansão da Regina." Ruby respondeu e Belle pensou a respeito.

"Não parece curioso ao extremo fazer isso?" Perguntou Belle, rindo apenas com o pensamento de ir até a mansão Mills para matar uma curiosidade. "Além do mais, ela pode ser tímida ou talvez não saiba lidar com humanos."

"Ou talvez ela seja um amor de pessoa e deva estar bem entediada de ficar o dia todo naquela mansão!" Ruby respondeu. "Além do mais, nós devíamos aproveitar enquanto tem luz lá fora."

"Ou..." Belle disse, sua mão caminhando pela nuca de Ruby. "Nós podemos aproveitar o fato de estarmos sozinhas e de termos essa lareira todinha pra nós duas." Ela continuou, seu tom de voz saiu mais sensual do que devia e ela teria se sentido ridícula, mas acontece que teve exatamente o efeito que ela esperava.

Ruby sorriu maliciosamente, sua mão correu pelas coxas de Belle, caminhando por debaixo de sua saia até chegar ao tecido de sua calcinha. As duas se encararam, rostos quase colados um no outro e esboçavam um sorriso provocador, não ousaram piscar e Ruby foi a primeira a quebrar o silencio.

"Vai perder a chance de conhecer uma estrela?" Perguntou Ruby, o tom de voz baixo, os lábios bem próximos de Belle, mas sem ousar toca-los, era possível sentir o hálito doce da sua garota e a essa altura seus dedos já estavam agora caminhando por debaixo do tecido da calcinha de Belle, descendo sem nenhuma cerimônia para o meio de suas pernas. "Podíamos mostrar para ela o livro, tirar algumas dúvidas." Continuou Ruby, mas suas palavras se calaram, pois Belle a tomou em seus lábios, fazendo-a se calar.

O beijo demorou tempo suficiente para que as suas percebessem que aquela poltrona era pequena demais para o que elas tinham em mente, Ruby a pegou em seus braços e a levou para o carpete no chão. Belle sorriu ao sentir o carpete contra a suas costas e soltou uma risada deliciosa fazendo com que Ruby se sentisse cada vez mais excitada. A morena colocou cada um de seus braços ao lado de sua garota e a encarou.

"Podemos ir para o nosso quarto." Ruby sugeriu, mas Belle negou rapidamente com a cabeça e suas pernas envolveram o quadril de Ruby, fazendo-a deitar sobre o seu corpo.

"Eu te quero aqui e agora." Belle disse no ouvido de Ruby, que entendeu bem o convite e não ousou mais fazer nenhuma pergunta sequer.


	25. Lightness

**Capítulo 25 – Lightness**

Infelizmente a reunião não havia saído como Regina planejara. Os responsáveis pela companhia de energia da cidade não estavam nada felizes com o que havia sido decidido, mas Regina não estava disposta (e não podia) ceder aos pedidos deles.

"Senhora prefeita." Disse o diretor responsável, sentado em uma cadeira em frente à mesa de Regina. Todos estavam no escuro e completamente frustrados. "A senhora tem que entender que a cidade congelou no tempo por 28 anos, mas agora que a maldição foi quebrada, nós temos que nos adaptar aos novos tempos. Nós precisamos abrir as fronteiras da cidade para novas tecnologias, caso contrário, sofreremos com essas constantes quedas de energia." Ele concluiu, Regina suspirou frustrada e se ajeitou em sua cadeira.

"Eu entendo perfeitamente o que precisa ser feito." Ela respondeu secamente.

Ela já estava nessa reunião há horas, procurando uma alternativa para que não fosse preciso buscar tecnologias fora da cidade, mas nenhuma dessas alternativas eram o suficiente. Regina estava cansada, seus músculos já estavam tensos, em respostas as horas sentadas na sua cadeira de escritório e sua cabeça latejava devido ao stress de tudo o que estava acontecendo.

"Não podemos cruzar a fronteira." Ela continuou a dizer. "Pelo menos não agora."

Todos presentes trocaram olhares e começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, ninguém estava satisfeito e também não entendiam a relutância de Regina em impedir o crescimento da cidade.

"A população não ficará feliz." Disse novamente o diretor. "Como responsável pela companhia, eu repito que essa é a nossa única solução, senhora prefeita."

"E como prefeita e responsável por todos dessa cidade, eu repito novamente que eu sei o que eu estou fazendo." Ela respondeu, sua voz deixando claro o quanto ela já estava insatisfeita com essa reunião. "Essa reunião acabou, voltem aos seus postos e restaurem a energia dessa cidade em menos de uma hora." Ela concluiu, todos se olharam, mas assentiram um para o outro.

Regina os observou sair, ela estava irritada e exausta. Ela queria muito resolver a situação da cidade, mas no momento não era prioridade. Era impossível, além de arriscado, abrir as fronteiras da cidade. Agora a preocupação não era mais que os meros mortais do outro lado da fronteira descobrissem sobre os seres mágicos de Storybrooke, mas sim que um demônio entrasse, de modo que ela não voltaria atrás na sua decisão.

Ela pegou seu celular e soltou um grito de frustração ao perceber que a bateria havia acabado e que não tinha condições de carrega-lo. Ela se escorou contra a cadeira, levou a mão ao rosto e deixou o cansaço consumi-la. Por um segundo, ela pensou que desmaiaria ali mesmo, tomada pelo cansaço e pela fome, já que havia pulado o almoço e agora ela não tinha mais condição alguma de comer algo.

"Regina?" Era a voz de Snow, diante da porta de seu escritório. Regina não conseguiu esconder a surpresa de ver a mulher ali parada. "Posso entrar?" Ela continuou, enquanto Regina se ajeitava em sua cadeira.

"É claro, Snow, entre." Ela respondeu. "Algum problema?" Ela perguntou tentando ignorar a dor de cabeça. Snow se aproximou lentamente, Regina observou que ela carregava em suas mãos uma sacola de papel.

"Pensei que estaria com fome." Ela disse, depositando sobre a mesa a sacola. "Eu vim mais cedo e sua secretaria disse que você estava em reunião, então voltei agora e pensei que talvez você gostaria de almoçar."

Regina encarou a mulher a sua frente, em pé diante de sua mesa, seu queixo caiu e ela não soube o que dizer. Ela estava verdadeiramente agradecida, mas não podia deixar de pensar que havia segundas intenções em sua gentileza.

"Vai em frente, prometo que não coloquei nada ai, você não dormirá para sempre. Embora, eu realmente acredite que você precise dormir um pouco." Snow disse e Regina soltou uma risada, sentindo seus músculos relaxarem por um segundo.

"Muito obrigada, Snow." Ela respondeu, abrindo logo em seguida a sacola e tirando de lá um sanduiche de peru, ela não perdeu tempo em come-lo. "Imagino que você não tenha vindo até aqui apenas para trazer meu almoço. Se for para falar da crise de energia, eu já estou ciente, como você pode ver." Ela continuou olhando para seu escritório completamente às escuras. "Os técnicos já saíram daqui e não demorarão a resolver, é uma questão de tempo agora."

"Eu não vim aqui para falar sobre isso, Regina." Snow respondeu prontamente, Regina ergueu uma sobrancelha e apontou para uma das cadeiras, para que Snow se sentasse.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou, seu tom de voz carregado de preocupação.

Snow a encarou e o silencio que se sucedeu pareceu uma eternidade, Regina estava incomodada com a presença da mulher ali e não conseguia passar pela sua mente o que Snow queria com ela.

"Eu sei sobre você e Emma." Snow soltou, fazendo-o com que Regina soltasse seu sanduiche e a encarrasse, perplexa.

A prefeita abriu a boca em surpresa e não soube o que dizer ou fazer em seguida. Ela engoliu a seco, sentiu sua mão suar e pela primeira vez ela sentiu como se não tivesse o controle das coisas.

"O que você quer que eu diga?" Perguntou Regina, colocando de volta na embalagem o sanduiche que havia caído sobre seu colo. "Se você já sabe de tudo, não acho que eu precise te contar mais nada, não é mesmo? Mas algo me diz que você não veio aqui apenas para me deixar ciente do que você já sabe ou não."

"Não." Snow respondeu prontamente. "Eu vim porque me entristece saber que minha filha está escondendo algo tão grande de mim. Eu consigo imaginar seus motivos, mas eu gostaria que ela não deixasse que os medos dela falassem mais alto."

"Nós contaríamos quando fosse a hora certa." Regina respondeu. "É algo novo para mim e a sua filha." Ela continuou.

"E como você se sente em relação a isso, Regina?"

Ela congelou diante da pergunta, sentiu a ansiedade tomar conta de seu corpo, respirou fundo e repetiu mentalmente essa pergunta para si mesma.

"Eu gosto muito da sua filha." Regina respondeu, ignorando de certa forma a pergunta. "Se é esse o motivo pelo qual você está aqui." Continuou. "Eu sei que eu não vou conseguir apagar ou compensar o mal que eu fiz a você e a todos dessa cidade e até mesmo todo o mal que eu causei a Emma, mas eu sei que eu quero tentar todos os dias da minha vida e eu realmente acredito que Emma é a minha segunda chance."

Snow a encarou, com um sorriso em seus lábios, ela estava mais do que satisfeita em ouvir dos lábios de Regina essa confissão.

"Isso é o suficiente pra você?" Perguntou Regina e Snow apenas assentiu e embora ela não tenha dito nada, o sorriso em seus lábios e as lagrimas de emoção em seus olhos denunciavam a Regina que ela estava feliz por sua filha.

"Eu tenho certeza que Emma te fará muito feliz, Regina." Snow disse.

"Ela já me faz muito feliz." Respondeu ela e isso foi mais do que o suficiente para Snow.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Emma havia passado as últimas horas dentro de seu fusca, estacionado diante da prefeitura, encarando o livro que Belle havia dado a ela. Ela suspirou, enquanto passava uma página completamente em branco. O livro não havia revelado mais nada, o que foi bem frustrante para Emma, mas uma parte de si, não achava que estava pronta para ler o que quer que estivesse oculto nas páginas magicas desse livro.

Ela havia visto sua mãe entrar na prefeitura e sentiu seu coração disparar, pegou imediatamente o celular para alertar Regina, mas o mesmo se encontrava desligado. Ela então aguardou, sentindo seu coração praticamente sair pela garganta e assim que viu sua mãe sair da prefeitura, ela então se levantou, pegou o livro e caminhou a passos largos para a prefeitura.

Encontrou Regina em seu escritório, completamente no escuro, comendo um sanduiche e não parecendo se preocupar com nada ao seu redor. Emma parou onde estava, em pé junto a porta, esperando a morena notar sua presença. Regina demorou alguns segundos para notar que não estava mais sozinha, mas assim que ela notou Emma, ela rapidamente guardou o sanduiche de volta na embalagem e deu seu melhor sorriso para Emma, levantando-se logo em seguida para recebe-la.

"Emma!" Regina disse, se aproximando da loira e a beijando nos lábios, Emma pareceu surpresa com a forma inesperada que Regina se aproximou, sem nem se preocupar se haveria alguém por perto que pudesse vê-las. "Eu estava pensando em você." Ela continuou, suas mãos envoltas da cintura da loira, sua voz soando baixa e apaixonada. Emma por um momento estranhou Regina, mas resolveu entrar na brincadeira ao invés de fazer algum tipo de comentário.

"É, eu notei pela forma que você estava devorando aquele sanduiche." Respondeu Emma, em um tom divertido, tentando ignorar o nervosismo que ela ainda sentia desde que havia visto sua mãe entrar na prefeitura.

Regina soltou uma risada e a soltou de seu abraço, olhando em seguida para suas mãos.

"O que é isso?" Regina perguntou, fazendo com que Emma estendesse o livro para ela.

"Eu sinceramente não sei." Emma respondeu, permitindo que Regina pegasse o livro de suas mãos.

Regina caminhou com o livro em direção a janela mais próxima, de modo que a luz que ainda restava pudesse iluminar as páginas. Emma a seguiu e parou bem próxima a ela, enquanto Regina folheava o livro.

Não havia nada na primeira página, Emma observou e olhou para Regina a fim de fazer tal observação, mas suas palavras morreram em seus lábios, pois a expressão no rosto de Regina denunciava algo que Emma não conseguia compreender.

"Você está bem?" Emma perguntou, em um tom preocupado.

"Essa sou eu." Ela disse, tocando na página do livro, Emma franziu o cenho, pois ela não conseguia ver nada. "Eu quando era pequena, antes de tudo isso, antes dessa maldição..."

"Antes da Rainha Má." Emma respondeu por ela e Regina tirou sua atenção do livro por alguns segundos, para encarar a mulher ao seu lado. "Eu não vejo nada." Emma continuou a dizer. "É tudo uma página em branco para mim."

Regina não fez nenhum comentário, apenas olhou para a página do livro aberta em suas mãos. Ela podia se ver desenhada ali, uma versão muito mais nova de si própria quando criança e sorriu com a memória que isso lhe trouxe.

' _Era uma vez.'_ Surgiu no canto superior esquerdo do livro, em uma caligrafia perfeita.

"Consegue ver isso?" Regina perguntou e Emma negou com a cabeça e Regina então leu em voz alta. " _'Era uma vez, uma garotinha fadada a um destino terrível e sombrio.'_ " Ela se virou para Emma, sua voz pareceu se perder em sua garganta. _'Mesmo ela tendo nascido para a luz, não foi muito difícil mantê-la longe das trevas. Uma vez que seu coração se tornou frio e solitário. Ela se viu perdida e sem rumo e as trevas se aproveitou dessa brecha em seu coração.'_ "

Não era mais a garotinha que estava na página e sim uma Regina adolescente e sozinha, seus olhos tomados por lagrimas e seu semblante carregado de desespero. Ela sabia que esse dia se tratava do dia em que ela perdeu Daniel. Essa gravura foi rápida, mas causou uma dor muito forte dentro de Regina. Lá estava a outra imagem, agora de uma Rainha Má, impiedosa, seu semblante frio e apático, já não havia mais vestígio algum da garotinha que um dia ela fora.

"O que o livro está dizendo?" Perguntou Emma, mas não havia mais palavras e sim uma sequência interminável de imagens de uma Rainha Má que não havia feito outra coisa, além de causar dor.

Regina não foi capaz de descrever para Emma o que ela estava vendo, aquilo era demais para ela. Era muito difícil relembrar daqueles tempos de escuridão, ela já não mais se sentia aquela Rainha Má, mas ainda assim, ela não conseguia esquecer totalmente desse passado. Ela sentiu seu rosto umedecer com as suas lagrimas, suas mãos agora tremiam, tornando difícil segurar o livro em suas mãos.

"Regina, você está bem?" Emma insistiu em perguntar e quando não obteve uma resposta, ela retirou então o livro das mãos de Regina, o colocou sobre uma mesa próxima e se posicionou diante da morena. "O que você viu ali, Regina?"

"As trevas." Ela respondeu, seus olhos completamente molhados por suas lagrimas e sua mente tomada por imagens de todas as coisas terríveis que um dia ela causou.

Ela havia visto tudo, cada morte, cada tortura, cada dia de violência, cada grito de socorro e dor. Havia visto Snow também e agora, depois de tantos anos, ela se sentia culpada por cada desgraça que havia caído sobre a vida dela, tudo em nome de uma vingança que não fazia menor sentido.

"Regina, por favor, fale comigo." Insistiu Emma, que estava muito preocupada e se sentindo a namorada mais inútil do mundo por não poder fazer algo por ela.

"Sua mãe esteve aqui hoje." Respondeu Regina, enxugando seus olhos. "Ela já sabe sobre nós duas."

"A cidade inteira já sabe." Emma respondeu, frustrada e sentindo seu estomago se revirar. "O que ela disse?"

"Ela nos entende e nos aceita." Regina respondeu e Emma abriu sua boca e a encarou por alguns segundos, sem saber o que dizer. "É, eu sei, eu também fiquei um pouco chocada, mas sinceramente? Eu não deveria esperar o contrário da sua mãe, quer dizer, você a conhece."

"É, eu a conheço." Emma respondeu, pegando as mãos de Regina e as apertando contra a sua. "Você está mais calma?"

"Eu estou, mas tem uma coisa que eu preciso fazer." Ela respondeu, Emma franziu o cenho e se permitiu ser arrastada para fora da prefeitura.

Regina a levou para a casa de seus pais e novamente o estomago de Emma se revirou e ela sentia como se fosse vomitar a qualquer momento.

"O que estamos fazendo aqui?" Emma perguntou, enquanto Regina desligava o carro e se preparava para sair.

"Eu preciso fazer uma coisa, venha, me acompanhe."

"Pelo amor de deus, você não vai me pedir em casamento, não é?" Emma perguntou, pulando para fora do carro e batendo a porta atrás de si.

Regina caiu em uma gargalhada longa e divertida e olhou para o rosto de Emma que estava tomado por terror e ansiedade.

"Não seja idiota." Ela respondeu, tentando parar de rir. "Não estamos namorando há tanto tempo assim, além do mais, eu não tenho sequer uma aliança e mesmo que eu tivesse, seria você que teria que me pedir em casamento." Ela continuou, caminhando em direção a casa dos Charmings, sendo seguida por Emma.

"Como é?" Emma perguntou, completamente confusa com o rumo da conversa.

"Você ouviu bem, você que tem que me pedir em casamento."

"Ah, é? Por que isso?" Emma perguntou, agora se divertindo com essa conversa, enquanto as duas subiam as escadas que dava acesso ao pequeno apartamento de Snow e David.

"Bem, porque eu-" Regina se calou imediatamente, pois Snow havia acabado de abrir a porta do apartamento e agora encarava as duas mulheres paradas ali.

"Emma?" Snow perguntou, surpresa. "Regina? Algum problema?" Ela perguntou, seu rosto franzido enquanto ela olhava para cada uma delas.

"Não é nada, mas nós precisamos conversar." Regina respondeu. "Você estava de saída?"

"Sim, eu estava, mas eu posso adiar meu compromisso." Ela respondeu, ainda encarando as duas, enquanto tentava entender o que estava acontecendo.

"David está?" Regina voltou a perguntar, Emma estava ali, parada em silencio, tentando compreender tudo ao seu redor, Snow também permaneceu em silencio, pois sua cabeça zunia com todas as perguntas que ela estava pronta para fazer, mas que não sabia por onde começar.

"Ele está sim." Ela respondeu, abrindo mais a porta e dando acesso para que Regina e Emma pudessem entrar.

Regina foi a primeira a entrar no apartamento, Emma permaneceu parada próxima a porta, como se estivesse esperando por um convite ou planejando uma rota de fuga.

"Você vai ficar ai?" Perguntou Snow, que estava esperando sua filha entrar para fechar a porta, Emma assentiu nervosamente e entrou no apartamento.

Regina estava olhando ao redor, enquanto Snow chamava por David que estava no andar de cima, o homem não demorou a aparecer e assim que os três se encontraram parados diante da pequena cozinha do apartamento de Snow, Regina se pôs a falar.

"Bem, Snow, você veio me ver hoje de tarde, para me questionar sobre o meu relacionamento com a sua filha." Disse Regina, sua voz era confiante e ela parecia ter ensaiado esse discurso, Emma desejou que o teto caísse sobre a cabeça de todos. "Você saiu de lá, me dando a certeza de que você definitivamente foi a pessoa mais bondosa que eu já conheci na vida." Ela continuou, Emma percorreu o olhar de sua mãe e o de Regina, as duas se fitavam intensamente, era como se só existissem elas duas na sala. "Eu tentei acabar com a sua felicidade de todas as maneiras que eu pude, eu te persegui, te encurralei, te deixei órfã, tirei sua filha de você e quase tirei a vida de seu amado."

Houve uma pausa, o clima do local era pesado, não se ouvia nada, Emma percorreu o olhar de todos, pôde ver os olhos de Regina tomados por lagrimas, Regina deu um passo à frente, em direção a Snow e segurou suas mãos.

"Em nenhum momento seu coração se enegreceu." Ela continuou a dizer. "Em nenhum momento você deixou de ser você mesma, eu me pergunto agora como você conseguiu." A voz de Regina estava embargada pelo choro que ela continha, Snow estava também muito emocionada com tudo o que estava ouvindo. "Você estava na minha vida quando eu perdi Daniel, talvez você estivesse lá para me ensinar a não me perder no meu caminho e talvez eu devesse ter sido a mãe que você não teve..."

"Ou talvez você tivesse que ter caminhado pelas trevas, para finalmente achar a luz." Snow disse, interrompendo-a e seu olhar cruzou ligeiramente com o de Emma. "Eu sei o que você quer me pedir, Regina."

"Você sabe?" Perguntou Regina.

"E eu te perdoo sim, por tudo." Snow respondeu e Regina sorriu, desistindo de tentar controlar suas lagrimas e a envolveu em um abraço apertado.

Emma observava a cena, ela também não conseguiu controlar suas próprias lagrimas, ela finalmente tinha tudo o que ela sempre desejou. Uma família completa, alguém que a amava, um lugar para chamar de casa. Regina quebrou o abraço se virou para encarar Emma e enxugou seus olhos.

Aquela tarde se seguiu tranquila, Henry havia saído mais cedo da escola, de modo que minutos depois ele havia chegado e todos puderam comemorar essa harmonia. Regina passou a tarde ali, ignorando completamente a crise elétrica da cidade, todos se sentaram no chão, com velas ao redor, contando histórias sobre o passado.

Regina era a quem mais falava, pois todos queriam saber mais sobre a bebê que ela adotaria em breve. Ela também estava muito empolgada com isso e era a primeira vez que ela tinha alguém para compartilhar sua vida. Ela foi embora antes do jantar, Emma a acompanhou até o carro.

"Foi muito bonito da sua parte." Emma disse a Regina, as duas estavam sozinhas na rua, diante do carro de Regina. "Vir aqui em casa, pedir perdão a minha mãe." Ela concluiu, Regina sorriu, sem graça com a forma que Emma a encarava.

"Sua mãe é uma pessoa muito boa." Ela respondeu e Emma assentiu, "Mesmo vocês duas não tendo convivido uma com a outra, você tem muito dela." Ela continuou.

"É, eu acho que eu tenho." Emma respondeu, enquanto se aproximava de Regina e a encostava contra o seu carro. "Mas chega de falar de família, vamos falar de nós duas." Ela continuou e se aproximou de Regina, beijando-a no pescoço e tirando um gemido baixo de seus lábios.

"Eu adoraria ficar aqui conversando sobre nós duas." Regina respondeu. "Mas eu tenho que ir pra casa, eu passei o dia sem falar com Selene, eu estou exausta e eu preciso ver como ficou a situação da energia da cidade."

Emma olhou ao redor, para a escuridão da rua e encarou Regina.

"Bem, claramente a luz não voltou." Ela disse, dando de ombros e roubando uma risada de Regina.

"Eu já havia notado, Senhorita Obvio." Regina respondeu em um tom sarcástico. "Mas eu preciso ligar pra a companhia e perguntar o que ficou resolvido." Ela continuou, Emma pareceu frustrada por ter que encerar a noite. "Eu te vejo amanhã."

Emma sorriu e lhe beijou nos lábios, um tipo de beijo calmo, que começa no canto da boca, para em seguida te tomar por completo. Regina perdeu o folego e encarou Emma a sua frente, com um sorriso sedutor e excitante nos lábios.

"Eu poderia te ter agora mesmo, sabia?" Emma disse.

"Ah, claro, no meio da rua, no escuro. O que você acha que eu sou, senhorita Swan?" Ela perguntou, fingindo estar indignada, Emma riu de sua resposta.

"Eu acho que você é minha." Ela respondeu, suas mãos criando uma barreira e impedindo que Regina se desencostasse do carro e fosse embora.

Regina tocou gentilmente nos lábios de Emma, com a ponta do dedo, a fazendo sorrir.

"Eu sou sua de fato." Regina respondeu. "Mas de certa forma eu também sou dessa cidade, eu tenho responsabilidades e preciso cumpri-las. Desculpa, eu realmente gostaria de ficar e te dar o prazer de me ter em qualquer canto escuro dessa cidade, mas eu preciso ir embora." Emma riu com essa observação, a beijou novamente nos lábios e antes de se afastar, ela sussurrou para Regina.

"Eu te amo." Ela disse, se afastando novamente e encarando os olhos espantados de Regina.

Ela sorriu e para Emma esse sorriso fora um dos mais genuínos que ela já havia presenciado.

"Eu também te amo." Regina respondeu e a tomou novamente em seus braços para outro beijo.

Emma se afastou e quando Regina finalmente abriu os olhos, tudo ao seu redor era luz. E não no sentido metafórico da palavra, pois de fato tudo ao se redor estava claro, a energia havia voltado e toda a cidade agora estava iluminada.

"Eu acho que seus engenheiros deram um jeito na energia." Emma observou, olhando para todos os postes agora iluminados.

"É, eu acho que sim." Regina respondeu. "Posso usar seu celular?" Ela perguntou e Emma assentiu, entregando para ela o seu celular.

Regina discou o número que já sabia de cor, do responsável pela companhia de energia e esperou alguns segundos até ser atendida. Ela se identificou e os minutos seguintes ela começou a ouvir o diretor falando que não sabia como, mas que a energia havia voltado misteriosamente e que seus homens estavam trabalhando agora para saber como isso havia acontecido e se havia risco da energia ir embora novamente. Regina desligou em seguida e encarou Emma a sua frente, que esperava por uma resposta.

"Ele não sabe como a energia voltou." Ela respondeu, Emma deu de ombros, pois de fato não ligava para isso, mesmo tendo sido um grande inconveniente para ela ter perdido seu jogo do _Pac-Man_.

"Talvez tenha sido nós duas." Emma respondeu. "Sabe? Nossa mágica." Ela continuou, rindo logo em seguida, mas ela havia apenas comentado, não estava levando suas próprias palavras a sério. Regina, por outro lado, não conseguiu deixar esse comentário passar batido.

"Talvez." Regina respondeu. "Fico imaginando então o estrago que nós faríamos nessa cidade quando você de fato me tiver." Ela continuou, Emma franziu o cenho, soltou uma risada e a beijou novamente.

Ela se despediu de Regina e a observou ir embora, Regina dirigiu silenciosamente pelas ruas, olhando Emma pelo retrovisor e a observando ficar cada vez menor em seu campo de visão, até desaparecer por completo, mas ainda assim, mesmo ela não podendo mais ver Emma, ela ainda conseguia senti-la junto de si.


	26. Nightmares

**Capítulo 26 – Nightmares**

Belle se virou na cama, apoiando-se em seu cotovelo e encarando Ruby completamente adormecida a seu lado. Era tarde da noite, mas ela não conseguia mais dormir, de modo preferiu ficara observar sua morena, do que tentar pegar no sono mais uma vez.

Ruby estava completamente nua, deitada de costas sobre o colchão, a boca semiaberta, a respiração lenta e o lençol fino cobrindo apenas metade do seu corpo. Belle desceu o olhar por todo o corpo da morena, desde seus lábios semiabertos, até seu pescoço longo e convidativo, reparou em seus belos seios e sua atenção parou no abdômen da morena, que subia e descia junto com a sua respiração.

Ela mordeu os lábios e abafou uma risada, ao se lembrar da transa das duas sobre o carpete, era loucura o que elas haviam feito, levando em conta que a vovó poderia ter entrado ali a qualquer momento. Mas Ruby tinha esse efeito em Belle, era como se ela excitasse todos os seus instintos mais selvagens.

Belle se aproximou da cama, encostando seu corpo contra o de Ruby, seus dedos tocaram os lábios da morena, ela teve o cuidado de não acorda-la. Com a ponta dos dedos, ela contornou os lábios da morena e em seguida desceu pelo seu queixo e então não conseguiu conter o desejo de se inclinar sobre ela e beija-la e com esse beijo, Ruby então acordou e se virou para Belle.

"Desculpa ter te acordado." Belle disse, não se sentindo verdadeiramente culpada.

"Foi um belo jeito de ser acordada." Ruby respondeu, em um tom de voz sonolento e procurou pela mão de Belle, beijando então a ponta de seus dedos. "Não conseguiu dormir?"

Belle negou com a cabeça e Ruby se ajeitou na cama, olhou ao redor do quarto ainda escuro e se arrastou um pouco na cama a fim de se encostar totalmente a ela. Com uma de suas mãos, ela acariciou os cabelos de Belle, que recebeu esse carinho como um convite para se aninhar junto a Ruby.

Ela se deitou junto ao peito da morena, que ainda acariciava seus cabelos. Por algum motivo, os pensamentos de Belle estavam muito agitados essa noite, era difícil se concentrar em qualquer coisa que fosse e Ruby não parecia acalma-la.

"Se eu soubesse que você estava tendo dificuldades para dormir, eu teria ficado acordada com você." Disse a morena e Belle inclinou a cabeça para trás a fim de encarar os olhos azuis de Ruby, mas não disse nada, apenas sorriu para morena que achou esse sorriso muito enigmático e voltou a perguntar. "Está tudo bem?"

"Está sim." Ela respondeu, voltando a se aninhar junto ao corpo da morena, seu seio quente e convidativo servindo como um travesseiro.

As duas ficaram em silencio e a noite se seguiu silenciosa, aos poucos os pensamentos de Belle se acalmaram, os dedos de Ruby em seus cabelos a ajudaram adormecer. Belle não chegou a ver quando a energia voltou e não sentiu Ruby a virar para o outro lado da cama.

O que a acordou foi a luz do sol entrando pela janela, tudo era silencio, exceto pelo som do chuveiro, ela se espreguiçou na cama, sentou-se e procurou por algo no quarto que indicasse a hora, mas em vão. Então se levantou, caminhou até a janela e pôde ver o movimento da rua, imaginou então que não era tão cedo assim.

O chuveiro se desligou, dando lugar a um completo silencio, Belle caminhou até o banheiro, anunciando antes a sua chegada. Ruby abriu uma brecha na cortina do box e se inclinou para beijar os lábios de Belle, que a deixou terminar o banho, enquanto ela mesma se arrumava diante do espelho.

"Ainda me pergunto o que te manteve acordada ontem à noite." Disse Ruby, o som do barulho da embalagem do shampoo sendo usada tomou o silencio que se fez seguinte.

Belle deu de ombros, enquanto encarava seu semblante diante do espelho a sua frente, ela molhou o rosto e pegou sua escova de dente, parando antes para se inclinar em frente a pia para tocar em uma mancha roxa resultado da noite anterior. O chuveiro novamente foi ligado, ela olhou para onde Ruby estava, a cortina do box permitia apenas que Belle visse sua silhueta, como uma sombra, ainda assim, isso foi suficiente para instiga-la.

Ela colocou a escova de dentes no lugar e caminhou até o chuveiro, levantando seu pijama e o tirando, antes que chegasse até o local, ao abrir a cortina, ela se separou com Ruby, de costas, completamente molhada, que não conseguiu esconder a surpresa em seu olhar ao ver Belle diante de si.

"Não sei ao certo o que me manteve acordada ontem à noite." Belle respondeu, dando um passo diante do chuveiro e fechando a pequena cortina atrás de si. Ruby permaneceu onde estava, a agua do chuveiro molhando sua cabeça e escorrendo pelo seu rosto e seu corpo inteiro. Belle levou alguns minutos para apreciar a cena e assim que seus olhos voltaram a encarar Ruby, ela então continuou. "Sei que eu tive um pesadelo estranho, não foi nada, mas agora acordada eu vejo o quanto era assustador."

Ruby elevou a sobrancelha ao ouvir isso e estava prestes a perguntar sobre o que fora o sonho, quando então Belle deu um passo à frente, quebrando qualquer distância entre as duas. Elas estavam agora juntas debaixo do chuveiro, lábios colados um no outro, corpos grudados como se fossem um só. Ruby a beijou nos lábios, descendo em seguida pelo seu pescoço e parando exatamente onde ela a havia mordido na noite anterior, seus olhares se cruzaram brevemente e Belle entendeu o que se passava na cabeça de Ruby.

"Não doí." Ela respondeu, antes que Ruby tivesse a chance de perguntar algo.

A morena então a virou contra o seu corpo, a agua ainda escorrendo sobre as duas. Belle se inclinava para trás, sua bunda em contato com o sexo de Ruby a excitava e a convidada para lhe tomar para si. Os dedos de Ruby eram ágeis e rápidos, assim como seus lábios e não demoraram para fazer com que Belle se derretesse de prazer em suas mãos. Houve gemidos por vezes alto e algumas vezes como breves sussurros, mas em nenhum deles era possível identificar alguma palavra que fizesse sentido. Por fim, as duas se entregaram ao êxtase, satisfeitas uma com a outra, embora pudessem permanecer unidas por uma eternidade.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

As noites de Selene se tornaram turbulentas e difíceis. A gravidez adiantada e a preocupação tornavam o sono difícil. De modo que na noite anterior, ela não conseguiu pregar os olhos e se viu a noite inteira sentada no sofá da sala da mansão de Regina, assistindo um filme aleatório na televisão, até que o cansaço se tornou maior que o incomodo e ela acabou pegando no sono.

Ela havia passado a tarde anterior com Rumple, os dois foram até o píer, onde se sentaram e conversaram, sobre qualquer coisa e aquela tarde se seguiu tranquila, sem nenhuma preocupação. Rumple a fazia esquecer dos seus medos e de certa forma trazia para ela uma segurança que Regina não conseguia trazer.

Quando chegou a noite, Rumple a levou para mansão, nessa altura a energia já havia sido restabelecida e alguns minutos depois Regina chegou em casa, com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Selene ouviu atentamente seus relatos, as duas jantaram juntas e Selene teria pulado a refeição se Regina não a tivesse forçado a comer. Depois do jantar, cada uma foi para o seu quarto e assim que Selene percebeu que o sono não viria, ela então desistiu de tentar.

Já havia passado da hora de Regina acordar, mas Selene resolveu não acorda-la, pois imaginou que ela estaria muito cansada. Ela mesma preparou o café da manhã das duas e embora os enjoos matinais a impedisse de sentir qualquer desejo que fosse de comer, ela se forçou a comer, pois sabia que se Regina acordasse, ela mesmo faria isso, então ela resolveu poupar o trabalho da prefeita. Selene havia acabado de comer quando enfim Regina apareceu, aparentemente sonolenta, usando um robe sobre o pijama de seda.

"Bom dia, Selene." Regina disse, com a voz cansada e sentou no balcão da cozinha, ao lado da garota.

"Bom dia." Selene respondeu, forçando um sorriso.

"Você não parece muito feliz, algum problema?" Regina quis saber.

"Eu não dormi muito bem na noite passada." Ela respondeu. "Dores nas costas, essa barriga não é nada agradável de se ter e além do mais eu realmente estou muito preocupada."

Regina pareceu pensativa, enquanto mordia uma torrada e se servia de café. Ela se questionou como poderia ajuda-la, embora não soubesse praticamente nada sobre como amenizar os problemas de uma gravida e sabia também que suas preocupações não seriam resolvidas com magia.

"Eu realmente queria te ajudar mais." Respondeu Regina. "Me diga o que eu posso fazer."

"Nada." Respondeu Selene, um pouco chateada. "Você já está fazendo muito, mas é que eu não consigo parar de pensar na próxima lua cheia."

"Não vai acontecer nada durante a lua cheia." Respondeu Regina. "Se acalme, Selene. Ou pelo menos tente se acalmar. Rumple e eu faremos de tudo para te manter a salvo, você sabe disso."

"Saber não é o suficiente, Regina." Ela respondeu. "Eu preciso de uma garantia. Eu preciso que essa criança esteja segura. Eu preciso que nós adiantemos esse parto e então eu posso entregar meu coração a Rumple e talvez as Estrelas possam me ajudar novamente." Ela completou e seu olhar procurou por algum canto qualquer na cozinha, ela levou as mãos a testa, ela estava exausta de procurar uma alternativa para o seu dilema.

Regina se levantou, caminhou até ela e a tocou em suas costas, acariciando-a gentilmente. Ela sabia que esse plano de Selene não era viável, além disso, seria arriscado para criança. Selene se virou para Regina, seus olhos tomados por lagrimas e seu semblante deixava clara a frustração e o medo.

"O que eu faço, Regina?" Ela perguntou, controlando o choro.

"Eu só posso insistir que você tente se acalmar, Selene." Ela respondeu.

"Como?" Ela perguntou, aflita demais para pensar em outra alternativa sequer.

"Eu não sei, talvez conversando com alguém, fazendo alguma atividade, eu não sei. Talvez eu possa marcar uma consulta pra você com o Archie, quem sabe ele não possa te ajudar. Sei que seus problemas são muito mais complexos, mas você tem que entender que você está segura conosco."

Selene ouviu a sugestão da prefeita e ponderou por alguns segundos, Regina explicou a ela o trabalho de Archie, embora não fosse muito difícil deduzir o que ele era e como ele poderia ajuda-la, no fim, Selene acabou aceitando o plano de Regina, que rapidamente ligou para o homem e marcou para ela uma sessão naquela tarde.

As duas terminaram seu café da manhã e Regina subiu para o seu quarto para se arrumar, sugerindo a Selene que fizesse o mesmo, pois ela iria com ela para conhecer o consultório de Archie.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Belle estava diante do espelho, tentando em vão subir o zíper de seu vestido, quando Ruby se aproximou por trás para ajudá-la, ela elevou seus cabelos e permitiu que a morena a ajuda-se. Ela então se virou, assim que Ruby terminou e encarou os olhos da morena que sorria para ela.

"Você deve estar faminta." Ruby observou, pegando a mão da garota e caminhando com ela para fora do quarto.

As duas foram em direção ao Granny's que estava bem vazio, já que havia passado a hora do café da manhã, Ruby levou um olhar de reprovação da vovó, que mesmo não aprovando os atrasos da neta, entendia seus motivos e gostava muito de Belle para falar algo na frente dela.

"Desculpa meu atraso." Ruby disse, assim que as duas se sentaram à mesa, tudo o que vovó fez foi soltar uma breve reclamação, fazendo Belle sorrir e em seguida serviu as duas garotas com uma xicara de café, avisando em seguida que o café da manhã das duas seria servido.

"Então." Começou Ruby a dizer. "Sobre o que foi o seu pesadelo?" Ela continuou, tomando um gole de seu café.

"Bem, pode parecer estranho e nada assustador, mas eu sonhei que tinha esse homem, quer dizer, ele parecia um homem, mas eu realmente não acho que tenha alguma humanidade nele." Belle respondeu e Ruby prestou muita atenção no que ela falava. "Em resumo, esse alguém, seja lá quem for, controlava meus pensamentos e ações."

Ruby apenas franziu o cenho, de fato, não parecia tão assustador, mas Ruby resolveu não fazer esse comentário em voz alta.

"No sonho eu sabia quem eu era e o que eu queria fazer, mas ele simplesmente me controlava por completo. Eu não tinha mais controle sobre mim." Belle continuou e se encostou contra o banco e respirou fundo, relembrar do sonho trazia certa inquietude.

Ela levou a mão ao pescoço, ao lugar exato onde Ruby a havia mordido na noite anterior. Foi como um reflexo, como se ela não quisesse tocar no lugar, mas de alguma forma ela havia feito-o.

"Você tem certeza que não está doendo?" Ruby perguntou em um tom preocupado e Belle rapidamente negou e sorriu, a fim de acalma-la. "Eu prometo que nunca mais farei nada do tipo." Ela continuou a dizer, buscando pelas mãos de Belle agora e as apertando gentilmente.

"Não está doendo, Ruby." Ela respondeu novamente. "Mas eu estou feliz por ter escolhido um vestido com essa gola. Eu não iria querer o olhar de reprovação da sua avó." As duas riram com esse comentário e instantes depois uma garçonete se aproximou com a comida das duas.

Elas comeram em silencio, pois estavam famintas, depois do café, Belle foi até a biblioteca, sendo acompanhada por Ruby que a deixou na porta e voltou para a lanchonete, não sem antes se despedir de Belle com um beijo.

"Vejo você no almoço?" Perguntou Ruby e a garota assentiu e se despediu com um aceno.

Belle passou boa parte daquele resto da manhã com seus livros, não havia muito o que fazer, alguns livros para botar em ordem, outros para catalogar e alguns orçamentos de livros que ela deveria solicitar e em seguida encaminhar para a prefeitura. Ela rapidamente fez tudo o que pôde e um pouco antes da hora do almoço, ela se viu apenas com um item da sua lista para fazer que era ir até a prefeitura levar o orçamento dos livros.

Ela pegou os papeis que precisava e se encaminhou até lá, a secretaria de Regina logo avisou Belle que Regina não poderia atende-la, mas que ela poderia deixar os documentos com ela. Belle aceitou, embora quisesse conversar pessoalmente com Regina sobre os livros, mas não queria perder seu tempo, tendo em vista que a secretaria havia avisado que ela não sabia que horas ela voltaria.

Assim que Belle saiu da prefeitura e seguiu o seu caminho de volta para a biblioteca ela avistou Regina, do outro lado da rua, vindo em direção a prefeitura acompanhada de uma garota que Belle não conhecia, mas que não demorou para reconhece-la.

"A estrela." Belle disse para si mesma, em um tom baixo e sorriu satisfeita, sentindo-se corar e sua mão suar, com a ideia de estar diante de uma estrela.

Uma estrela, ela lembrou a si mesma, que havia caído graças ao pedido que Ruby havia feito. Ela não conseguiu conter sua felicidade diante de tal surpresa e esperou que Regina chegasse até ela, mas assim que Regina cruzou seu olhar com Belle, a morena hesitou e tocou gentilmente no braço da estrela e lhe disse algo que Belle não pôde ouvir. Regina e a garota olharam para Belle e trocaram olhares significativos, Belle viu a garota assentir e se perguntou sobre o que as duas haviam conversado, mas sua imaginação falhou em criar teorias e tudo o que ela fez foi esperar pela aproximação das duas.

"Belle." Regina disse, forçando um sorriso e fazendo Belle se perguntar se estava tudo bem.

A estrela havia parado próxima a Regina e seu olhar era uma mistura de fascinação e medo. Belle a olhou por alguns instantes e de repente toda ansiedade que ela tinha de ver pela primeira vez uma estrela sumiu.

"Olá, Regina." Belle disse. "Eu vim entregar os documentos para os pedidos dos livros, estão tudo lá, quantidade, valores e todos os outros dados que você precisará. Eu espero que você aprove."

"Eu olharei com bastante cuidado. Eu prometo." Respondeu Regina e em seguida ela olhou para a estrela a seu lado e Belle sentiu como se a qualquer momento as duas fossem se despedir, de modo que ela então deu um passo à frente e estendeu sua mão em direção a estrela.

"Eu sou Belle." Ela disse, sua mão estendida, esperando que a estrela a pegasse, um sorriso no rosto deixava claro o quão satisfeita ela estava de estar diante dela. A estrela hesitou, abaixou o olhar e estendeu sua mão também, que tremia em resposta a esse toque e a esse encontro.

"Eu sou Selene." Ela respondeu enfim e Belle teve uma sensação de que a qualquer momento ela fosse chorar, ela se virou para Regina, buscando uma resposta.

"Acredito que Ruby tenha lhe contado sobre Selene." Regina disse.

"Bem, só o que você contou a ela, que acredito ter sido apenas o que ela deveria saber e não a verdade toda, não é mesmo?" Perguntou Belle e Regina a respondeu com um meio sorriso. "Mas tudo bem, eu entendo que pessoas precisam ter seus segredos, caso contrário qual seria a graça, não é mesmo?" Ela continuou. "Eu trabalho na biblioteca local, se você se sentir entediada de ficar na mansão ou quiser a companhia de um bom livro, não hesite de ir até lá, temos muitos exemplares e em breve teremos muito mais, assim que a prefeita aceitar o orçamento dos livros." Ela completou, sorrindo para Selene, que parecia bem afetada por estar ali.

"Eu pensarei a respeito." Respondeu Selene. "Mas no momento eu realmente prefiro voltar para casa, eu estou bem cansada." Ela respondeu e Belle a viu caminhar a passos ligeiros, embora sua gravidez avançada não permitisse que sua marcha fosse assim tão acelerada.

Belle e Regina permaneceram onde estavam, observando a garota caminhar em direção ao carro, em seguida Belle encarou Regina, como se buscasse uma explicação para o comportamento bizarro de Selene, mas Regina nada disse, apenas se despediu de Belle e caminhou em direção ao carro, onde Selene a esperava.

Ela observou o carro se afastar, até perde-lo de visto, havia algo em Selene que a intrigava, ou talvez de fato a garota estivesse muito cansada, de qualquer forma, Belle tinha seus próprios compromissos e não perdeu muito tempo pensando a respeito da garota.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

O almoço com Ruby no Granny's fora calmo e as duas conversaram sobre o dia delas, mas não havia nada digno de nota, então Belle contou a ela sobre ter conhecido a estrela e sobre o fato dela parecer bem estranha e de não ter dado muita atenção para ela. Naquele momento isso não teve muita importância, mas pensando a respeito agora, ela não conseguia deixar de não se sentir triste a respeito.

"Bem, ela está gravida, então é normal que ela se sinta cansada." Disse Ruby e Belle foi obrigada a concordar. O assunto mudou novamente e minutos depois Belle não tinha mais Selene em sua mente.

Quando a noite caiu, Belle e Ruby se encontravam no quarto. A morena diante do espelho, escovando seus cabelos negros, enquanto Belle estava na cama, terminando um capitulo de algum livro. Ela usava uma camisola de alças finas, de modo que seu pescoço estava completamente a amostra e ela não percebeu quando sua mão caminhou involuntariamente em direção a marca onde Ruby a havia mordido.

"Você tem certeza que não está doendo?" Ruby perguntou, fazendo Belle se despertar de seu transe e voltar sua atenção a Ruby.

"O que?" Ela perguntou, sem entender a interrupção.

"Você sabe..." Ruby respondeu, apontando para o próprio pescoço, afim de elucidar sua pergunta. Belle riu em resposta e afirmou que não doía. "É que você não para de tocar, imagino se de fato não esteja doendo e você tenha preferido ocultar a verdade para não me magoar."

"É sério, Ruby, não está doendo. Eu sinceramente não chego a perceber que estou tocando. É algo involuntário, não se preocupe." Ela respondeu, abaixando o livro e o colocando sobre o criado mudo ao seu lado.

Ruby aceitou suas palavras, colocou sua escova sobre a penteadeira e caminhou até a cama. Ela se deitou ao lado de Belle, que se virou para encara-la, as duas se beijaram, se acariciaram e teriam ido além de beijos e caricias se não estivessem muito cansadas, de modo que apenas se aninharam uma ao lado da outra e não demoraram a adormecer.

Naquela noite, Belle teve outro pesado, o mesmo da noite anterior, mas muito mais intenso. A angustia que ela sentia no sonho, transpassava para o plano físico e ela tentou acordar, mas em vão, o pesadelo a impedia de acordar. Foram horas de agonia e medo, até que enfim o dia amanheceu e seu pesadelo a libertou. Ela acordou angustiada, cansada, seu corpo estava todo quente em sinal de uma febre que ela não conseguia explicar. Ruby ainda estava dormindo e ela não ousou acorda-la, apenas se levantou da sua cama, em silencio e caminhou até o banheiro.

Belle olhou para o seu reflexo, seu rosto completamente suado, sua respiração cansada e a ferida da mordida de Ruby se encontrava vermelha como se estivesse queimando e de fato era assim que ela a sentia.

Ela tirou rapidamente suas roupas, se colocou debaixo do chuveiro e o abriu na temperatura mais gelada possível, a fim de amenizar a febre. Ela ficou assim por alguns instantes, sentindo seu corpo esfriar na medida em que a agua a molhava, mas ainda havia algo errado, ela pensou consigo mesma, enquanto a agua molhava sua ferida e acalmava seus pensamentos.

Sua mão foi em direção novamente ao pescoço, dessa vez o toque fora completamente voluntario, sua pele queimava e ardia, ela sabia que não poderia contar a Ruby o que havia acontecido, não podia contar a ela que a dor agora era real, ela ficaria muito preocupada.

Ela esperou que seu corpo estivesse melhor e com o passar dos minutos, já não sentia mais nada, então ela saiu do chuveiro, se enrolou em uma toalha, caminhou em direção ao espelho e ao olhar para seu próprio reflexo, ela viu algo atrás de si e se virou rapidamente encontrando nada. Sua respiração se descompassou, ela tentou se acalmar, olhou ao redor do pequeno banheiro, enquanto se perguntava se alguém poderia ter se escondido ali, mas sabia que era impossível, provavelmente fora fruto da sua imaginação.

 _Será mesmo?_ Ela se perguntou, as duas mãos apoiadas contra a pia, olhando seu próprio reflexo, sua cabeça latejava, sua memória do pesado era ainda era fresca e ela não podia parar de pensar que o homem – ou o que quer que ele fosse - de seu sonho que a controlava e a aprisionava, parecia muito com o vulto que ela havia visto há poucos segundos atrás.

Talvez fosse apenas vestígios do pesadelo que ela havia tido, ela explicou para si mesma ou talvez o pesadelo tivesse de fato encontrado uma forma de finalmente cruzar as fronteiras de Storybrooke.


	27. My Better Half

**Capítulo 27 –** **My Better Half**

Regina havia se dado ao luxo de tirar uma folga no meio da semana e sua manhã agora se resumia em planejar um novo quarto para Henry, onde antes era seu escritório. Seria uma surpresa para o garoto, mas ela não conseguiu segurar sua língua e assim que ela acordou e falou com ele pelo telefone, ela logo lhe contou a surpresa e o garoto, eufórico, foi logo detalhando como ele iria querer seu novo quarto.

"Eu poderia me mudar para sala e o Henry poderia ficar no quarto onde eu estou." Selene observou, chegando por trás de Regina, que estava em seu escritório junto com uma equipe de mudança que seria responsável por encaixotar todas as suas coisas e guarda-las em um armazém.

"Bom dia, Selene." Ela respondeu, se virando para a garota. "Eu sei que poderia, mas acontece que eu acho que ele precisa de um espaço maior e aqui embaixo é perfeito, ele finalmente vai poder ter aquela estante que ele sempre quis só para aqueles bonecos de ação que ele insiste em colecionar." Ela continuou, enquanto observava os homens trabalhando. "Você vai sair?" Perguntou ela, notando as roupas que a garota estava usando.

"Vou." Ela respondeu. "Espero que não se importe. Vou passar a manhã com Rumple." Ela continuou e Regina elevou uma de suas sobrancelhas em resposta, a garota sorriu. "Eu sei que eu passo muito tempo com ele, mas sei lá, ele me entende, eu acho. Além do mais, está bem agitado por aqui hoje."

"Você tem razão. Eu te levo até lá."

"Eu não quero te atrapalhar."

"Não vai me atrapalhar de forma alguma. Eu combinei de encontrar com Emma, então é caminho para mim."

Regina esperou que os homens terminassem seu trabalho e logo que acabaram, ela os acompanhou até a porta e em seguida ela e Selene seguiram seus rumos. Regina deixou Selene na frente da residência de Rumple e seguiu para a delegacia, onde encontrou Emma, rodando em sua cadeira com uma rosquinha de chocolate na boca, enquanto urrava um grito de vitória.

"Dia agitado, eu presumo." Disse Regina, cruzando os braços, enquanto se encostava contra o batente da porta.

Emma olhou para ela, com um sorriso nos lábios e apertou uma das teclas de seu computador, levantando-se em seguida para recebe-la.

"Eu finalmente passei da pontuação do Henry no _Pac-man_!" Disse Emma, animada, roubando um beijo de Regina. "Eu sei, você deve estar pensando _'As verbas da prefeitura estão sendo bem aplicadas'_ " Ela continuou, imitando de forma bem jocosa a voz de Regina. "Mas, bem, eu não tenho nada para fazer e daqui a pouco meu pai vem ficar no meu turno, pois eu prometi a Henry que iria até Marcus para escolher com ele os moveis do quarto. Ele está bem empolgado com isso."

"Eu imagino que esteja." Regina respondeu. "Ele vai ter um quarto enorme agora. Eu também estou bem animada de tê-lo de volta a mansão, quer dizer, eu não estou roubando ele de você, você sabe disso, mas eu realmente gostaria que ele passasse mais tempo na mansão. Aliás, eu gostaria que vocês dois passassem." Ela continuou e Emma sorriu para ela.

"Você vai acabar enjoando de mim se continuarmos assim." Ela respondeu, havia um tom implícito de provocação que Regina não pode deixar de notar.

"Eu realmente duvido que isso possa acontecer, Emma."

"Bem, então vamos tirar a prova." Ela continuou, pegando Regina pela mão e a puxando em direção ao um sofá de dois lugares que havia na delegacia. "Vamos ver até onde você me aguenta." Ela disse por fim, antes das duas se perderem em uma sessão demorada de beijos e caricias, que só foi interrompida quando as duas perceberam que provavelmente tais caricias iriam virar algo a mais.

"Sabe, eu posso deixar você e Henry irem sozinhos até Marcus, enquanto eu preparo um almoço para nós três. O que acha?" Sugeriu Regina.

"Eu não nego comida, Regina." Emma respondeu rapidamente, fazendo Regina rir da sua resposta. "Mas se não for pedir muito, será que poderia ter algumas batatas fritas? Eu definitivamente não conseguiria mudar drasticamente minha alimentação para folhas secas e refrigerantes _diets_." Ela continuou, novamente Regina riu e respondeu que poderia sim fazer um pouco do que ela chamou de _'porcaria'_ , Emma revirou os olhos ao ouvir essa palavra, mas estava muito feliz por ter conseguido, de modo que não iria argumentar com Regina.

Henry ficaria na escola até o horário do almoço, de modo que Regina e Emma tiveram algumas poucas horas antes de Emma buscar o garoto, depois disso cada um seguiu seu caminho e só se viram uma hora depois, na mansão de Regina.

"Mãe, eu estou faminto!" Gritou Henry, enquanto entrava na mansão e corria para a cozinha para encontrar sua mãe.

O garoto deu um abraço apertado nela e correu para lavar as mãos, como ela havia ordenado que ele fizesse. Emma chegou logo atrás dele, trazendo o que ela chamava de 'sobremesa', que consistia em uma caixa enorme de _donuts_ , mas que pelo olhar de reprovação de Regina, ela definitivamente não comeria isso na frente dela.

"Qual é o seu problema com comida gostosa?" Emma perguntou irritada, colocando a caixa sobre a mesa, enquanto Regina tirava o avental que usava e se dirigia até ela para um beijo.

"Não tenho problema nenhum com comida 'gostosa'. Meu problema é a quantidade que você ingere, me pergunto para onde vai tanta comida."

"Eu sou uma pessoa extremamente ativa." Ela respondeu para Regina, fazendo ela rir com a ambiguidade da frase. "Não seja maliciosa, não foi isso que eu quis dizer."

"É claro que não foi. Além do mais, eu não consigo te ver como a ativa da história." Regina respondeu, baixando o tom de voz enquanto Henry se aproximava e sentava em uma das cadeiras.

Emma a encarou com o cenho franzido e Regina sentiu como se seu olhar pudesse ser capaz de penetra-la.

"O que isso quer dizer?" Perguntou Emma, aparentemente irritada. Regina não conseguiu conter uma risada, se aproximou dela, a envolvendo em um abraço e a beijou no canto dos lábios.

"Relaxe, Emma. Foi apenas uma observação." Ela respondeu, soltando-a novamente e caminhando até a geladeira para pegar uma salada de maionese, Emma a impediu e se aproximou dela, de modo a não deixar espaço algum entre elas.

"Saiba, Senhora Prefeita." Disse Emma, em um sussurro, seus olhos fixos nos de Regina. "Que na cama eu posso ser o que você precisar que eu seja." Ela completou, vendo em seguida um sorriso surgir nos lábios de Regina.

Nenhuma das duas disseram nada, mas se olharam com tamanha intensidade que não foi preciso uma palavra sequer ser trocada para que uma soubesse o que a outra estava propondo.

"Mãe!" Henry gritou, fazendo Regina quebrar o contato com Emma. "Eu realmente estou com fome." E com isso, as duas se separaram e se dirigiram a mesa, para enfim almoçar.

Depois do almoço, os três se dirigiram até a sala de estar, onde Henry escolheu um filme e os três se jogaram no sofá para assisti-lo. Henry era o único focado na história, Emma e Regina, sentadas em extremos opostos estavam mais preocupadas e concentradas em provocar uma a outra, da forma mais sutil possível, de modo que Henry, que estava entre as duas, nada percebeu.

Antes do filme acabar, Henry se levantou em um salto, olhando para a tela de seu celular e então avisou as duas que David, Leroy e os anões estavam indo para o campo para uma partida de baseball. O garoto não precisou pedir duas vezes, antes que suas duas mães permitissem que ele fosse junto.

Enfim elas estavam a sós e assim que elas ouviram a porta se fechando, elas foram em direção uma da outra. Os lábios quentes de Regina contra o de Emma, deixava explicito o quanto ela estava se segurando nas últimas horas para não beija-la. Regina se deitou sobre Emma no sofá, seus lábios colados, suas duas mãos servindo de apoio no sofá e seu corpo roçando contra o de Emma.

O jeans atrapalhava, a saia até as coxas de Regina não ajudava muito, de modo que Emma tratou logo descer o zíper de sua saia, facilitando o processo de tira-la do corpo da sua rainha.

"Não aqui." Regina disse em uma voz ofegante, assim que Emma havia descido por completo a sua saia e estava pronta para tirar sua calcinha.

"Não me faça esperar novamente, Regina. Isso já é tortura." Ela respondeu irritada e Regina soltou uma risada e se levantou do sofá, estendendo a mão para Emma, que com um sorriso, não pensou duas vezes antes de aceita-la.

Silenciosamente elas subiram as escadas que davam acesso ao primeiro andar e silenciosamente percorreram o corredor que levava até o quarto de Regina, que se encontrava com a porta fechada. Uma das mãos de Regina, ainda segurava firmemente a mão de Emma.

Emma observou Regina usar sua mão livre para girar a maçaneta da porta e aquele gesto tão ordinário de abrir uma porta, pareceu para Emma algo muito maior que um simples abrir de porta. Era uma forma sutil de Regina dizer que a queria em sua vida, a queria completamente e de todas as formas e em resposta Emma aceitou por completo esse pedido silencioso, dando um passo à frente e adentrando no quarto.

Não havia muita luz ali, a cortina impedia que a luz daquele fim de tarde invadisse o cômodo. Havia apenas sombras e silencio que parecia embalar cada movimento delas duas. Elas pararam diante da cama, uma de frente para a outra e por um momento as duas hesitaram, como se já tivessem esquecido o que estavam fazendo ali.

Não era esquecimento, era apenas que nenhuma das duas sabiam o que fazer a seguir. Era tudo tão novo, era tudo tão intenso e era tudo real demais, de modo que as palavras sumiram pois não faziam mais sentido e todos os gestos e toques pareceram não importar mais por alguns segundos.

Houve um breve momento de silencio, Emma observou a respiração da rainha, sua boca semiaberta, seus olhos que entregavam a ansiedade que ela majestosamente tentava controlar e descendo até seu pescoço, ela viu então, sua blusa de seda abotoada, com apenas um de seus botões abertos, aquilo foi tudo o que Emma precisava para então dar um passo à frente e beijar Regina nos lábios.

Seus olhos se fecharam ao sentir os lábios de Emma contra o seus, mas não conseguiu conter o suspiro ao sentir os dedos da loira contra o seu abdômen. Um toque breve, sem segundas intenções a princípio, mas um toque capaz de faze-la contrair o abdômen, como um reflexo, mas esperando ansiosamente por algo mais íntimo.

Aqueles beijos apaixonados partiram dos lábios da morena até seu pescoço nu. Emma levou suas mãos até a blusa de Regina e em segundos desabotoou cada um dos botões que a impedia de ter uma visão por completo do que havia por debaixo daquela blusa. A respiração de Regina acelerou, quando sentiu os lábios de Emma em seus seios enquanto seus dedos habilmente iam de encontro ao fecho do sutiã que a morena ainda usava.

Era uma visão linda, pensou Emma, ao ver Regina a sua frente seminua. A loira a levou em direção a cama, rapidamente o restante da roupa que Regina usava foi tirado e ali, sobre aqueles lençóis brancos, as duas se tornaram uma só.

O tempo pareceu congelar e o mundo lá fora pareceu não mais existir, a luz fraca do sol que entrava pela janela e era bloqueado pela cortina se extinguiu e a escuridão se fez lá fora, anunciando a chegada da noite.

Regina se encontrava deitada, completamente nua, com seu corpo colado junto ao de Emma. O lençol branco cobria o corpo das duas e ambas estavam exaustas, Emma foi a primeira a falar.

"Eu acho que eu tenho que ir para casa." Ela disse, causando um gemido de frustração por parte de Regina, que inclinou a cabeça para trás e se ajeitou no colchão a fim de vê-la.

"Você deveria morar aqui comigo." Regina sugeriu, em um tom manhoso e Emma acariciou seus cabelos e se virou para ela, beijando seus lábios.

"Eu acho que é muito cedo para isso." Emma respondeu e Regina a encarou em silencio, fazendo com que Emma tentasse desvendar o que ela escondia em seus pensamentos.

"Já eu acho que perdemos tempo demais." Regina respondeu e se levantou, sentando-se ao lado de Emma, cobrindo seus seios com o lençol. "Pode parecer que estamos apressando as coisas, mas quer saber? E daí? Nós nos gostamos, aliás, o que sentimos vai além do gostar, não é mesmo? Eu te amo, Emma e eu tenho certeza que te quero aqui ao meu lado agora, assim como eu tenho a certeza de que quero você aqui no próximo instante, na próxima hora, no próximo mês. Na verdade, eu quero você pra sempre." Ela concluiu e sua voz saiu com uma urgência, algo que até então Emma nunca havia visto nela.

"Regina..."

"É sério, Emma." Ela continuou, ainda aquela urgência na voz. "Eu perdi alguém uma vez e eu sei que as circunstâncias dessa perda não foram minha culpa ou culpa dele, mas essa perda me transformou em alguém que eu nunca pensei que seria. Hoje eu ainda luto para voltar a ser a pessoa que um dia eu fui ou para tentar ser alguém melhor do que eu sou." Ela voltou a falar, Emma sentou-se, encarando-a. "Você me ajuda a ser essa pessoa, Emma." E havia lagrimas nos olhos de Regina quando ela terminou de falar, lagrimas das quais Emma não perdeu tempo em seca-las. Ela beijou Regina nos lábios e a abraçou contra o seu corpo, ouvindo inúmeras vezes em seu ouvido o quanto Regina a amava.

"Eu também te amo, Regina." Emma respondeu, quebrando o abraço. "E eu quero acordar ao seu lado e dormir ao seu lado e te ajudar a ser uma pessoa melhor todos os dias." Ela continuou, passando as ponta dos dedos no rosto de Regina. "Mas eu te aviso logo que eu não sou assim tão fácil de conviver." Ela completou, fazendo Regina rir.

"Eu aguentei uma vida inteira de solidão, acho que posso aprender a viver ao lado de alguém tão complexa e complicada."

"Não tão complexa." Emma respondeu, enquanto Regina se inclinava a sua frente e a beijava. "Mas complicada o suficiente para me considerar o seu par perfeito." Ela continuou e as duas sorriam uma para a outra e se beijaram e fizeram amor pela segunda vez aquela noite, enquanto o céu lá fora era tomado por estrelas e aqueles lençóis eram tomados por sonhos.


	28. Heart On The Line

**Capítulo 28 – Heart On The Line**

Havia frutas frescas sobre a mesa, uma jarra de suco, alguns pães ainda quentinhos, que enchiam a cozinha de Rumple com aquele odor característico de pão recém-saído do forno. Ele estava junto ao balcão da cozinha, cortando algumas fatias de um bolo de frutas que ele havia comprado logo cedo, antes de Selene aparecer em sua residência.

Ela estava sentada a mesa, experimentando as frutas, enquanto os dois ouviam um velho disco, Rumple explicava, com grande excitação em seu relato que aquele que eles estavam ouvindo se chamava Elvis Presley e Selene ouviu por várias minutos histórias fantásticas sobre o famoso cantor.

"Minhas tentativas de tentar tirar você de seus pensamentos, parecem estar falhando. " Rumple disse, Selene forçou um sorriso, antes de responde-lo.

"Eu a vi ontem. " Ela disse. "Belle." continuou, embora ele soubesse bem de quem se tratava. "Eu tenho que confessar que pensei algumas vezes em como seria nosso encontro, mas bem, ontem eu não consegui que ele de fato se concretizasse. Eu estava tão nervosa e ela estava tão perto. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em como eu havia falhado em protege-la e quanto eu não merecia que ela tivesse algum respeito por mim, mas outra parte de mim, desejava abraça-la e dizer o quanto eu estava orgulhosa por ela ter se tornado a mulher que ela é hoje. "

Ela deu uma pausa, seus olhos percorreram a cozinha, antes dela olhar para Rumple. "Porém, eu não podia fazer isso. Eu jamais poderei me apresentar como a mãe dela, pois de todas as coisas que eu já fui um dia, mãe de Belle é a última delas. Eu preciso me conformar que ela já não mais pertence a minha vida." Ela concluiu e Rumple assentiu, concordando em silencio com as palavras da garota.

Assim como Selene, Rumple também tinha que se conformar que Belle não mais pertencia a ele. Já não era tão difícil assim, a cada dia que se passava, Rumple sentia menos falta de Belle e aos poucos sua vida ia girando em torno de todas as coisas que ele ainda tinha pela frente. Ele sabia que Belle seria sempre presente em sua mente e em suas lembranças, mas agora como algo bom, mas que já não mais poderia acontecer novamente.

Selene contou para Rumple sobre sua sessão com Archie, que ainda estava incerta se de fato ele poderia ajuda-la, mas Rumple a incentivou a continuar com a visitas e no fim ela acabou concordando.

Os dois passavam as tardes juntos, a conversa entre os dois fluía sempre de modo natural e Selene aos poucos se conformava e aceitava esse efeito tranquilizador que ele possuía nela. Era como se nada ou ninguém pudesse atingi-la quando ela estava com ele. Era uma sensação agradável, embora as vezes ela se perguntava se era certo estar tão próxima desse homem, mas no fim, a vontade de se sentir segura e protegida falava mais alto e esses pensamentos se desfaziam como se nunca tivessem existido antes.

Aquela semana se passou, os dias de Selene se resumiam a passar a dia inteiro com Rumple. O que não era nada ruim, tendo em vista que ela o achava muito interessante. Ela gostava também de sua casa e de seu antiquário, gostava de aprender sobre todas as coisas que havia ali, suas histórias a quem os objetos haviam pertencido. Sobre os métodos de restauração dos objetos, que as vezes eram bem minuciosos, mas que na maioria das vezes contava com a ajuda de um pouquinho de mágica.

Ele possuía uma coleção diversificada de discos raros que Selene descobriu ser uma das melhores coisas do mundo moderno. A música a embalava e a acalmava e ela podia perceber que Dorothy amava as melodias, de modo que todos os dias assim que ela chegava no antiquário, ela escolhia um disco novo e o deixava tocando o resto da manhã.

A música embalava a conversa dos dois, que era sempre animada e na hora do almoço os dois iam juntos para a casa de Rumple, onde ele preparava algo para os dois comerem, enquanto ela se divertia com outra coleção de música, dessa vez oriunda de CDs e não de discos. Selene descobriu então que o áudio dos discos era mais bonito e passou a querer entender mais sobre música e como ela funcionava. Isso passou a ser o seu hobbie, quando não estava conversando com Rumple, estava lendo livros sobre música e artes em geral. Cinema era outra de suas paixões. Rumple compartilhava todos os seus gostos e era extremamente prazeroso para o homem estar em sua companhia.

Ao entardecer, ele a levava para a mansão de Regina e então voltava para a sua silenciosa e solitária casa. Selene também se sentia um pouco só na mansão de Regina, embora a casa sempre estivesse cheia, já que Snow e David haviam passado a visitar frequentemente Regina agora que Emma e Henry haviam passado a morar na mansão.

Houve uma segunda sessão com Archie depois daquela semana, Selene concordava com todos que ele era de grande ajuda, mas não podia tirar o mérito de Rumple, pois ele era quem mais a ajudava. Ela tinha que vê-lo todos os dias, ela tinha que estar com ele a maior parte do dia, caso contrário, ela ficava ansiosa demais, nervosa demais, pois a cada dia que se passava a Lua Cheia se aproximava e embora em boa parte do tempo ela se sentisse segura em Storybrooke, havia algo no cair da noite que a atormentava. Talvez fosse o céu negro que precedia a chegada da Lua Cheia, talvez fosse o trauma de dormir e temer que Marōn pudesse controlar seus sonhos e sentidos. Ela não sabia o que era, mas odiava o cair da noite, odiava encarar as estrelas do seu quarto. Odiava se deitar, mesmo se sentindo exausta e quando o fazia contava os minutos para o amanhecer, apenas para poder estar novamente na presença de Rumple para poder se sentir segura novamente.

"Estamos a cinco dias da Lua Cheia." Ela disse a Rumple, os dois estavam sentados em um dos bancos do píer, ela tinha em suas mãos uma pequena casquinha de sorvete, outra grande invenção da humanidade que ela havia descoberto como uma das melhores. "O que vamos fazer, Rumple?"

Ele não respondeu, encarou o mar e sua imensidão, ouviu as gaivotas voando e dando rasantes sobre as aguas do mar a procura de algum peixe e enfim suspirou, pois ele teria que admitir que não sabia o que tinha que ser feito.

"Eu estive pensando." Ela voltou a dizer, quando percebeu que ele não lhe responderia nada. "Sobre o que Ester me disse sobre você e eu." Ela continuou, ele tinha o olhar fixo nela, mas nada disse, de modo que ela continuou. "Você acha que ela se referia a-" Sua voz foi diminuindo, como se ela esperasse que ele continuasse a frase, ele não o fez e ela suspirou frustrada e voltou a continuou. "Acha que ela se referia a você se apaixonar por mim?"

Rumple apenas franziu o cenho, encarou a garota que ansiava por uma resposta e refletiu por um segundo. O que ela queria que ele dissesse? Aonde ela gostaria de chegar com essa história?

"É que eu estive pensando muito nisso nos últimos dias, talvez seja o nosso contato diário. Eu não sei, mas eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso, quer dizer, foram as palavras de Ester, não as minhas. A questão é, Rumple, eu não sei você, mas eu jamais poderia me apaixonar por você." Ela disse, o homem que ainda a encarava, desviou o olhar, isso incomodou Selene de certa forma, que ansiava por uma resposta dele. "Diga algo, Rumple, diga que jamais poderia me amar dessa forma."

Houve um silencio, uma breve risada abafada vinda dele e um olhar preocupado de Selene. Ele então se virou e respondeu a ela o que ela tanto queria saber.

"Seria difícil me apaixonar por você ou por qualquer outra pessoa que fosse, tendo em vista que eu ainda não aprendi a tirar Belle completamente da minha mente." Ele respondeu, o olhar fixo nos dela e ela sorriu satisfeita e se virou para encarar o mar a sua frente.

Rumple engoliu a seco, se virou também, a fim de olhar para o mar, em uma tentativa de tentar não deixar com que Selene percebesse que ele estava mentindo. A verdade, era que ele já não mais pensava em Belle dessa forma. Ela era apenas um fantasma de seu passado e já não mais jazia em seu coração. Porém, seu coração não estava vazio, como poderia suspeitar algumas pessoas, ele tinha dado espaço para um novo amor e nem percebeu quando havia feito isso. Selene chegou sem querer, invadindo o que não era dela por direito, mas se instalou de tão forma, que ele não conseguia mais pensar em outra coisa que não fosse ela.

Ele queria protege-la, queria mantê-la salvo de todos os males desse mundo. Para ele, só poderia haver espaço em seu rosto para um sorriso. Para ele era angustiante saber que ela ainda se preocupava e quantas vezes ele não precisou se segurar para não a tomar em seus braços, a fim de acalma-la quando ele sentia uma preocupação em seu olhar.

Seria mais fácil tentar ignorar esse sentimento, mas ele já não tentava mais, ele queria poder dizer a ela que os dois não podiam mais se ver, mas temia que ela visse isso como uma declaração explicita de que ele possuía sentimentos por ela e se dependesse dele, ele jamais se declararia. Além do mais, ele sabia bem que Selene se sentia mais segura quando estava com ele e embora machucasse muito estar perto dela e não poder tê-la por completo, o machucaria mais deixa-la desamparada por puro egoísmo da parte dele. Ele preferia deixar seu coração na reta ao vê-la sofrer.

O crepúsculo veio pintando o céu daquela tarde nos mais belos tons de laranja. O sol se pôs e em silencio os dois se levantaram e caminharam em direção ao carro de Rumple. Ele a levou até a mansão de Regina, como sempre fazia e estacionou diante da mansão. O carro de David e Emma estavam parados um atrás do outro, Rumple ouviu Selene suspirar pesado e perguntou qual era o problema.

"Eu não estou afim de fingir estar bem diante dos outros." Ela respondeu. "Pelo menos não hoje." Ela completou e estava prestes a sair do carro quando ele a impediu, segurando seu braço.

"Você pode ir para a minha casa se quiser." Ele sugeriu, ela soltou uma risada e ele então insistiu no convite. "Não tem segundas intenções no meu convite."

"Eu sei que não, Rumple, mas é que todas as minhas coisas estão na mansão e além do mais, o que Regina iria pensar?" Ela respondeu, ele entendeu sua justificativa e soltou o seu braço, deixando ela partir. "Mas eu adoraria poder passar a noite em silencio na sua casa. Às vezes é bem cansativo todo esse tumulto familiar." Ela continuou e soltou uma leve risada.

"Minha casa sempre estará aberta caso você procure um lugar tranquilo." Ele respondeu, ela sorriu em agradecimento e se inclinou na direção dele, beijando-o no rosto e se despedindo antes de sair.

Ele a observou caminhar pela entrada da mansão e levou a mão no rosto, onde os lábios dela o havia tocado. Ele se sentiu estupido e incomodado. O tipo de incomodo que só os apaixonados conhecem e desejou que tudo tivesse em seu controle como sempre fora as coisas, mas entendeu que todas as melhores coisas da vida são dadas a nós quando menos esperamos. Ele entendeu que a falta de controle nas coisas que o universo rege é o que tornava o mundo tão interessante, mas mesmo entendendo tudo isso, ainda era difícil para ele aceitar as ironias da vida e a crueldade do universo.

Se pelo menos seus poderes fossem maiores do que o próprio acaso, se pelo menos ele pudesse mudar uma linha sequer do grande livro do destino de modo a fazer com que a história dele e de Selene se cruzassem permanentemente, talvez isso o acalmasse, mas por hora, ele teria que aprender e a se conformar que dessa vez ele não era Senhor de nada e que tudo, inclusive os seus próprios sentimentos, já não estavam mais sobre seu controle.


	29. Trapped

**Capítulo 29 – Trapped**

Belle encarou seu rosto diante do espelho, abriu a torneira e, enquanto a agua escorria, lavou o seu rosto com a intenção de, enfim, despertar. Era quase madrugada, não se ouvia um barulho sequer e ela tinha acabado de acordar de um pesadelo. O mesmo pesadelo de sempre, que cada vez ficava mais intenso e mais difícil de despertar do mesmo.

Seus dedos foram de encontro a pequena mancha em seu pescoço, quase que imperceptível agora, mas que semana passava era grande o suficiente para ser notada, devido a uma mordida que Ruby havia dado. Não doía mais agora, mas ver aquela pequena mancha, mesmo que só ela pudesse nota-la, incomodava Belle de alguma forma.

Ela respirou fundo, lavou novamente o rosto e desligou a torneira e voltou para o quarto, onde Ruby dormia tranquilamente. Ela se sentou na ponta do colchão olhando para seu lado da cama, completamente molhado devido ao suor, pois ela sempre transpirava durante seus pesadelos e jamais era capaz de despertar durante ele. Estava ficando cada vez pior e ela não sabia mais o que fazer, porém, não tocava nesse assunto com Ruby, com medo de preocupa-la. Porém, ela sabia que na medida em que tais pesadelos aumentavam, uma hora ela não mais conseguiria esconde-los.

"Acordada de novo?" Ruby perguntou, fazendo com Belle desse um sobressalto e a encarasse. Belle forçou um sorriso e a morena se sentou e se arrastou na cama em direção a namorada. "Você pensa que eu não noto?" Ela perguntou, tocando gentilmente nos cabelos de Belle e descendo até seu rosto. "Que você acorda sempre na mesma hora, sempre assustada e depois passa horas tentando não dormir novamente?"

Belle ignorou a pergunta e suspirou profundamente, ela não queria preocupar Ruby, pois ela mesma não sabia o que estava acontecendo e além do mais, Ruby não poderia ajuda-la. Ruby a abraçou e a trouxe para junto de si, permitindo que a garota deitasse sua cabeça sobre seu peito. Belle fechou os olhos, inalou o perfume de Ruby e sentiu quando ela beijou sua testa e ouviu quando ela disse que era seguro voltar a dormir agora, pois ela zelaria seu sono.

Mesmo incerta de que Ruby fosse capaz de fazer o que disse, Belle se permitiu dormir novamente, sabendo que corria o risco de novamente ter outro pesadelo. Ruby deitou-se na cama junto dela, a trouxe o mais perto que pôde junto ao seu corpo e a beijou uma última vez, antes de repetir para ela que era seguro voltar a dormir.

De fato, pela primeira vez em uma semana, Belle conseguiu voltar a dormir depois de despertar de um pesadelo e na manhã, quando acordou, ela se encontrou sozinha e descobriu, pelo relógio do criado-mudo, que já havia passado da hora do café da manhã. Ela bufou frustrada, pois estava atrasada para abrir a biblioteca, mas antes que ela pudesse se levantar, ela encontrou então uma bandeja no começo da cama, com um belíssimo café da manhã e um bilhete escrito a mão. Ela reconheceu rapidamente a letra, que era de Ruby e que dizia o seguinte:

" _Querida, eu preparei seu café e trouxe para você, não quis te acordar, você estava tão linda dormindo e eu sei o quanto essas noites foram difíceis para você. Eu vou ficar no seu lugar hoje na biblioteca, então, eu sugiro que você saia um pouco de casa depois que acordar, faça algo novo, sei lá, talvez isso tire da sua cabeça o que de fato estiver te incomodando. Conversamos na hora do almoço, espero que tenha uma ótima manhã. Te amo."_

Belle sorriu para si mesma, dobrou o bilhete e começou a comer seu café da manhã, enquanto pensava no que iria fazer com o seu resto da sua manhã. Uma vez terminado o café, ela tomou um banho, se arrumou e saiu pelas ruas de Storybrooke, sem saber ao certo o que iria fazer, mas gostando de poder andar sozinha por algum tempo. Não que ela não gostasse de estar sempre acompanhada, ela amava, mas ter um tempo para ela mesma, era ótimo também, então, ela decidiu explorar a cidade um pouco e não percebeu quando se encontrava no píer e ao longe, notou Rumple, que estava acompanhado por Selene.

Ela ficou parada alguns instantes, observando os dois de longe, notando o quanto eles pareciam estar se dando bem um com o outro. Ela sorriu para si mesma, abaixou o olhar por um instante e deu meia volta, não notando que Selene e Rumple a haviam avistado.

"Pergunto-me por quanto tempo você vai ignora-la" Rumple disse, olhando para Selene, que estava visivelmente afetada por ver Belle. "Quer dizer." Ele continuou a falar. "Você não pode ignorar para sempre o que você sente, não é mesmo? Se você sente dentro de você essa necessidade de falar com ela, eu sinceramente não acho que você deva ignorar esse sentimento" Ele continuou e ouviu a garota suspirar, enquanto observava Belle ser perdida de vista.

"O que eu diria a ela?" Selene perguntou, sem conseguir controlar a tristeza em sua voz.

"Não diga nada. Eu sei que você sente que ela não é sua filha, mas você sente que vocês duas ainda tem essa conexão, não a quebre agora, principalmente por que estamos cada vez mais perto da Lua Cheia." Ele completou, ela o encarou por alguns segundos e concordou silenciosamente, os dois sabiam o que significava a chegada dessa Lua e sabiam também, que para Selene não haveria mais outra Lua, além dessa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ele a levou até a biblioteca, logo depois do almoço e Selene encontrou Belle debruçada diante de um livro, com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto lia-o. Selene hesitou, mas só por alguns segundos, ela se virou para encarar o carro de Rumple, que agora se distanciava e voltou sua atenção para Belle, que enfim a havia notado.

"Selene..." Belle disse, com um espanto explicito em sua voz. A garota sorriu e se aproximou, enquanto tentava ignorar o nervosismo. "É uma surpresa te ver aqui, ficou entediada com o mundo real?" Belle perguntou e Selene soltou uma risada abafada.

"É, eu acho que sim. Eu tenho dificuldades pra dormir e então pensei que eu poderia escolher algum livro, quem sabe isso me ajudaria a relaxar mais antes de ir pra cama." Ela respondeu, Belle assentiu satisfeita e pediu que ela a seguisse.

As duas caminharam até as prateleiras, Belle começou a perguntar para Selene quais eram seus tipos de livros favoritos e a garota não soube responder. Belle riu do silencio dela e as duas pararam diante de uma prateleira de livros sobre ficção cientifica.

"Talvez alguns desses?" Belle sugeriu, entregando um livro aleatório para Selene, que o segurou em suas mãos, observou a capa e franziu o cenho antes de perguntar sobre o que se tratava. "Ah bem, futuros alternativos, robôs, eu sinceramente nunca li."

"Parece algo que Henry iria gostar." Ela respondeu, devolvendo o livro, enquanto as duas voltavam a caminhar por mais outra prateleira.

"Você deve gostar de algum tipo de história, todos gostam, mesmo que não tenhamos o habito da leitura, sempre tem um tipo que nos saltam os olhos." Belle disse, parando de súbito diante de Selene, que já não mais prestava atenção no que a garota estava dizendo e sim em seu rosto, no quanto ela estava bonita agora e no quanto ela estava crescida.

Ela era apenas um bebê quando Selene abriu mão dela, mesmo sabendo que era o melhor para sua filha, ainda assim ela sofreu com esse abandono, mas vê-la diante de si, tão crescida e tão bonita e acima de tudo, feliz, lhe dava uma certeza de que todos seus erros do passado de alguma forma se acertavam no fim. Esse pensamento a acalmou. Ela sorriu para Belle, que não entendeu bem o motivo pelos quais havia lagrimas em seus olhos, mas sorriu de volta e olhou para o lado, onde havia um livro de poesias.

"Talvez poesia?" Ela perguntou, entregando o livro pra Selene, que observou sua capa e sorriu para si mesma ao ler quem era a autora do livro.

"Safo de Lesbos." Selene leu em voz alta, sorrindo para si mesma, enquanto folheava o livro.

"Bem, por que não começar com os clássicos, não é mesmo?" Belle perguntou, rindo, antes de continuar a falar. "É uma pena que só existam fragmentos dos seus poemas, imaginem eles por completos?"

"É, eles eram perfeitos. Ela foi uma figura e tanto, nós adorávamos ouvi-la." Ela continuou e engoliu suas próprias palavras antes que soltasse algo que não deveriam.

"Quando você diz _vocês_ , você está se referindo as estrelas?" Perguntou Belle e Selene sorriu para e assentiu, pois não poderia e não queria, revelar para ela que na verdade, ela estava se referindo aos deuses do Olimpo. "Deve ser incrível ser uma estrela, ver o mundo inteiro, o universo inteiro..." Belle continuou, enquanto se imaginava sendo uma estrela. "Agora não é um pouco triste saber que as estrelas que brilham na verdade estão mortas há milhares de anos? Mas eu acho que é para isso que as estrelas nascem não é mesmo, para brilharem?"

"É, você está certa..." Selene respondeu, sentindo uma tristeza controlando seus pensamentos.

"Você alguma vez já brilhou?" Belle perguntou e Selene negou com a cabeça, Belle pôde notar a tristeza em seus olhos. "Mas você irá, não é mesmo? Você vai brilhar, é por isso que você está aqui em Storybrooke? É por isso que Regina vai adotar seu bebê?" Belle se calou e pediu desculpas pelas inúmeras perguntas, Selene apenas sorriu.

"É, é por isso Belle." Ela respondeu, tentando dar seu melhor sorriso.

"Depois que o bebê nascer, você vai embora?" Ela continuou e sentiu sua voz ficar pausada e carregada de uma tristeza. Ela não conhecia Selene, mas havia algo nela que a cativava e ela não gostava da ideia de ela ter que ir embora.

"Não se preocupe, você sempre poderá me ver quando chegar a noite." Selene respondeu.

"Você vai me olhar de volta?"

"Sempre." Selene respondeu e Belle sorriu para ela, sem imaginar o quanto essa simples frase viera dotada de uma força e ocultava uma promessa de que Selene sempre cuidaria dela, não importando aonde ela estivesse.

No dia seguinte, depois do almoço e antes que ela tivesse que voltar para a mansão, ela passou na biblioteca e as horas seguintes foram resumidas em conversas animadas com Belle, sobre livros, historias antigas ou coisas casuais. Estar ao lado de Belle era tão reconfortante quanto estar ao lado de Rumple e aos poucos Selene já não mais se preocupava com o futuro, pois Belle lhe dava uma certeza de que tudo ficaria bem no final, mas ela estava errada...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ruby acordou, olhou para o lado e encontrou a cama vazia, ela podia ouvir o barulho do chuveiro e imaginou então que Belle estaria ali. Ela se levantou, não pediu licença antes de abrir a porta do banheiro e observou por alguns segundos a silhueta perfeita do corpo de Belle. Ela sorriu para si mesma, sentiu seu corpo ser controlado por aquele calor que apenas Belle conseguia causar.

Ela molhou seu rosto, não demorou para tirar o pijama que usava e deixou sua lingerie pelo caminho. Em seguida, ela se virou para o chuveiro e abriu a cortina, encontrando Belle toda molhada, a encarando com olhos penetrantes e distantes, por um segundo, Ruby quase não a reconheceu, mas foi uma sensação rápida que durou alguns segundos, pois no instante seguinte, Belle a puxou para junto de si e agora a beijava com uma intensidade e desejo, como se nunca a tivesse beijado antes.

Seus corpos molhados colados um ao outro e suas bocas quentes que ansiavam em experimentar cada gosto distinto de seus corpos. Belle se ajoelhou diante dela, de modo a fazer Ruby se apoiar na parede com uma de suas mãos, Belle a fez gemer alto e clamar pelo seu nome e não demorou para que Ruby perdesse sua estabilidade assim que chegou em seu clímax. Ela estava exausta e jamais havia visto Belle tão selvagem assim, que não esperou com que ela se recuperasse e a ajudou a se levantar e caminhar até a cama, onde então, Belle explorou cada centímetro daquele corpo.

Ruby perdeu a noção do tempo e quando enfim o sexo acabou, ela se encontrava sem folego, de modo que nada conseguia dizer enquanto tentava recuperar o seu folego. Belle se deitou ao seu lado, apoiando-se em seu cotovelo e observando a morena respirar, enquanto passava a ponta de seus dedos pelo seu corpo completamente suado. Ela parou o dedo bico do seio endurecido de Ruby e brincou com ele alguns segundos, antes de enfim sugá-lo com seus lábios.

"Belle, eu estou exausta." Ruby disse com dificuldade, contendo um gemido, quando Belle começou a beijar seu pescoço e agora descia com as mãos até o meio de suas pernas, mas Belle não parou e antes que ela tivesse a chance de introduzir seus dedos em Ruby, a morena a impediu e a empurrou delicadamente, a fim de ver seu rosto.

O que ela viu foi uma Belle completamente diferente. Seus olhos completamente vermelhos e seu rosto ligeiramente modificado, como se os traços que antes lhe eram tão característicos houvessem se distorcido a fim de criar outro ser.

"Belle?" Perguntou Ruby, deixando o medo visível em sua voz, a garota a sua frente, que não mais lhe lembrava Belle ou mesmo um humano sequer, sorriu, um sorriso aterrorizador e macabro e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, enquanto seu olhar percorria pelo corpo de Ruby, como se tivesse prestes a devora-lo.

"Não." Respondeu Belle, deixando claro em sua voz levemente grossa e carregada por um leve tremor. Ruby a afastou por completo, a encarou com o olhar assustado e estava prestes a gritar, mas Belle, ou quem quer que fosse, se aproximou com uma velocidade sobrenatural e a agarrou pelo pescoço a pressionando contra a parede.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou Ruby, enquanto sentia seu pescoço ser esmagado pelas mãos de sua amada, não houve resposta, aqueles olhos vermelhos que mais lembravam os olhos de um demônio a encarou fixamente, enquanto observava Ruby desmaiar para enfim solta-la e encarar o corpo desacordado.

Ela olhou ao redor do quarto e caminhou em direção ao guarda roupa, bagunçando tudo até encontrar o que estava procurando. Lá estava ele, o pequeno frasquinho que Regina havia dado a Ruby e que agora jamais seria usado, ela sorriu satisfeita, despejou o liquido no chão e olhou para Ruby uma última vez.

"Eu sou seu pior pesadelo." Respondeu o demônio, que havia possuído o corpo de Belle. "E agora, você será a arma que eu preciso."


	30. Destiny

**Capítulo 30 – Destiny**

O que o acordou naquela manhã não foi o despertador ou o Sol em seu rosto e sim uma súbita sensação de que algo estava errado. Rumple se sentou em sua cama, não havia luz o suficiente para que iluminasse seu quarto, de modo que ele esperou alguns minutos para que seus olhos se adaptassem a escuridão. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, percebendo o quanto eles estavam suados e enfim se levantou, caminhando em direção ao único espelho que havia em seu quarto.

Ele encarou seu reflexo, seu rosto ainda marcado pelo sono e seus olhos fundos e distantes, resultado de uma noite mal dormida. Como um clique no fundo da sua mente, ele se lembrou de algo, que até então pensava que jamais lembraria.

Ele se lembrou de Selene, na floresta encantada, do primeiro encontro que os dois tiveram anos atrás. Ele se lembrou do livro, que havia lhe dado todas as instruções para encontrar o seu filho. Ele se lembrou de Marōn, se lembrou de como o havia criado e de como havia manipulado a todos para que o seu plano desse certo.

Seu coração acelerou, quando ele se deu conta de todas essas informações. Ele respirou com dificuldade, olhou ao redor, atônito, procurando por uma forma de esquecer tudo o que agora ele sabia. Era tarde demais. Ele se lembrava de tudo e isso significava que o fim estava próximo. Não tardaria o momento em que ele precisaria do coração de Selene e, então, ela deixaria esse mundo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Selene havia acordado mais cedo que todos naquela manhã. Na verdade, ela mal havia dormido e agora se encontrava descendo as escadas em direção a cozinha. Ela encontrou Emma e Henry, abrindo as portas do armário da cozinha, procurando por algo. Sobre o balcão da cozinha havia uma cesta de piquenique. Henry foi o primeiro a se virar e notar a presença de Selene, que sorriu para o garoto.

"Vocês madrugaram hoje." Ela respondeu, se aproximando dos dois e observando os lanches que eles haviam preparado.

"Nós vamos sair hoje." Respondeu Henry. "Nós três. Emma pensou em fazer algo especial pra minha mãe." O garoto continuou e apontou para cesta sobre o balcão.

"Parece ser algo especial." Selene disse, encarando Emma, que corou com a observação. "Talvez você devesse deixar elas irem sozinhas, o que acha, Henry? Nós poderíamos fazer algo junto. Você e eu." Ela continuou, se virando para o garoto e olhando rapidamente para Emma, que parecia feliz com a sugestão.

"Mas eu já ajudei a preparar tudo." Disse o garoto, em um tom frustrado e pensou pensar a respeito, antes de continuar a falar. "Bem, tá certo, acho que eu posso ir na próxima vez." Ele completou, colocando dois sanduiches dentro da cesta e ficando com um para ele. "Mas eu quero planejar o que faremos hoje, pode ser?" Ele continuou, Selene assentiu e o observou sair da cozinha, deixando Selene a sós com sua mãe.

"Obrigada." Emma respondeu, terminando de preencher a cesta com outros lanches. "Eu amo meu filho, mas desde que passamos a morar aqui com Regina, eu quase não tenho um tempo sozinha com ela. Tirando a noite, mas essa semana foi tão agitada e nós estávamos tão exaustas, que tudo o que fizemos foi cair na cama e pegar no sono."

"Eu entendo." Selene respondeu. "Bem, hoje você a tem só para você, aproveite seu final de semana." A garota continuou e roubou um sorriso da loira que continuou o que estava fazendo, permitindo que Selene tomasse seu café da manhã.

Depois disso, Selene se dirigiu até o seu quarto, encontrando Regina, que descia as escadas e a parou, a fim de perguntar como ela estava.

"Eu estou bem." Selene respondeu, não parecendo muito confiante. Regina deu um meio sorriso e olhou ao redor, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ninguém estava ouvindo a conversa das duas.

"É que hoje será Lua Cheia, eu me pergunto como está seu emocional." Regina disse, Selene respirou fundo e desviou o olhar, pois desde que levantara, ela estava tentando não pensar nisso, mas era inevitável. De modo que ela enfim respondeu o que passava em sua mente.

"Eu não posso dizer que estou 100% tranquila." Respondeu Selene. "Eu não sei, uma parte de mim confia que Marōn não me fara mal algum, mas outra parte, não consegue parar de pensar no que ele poderá fazer comigo, se ele de fato conseguir cruzar a fronteira."

Regina estava parada em um dos degraus, com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, prestando muita atenção ao que Selene falava. Assim como a garota, Regina também estava preocupada e queria poder fazer mais do que havia feito até agora.

"Talvez você não devesse sair hoje. Devíamos ficar aqui em casa essa noite e nas próximas. Eu posso lançar um feitiço de proteção na mansão, ficaremos bem." Regina disse, fazendo Selene sorrir e buscar pela mão da prefeita, como se estivesse tentando acalma-la.

"Eu agradeço a preocupação e não vou dispensa-la, mas temos o dia inteiro antes da Lua Cheia e Emma preparou algo especial para vocês, não vou te privar disso." Selene respondeu, fazendo Regina franzir o cenho.

"Emma preparou algo especial, foi? Aposto que tem a ver com fritas ou donuts." Regina respondeu

"Não faça pouco caso da criatividade da sua namorada ou da vontade dela de te agradar, Regina." Observou Selene e se despediu dela, a observando descer as escadas, enquanto ela voltava para seu quarto. Henry apareceu minutos depois, com uma mochila nas costas e um papel nas mãos.

"Eu já sei o que faremos hoje." Henry respondeu, entregando a ela o papel. Ela olhou para o desenho que ele havia feito e o encarou, visivelmente confusa. "É só um esboço, precisa de algum aperfeiçoamento." Ele explicou.

"Para onde isso leva?" Ela perguntou.

"Agora? Para lugar nenhum, mas a ideia é que ele te leve para um tesouro."

"Um tesouro meu?" Perguntou a garota.

"Sim." Ele respondeu. "Eu estava pesando, eu entendi que sua estadia aqui é provisória, não precisa ser nenhum gênio para entender que depois que o bebê nascer, você irá embora. Então eu estive pensando." Continuou o garoto. "Que talvez você devesse deixar algo para Dorothy, para quando ela estiver maior, o que acha?"

Selene sorriu com a ideia, enquanto analisava o desenho e pensava no que poderia deixar para Dorothy.

"Podemos ir até a floresta, eu já preparei nossos lanches e tenho água, lanternas, bussolas e mapas." Ele disse, rapidamente, como se Selene precisasse de algo a mais para ser convencida.

"Eu gostei da ideia." Ela respondeu, devolvendo o mapa para o garoto. "Eu vou me arrumar e vou ligar para Rumple, para ele levar nós dois. Não vou me meter dentro de uma floresta sozinha com você." Ela respondeu e antes que o garoto pudesse protestar, ela continuou. "Eu sei que temos bussolas e mapas e eu confio na sua qualidade como explorador, mas vamos prezar a segurança, pode ser?" Ela continuou; bagunçando os cabelos do garoto, que concordou, mesmo não estando feliz com a ideia e saiu do quarto para que Selene pudesse se arrumar.

Ela não demorou muito para se aprontar e poucos minutos depois do seu encontro com Henry, ela estava prestes a descer as escadas, quando um barulho alto, como um assobio, vindo do quarto de Regina chamou sua atenção. Ela parou onde estava, com a mão ainda no corrimão, a atenção voltada para o fim do corredor que dava acesso ao quarto de Regina.

Ela sabia que Regina e Emma já haviam saído, pois tinha escutado o som do carro de Regina minutos antes, de modo que não podia ser nenhuma delas. Ela hesitou um pouco, pensou em descer as escadas, ignorando então o assobio, mas havia algo que a instigava a querer desvendar tal mistério.

De modo que, lá estava ela, diante da porta do quarto de Regina, girando a maçaneta e percebendo que o assobio agora era mais alto e mais irritante. Ela olhou ao redor do quarto vazio, procurando descobrir de onde vinha tal som. Ela não soube explicar o que sentiu, quando enfim seu olhar foi em direção a cômoda de Regina.

Ela se aproximou, ignorando o quão alto era o assobio e abriu a primeira gaveta, encontrando então o livro que ela tão bem conhecia. Suas mãos foram rapidamente até ele, o tirando da gaveta, enquanto o assobio agora cessava de súbito, dando lugar ao silencio. Ela o abriu, mal conseguindo controlar a ansiedade e as próprias batidas do seu coração, que agora eram acelerados demais, a fazendo arfar, enquanto ela folheava o livro completamente vazio. Ela o fechou, frustrada, colocando-o sobre a cômoda e perguntando o que diabos havia acontecido, quando então notou seu próprio reflexo no espelho da cômoda e atrás dela a figura de uma mulher.

"Ester." Disse Selene, para a mulher ali no quarto, parada próxima a cama de Regina, que levantou uma mão em direção a Selene, impedindo que ela se aproximasse.

"Você está prestes a cumprir o seu destino, Selene." Disse Ester, Selene negou com a cabeça, mas não teve a chance de discutir, pois Ester voltara a falar. "Eu sei que você não escolheu a sua vida agora, ela foi consequências das suas escolhas no passado. Assim como eu também sei que se você pudesse, você mudaria cada linha da sua vida, não é mesmo?" Ester perguntou, um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios, esperando então a resposta de sua pergunta.

"Eu não sei." Respondeu Selene e as duas se encararam, uma tentando entender o que passava na mente da outra. "Uma parte de mim se arrepende de todos os meus erros e a outra parte é grata por todas as pessoas que cruzaram meu caminho. É como se elas dessem um sentido para tudo o que eu sou hoje. Quando eu era Selene, a deusa, eu não era nada. Eu era apenas essa figura adorada por muitos e temida por poucos. Aqui, sem essa identidade, eu sou mais do que isso. Eu sou uma mãe que teve a chance de ver sua filha se tornar uma mulher. Eu sou uma estrela cadente, que trouxe esperança para muitas pessoas. Acima de tudo isso, eu sou eu mesma. Alguém que nada tem de divino. Com milhares de erros nas costas, que de alguma forma me torna humana. Algo que um dia eu desejei ser e, hoje, eu entendo o preço desse desejo."

Ester sorriu, um daqueles sorrisos enigmáticos, que conseguiam deixar Selene desconfortável. Seu olhar, tão enigmático quanto seu sorriso, fazia com que Selene quisesse desviar seu próprio olhar, mas não o fez. Ela apenas esperou que Ester dissesse algo.

"Eu observei os humanos durante anos." Disse Ester, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. "Eles estão constantemente preocupados com o futuro, sempre presos ao passado e nunca aproveitando o presente. Tão inteligentes e complexos, mas incapazes de perceber que tudo no mundo é passageiro. Suas existências não se limitam a tudo o que eles querem ter ou ser, mas em tudo o que eles _poderiam_ se tornar. As pessoas tentem a se prender dentro de si mesmas, a ponto de se perderem e nunca descobrir quem de fato elas poderiam ser. Entende o que eu quero dizer, Selene?" Perguntou Ester, se aproximando da garota, a fim de não deixar nenhuma distância entre as duas.

"Você está dizendo que eu não me conhecia antes." Ela respondeu a Ester, que sorriu para ela satisfeita.

"Exatamente. Para se encontrar as vezes nós temos que nós perder, usando outras pessoas como estradas. Se permitindo perder a si mesma, até chegar a um ponto onde o outro te deixa em um caminho qualquer, que você nunca poderia chegar sem a ajuda de outra pessoa. Você se perdeu muito, Selene, mas também levou muita gente até onde eles deveriam estar. Você foi uma estrela guia, há muitas pessoas assim no mundo. Assim como existem pessoas que são como estrelas cadentes, que cruzam os céus de nossas vidas e que precisam de apenas alguns segundos para se tornarem importantes. Como também existem pessoas meteoros, que chegam e deixam um enorme desastre dentro de nós. Também existem as pessoas estrelas, que estão sempre ali, mesmo quando não podemos vê-las. Elas estão sempre conosco, nos vigiando de alguma forma. Às vezes, nós esquecemos do quanto elas são importantes, mas quando chega a escuridão e nós estamos sozinhos, nos sentindo perdidos. Bem ali, na escuridão, elas se fazem presentes. Raríssimas são as pessoas que conseguem ser estrelas para os outros. Mais raríssimo ainda, são aquelas pessoas que possuem estrelas em suas vidas."

Selene tinha seus olhos fixos na mulher a sua frente, enquanto absorvia cada palavra que ela falava. Ela respirou fundo, pensou em dizer algo, mas nunca teve a chance. Ester desapareceu em sua frente, como se nunca tivesse estado ali, deixando Selene sozinha, refletindo sobre tudo o que ela agora sabia. Sua história nada tinha a ver com o que ela era ou sobre quem ela conhecia e amava, tudo era grande demais, maior que tudo o que seus olhos podiam ver. Sua história se cruzava com a de muitas outras. Provando que a vida nada tem a ver com aqueles que amamos e deixamos para trás, mas sim sobre aqueles que ainda não conhecemos e que passamos a vida inteira esperando para que nossos caminhos sejam enfim cruzados.


	31. Darkness

**Capítulo 31 – Darkness**

Ruby despertou em um cômodo escuro, ela não podia ver nada ao seu redor, mas podia sentir suas mãos presas por correntes de aço. Ela puxou os braços, enquanto se sentava no chão gelado, a corrente era curta e amarrada em algum ponto do chão, quanto mais ela puxava, menos a corrente vinha. De modo que ela desistiu e se encostou contra a parede, frustrada.

Ela tentou gritar, mas sua garganta estava muito dolorida para isso e quanto mais tempo ela ficava ali sozinha, menos sentido as coisas faziam. Ela tentou se lembrar dos acontecimentos passados, mas tudo o que vinha em sua mente era a imagem de um Belle, que ela não mais podia reconhecer.

"Foi bem difícil te trazer até aqui." Disse uma voz, que Ruby reconheceu como de Belle, mas algo lhe dizia que não era sua amada que estava ali.

Ruby não respondeu e esperou que a dona da voz se apresentasse. No primeiro instante, tudo era escuridão, mas Ruby podia ouvir passos caminhando lentamente até ela, ficando centímetros de seu rosto, onde enfim a pessoa se ajoelhou a sua frente.

Houve um barulho, de um isqueiro sendo aceso e então houve luz. Uma luz rápida que não era capaz de preencher o local onde elas estavam, mas que foi o suficiente para iluminar o rosto de Belle e deixar claro para Ruby que ela já não estava mais diante de sua namorada.

"Por que eu estou aqui?" Perguntou Ruby, para a figura ajoelhada diante si. "O que você quer comigo?"

Uma mão fria tocou o seu rosto e Ruby tremeu, fechando os olhos enquanto desejava que esse pesadelo acabasse logo.

"Você está aqui porque eu preciso de você." Respondeu a figura, sua voz que pertencia à Belle se esforçava para ser uma imitação perfeita da bibliotecária, mas as vezes oscilava. "Eu preciso de suas habilidades para encontrar alguém." Continuou, e seu dedo tremulo e estranhamente gélido desceu até o lábio de Ruby, parando sobre ele por alguns segundos, antes de completar. "Infelizmente, eu não tenho nenhum poder sobre você até que você se transforme, mas não se preocupe, eu posso esperar até a lua cheia." Dizendo isso a criatura se levantou e Ruby pôde ouvir seus passos ficando cada vez mais distantes.

Ruby ficou sozinha nos minutos seguintes, sem saber onde estava, sem saber o que deveria fazer e temendo constantemente pela segurança de Belle e de todos da cidade.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Regina não sabia exatamente para onde Emma a estava levando, mas estava verdadeiramente empolgada com o fato de poder ter um dia inteiro sozinha com ela. Quem estava dirigindo o carro da prefeita era a loira, enquanto Regina observava a paisagem pela janela do carro.

Elas estavam próxima floresta, seguindo em direção a única estrada de terra que adentrava a densa floresta. Antes que elas pudessem ir longe demais, Emma foi obrigada a parar, pois um carro, que ela reconheceu como a pick-up de Leroy, estava vindo na direção delas duas. Emma então deu ré com o carro, permitindo que o carro passasse pela estrada de mão única.

"O que Leroy está fazendo na floresta?" Perguntou Regina, enquanto observava o carro passar lentamente por elas.

"Eu não acho que seja Leroy quem esteja dirigindo." Respondeu Emma, tentando reconhecer quem era a figura por trás do volante.

Ela buzinou, de modo a chamar a atenção do condutor, que parou imediatamente onde estava, mas permaneceu imóvel dentro do veículo. Emma se virou para Regina, franzindo o cenho e decidiu descer do veículo, pois alguma coisa dentro de si, dizia que havia algo errado. A loira caminhou até a pick-up, bateu na janela, obrigando o condutor a abaixa-lo e encarou, um pouco perplexa, para uma Belle que usava óculos escuros e tinha as duas mãos bem firmes ao volante.

"Algum problema?" Perguntou Belle, sem tirar o olho da estrada, o que no primeiro momento causou certa estranheza por parte de Emma, mas que não ousou questiona-la sobre esse ponto.

"Nenhum." Respondeu rapidamente Emma, em resposta, Belle se virou para ela e sorriu, um tipo sorriso que causou um frio na espinha. "O que estava fazendo sozinha na floresta?" Insistiu Emma e Belle se inclinou um pouco para fora do carro, sem em nenhum momento encarar Emma diretamente, e observou o carro onde Regina estava esperando pela loira.

"Talvez o mesmo que vocês duas." Respondeu Belle, se endireitando em seu banco.

"Ruby não parece estar com você." Observou Emma e o maxilar de Belle se fechou, enquanto ela apertava suas mãos contra o volante, era possível ver as juntas de seus dedos se tornarem vermelhas devido a pressão que ela fazia para segurar o volante.

"De fato." Respondeu Belle. "Há uma cabana a poucos quilômetros daqui. Eu estava lá, sozinha, como você pode ver." Continuou ela. "Eu estou planejando uma surpresa para nós duas. Pretendo traze-la amanhã à noite. Eu vim até aqui, para conferir se a cabana estava no meu agrado." Concluiu, Emma assentiu e Belle, pela primeira vez, se virou para encarar a loira, que não podia ver seus olhos devido aos óculos escuros.

"Vou deixar você seguir seu caminho." Disse Emma, dando um passo para trás a fim de deixar Belle ir embora, mas antes que ela tivesse a chance de ir, Emma se aproximou uma última vez, colocando suas duas mãos sobre a janela do carro e voltando a falar. "Sobre essa cabana." Continuou Emma. "Ela está livre hoje? Já que você só a usará amanha?"

Belle a encarava fixamente agora, causando certo desconforto em Emma por não poder ver seus olhos. A bibliotecária pareceu refletir sobre a pergunta e demorou alguns segundos significativos antes de enfim responde-la.

"É uma cabana adorável. Vocês duas irão adorar." Respondeu ela, um sorriso surgindo no canto de seu lábio. "Porém, se eu fosse vocês, eu não me atreveria a descer até o porão. Há ratos por todo o local, além de ser muito escuro." Ela concluiu e Emma não pôde deixar de rir da observação de Belle e enfim se afastou do carro, permitindo que ela pudesse seguir seu caminho.

A loira observou o carro da mulher se afastar, para finalmente voltar para o seu, onde uma Regina ansiosa esperava por ela. Ela ligou o carro, enquanto contava para Regina sobre a conversa com Belle.

"É a cabana do Rumple."

"Eu imaginei." Respondeu Emma, voltando a dirigir, sua atenção voltada a estrada, quando ela então sugeriu o que passava em sua mente. "Eu estava pensando." Continuou ela, olhando rapidamente para Regina, sentada no banco do passageiro ao seu lado. "Que talvez depois do nosso piquenique, nós poderíamos passar por essa cabana, sabe?" Ela concluiu, não precisando explicar sobre a segunda parte do seu plano.

Regina buscou uma de suas mãos e a beijou, deixando claro que o plano era muito mais que bem-vindo e que ela estava ansiosa por isso. As duas seguiram pela estrada, sem imaginar o que as aguardava no final do dia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rumple levou um tempo adicional para chegar até a mansão de Regina. Selene havia ligado para ele, pedindo que ele fosse até lá, mas o homem hesitou, pois agora que se lembrava de tudo, ele temia então que essa fosse a última vez que a visse e não sabia se estava pronto para essa despedida.

Acontece, que ele já havia perdido pessoas demais em sua vida e Selene havia sido a melhor coisa que acontecera para ele nos últimos anos. Ela havia sido capaz de acender nele algo, que ele já não mais pensou existir. Ele não sabia dizer se ainda seria capaz de permanecer no caminho da luz assim que ela fosse embora e não sabia se seria capaz de permanecer em caminho algum, uma vez que ela não estivesse mais ali para guia-lo.

"Você demorou." Disse Selene, assim que Rumple se encontrou com ela na cozinha da mansão Mills, onde ela estava sentada encarando uma pequena caixa de madeira a sua frente.

"Desculpe o atraso." Respondeu o homem, hesitando alguns segundos antes de se aproximar da mulher.

Ela o encarou, como se estivesse tentando desvendar o que passava em sua mente e ele permaneceu onde estava, se segurando para não desviar o olhar dela. Ele esperava que esse encontro fosse mais revelador do que estava sendo, ele esperava que no instante em que ele colocasse seus olhos nos dela, ele então precisaria do seu coração e eles se despediriam para sempre. Mas quebrando todas as expectativas, ali estava ela, parada a alguns metros dele, encarando-o com certa perplexidade no olhar, buscando por alguma resposta que explicasse o porquê ele estava tão distante hoje.

"Não tem problema." Ela disse, com um sorriso nos lábios que não foi respondido. "Bem, você está aqui agora." Ela continuou e o homem assentiu, enquanto se aproximava dela e se sentava ao seu lado.

"O que é isso?" Ele perguntou, encarando a caixa de madeira, que agora ela abria e revelava para ele seu conteúdo, que não passava de poeira. Ele franziu o cenho e a encarou, esperando uma explicação.

"Henry sugeriu que eu fizesse algo para deixar para Dorothy." Ela começou a falar. "Eu pensei em escrever uma carta, algo do tipo. Antes que eu tivesse a chance de começar a escrever, eu pensei então em deixar uma pequena lembrança minha para ela. Então, cortei uma mecha de meu cabelo e a coloquei nessa caixa que Henry me deu e no instante em que eu fiz isso, a mecha de cabelo se tornou poeira... Poeira de estrela." Ela explicou, sua voz soando calma, mas seu olhar denunciando certa frustração.

"Você ainda pode escrever a carta." Ele disse, em um tom encorajador, tocando em sua mão antes que ela voltasse a falar.

"Não é esse o caso." Ela respondeu, encarando o conteúdo da caixa de madeira. "Acontece, que enquanto eu encarava esse pequeno amontoado de poeira, eu me vi lembrando de tudo o que eu fui e de tudo o que me trouxe até aqui. Agora eu entendo que meu passado já não importa." Ela continuou. "Tudo é poeira e tudo se foi, mas eu estou aqui agora e eu ainda posso fazer algo pelo amanhã." Ela completou, Rumple agora também fitava fixamente o amontoado de poeira, enquanto também refletia sobre o seu passado. Seus olhares se cruzaram por alguns segundos, ela sorriu e fechou a caixa de madeira. "Eu não vou escrever nenhuma carta. Eu acredito que Regina e Emma poderão contar para Dorothy minha história e minha memória será preservada por anos, além do mais, eu não me importo, se minha história virar poeira, assim como o meu corpo, eu não me importarei. Minhas filhas continuarão aqui, sendo a parte viva do que um dia eu fui."

"Eu sempre lembrarei de você, Selene." Observou Rumple, recebendo um sorriso muito mais que bem-vindo de Selene. "Quando for a hora, eu mesmo contarei a Belle sobre a sua história, você jamais deixará de existir." Ele continuou. "O que fará com essa caixa?"

"Eu quero enterra-la." Ela respondeu. "Como Henry havia sugerido, mas dessa vez não como um tesouro e sim como uma forma de enterrar o passado. Uma forma de deixar para trás todas as coisas ruins que eu fiz nessa vida." Ela continuou e se preparou para fechar a caixa, mas Rumple a impediu e trouxe a caixa para si.

Ela o encarou, enquanto o observava passar a mão por cima do conteúdo aberto da caixa, fazendo com que lá dentro surgisse então sua adaga. Ela tinha o cenho franzido, a boca aberta pronta para fazer uma observação, enquanto ele agora fechava a caixa e sorria para ela.

"Se me permite, eu também gostaria de deixar meu passado para trás." Ele respondeu, recebendo um sorriso como resposta, enquanto ele se perguntava quando seria a última vez que ele teria a chance de ver tal sorriso.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Henry caminhava na frente, pegando do chão todos os pequenos galhos que ele via, enquanto marcava nas arvores um x. Quando questionando sobre o que estava fazendo, ele respondeu então que estava marcando o lugar, para facilitar na hora de encontrar o tesouro. Mas assim que foi respondido a ele, que ninguém tinha intenção de desenterrar o tesouro, o garoto bufou frustrado, mas não frustrado o suficiente para achar aquela caminhada pela floresta chata e querer voltar.

Selene e Rumple vinham atrás, seguindo o garoto a passos lentos, durante o percurso, eles mal haviam conversado. Selene sentia que havia algo errado com Rumple, que havia algo que ele estava escondendo, mas não ousou fazer perguntas, pois entendia que algumas pessoas precisavam de espaço e silencio, antes de sentirem à vontade para se abrir. Eles estavam caminhando há alguns minutos agora, ela já estava cansada e foi então que Rumple decidiu parar. Ele e Henry começaram, então, a cavar o pequeno buraco onde seria enterrada a caixa.

"Não é arriscado deixar a adaga aqui?" Perguntou Selene.

"Seria, mas eu colocarei um feitiço de proteção, de modo que nem todos poderão achar esse local, mesmo sabendo sua exata localização. Ninguém será capaz de desenterra-la." Ele respondeu, acalmando Selene, que observava ao redor, enquanto esperava que os dois terminassem o serviço.

Não demorou muito e poucos minutos depois eles já estavam prontos para voltar para o carro deles, que havia ficado no começo da estrada. A viagem de volta foi tão silenciosa quanto a ida, mas havia essa sensação de serviço cumprido. Selene e Rumple se sentiam mais leves e mais aliviados. Embora, lá no fundo da mente de Selene, havia essa preocupação que ela tentava ignorar, mas que crescia cada vez mais à medida em que o tempo passava e Lua Cheia se aproximava.

Tal preocupação não era em vão e Rumple e Selene sabiam disso, o silencio não podia ocultar o que a escuridão estava trazendo. Eles, uma hora ou outra, teriam que encarar o que quer que estivesse prestes a acontecer. De fato, já estava acontecendo, mas nenhum deles foram capazes de perceber os sinais.

Ali, dentro da floresta, oculta pela mata densa e pelos troncos das arvores, Belle, possuída por Marōn, observava as figuras que enterravam algo no chão de terra. Ela conseguia ver apenas Rumple e o garoto e não fora capaz de ver Selene, já que ela usava o anel de proteção, mas Marōn era inteligente o suficiente para não ignorar o que estava vendo. De modo que esperou que todos se afastassem, para enfim se aproximar do local onde eles haviam enterrado a caixa, minutos antes.

Ele olhou para o chão batido, era possível ver as marcas de terra remexida, se ajoelhou e tocou com a ponta dos dedos no círculo que ali fora formado, cavando a terra com as próprias mãos. Nada o impediu de continuar a escavação, pois, o feitiço que Rumple havia colocado não impedia que alguém que ele amasse tivesse acesso ao seu conteúdo.

Foi por isso, então, que Marōn conseguiu colocar as mãos na caixa de madeira, pois o corpo que ele habitava permitia tal façanha. Ele sorriu satisfeito ao abrir a caixa e encontrar a adaga por entre toda aquela poeira, que para ele de nada servia. Ele a pegou, guardando a caixa exatamente onde estava e a enterrando de modo a esconder sua recente violação.

O demônio se levantou, observou seu reflexo na adaga que não revelava o corpo de Belle, mas sim, sua verdadeira forma demoníaca. Forma pela qual ele desejava poder ter novamente, e, que em dentro de poucas horas, se tornaria realidade, graças ao Senhor das Trevas.


	32. The Devil Inside

**Capítulo 32 – The Devil Inside**

Emma e Regina estavam sentadas próximas a um lago, havia uma toalha quadriculada esticada sobre o chão e ali elas passaram algumas horas daquela manhã. Essa última semana havia sido um caos, a mansão estava sempre cheia e rara foram as vezes que elas tiveram a chance de estarem a sós. Regina não havia notado, até então, o quanto ela sentia falta de ficar a sós com Emma. Ela sentia falta de cada pequeno momento delas duas e estava muito surpresa por descobrir que Emma havia preparado um piquenique perfeito para elas.

"Eu vou ser sincera com você." Ela começou a dizer, assim que Emma a serviu de outra taça de suco de uva. "Eu estava esperando batatas fritas, _donuts_ e até mesmo alguns hambúrgueres." Completou a prefeita, enquanto mordiscava um pequeno sanduíche, que uma vez ela duvidou que Emma soubesse da existência.

"Não vou mentir para você, eu cheguei a pensar nesses itens, mas Henry me ajudou na escolha do cardápio."

"Eu imaginei que você teria de fato uma ajudinha." Regina respondeu, pegando rapidamente seu celular para ver se havia alguma chamada perdida. Emma revirou os olhos em frustração, pois era a quinta vez que Regina olhava seu celular e isso já estava tirando-a do sério.

"Eu sei que é pedir muito e eu sei que você tem suas preocupações, acredite, eu também tenho, mas Henry e Selene estão bem. Então, talvez você pudesse desligar o celular por algumas horas, que tal? Nós teríamos algumas horas para nós duas. Sem ligações, sem dramas urgentes, sem reuniões. Só nós duas. O que acha?" Sugeriu Emma, com um sorriso enorme no rosto e com um olhar que era digno de pena. Regina encarou seu celular por alguns segundos, antes de enfim desliga-lo e se aproximar de Emma, puxando-a para um beijo.

"Eu gosto desse plano." Regina respondeu, seus lábios bem próximos ao de Emma, formando um sorriso provocador. "Mas eu gostaria de adicionar mais algumas coisas a ele, se você me permite." Continuou, seu tom de voz baixo, carregado de segundas intenções. Seu olhar percorreu os lábios de Emma, que estavam se segurando para não a beijar ali mesmo e fazer amor com ela sobre aquela toalha quadriculada.

"O que você quiser, minha Rainha." Respondeu a loira, Regina, por sua vez, beijou o pescoço dela, subindo até seus lábios, para enfim responde-la, mas não com palavras.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Entrar na pequena cabana de Rumple, que ficava no meio da floresta, não havia sido difícil, principalmente levando em conta que a chave da mesma se encontrava debaixo do capacho. Era uma pequena cabana de um andar, onde havia apenas um quarto e no térreo havia uma pequena sala e cozinha que eram separados apenas pelos moveis antigos de madeira que dava certa sofisticação para a pequena cabana.

Emma e Regina não prestaram atenção a nenhum dos objetos ou moveis e não perderam tempo em subir as escadas da cabana que davam acesso ao primeiro andar, onde elas se jogaram na cama com dossel e fizeram amor pelo resto da tarde.

Emma foi a primeira acordar, havia aquele sol de tarde invadindo a janela, que não incomodava em nada, mas denunciava que o crepúsculo já estava ali e que a noite chegaria em breve. Ela bufou, frustrada, acariciou Regina que estava deitada em seu peito e recebeu um resmungo em resposta.

"Acho que esse deveria ser nosso pequeno esconderijo de agora em diante." Disse Emma, se virando de modo deitar Regina do outro lado da cama, a fim de acorda-la.

Regina a encarou por alguns segundos, seu olhar era sonolento, mas sua mente estava bem atenta ao que estava acontecendo, ela assentiu em resposta e puxou Emma para junto de si.

"Eu concordo." Disse ela. "Além do mais, eu aposto que Rumple adoraria saber que sua cabana está sendo usada para um ninho de amor." Continuou a dizer, fazendo Emma rir. "Eu estou morrendo de fome, será que ainda sobrou algum daqueles sanduiches?"

"Eu acho que sim. Eu vou preparar algo para nós duas, enquanto você se arruma." Ela respondeu, se inclinando para beijar os lábios de Regina antes de se levantar.

Emma observou Regina se levantar e ir até o banheiro, colocou suas calças jeans e desceu as escadas para preparar um sanduiche para as duas. Enquanto ela preparava os sanduiches, um barulho chamou sua atenção. Era um barulho distante, vindo de uma porta, que ela deduziu ser a do porão, de modo que instantaneamente ela se lembrou do aviso de Belle e ignorou o barulho.

Ela subiu as escadas, com uma bandeja em suas mãos, onde encontrou Regina a esperando. Elas permaneceram ali por algum tempo, até que a tarde finalmente acabou e Regina avisou a Emma que era hora de partir. A loira ainda estava bem frustrada, mas sabia bem que não tinha como discutir com a morena, de modo que se dirigiu para um banho rápido, enquanto Regina ficou responsável por arrumar a bagunça da cabana.

Assim que Emma saiu do banheiro, ela encontrou Regina, parada próxima a porta do quarto, com um semblante sério. Ela não teve a chance de questioná-la, simplesmente a seguiu escada a baixo e se viu descendo as escadas do porão, onde elas encontraram Ruby, desacordada, completamente amarrada a correntes de ferro e amordaçada.

"Ela está viva?" Perguntou Emma, enquanto Regina se ajoelhava diante da garota.

Regina assentiu e usou sua magia para solta-la das correntes. Emma se ajoelhou diante das duas, enquanto a morena apoiava a cabeça de Ruby sobre o seu colo. Emma olhou para a Regina, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. A garota desacordada tinha os pulsos completamente marcados pelas correntes, Emma ajudou a tirar a mordaça de sua boca, enquanto Regina olhava ao redor.

"Acredito que ela tenha tentado chamar nossa atenção antes." Disse Emma, lembrando-se dos barulhos que havia escutado. "O que você acha que aconteceu? Por que ela estaria aqui?" Ela continuou a dizer e Regina sabia bem a resposta e se levantou, colocando a cabeça da garota delicadamente no chão e deixando-a sozinha com Emma. Regina procurou seu celular, ligando-a logo em seguida e esperando ser atendida do outro lado da linha.

"Nós temos um problema." Disse Regina, assim que Rumple a atendeu.

"O que aconteceu?"Rumple perguntou, tentando controlar seu tom de voz preocupado, pois ele estava na mansão de Regina e não queria preocupar Selene.

"Nós nos preocupamos com a pessoa errada. Nós encontramos Ruby presa em uma cabana e havíamos encontrado Belle mais cedo." Ela disse, voltando para o porão, onde Ruby despertava aos poucos. Ela estava bem desidratada e confusa, Regina se ajoelhou diante dela. "Há algo errado com Belle, não é mesmo?" Regina perguntou para a garota.

Ruby assentiu e encostou seu corpo contra o de Emma, que estava muito confusa com o que estava acontecendo, mas não ousou fazer uma pergunta sequer.

"Você sabe o que ela tem em mente?" Ruby perguntou com certa dificuldade e Regina, que ainda tinha o celular junto ao ouvido, esperou por uma resposta de Rumple.

"Se ele possuiu o corpo de Belle, nós temos alguma vantagem." Rumple respondeu, ele havia se afastado de Selene e Henry, que estavam na cozinha preparando alguns cookies. "Ela é humana e mesmo possuída não terá poder algum, além de uma força sobrenatural. Não se preocupe, nós vamos achar uma forma de protege-la. Onde vocês estão agora?"

"Nós conseguimos chegar ai em meia hora." Regina respondeu. "Rumple, Belle sabe que Selene mora comigo. Há alguma chance de Marōn ter acesso as memorias dela?"

"Provavelmente, mas ainda assim o anel funcionará. Ele será incapaz de ver ou sentir a presença de Selene. Ela está a salvo aqui."

"Quanto a Henry?"

"Nada acontecerá a seu filho, Regina. Venham o mais rápido que puderem, nós precisamos lutar juntos contra o demônio." Ele respondeu, desligando o celular e se aproximando novamente de Henry e Selene, dando seu melhor sorriso para que nenhum deles percebesse o quanto ele estava nervoso.

"Eu vou precisar ir embora. Regina me ligou e está a caminho." Disse Rumple. "Poderia me acompanhar até a porta, Henry?" Continuou e o garoto rapidamente assentiu e os dois seguiram até a porta de entrada da mansão, onde Rumple se ajoelhou diante do garoto. "Eu quero que você preste atenção no que eu vou te dizer agora, tudo bem?" Perguntou o homem, Henry assentiu, sem fazer nenhuma pergunta, pois a voz séria do homem deixava clara a urgência do que ele ouviria a seguir. "Belle provavelmente virá até aqui e você não deixará Selene atender a porta ou vê-la, ok? Se Belle perguntar por Selene, você dirá a ela que Selene saiu comigo e que estamos no meu antiquário, promete que fará isso?" Henry assentiu e o homem se endireitou. "É muito importante que você deixe claro a Belle que você está sozinho. Não a deixe entrar, não se mostre nervoso, não deixe que ela perceba que você está acompanhado, pode fazer isso?"

"Posso sim." Respondeu Henry, que não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, mas sentia a responsabilidade de tal pedido.

Ele observou Rumple desparecer diante de seus olhos, sem a necessidade de sair pela porta e antes que ele tivesse a chance de voltar para a cozinha, a campainha tocou. O garoto rapidamente abriu a porta e se deparou com Belle, com um sorriso sinistro em seus lábios e um par de óculos escuros em seu rosto.

"Olá, garoto." Disse Belle, em uma voz que Henry não reconheceu, mas que resolveu apenas bancar o ator e responder com toda educação que tinha.

"Oi, Belle, que surpresa você aqui." Ele respondeu, criando uma barreira com o braço entre a porta e o batente, impedindo-a de entrar ou ver algo além do saguão de entrada.

"Selene está?" Perguntou Belle, ainda com aquele sorriso, que agora fazia Henry sentir um arrepio pela espinha.

"Não. Ela geralmente passa a manhã com Rumple." O garoto prontamente respondeu.

"Você está sozinho na mansão?" Perguntou Belle, tentando olhar por cima do ombro do garoto.

"Eu estou agora, pois meu avô teve que ir comprar manteiga, estávamos fazendo alguns cookies e a nossa acabou." Ele respondeu e pareceu ser o suficiente para Belle, que deu meia volta assim que Henry insistiu que Rumple havia passado mais cedo e levado Selene para o antiquário.

Henry observou a garota caminhar até a saída da mansão e assim que não podia mais vê-la, fechou a porta atrás de si e ao se virar, encontrou Selene para no corredor.

"Quem era?" Perguntou Selene e Henry deu de ombros, respondendo a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça, pois algo dentro de si dizia que ele deveria mentir.

"Era o Marcos procurando minha mãe, algo sobre um móvel que ela pediu para reformar e que enfim ficou pronto."

"Oh, entendo." Respondeu Selene. "Bem, é hora de colocar os biscoitos no forno. É uma pena que Rumple não tenha esperado para nos ajudar." Ela continuou e acompanhou o garoto de volta para a cozinha.

Longe dali, na avenida principal, Rumple esperava ansiosamente para enfim se reencontrar com Marōn. Um silencio tomava conta do antiquário, apenas as engrenagens de um relógio de parede eram ouvidas, parecia que até mesmo a respiração de Rumple estava sendo contida.

O homem encarava fixamente a porta, esperando-a se abrir, para que então ele pudesse encarar a mulher que um dia amou e ver que em seus olhos havia um demônio. Um demônio que ele mesmo havia criado, a partir de sangue de inúmeros de inocentes, apenas para que um dia seu filho pudesse voltar para ele.

Tudo isso graças a um livro que ele havia seguido e que jamais havia deixado claro como esse reencontro aconteceria, mas ainda assim foi seguido a cegas, sem imaginar ou se importar com as consequências de seus atos.

Agora, porém, ele temia tais consequências, temia o demônio, que uma vez ele chegou a dominar usando apenas uma de suas mãos. Porém, naquele tempo, Rumple não tinha fraqueza alguma e o demônio era apenas um ser insignificante fácil de dominar e controlar, mas agora Rumple tinha inúmeras fraquezas e muito a perder.

O sino da porta tocou, anunciando a chegada do visitante tão esperado. Rumple elevou o olhar para o corpo de Belle que caminhava em sua direção. Havia uma forma torta em seu andar, era como se ela se quebrasse enquanto caminhava, como se seus ombros e suas pernas já não mais pertencessem ao seu corpo.

"Onde ela está?" Perguntou o demônio, que não sentia mais a necessidade de se esconder.

"Não creio que isso seja da sua conta. Seus negócios com Selene já acabaram, Marōn. Agora você está de volta aqui, de volta com seu criador e pronto para ser definitivamente destruído." Rumple disse, sua voz carregada de confiança que se desvaneceram assim que o demônio soltou uma risada diabólica.

"Meus negócios com Selene acabarão quando aquele corpo e mente forem totalmente meus." Ele disse. "Uma vez eu a tendo em minhas mãos, eu terei o mundo sob os meus pés. E você, oh pobre criador..." Ele continuou a dizer, soltando aquela risada debochada, enquanto seus olhos vermelhos penetravam Rumple. "Você se igualará a um verme e se rastejará sob os meus pés. Não se gabe de suas conquistas, elas em breve serão pó, assim como a sua mísera existência." Concluiu ele. "Agora seja um criador bonzinho e faça as vontades de sua criatura. Traga Selene até mim."

"Eu jamais te ajudaria." Disse Rumple, mas suas palavras morreram, quando Marōn ergueu a adaga que escondia atrás de si e repetiu o pedido de segundos atrás. O olhar de Rumple foi de puro pavor, enquanto seu corpo era tomado por uma nevoa e ele se viu então na mansão de Regina, diante de Selene que não fazia ideia de que seu fim estava próximo.


	33. Redemption

**Capítulo 33 – Redemption**

Durante o percurso da cabana até a mansão, Ruby contou a Emma e Regina tudo o que havia acontecido. Logo na mansão, elas encontraram Henry sentado no balcão da cozinha, lambendo uma colher de madeira e completamente alheio a tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava sozinho e assim que questionado, respondeu a Regina que Selene havia subido para o seu quarto.

Enquanto Regina pedia para Emma lançar um feitiço de proteção na mansão, a prefeita subiu os degraus da escada, para se encontrar com Selene. Ela não chegou rápido o suficiente, pois encontrou o quarto vazio ao chegar lá. Regina não fazia ideia de que segundos antes, Rumple estivera ali, levando Selene junto consigo.

"Rumple, o que está acontecendo?" Selene perguntou, assim que eles aparataram a alguns metros do antiquário. Ele a segurava pelo braço e tinha seu olhar tomado por preocupação e desespero.

"Selene, escute bem minhas palavras e confie em mim." Ele respondeu. "Marōn está aqui. Ele não cruzou a fronteira como imaginávamos que ele faria, nem tão pouco possuiu o corpo de Ruby. O que ele fez foi pior do que qualquer coisa, ele possuiu Belle. Eu ainda não sei como, mas ele está aqui e agora também me controla, pois ele possui a adaga consigo." Ele continuou. "Nós não temos tempo. Eu preciso que você confie em mim e não solte minha mão."

Ela assentiu, sentiu seu corpo tremer e suas pernas vacilar, mas confiou em Rumple com a sua própria vida. Os dois entravam no antiquário e se encontravam com Belle, encostada contra o balcão, segurando a adaga pelo cabo e brincando com a lamina.

"Onde está ela?" Perguntou o demônio, seu olhar denunciava ódio e impaciência, ela deu um passo à frente, fazendo novamente Selene hesitar.

"Eu não a encontrei." Respondeu Rumple apertando sua mão contra a de Selene, que entendeu rapidamente que o anel ainda a estava protegendo e que Marōn não podia vê-la. "Eu acho que Regina deve tê-la levado para um lugar seguro."

"Encontre esse tal lugar e a traga para mim!" Gritou Marōn, mais um passo à frente, em um tom de voz carregado de ódio. "Eu não quero saber como, mas eu a quero aqui, imediatamente." Ele continuou.

"Eu acredito que isso está fora do meu controle. " Respondeu Rumple, na maior naturalidade que pôde, se controlando para não olhar para o lado a fim de ver se Selene estava bem.

Marōn deu passos largos na direção de Rumple, ficando a centímetros de seu rosto. Belle já não possuía mais aquele rosto angelical, agora tudo o que havia sobrado nela era uma aparência demoníaca que conseguia fazer até o próprio Senhor das Trevas hesitar.

"Eu tenho você nas minhas mãos, Rumple." Disse Marōn, calmamente, como se Rumple fosse incapaz de entender o que estava acontecendo na sua frente. "E agora, eu fico pensando que eu não só te tenho em minhas mãos, como eu posso te ter por completo, não é mesmo? Se eu te matar com essa adaga, eu terei seus poderes, terei sua vida..."

"Você não iria querer isso."

Em resposta a essa afirmação Marōn soltou uma risada longa e se afastou alguns centímetros, Rumple olhou ao redor e Selene acompanhou seu olhar, entendendo que Rumple tinha algum plano em sua mente.

"Quem não iria querer isso é essa cidade. Eu entendo que fora dessa fronteira você não tem nenhum poder, dessa forma, eu também não teria, mas bem, não podemos ter tudo, não é mesmo? Eu preferia começar do zero, uma cidade de cada vez e depois o mundo inteiro, do que desperdiçar mais meu tempo na busca por essa deusa que até agora não me levou a lugar nenhum. Eu cansei de ter paciência, Rumple." Ele respondeu e Rumple pôde sentir seu tom de frustração, ele parou próximo a um móvel, enquanto brincava com a adaga em sua mão. "Você tem até a Lua Cheia para me trazer Selene ou eu matarei um por um dessa cidade." Ela continuou.

"O que te faz pensar que eu ligo para qualquer um dessa cidade?" Questionou Rumple e um sorriso surgiu no canto da boca de Marōn, que o encarou por alguns segundos antes de responder.

"Eu sei que você liga para esse corpo que eu possuo. Eu sei que você liga muito para ele a ponto de fazer o impossível para que eu não permaneça nele. Vamos lá, Rumple, assim que eu tiver a deusa, eu vou embora dessa cidade esquecida pelo tempo. Eu tenho grandes planos, mas nenhum deles diz respeito a mofar nessa cidadezinha."

"Eu já te disse." Continuou a dizer Rumple. "Regina a levou para algum lugar e sinceramente eu não acredito que eu vou conseguir encontrá-la." Ele completou e o rosto de Marōn se contorceu em ódio, enquanto ele se aproximava de Rumple, com a adaga em punho.

"Eu cansei das suas mentiras!" Gritou Marōn, que estava prestes a apunhalar Rumple, mas foi impedido por Selene, que arrancou o anel de seu dedo, se revelando enfim para Marōn.

Os olhos vermelhos do demônio se alargaram em perplexidade, quando enfim ele se viu diante da deusa. Seus dedos finos e trêmulos tocaram no rosto da garota a sua frente, que desviou o olhar em sinal de repulsa. Aquele sorriso tão demoníaco e aquele olhar que beiravam a loucura percorreram o corpo da garota.

"Finalmente." Disse Marōn, sua voz se misturando a uma risada. "Libere sua mente para mim, Selene. Vamos nos tornar um só novamente e dominar todo esse universo."

Selene o encarou, seus olhos cheios de lagrimas, enquanto ela lutava para não entregar sua mente, mas ela sabia que era a única forma de libertar Belle. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo os dedos gelados daquela mão tremula descer até seus lábios, houve um grito de dor que a fez abrir os olhos. Na sua frente, Belle a encarava com seus olhos possuídos e sua boca aberta, enquanto sangue escorria de seus lábios. Selene se virou para Rumple, a tempo de vê-lo retirar sua adaga do abdômen de Belle, que agora caia como um peso morto no chão.

"O que você fez?" Perguntou Selene, se jogando no chão e segurando o corpo de Belle, que tremia em inúmeros espasmos. Rumple se ajoelhou ao lado das duas.

"Era o único jeito, Selene. Eu não poderia deixar que ele te possuísse." Rumple respondeu, olhando para o corpo de Belle, que aos poucos ia sendo libertado por Marōn.

"Nós temos que ajudá-la. Ela não pode morrer aqui." Selene disse, sua voz soando tremula, enquanto ela colocava uma de suas mãos sobre a ferida. Rumple pegou Belle, desacordada, em seus braços. Ele não podia curá-la, pois temia que Marōn pudesse voltar e ele precisava de algum tempo para pensar em algum plano.

Uma fumaça envolveu todos os três e segundos depois, eles estavam no hospital geral de Storybrooke. Rumple correu com a garota em seus braços, entregando-a aos cuidados de uma equipe de médicos, Selene os observou, sentindo seu coração acelerar em seu peito.

Ela tremia e tudo ao redor parecia embaçado. Uma pontada em sua barriga a fez gemer de dor. Suas mãos foram de encontro a sua barriga, sentindo as dores aumentando. Porém, uma dor maior chamou sua atenção. Uma dor de cabeça, seguida por um som agudo e ao longe, alguém a chamava pelo nome. Ela seguiu essa voz, se apoiando contra a parede do hospital, sentindo o esforço de controlar a própria respiração.

' _Selene'_

Era uma voz dentro de sua mente, distante como um sussurro. Ela olhou ao redor, como se procurasse pelo dono da voz, mas ela sabia bem a quem essa voz pertencia. De qualquer forma, ela seguiu a voz, que a levou até um dos quartos vazios do hospital e caminhou até um espelho, onde ela pôde ver não apenas o seu reflexo, mas também o de Marōn, bem atrás dela. Ela não tinha mais medo dele agora. Ele parecia inofensivo, seu olhar era desesperado e perdido.

"Ela é nossa filha." Selene disse.

"Não fui eu quem a machuquei, não é mesmo?" Marōn respondeu, sua voz carregada de ódio. "Eu não a machuquei no passado e não a machucaria agora, Selene." Ele continuou. "Mas eu não posso prometer que não tocarei meu dedo nela novamente, a menos é claro, que você me prometa algo. Dessa vez para valer, Selene. Sem brincadeiras ou truques."

"O que você quer?"

"Me dê acesso a sua mente." Ele disse. "Me deixe possui-la, facilite as coisas para mim e eu prometo que sairei dessa cidade, que não tocarei um dedo em nenhum dos seus adoráveis humanos. Minha guerra é acima desse mundo doente. Eu quero mais que isso." Ele completou e Selene, que encarava os olhos do demônio pelo reflexo do espelho, assentiu e viu um sorriso satisfeito surgir nos lábios do homem.

"Me dê um tempo, me dê tempo o suficiente para que essa criança venha ao mundo e então eu sou toda sua."

"Eu sinto muito, Selene." Ele respondeu. "Eu não tenho todo esse tempo." Ele completou e antes que ela tivesse a chance de contestar, Marōn, que antes era apenas um reflexo, agora se materializava diante dela. Ele deu um passo à frente, em direção a Selene, permitindo que seu corpo se fundisse ao dele. Ainda assim, ela lutou até o fim, lutou pela sua sanidade, que aos poucos ela sentia que estava deixando-a.

"Selene!" Gritou Rumple correndo em sua direção.

Ele a amparou, enquanto ela se debatia em seus braços. Os olhos azuis da garota se tornavam negros aos poucos, Rumple tocou em seu rosto, enquanto gritava para que ela continuasse lutando.

"Eu não consigo." Ela respondeu, em voz fraca. "Eu realmente gostaria que você tivesse se lembrado, que você precisasse do meu coração antes que fosse tarde demais."

"Eu preciso, Selene." Ele disse, quase como uma suplica. "Eu realmente preciso de seu coração." Ele continuou e a trouxe para junto de si, fechando seus olhos e desejando nunca ter sido o covarde que um dia fora.

Um clarão, mais forte do que qualquer coisa que Rumple já havia visto em sua vida, tomou conta do corpo da garota e preencheu por completo aquele quarto. Rumple ainda a segurava em seus braços e a sentiu desaparecer lentamente. Ele abriu seus olhos, tomados por lagrimas, enquanto observava o corpo da garota se transformando em pó.

Ele gritou pelo seu nome, mas já era tarde demais para que ela o ouvisse. Seu corpo agora era pó, assim como seu coração, assim como o demônio que agora já não mais existia em nenhum plano físico. Rumple havia ganhado um novo coração quando desejou não ser mais o covarde que um dia fora e esse pedido mudou tudo. Esse pedido o levou de volta para centenas de anos atrás, em um mundo alternativo onde Rumplestiltskin, o Senhor das Trevas, jamais havia existido.

Rumple se encontrou ajoelhado diante de uma simples casa, uma casa que um dia pertenceu a ele e a Milan. Ele se levantou, caminhou em direção a casa, onde sua esposa esperava por ele, com o pequeno Bae em seus braços. Ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios e ele correu até ela, beijando seus lábios e pegando seu menino nos braços.

"Você não deveria estar aqui, Rumple." Ela disse, em um tom preocupado. "Você não deveria ter fugido da Guerra dos Ogros."

"Eu não fugi, meu amor." Ele respondeu, beijando seu filho no rosto. "Eu não fugirei mais. Eu voltarei e lutarei até que nós ganhemos essa guerra ou até que meu corpo morra em batalha, mas eu precisava te ver. Eu precisava sentir meu filho." Ele disse a beijando novamente.

Ele de fato voltou para a guerra que em uma vez, em outro mundo, ele havia fugido e se transformado então naquele covarde que seu filho um dia temeu. De fato, ele cumpriu o que prometeu para Milan e jamais voltou vivo daquela guerra.


	34. Final Dream - Final

**Capítulo 34 – Final Dream**

Em uma cama de hospital, monitorada maquinas e por uma namorada que não saia nenhum minuto do seu lado, Belle, enfim, despertava de seu pequeno coma que durou apenas dois dias. O lado esquerdo de seu abdômen estava dolorido e, institivamente, Belle levou sua mão até o lado que doía, para descobrir então um curativo.

Sua cabeça latejava um pouco e ela decidiu não se mover por alguns segundos, enquanto tentava relembrar dos acontecimentos dos últimos dias, mas tudo em sua mente era um branco. Ela olhou para o lado e, em um sofá de visitantes, Ruby se encontrava adormecida. Belle sorriu, embora soubesse que o sorriso havia sido apenas para si mesma, já que Ruby não podia vê-lo.

"Ruby?" Belle chamou, sentindo sua voz cansada e com um gosto amargo nos lábios. "Ruby?" Insistiu, antes de desistir, mas a morena havia escutado e agora se sentava no sofá e em um sobressalto correu em direção à Belle, tocando em seu rosto com seus dedos e sorrindo para sua namorada.

"Como eu senti sua falta." Ruby disse, beijando-a inúmeras vezes, sem se incomodar com o gosto amargo que havia em seus lábios.

"O que aconteceu? " Perguntou Belle, assim que Ruby se afastou.

"Uma longa história. Longa e bem absurda." Respondeu a morena, cujo olhos brilhavam de felicidade por ter sua garota de volta.

"Eu espero que você me conte com detalhes." Disse Belle. "Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de histórias." Ela completou, fazendo Ruby sorrir e se inclinar novamente para beijá-la.

"Assim que estivermos em nossa casa, eu te conto exatamente tudo. Eu prometo. Agora, se preocupe em descansar." Ela respondeu, acariciando os cabelos de sua garota.

No mesmo instante, alguém bateu na porta e as duas garotas se viraram para a figura que estava parada, esperando que sua presença fosse notava. Era o pai de Belle, com um buque de flores nas mãos e um sorriso de alivio e insegurança nos lábios. As flores eram as preferidas da mãe de Belle e o seus perfumes preencheram o quarto, fazendo a garota sorrir.

Ruby então lhe contou brevemente que seu pai a havia visitado todos os dias e que só voltava para casa quando o cansaço o consumia. Belle então entendeu que essa era uma tentativa de reconciliação e abriu os braços para que o homem se aproximasse e a tomasse em um abraço apertado. Apesar da dor e incomodo que Belle sentia, aquele abraço fez tudo ir embora e ela agradeceu por ele estar ali e por finalmente tudo voltar ao normal.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Regina estava no quarto do bebê que ela nunca seguraria em seus braços. Esse pensamento, tão pertinente nos últimos dias, lhe trouxe uma angustia e uma tristeza que ela pensou que jamais sentiria. Lagrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto, enquanto ela se aproximava do berço e começava então a desmontar cada um dos itens que um dia ela havia montado ali com tanto carinho.

Era ainda muito recente e ela sabia que só poderia fazer isso se estivesse sozinha, de modo que acordou mais cedo que todos da casa e foi até o quarto da filha que ela e Emma haviam perdido. Enquanto ela colocava as roupas, brinquedos, lençóis de cama do bebê em uma caixa, ela se pegou novamente pensando no que haveria de fato acontecido com Selene ou com Rumple e, principalmente, com o bebê.

Nas fitas de segurança do hospital não havia nenhum indicio do paradeiro deles e tudo era muito confuso. Tudo o que elas sabiam é que eles haviam desaparecido no ar, como se nunca tivessem existido e quanto mais eles procuravam uma resposta, mais frustrados eles ficavam. Nada nem ninguém poderia responder a ela a verdade e essa era a parte mais dolorosa.

"Regina?" Soou a voz de Emma, que vinha da porta do quarto, fazendo Regina se virar para encará-la.

"Você acordou cedo." Respondeu Regina, enxugando seus olhos e forçando seu melhor sorriso, mas Emma sabia melhor que ninguém, que aquele sorriso era falso. De modo que se aproximou de Regina, pegou a pequena roupinha que a prefeita tinha em suas mãos e a colocou sobre as grades do berço.

"Eu sei que você está frustrada agora." Emma começou a dizer, segurando a mão da prefeita e com a outra livre, tocou no rosto da sua morena e desceu seus dedos até seus lábios. "Eu sei o quanto você desejou essa criança, o quanto você sonhou com ela. Eu sei disso porque eu a desejei com você. Eu sei disso porque você compartilhou esse sonho comigo. E principalmente, eu sei disso porque eu escuto você chorar todas essas noites, pelo fato de que você não mais a terá em seus braços." Emma deu uma pausa, não porque lhe faltou palavras, mas sim, porque agora Regina chorava copiosamente, de modo que a loira a trouxe para junto de si e abraçou o mais forte que pôde.

"Uma parte de mim quer acreditar que ela está bem, com Selene no céu, em algum lugar, mas uma parte de mim, a maior parte de mim, só consegue pensar no quanto eu estou infeliz." Regina disse, com sua voz embargada pelo choro. Emma secou seus olhos, a beijou gentilmente e esperou que ela se acalmasse.

"Eu sei que é muito cedo, Regina." Emma começou a dizer. "Mas eu quero que você pense nas minhas palavras agora e me responda quando você tiver realmente pensado a respeito."

"O que foi agora, Emma?" Perguntou Regina, sua voz carregada de um cansaço que ela enfim estava deixando tomar conta dela.

"Eu não sei." Ela começou a dizer. "Mas eu estive pensando, que talvez você e eu pudéssemos tentar ter um filho juntas." Ela completou e Regina franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça em negativa e finalmente Emma pôde ver um sorriso sincero em seus lábios.

"Você sabe que isso é impossível, não é mesmo?" Perguntou Regina, fazendo Emma revirar os olhos e soltar uma risada.

"Meu deus, não dessa forma." Respondeu Emma. "Nós podemos adotar ou quem sabe tentar outros métodos. Eu não sei, quer dizer, temos esse quarto já pronto, talvez exista alguma Dorothy por trás dessas fronteiras, esperando para ser levada para casa." Concluiu Emma e o sorriso nos lábios de Regina foi a resposta que a loira esperava e com um abraço e um beijo apaixonado, elas selaram então um acordo que as levariam então a conhecer a peça que faltava para enfim preencher a família que elas duas haviam começado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Belle e Ruby compraram um pequeno apartamento não longe de _Granny's_. O pai de Belle ajudou a fazer a mudança que acabou tarde da noite, com todos já exaustos celebrando essa nova fase na vida das garotas no restaurante da vovó. Era como ver um retrato de uma família feliz. Vovó, Renée e Moe se davam muito bem e Belle, que nunca pensou que teria uma família grande, transbordava de alegria por finalmente realizar um sonho que ela nem sequer pensava que tinha.

Na primeira noite no novo apartamento, as garotas se jogaram juntas no sofá novinho em folha que haviam ganhado de Emma e Regina, como um presente de casa nova. Enroladas em um lençol, abraçadas uma a outra, elas conversavam sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos meses, que agora pareciam bem distantes, como se nunca tivessem acontecido.

"Durante todos os anos que eu convivi com o lobo em mim." Ruby começou a dizer e Belle inclinou seu rosto para trás, de modo a ver a garota. "Eu nunca tinha encontrado alguém que tivesse tamanha influencia em meu lobo, como você teve quando..."

"Quando eu estava possuída." Respondeu Belle. "Não era eu." Ela continuou.

"Eu sei, mas ainda assim, mesmo agora com você de volta ao seu corpo e o demônio longe, ainda assim eu sinto que você controla todo o meu ser." Continuou ela. "Sabe, todos os lobos obedecem a um alfa e eu sempre pensei que eu tinha controle de todo meu corpo, de todos os meus pensamentos e vontades, mas eu estava muito errada." Concluiu e a beijou nos lábios.

"E você gosta disso?" Perguntou Belle, em um tom de voz provocador.

"É uma das coisas que eu mais amo em você." Respondeu Ruby, com um sorriso, beijando novamente Belle e se aninhando mais junto ao seu corpo.

E os meses seguintes passaram rápido e tudo em volta delas mudou. O amor, essa força estranhe e incontrolável, que as duas sentiam uma pela outra se tornou tão grande que não houve outra alternativa além de grita-lo para o mundo inteiro. Dessa forma, um casamento foi marcado e muito esperado por todos.

Paralela a história das duas, Emma e Regina caminhavam juntas em busca da própria felicidade. Seus caminhos a levaram até um orfanato, onde uma garotinha, que havia perdido os pais, esperava por uma família. Elas nunca precisaram ver ou segurar a criança para terem a certeza de que a menina já pertencia a elas. Então, em uma bela tarde, Emma, Regina e Henry atravessaram a fronteira de Storybrooke, com um lugar vazio no banco de trás. Quando elas voltaram não havia então mais espaço naquele carro, assim como não havia espaço para infelicidade.

Dorothy, como fora nomeada a garotinha, era uma bela menininha de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos. O quarto do bebê que Regina havia montado quando Selene ainda estava entre elas, parecia que de alguma forma sempre havia pertencido a essa Dorothy e não a outra e com o passar dos anos, elas foram esquecendo que um dia houvera _outra_ Dorothy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dois anos depois,

Belle, parada diante de um espelho de corpo inteiro, tinha seus olhos fixos em seu reflexo. Ela já havia chorado de emoção o dia inteiro e agora tentava segurar suas lagrimas, pois, em poucas horas, ela estaria caminhando em direção ao altar, onde finalmente ela e Ruby se tornariam uma só.

"Esse vestido ficou perfeito em você." Disse uma voz que Belle não reconhecia, ela se virou, observou a mulher de cabelos negros encaracolados até a cintura de aparência jovem e sorriso simpático nos lábios. "Eu sou Ester." Continuou a mulher. "Eu vim aqui para te ajudar com o vestido." Ela completou e Belle sorriu satisfeita e se virou, de modo que a mulher pudesse ajudá-la com os botões que ainda faltavam.

"Muito obrigada." Belle respondeu, enquanto a mulher abotoava o ultimo botão e então se afastava. Belle se virou para ela e sorriu para a mulher.

"Você deve estar radiante, não é mesmo?" Continuou a mulher e Belle respondeu com um aceno. "Eu ouvi detalhadamente a história de vocês duas, parece um conto de fadas."

"De fato." Respondeu Belle. "Com vilões e tudo mais." Continuou ela.

"Mas vocês estão bem agora, não é mesmo?" Perguntou a mulher e havia algo no sorriso dela que reconfortava Belle.

"Estamos sim. Estamos muito felizes."

"Sabe, existe uma lenda nova correndo na cidade." Começou a mulher. "De um salgueiro no meio da floresta, que não existia até pouco tempo atrás." Continuou a mulher e Belle franziu o cenho, enquanto ouvia a historia. "Dizem que ele cresceu graças aos restos de uma estrela."

"De uma estrela?" Perguntou Belle, curiosa sobre a história. "Então é uma arvore especial?"

"Ah, é sim. É uma arvore muito especial." Respondeu Ester. "As pessoas estão dizendo que quando você passa por debaixo das folhas da arvore, você vê todo o seu futuro."

"Parece um pouco perigoso saber o futuro, não é mesmo?"

"Talvez." Disse a outra garota. "Mas apenas para aqueles que não sabem quem são." Completou e antes que Belle tivesse a chance de dizer ou perguntar algo, a porta se abriu e Emma, com Dorothy nos braços, entrou no cômodo.

"Desculpa o atraso, Belle." Emma disse, colocando a pequena no chão que tratou rapidamente de correr pelo cômodo, enquanto Belle observava Ester desaparecer pela porta.

"Tudo bem, Emma. Eu sei o quanto você é atrapalhada com a menina." Belle respondeu, fazendo Emma revirar os olhos.

"Pois é, Regina que é melhor nisso do que eu, mas eu estou me esforçando." Emma disse rapidamente, fazendo Belle rir e agradecer mentalmente por Emma ter aparecido, caso contrário ela jamais teria relaxado. "Você está linda." Emma observou e entregou a ela uma caixinha de veludo. "Era isso que você queria, não é mesmo?"

Belle assentiu, enquanto abria a caixa para se deparar com o colar que ela tão bem conhecia. Emma a ajudou colocá-lo e assim que ela se viu novamente com o seu belo vestido branco e o seu colar de pingente em meia lua, ela sorriu e se permitiu chorar novamente, mesmo correndo o risco de borrar toda a maquiagem.

Horas depois, Belle caminharia em direção a Ruby, em uma cerimônia que fora realizada em uma capela completamente decorada para celebrar o amor das duas. Belle andou por um caminho de pétalas, que Henry, com a ajuda da pequena Dorothy, havia espalhado pelo chão. Assim que Belle cruzou o caminho e se viu diante de Ruby, que usava um vestido tão branco e belo como o dela, ela sorriu e novamente se desmanchou em lagrimas.

O pingente que ela usava, se enegreceu por alguns segundos até se tornar o mais belo dos rubis. Belle e Ruby disseram _'sim'_ uma para a outra e seus dedos, trêmulos de emoção, tentaram ganhar firmeza, na medida em que uma colocava a aliança no dedo da outra. Aquela cerimonia terminou com beijos, uma salva de palmas e grãos de arroz que foram jogados nas noivas, enquanto elas corriam felizes, de mãos dadas e carregadas de uma certeza de que nada no mundo seria capaz de separa-las.

"Você sabe quem você é?" Perguntou Belle a Ruby, durante a dança. A música tocava ao fundo, seus corpos estavam colados um ao outro.

"Hoje eu sei." Respondeu Ruby. "Hoje eu sei quem eu sou." Continuou ela, com um sorriso nos lábios, sem que houvesse a necessidade de completar a frase. Pois Belle também sabia agora quem ela era de fato.

Apesar de Belle ter cogitado a ideia de ir até o salgueiro com Ruby, ela nunca chegou a concretizar tal ideia, mas se tivesse ido até lá, se tivesse ido ver seu futuro, teria apenas confirmado uma certeza. Só havia felicidade dali para frente e nada mais além disso. Bem longe dali, no céu, uma estrela e uma deusa observavam silenciosamente aquele casamento. Selene, que ainda tentava se adaptar a sua nova realidade, se virou para Chandra, que tinha um belo sorriso nos lábios.

"Então é esse o perigo que existe quando deuses sonham?" Perguntou Selene, com sua atenção voltada para a estrela e não mais para a festa que acontecia em Storybrooke.

"É esse o perigo." Respondeu a estrela, virando-se para longe da janela de onde as duas podiam ver o mundo lá embaixo. Selene a seguiu, acariciando a barriga que não tinha mais nenhum volume, mas que lhe trazia uma memória de um tempo que ela pensou que jamais fosse superar. "Os humanos poucos sabem, mas foi assim que mundo um dia fora criado. Através de um sonho de um deus. Você deveria saber disso melhor que ninguém."

"Nós deuses temos a permissão de não acreditar em outros deuses." Respondeu Selene, entre uma risada, sentando-se em sua cama. "Para mim sempre fora uma lenda." Ela continuou.

"Agora você sabe que não era. Agora você conhece a força dos sonhos e dos pesadelos."

"É, eu sei." Disse Selene, permitindo que o silencio se instalasse entre as duas.

Ela ainda tinha dificuldades de aceitar que tudo o que havia vivido na Terra nos últimos anos não havia passado de um sonho. Principalmente, porque todas as suas memorias ainda eram muito lívidas e mesmo depois de tanto tempo, mesmo percebendo que todo mundo havia seguido suas vidas, ainda assim ela se prendia ao fato de que uma vez aquele mundo havia sido dela.

"Em que está pensando, Alteza?" Quis saber Chandra.

"Eu estou pensando em como teria sido se não existissem o _pesadelo_." Respondeu a deusa, sentindo uma ponta de amargura consumindo seus pensamentos. "Eu me pergunto se eu teria sido feliz de fato, vivendo entre os mortais. Vivendo como um mortal."

"Você nunca foi um deles, Selene. Nós somos o que somos." Respondeu a estrela, mas Selene não pareceu muito convencida. "Não pense muito a respeito. O pesadelo existiria querendo você ou não ir atrás dele. Assim como os sonhos, os pesadelos tendem a querer existir. Serem realizado. Porém, diferente dos sonhos os pesadelos nos perseguem, já os sonhos, nós é que temos que persegui-los." Concluiu a estrela, se levantando e se despedindo da deusa com um beijo na testa.

Ali, sentada em sua cama, completamente sozinha, Selene pensou em tudo o que ela já foi e no que já desejou ser em sua vida. Ela não podia se culpar por nunca sentir que pertencia a um determinado lugar ou ao um determinado título. Foi essa sua inconstância, essa falta de satisfação que a fez querer ir longe, que a fez conhecer todas essas pessoas, que a fez mudar a vida de todas elas.

Todos os monstros, pesadelos e demônios não eram nada comparado ao que de fato permaneceu naquela pequena cidade fictícia no interior de Maine. Pois o que de fato ficou foi uma história de amor, mais antiga que o tempo e maior do que qualquer ódio.

 **FIM**


End file.
